A Dangerous Obsession
by LinCoop
Summary: When someone from Jess's past wants to get even with him, what better way than through someone he loves. Thank you to Patty Wilkinson for letting me use her Jess/Millie scenario.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dangerous Obsession**

by Linda Cooper

Prologue

Cal Danby had plenty of time while he was in solitary confinement to dwell on what had happened. Two days ago, he'd had a young brother. Now, Frankie was dead; killed in a fight with the other prisoners in their cell. It was Cal who'd started the fight but he'd never admit to himself that he was responsible for his brother's death. In Cal's mind, everything that had happened since their abortive attempt to rob the Laramie to Cheyenne stage had been the fault of one man. Jess Harper. Cal ought to have laid some of the blame at Billy Aiken's door but obsessed as he was with the idea of revenging himself against Jess Harper he had Billy tagged as just another of Jess's victims.

"Harper!" Cal spat the name aloud as he brooded on the past. _That robbery should've been a cinch_ he thought _but I guess it was doomed from the start_. Billy Aiken had been the shotgun rider on that run and Cal had him in his pocket. Billy had been a friend in the loose sense of the word back in Texas before the war and after. Cal's dark thoughts drifted back to those earlier days. _Hell, we was wild… and ole_ _Jess was as wild as the rest of us after the war; always gettin' into scrapes and ridin' pretty close to the edge of the law_.

Their wildness in those days hadn't amounted to much. More often than not it took the form of a brawl, culminating in damage to one of the many saloons they found themselves in or not infrequently, damage to one of the more law-abiding customers. The penalty for that sort of offence was usually nothing more than a few days in jail and maybe a fine and at the very worst, with a little hard labour thrown in. And then Cal and his younger brother Frankie had stepped over that fine dividing line between wildness and breaking the law or rather, Cal had stepped over it and Frankie had allowed himself to be dragged over with him. Jess had baulked at taking that step with them and Cal had resented him for it ever since.

Cal never had much of a conscience, even as a boy and he certainly hadn't been about to let conscience stop him getting hold of the money he hankered after for himself and his brother. Jess had been the best shot out of all of them and Cal had wanted him for the gang he was gathering around him. But Jess had downright refused him. It wasn't as if he was over enamoured with the law; no, it wasn't that. Jess had been constrained by what Cal and his cronies lacked; a deep-rooted moral sense of the difference between right and wrong. In other words, Jess had a conscience.

Cal thought back to the fight they'd had when Jess had split with them. _Hell, I was only plannin' on takin' money from the banks and the stage line; wasn't gonna be takin' it from ordinary folk_. _Trouble with Jess, he was too soft; asked us where the hell we thought the bank's money come from. Said it'd be stealin' from ordinary folk as had worked real hard to save it; well, more fool them for trustin' it to a bank in the first place_ thought Cal moodily _. Yeah, Jess come over all self-righteous on us and said he didn't hold with stealin' anyhow and didn't want no part of it_. There'd been a violent argument between the two men, ending in a dirty brawl and Jess had finally won out by felling Cal with a powerful blow to the solar plexus. He'd ridden off leaving Cal huddled up in the dirt, winded. Cal had neither forgotten nor forgiven it. _Yeah,_ he thought bitterly _and Harper's done right well for hisself from what I hear_.

Billy Aiken had thought of himself as a friend of Cal's but he hadn't been part of Cal's hand-picked bunch. He hadn't really been of much use to Cal, being more than a little loose-tongued and not being blessed with much in the way of brains. Billy didn't have an honest bone in his body. He was little more than a petty thief who'd managed to avoid getting caught. A little over two years back he'd landed himself a job with the Overland Stage, riding shotgun on the regular run between Laramie and Cheyenne. He and Cal had met up by chance in Cheyenne a week before the robbery attempt and Billy, flap-jawed as usual, had boasted about guarding a sizeable wages consignment scheduled for the Laramie to Cheyenne run at the end of that week. It was an opportunity Cal couldn't pass up and he had no trouble persuading Billy to go along with his plans. After just a few months riding shotgun Billy had found he wasn't suited to honest work. He was tired of spending his days being bounced around on the box in all weathers; soaked to the skin one day, baked by the hot sun the next and he was bored with hanging on to his shotgun as the stage rattled his bones over the rough trail. So Billy threw in his lot with Cal.

 _Well,_ thought Cal _Billy was a dang fool and I shouldn't have trusted him to keep his mouth shut. He'd always had a bent to running off at the mouth and he'd had too much to drink that night but Harper had no call to do what he did. We was friends once…_ Billy had talked a little too freely in the Laramie saloon the night before the robbery, maundering on about how things were going to change for him. Jess had known Billy in Texas when he was still running around with Cal and he didn't trust him riding shotgun. He'd said his piece about Billy when the superintendent had taken him on but the superintendent hadn't wanted to know and Slim had said that maybe Billy just deserved the same sort of chance Jess had been given. That had really rankled with Jess but he'd been forced to let the matter drop. He hadn't forgotten it though. Jess had been in the saloon the night before the robbery and he'd heard Billy's drunken rambling. He knew about the shipment; it was coming through the relay station on the first run of the morning with Mose as the driver. Immediately suspicious, he'd gone over to the jail to discuss what he'd heard with Mort Cory, the town's Sheriff and a good friend to both Jess and Slim. Mort had taken Jess's misgivings seriously and he'd used Billy's drunkenness as an excuse to lock him up in jail then he'd sent word to Slim that Jess was staying in town that night and taking Billy's place on the morning stage.

Cal and his gang had ambushed the stage halfway between Laramie and Cheyenne but Jess and Mort had been ready for them. There were no scheduled passengers on that run but Mort and two deputies were aboard. In the ensuing attack, Jess had managed to shoot down one of the would-be robbers before taking a bullet in his shoulder. Mort and his deputies had opened fire on the gang who'd been forced to flee without the money, leaving behind young Danny Jenkins who'd later died from an infection of the wound he'd received from Jess. The remainder of the gang were tracked down a few days later and jailed for attempted robbery. Billy was convicted of conspiracy to commit a felony and received the same sentence.

Jess and Mose had both been witnesses at the trial that had seen Cal, his brother Frankie and the rest of the gang including Billy, sentenced to two years' hard labour at the Colorado territorial prison. But it had been Jess who'd taken Billy's place riding shotgun, Jess who'd killed Danny Jenkins and Jess who Cal had assigned the blame to.

Those two years in the territorial prison had been far from easy for the two brothers, Cal's confrontational attitude being mainly to blame. He'd always had an argumentative nature and he took pleasure in stirring up trouble amongst the other prisoners with whom he was far from popular. Fights were a regular occurrence with Cal continually in the midst of the trouble and his less aggressive brother Frankie always drawn into the clashes. The prison warden meted out swift justice but none of the harsh punishments prevented Cal from releasing his pent-up aggression in this way and it was one such fight that had cost Frankie his life.

Abe was Danny Jenkins' elder brother. He was no friend to the law but he wasn't wanted for anything specific, mostly because like Billy he'd never been identified or caught. After the death of his brother, Abe had vowed that Jess Harper would pay dearly for shooting the boy. A few months before the end of Cal's sentence, Abe had bribed one of the prison guards to get a message to Cal about his girl, Jeannie. Jeannie worked in one of the saloons in Cheyenne and Cal treated her as his own personal property. While Cal was doing his time, Jeannie had met a well-heeled gambler who'd spent a few days at the saloon successfully fleecing the locals of their hard-earned cash. The gambler had taken a real shine to Jeannie treating her well and Jeannie, making the most of Cal's prolonged absence had left town with him. When Cal heard the news, he'd flown into a blind rage, provoking yet another fight with his none-too-friendly cell mates. One of the prisoners had secreted a knife blade honed from a piece of metal he'd found and Frankie had been fatally stabbed during the fight.

The death of his brother had pushed Cal over the edge of reason. He was unable to bear the guilt he felt for his brother's death and during his time in solitary he'd added Frankie's death and Jeannie's desertion to the list of grudges he held against Jess Harper. That last fight had added a few extra months to his sentence and he'd served the rest of his time in brooding silence channelling all his hostility into planning a protracted and painful vengeance against the man he'd come to hate so vehemently.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Slim Sherman was a tall man like his father, lean but well-muscled. He was blond with the pale ice-blue eyes that went with his Nordic good looks. He and his younger brother Andy had inherited the Sherman ranch after the death of their father and Slim, on his return from the bloody and bitter civil war during which he'd fought on the Union side, had taken on the responsibility of running the ranch. Sadly, the boys' mother had passed away not long after their father's demise and Jonesy, a long-time employee and friend of the family had come out of his retirement to look after the brothers. He'd acted as their cook, housekeeper and confidante until Andy had gone east to college and Jonesy had gone with the boy to look out for him.

Slim now shared his life at the ranch with his partner Jess Harper, Mike Williams, a boy who'd lost his parents in an Indian raid when he was seven years old and Daisy Cooper, a caring middle-aged woman who had become their housekeeper and stand-in mother.

Jess Harper was a dark-haired drifter with a boyish grin and eyes of the deepest blue, dogged by a reputation as a fast gun. It was his search for Pete Morgan that led him to Laramie. Jess had thought of Morgan as a friend but the man had jumped him, stolen what money he had and left him for dead in Dodge City. Slim had found Jess trespassing on his property one morning and had made an unsuccessful attempt to chase him off but Jess had turned up at the ranch later that morning while Slim was absent. Andy had taken an instant liking to Jess and he'd sensed in him a kindred spirit. He'd no perception of the hardship and loneliness of the life Jess had endured. Being just a boy and sheltered from the exigencies of the real world he'd seen a life on the drift as exciting and full of adventure. He wanted to hear of Jess's time in the big open, seeing in the young drifter a means of escaping the limitation and boredom of his life at the ranch.

Slim's immediate reaction to Jess had been far from good and he'd just wanted him off the Sherman property and as far away from his little brother as he could get him. He knew his own relationship with Andy was wanting and he resented the hand of friendship Andy was impulsively extending to Jess. Slim feared that this man might pose a danger to his family and the fact that Jess wore his rig low on his hip in the manner of a gunslinger hadn't escaped his notice. He was convinced that Jess was a man whose skill with a gun could be procured by the highest bidder. It hadn't helped matters when believing he'd run the young drifter off his property for good, he'd returned to the ranch to find him in the living room apparently teaching Andy to deal off the bottom of a deck of cards. Jess had maintained that he was merely showing Andy how to avoid being cheated in a Poker game but Slim was in no mood to listen that day. He'd swung an angry fist at Jess just as Bud Carlin had walked into the cabin, intent on nothing but trouble and followed by his gang which included Pete Morgan.

By the end of that day, Slim had been forced to revise his first opinion of the young drifter. Between them, Jess and Slim had brought Bud Carlin and his gang to justice and Slim had realised there might be more to Jess than was apparent at first glance. Giving in to Andy's prompting he had offered Jess a job as a ranch hand and after first refusing, Jess had accepted the offer despite the low wage but only, he had insisted, on a trial basis.

At first, the relationship between Slim and Jess got off to a rather turbulent start. Jess was a complex man and for the most part he was a fun-loving soul with a kind and generous nature. He had an innate sense of justice which had very little to do with the law, coming from his own personal code of honour and from what his heart dictated. Slim, underneath his rather serious exterior and rigid sense of duty, was a kind and a fair man with a big heart, always prepared to offer the benefit of the doubt. But unlike Jess he had a somewhat inflexible moral code and his rather black and white sense of right and wrong prompted him to adhere strictly to the letter of the law. Both men had a stubborn streak and that, coupled with the difference in their personalities made for a strained relationship in those early days. Jess was volatile with a temper which matched the hair trigger of his gun and the hard years of his youth had made him defensive. Slim found this hard to deal with and there were frequent clashes between the two men.

Jess had felt very much drawn to Slim since their first meeting, liking him despite his rather rigid attitude and tendency to concentrate too much on work. But it was Andy who'd decided him in accepting the offered job and Andy with whom he'd first begun to form a close bond. The boy had reminded Jess very much of one of his own younger brothers, killed in a vicious attack by the Bannister brothers who had deliberately set fire to Jess's family home. Jess and two of his siblings were the only survivors and the memory of the fire and the desperate cries of his dying family still haunted him. He'd tried his best to save them but had been forced to abandon his efforts blaming himself for his failure even though he'd been burned in the attempt. He and his siblings had found shelter with an uncle but Jess had left soon after, beginning his time on the drift and determined to track down his family's killers.

Being an intuitive person Jess was aware just how much of a worrier Slim was and he knew this was what prompted the rancher to push himself and those around him so hard. He sensed that this fuelled Andy's frustration with the boredom of his life at the ranch and intervened on Andy's behalf, trying to get Slim to lighten up and share some fun with the boy, both for Slim's sake and Andy's. Slim was jealous of the closeness that had developed between Jess and Andy but was unable to see that it was Jess's boyish sense of fun that Andy responded to and which allowed him to relate to the younger man in a way he couldn't relate to his older brother.

Despite the early conflicts, Slim found Jess to be a hard worker, well-skilled in the day-to-day work of the ranch and relay station not the least of which was his natural affinity with horses. As Jess settled in to the life of the ranch Slim caught a glimpse of what was hidden beneath the rough exterior Jess showed to the world and gained an insight into the younger man's complex personality. He felt he had found a friend, someone he could trust to share his burden of responsibility. Benefitting from Jess's help with the workload and unable to resist responding to the younger man's sense of fun, Slim started to loosen up a little. He began to enjoy life a little more and Andy, seeing the change in his elder brother became less restless and rebellious.

Wise old Jonesy at first doubtful of the wisdom of taking on the young drifter had quickly come to see him for what he truly was and he watched with growing satisfaction the change that Jess's presence at the ranch wrought in the relationship between Slim and Andy. It was, he thought, as if Jess had filled the gap between the two brothers, being closer in age to both Slim and Andy than they were to each other, providing a much-needed link between the two.

Slim's stolid, careful attitude and his tendency to think through every aspect of a problem before acting countered Jess's impulsive, fiery and emotional nature and after sharing the hard work of the ranch and facing many dangers together they became firm friends. Over the years that relationship had deepened and they were now as close as brothers.

Chapter 1

The Wyoming winters were always harsh but that winter the weather had been unusually so; the snow deeper, the winds stronger and the temperature colder than Slim could ever remember and the inhabitants of the Sherman ranch and relay station had been forced into virtual hibernation for much of the season.

Jess had complained all through fall that his old injuries were paining him and he'd insisted they were in for a bad winter. Born and bred in the Texas Panhandle country, Jess hated the cold weather and frequently questioned why he stayed to endure the bleak Wyoming winter. But it was a hypothetical query to which he already knew the answer. He stayed because his beloved adopted family was here, his new-found friends were here and Millie… Millie was here and so was his heart.

Although he regularly grouched about the hard work of maintaining the fences and looking after the stock Jess was an active man who loved his busy life at the ranch. Far more than the cold, he hated being confined to the cabin, or when the winter weather was slightly less harsh, to the relatively low-lying span of countryside in the immediate vicinity. Last autumn, even early September had held the promise of snow and the partners had decided to err on the side of caution, bringing the cattle down from the high pastures before mid-September. It was a decision they had not regretted.

The winter months in Wyoming could turn the simple business of venturing even a relatively short distance from the ranch into a major expedition as well as a treacherously dangerous one at times. This winter, even getting into Laramie for supplies had been a rare event. The stage route had been suspended more often than not and the stage being the regular source of visitors and news for the residents of the ranch, contact with the outside world had been severely limited. Mike, who was now in the legal guardianship of the two partners, had been delighted of course as school had often been suspended as well but even Mike found the inactivity palled on him after a while. Daisy kept up Mike's lessons as best she could but he was bored and missing his friends and there were only so many snowmen and snow fights a body could cope with, after all.

The fun-loving Jess was frequently the mischievous instigator of these fights. But this winter the severe cold had been just too much for him and after throwing the first missile he'd retreat into the comparative warmth of the barn hoping to escape retaliation. This strategy didn't always save him as Slim merely followed him into the barn and pinned his friend down whilst thrusting a handful of snow down his neck. Of course, the work of feeding and tending the stock couldn't be ignored no matter what the weather flung at them and the two men's working day usually began before it was even light at around 04:30.

Deciding that the early cold spell was an omen of things to come, Slim and Jess had taken extra time out that autumn for hunting in order to build up a good supply of meat for the fast-approaching winter months. The root cellar was well stocked and Daisy had been busy bottling and canning whatever fruits or vegetables she could lay hands on. Despite this they had relied heavily on their stock of bacon and beans to get through the winter. To add to the dietary problems, their usual supply of eggs had dwindled to practically zero in these exceptionally cold months, their intrepid band of hens unwilling or unable to lay and shutting down production until the weather improved. This had been a severe blow to all of them but most particularly to Jess, as not only were the eggs a breakfast staple, Daisy needed eggs to make the pastry for the apple pie Jess was so fond of.

It had been mid-May when the last of the lying snow had melted and there had been some significant flooding of the areas around the lower basin of the river. The ground was still waterlogged although due to the persistently high winds all through May most places were beginning to dry out.

Now, in early June, the cold weather had finally relented although the nights were still colder than usual at that time of year. In the warmer months Laramie's regular dances were held in a clearing in the large stand of pine trees behind the main street of the town and these were always eagerly anticipated by the folk living in and around Laramie. The dances were kept going in the winter, weather permitting of course, in the town's hall. The hall was fairly large but still the dancing was limited somewhat compared to the open-air dances of the summer months, though this never seemed to limit the enthusiasm of the townsfolk. The dances were well attended and crowding together at least helped to keep the hall warm. There was considerable excitement this Saturday as it was the first dance to be held in a couple of months, although as the evenings were still cool once the sun had gone down it would be held in the hall.

Slim and Jess had not spent an evening in town for a couple of weeks although Jess's had brought Daisy into town in the buckboard one morning to pick up some much-needed supplies. The two men had been forced to round up all the stock and move them to safety away from the flooded lower basin but some of the cattle had strayed into the waterlogged areas becoming bogged down in the mud holes. Rescuing them was hard work and it was also dangerous if the cattle had strayed too near to the fast-flowing river. Slim and Jess usually ended up as covered in mud and mire as their mounts and the unfortunate cattle and they were far too tired to venture into town in the evening. Now, with that task at least behind them they were both looking forward to enjoying a night out in Laramie and taking their girls to the dance.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Abe Jenkins lounged against the bar of the Stockman's Palace saloon. He'd been in Laramie for a week or so now gathering information. It was Wednesday morning and although the town was quite busy, the saloon was fairly empty. He'd tried to draw Millie into conversation the evening before, describing Jess Harper and saying he'd seen the man in town during the day getting supplies and thought he knew him. He'd asked if his name was Harper but Millie had been evasive and was unwilling to discuss her friend with a stranger. Susie, another of the saloon girls was listening in and she let drop that it sounded like Jess and added that he was part-owner of the Sherman ranch and relay station. Abe thought Millie looked as if she could have hit her. This morning Abe was going to try his luck with Susie again and he hoped Millie hadn't gotten to her. Susie had been serving a couple of ranch hands at the other end of the bar counter. She wandered back over to see if Abe needed another drink and he casually brought the conversation around to Jess.

Abe gave Susie what he hoped was a pleasant smile. "Yeah, another beer'd be great. What's ya name kid?" Abe knew her name already but he needed a lead-in.

"My name's Susie mister but what do I call you?" Susie placed the fresh beer down on the counter in front of him and leaned toward him offering a good view of her cleavage.

"Well Susie, you can call me Davy" he answered, dragging his eyes reluctantly away from what he thought was her best feature. Picking up his beer he took a long draw. "You got any idea if Jess Harper's comin' into town today? I sure would like to meet up with him. I knew 'im from Texas a lotta years ago and it'd be good to catch up on some news and chew over old times."

"I don't think he'll be in today" Susie told him. "Jess and Slim don't come in to town much during the week, except maybe to pick up supplies. They're usually in here on a Saturday evening, though they haven't been in much lately. Too busy, I heard. There's a dance in town this Saturday so I guess we'll be seein' them then." She looked around to see if any of the customers needed a refill and then turned her attention back to Abe. He was about Jess's age, maybe a little older, pleasant looking but nowhere near as good looking as Jess. He was about the same height and had light brown hair that was straighter than Jess's dark wavy locks. His eyes were a sort of light hazel brown colour. Susie decided he was no substitute for Jess. Those deep blue eyes and long dark lashes added considerably to Jess's irresistible animal magnetism but with Millie around there wasn't much hope for her. She sighed and settled for second best.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'll catch him on Saturday" Abe was saying looking down into his half-empty glass with a strange little smile. He felt Susie's gaze on him and brought his thoughts back to the present. "So Susie, you goin' to the dance?"

"No, I can't." Susie looked a trifle peeved. "Ruby and me, we went to the last dance so it's our turn to cover for Millie and Lucy, though I might get away later in the evenin' if it's quiet in here."

"That's a real shame Susie. I might get spruced up and look in at the dance myself. Woulda been nice havin' myself a dance with a pretty girl like you." Abe gave Susie another of his smiles and Susie rewarded him with a further flash of cleavage. She was more than happy to chat.

"Millie and Lucy are goin' to the dance with Jess and Slim. Oh, just a moment" Susie said, hurrying off to the other end of the bar to serve a customer who had just come in. She gave the bar counter a wipe with a clean cloth, working her way down the counter until she got back to Abe to resume the conversation.

"Jess and Millie kinda grew up together" Susie told Abe. "They were friends when they were kids but Millie told me she lost touch with him what with the war an' all and Jess driftin' as he did. She started workin' here a year or so after Jess turned up at the Sherman ranch. Some twist of fate, meetin' up again like that, isn't it?"

"Sure is" Abe agreed "but I heard they was a bit more than friends."

"Oh yeah" said Susie, a bit regretfully "everyone knows that but Jess and Millie act like it's a big secret. He's takin' her to the dance on Saturday but he'll be finishin' off the evenin' in her room. You can be sure of that."

Abe picked up on the tone of her voice and wondered if Susie might be a little sweet on Jess herself. Cal'd told him that Jess had always been popular with the women folk. Encouraged by this he dug a little deeper and Susie was happy to oblige.

"They think they've got us all fooled. Millie may go up to her room alone but Jess waits by the back stairs in the side alley until Millie lets him in and I know she does 'cos I can hear 'em talkin' in her room an' I saw him goin' in with her once. And…" she concluded with a conspiratorial look "I heard him talkin' to her in the mornin' too." Now Abe knew she was jealous.

Tom came back to the bar from the back room just then and caught the last part of the conversation. He looked over disapprovingly. "Susie, see if there's anything needed at that corner table over there will you please?" She knew she'd been silenced and looked a little shamefaced but the damage had been done.

Abe finished his drink, gave Susie a departing wave and left the saloon. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and then slipped into the side alley Susie had mentioned. He took a long look around before mounting the horse he'd left at the hitching rail and riding out of town.

In the saloon, Susie went back behind the bar to get the drinks ordered by the card players at the corner table and Tom came over to stand behind her. "Susie" he said quietly "you shouldn't be talking about Jess and Millie's business you know. It's nothing to do with anybody but them and I don't want to hear you talking about them like that again, especially not to a stranger. Do you hear?" Susie said nothing but lowering her head, she coloured up a little and nodded in acquiescence. Tom, satisfied with this, walked away to a customer at the other end of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By late afternoon Abe Jenkins had made his way up the tortuous trail to a narrow ravine high up in the hills on the very edge of the Sherman land. The ravine meandered up a steep incline fringed with rocks and trees and ending at a high crag. A cave in the rock face was partially obscured by an old rock fall and a patch of stunted trees and bushes. Abe dismounted at the scrubby cover and pushed his way through to the cave entrance leading his horse. From the outside, the cave appeared to be quite small and narrow; just large enough to accommodate three or four horses though there were only two horses tethered inside just now and they were out of sight of anyone who happened to be in the ravine. Small though the extent of the cave appeared to be from outside, it extended back for several feet and at the very back of the cave, almost invisible in the dim interior, was a long, gently sloping shaft in the rock forming a tunnel leading through to a second, much larger rocky chamber.

Abe tethered his horse with the others and made his way through the tunnel to where two men sat by a fire at the back of the large cavern. The cave was well ventilated by a wide vertical fissure in the roof of the cave which formed a natural chimney exiting onto a plateau, high above the cave. A very small amount of natural light filtered down into the cave through this fissure and the smoke from the fire was drawn out by the strong up draught, keeping the air breathable. In the rock wall to the left-hand side of the cavern was another shaft with a steep descent to a third, much smaller cave unused by the men, except for the natural spring in one corner which provided them with fresh water. Its floor was well below the level of the main cavern and it was chill and damp from the water pooling on the floor. The icy water seeped in through the much lower roof of the cave, trickling down the rock walls and dripping onto the sodden floor before disappearing into a small sink-hole to feed a deep underground cache.

The two men leapt to their feet as Abe entered, their guns drawn. Abe looked a little amused at their reaction.

"Nervous, ain't ya?" he commented as the two men slid their guns back into their holsters and sat down, their relief evident. The older of the two poured coffee into a tin mug and held it out to the newcomer. He was older than Abe by five years and heavier in build. He had straight dark hair and dark, almost black eyes with an intense, haunted look in them. He was unshaven and the clothes he wore were stained and smelled rank as if he hadn't changed them in a while.

"Heard ya' comin' down that shaft. No harm in bein' careful. No tellin' who else knows about this cave" he said gruffly as Abe, still standing, took the proffered cup.

"I reckon you could be right Cal. We're still on Sherman property here, just about anyways, though we're a good distance up the mountain. This area's peppered with defiles and caves just like this. You could live around here a lifetime and never find 'em all. Anyways, it ain't likely Sherman or Harper'll be up here this time of year. Not with the cattle still down in the lower pastures." Abe breathed in the aroma of the coffee appreciatively and took a sip. "Good, real good. Hot n' strong. Just how I like it."

"Never mind the coffee" growled Cal. "I thought you said they'd moved the cattle out of the lower pastures." Abe took another sip before answering.

"They moved 'em away from the lower basin where the worst of the floodin' was but they ain't moved 'em up to the higher pastures yet." Abe moved a little closer to the fire. "They'll most likely move the stock up in a coupl'a weeks but they won't be comin' anywhere near here until mustang time, later in the summer. They probably use that old line cabin then but Harper won't be around for mustangin' and we'll be long gone."

Cal looked appeased. "OK, so what else have ya' found out?" he demanded impatiently.

Abe ignored the other man's impatience. "Keep yer hair on Cal" he said. "I'm gettin' to it. I found out plenty as it happens. I saw Harper in town yesterday gettin' supplies at the general store. I had a few drinks in the saloon and got chattin' to Millie. I described him to her and asked if it was Harper but she got cagey on me and wouldn't give anythin' away. There's another gal, name of Susie, works at the same saloon and she sure likes to gossip. She chipped in and said it sounded like Harper. Told me he worked at the Sherman ranch; he's a part-owner too" Cal remarked. "Millie weren't too pleased with Susie judgin' by the look she gave her but she wasn't in the saloon this mornin' so I managed to get a little chat with Susie. Seems Jess is in the saloon most Saturday nights with Sherman but they ain't been in for a coupl'a weeks now. Susie says Jess is real friendly with Millie but we already knew that. I reckon our Susie's a bit jealous as she didn't seem too happy 'bout that." Abe drained the last of his coffee. "Susie said Jess's so friendly with Millie he stays the night most times."

Cal looked abruptly up at Abe finding his last remark particularly interesting.

Abe placed his empty coffee mug on one of the small stones ringing the fire and eased himself down on a large flat rock projecting from the cave wall near to the fire. "Couldn't be better for us. Seems there's a dance at the town hall this Saturday and Jess is takin' Millie. Accordin' to our Susie, Jess and Millie usually slip away from the dance before it ends. They like to think no one knows just how friendly they really are. Millie goes up to her room alone and Jess waits in the alley next to the saloon 'til Millie lets him in through the fire escape door." He reached out for the pot of coffee and poured himself another cup.

Cal took out a wicked-looking knife and checked the sharpness of the blade with his thumb. "So, he's part-owner huh? And I spent the last two years of my life in that hell-hole after what he done." He drew blood but seemed strangely satisfied with the result. He wiped his thumb on his filthy denims and looked thoughtfully at Abe. "There any cover in that alley?"

Abe grinned at him. "All the cover we'll need. The alley goes back a long ways off the main street and the back stairs are right at the end. There's a room behind the bar with a door leadin' out to the alley out back of the saloon. That alley runs parallel to the main street and carries on right across the side alley 'til it comes out back of the livery stable. Couldn't be more convenient." Abe spotted a sharp sliver of stone and picking it up he began to draw a little plan of the area in the dirt floor of the cave.

"See, this here's the first alley; it runs from the main street down the left-hand side of the saloon. There's the back stairs at the end of that first alley, here. The store next to the saloon on the other side of the alley is closed that time of night and the owner don't live on the premises. There's the other alley runnin' parallel to main street. If you turn right at the end it leads to the back of the saloon and if you go left it leads to the livery. The owner of the saloon always has a big stack of empty whiskey crates and beer barrels stored there. It's good and dark and there's plenty of space. Only problem could be that door to the back room of the saloon but the owner don't go out there during the evenin'. I been watchin' him. He only has a couple of empty crates a week and he keeps 'em in the back room behind the bar. He don't take 'em out until he closes up for the night and that's real late."

Billy Aiken was younger than either of the other two men. He was of average height and build with light brown hair and watery blue eyes. He had the sort of non-descript features that were not often noticed and easily forgotten when they were; a circumstance that had saved him from the attentions of the law until he became involved in Cal's plans for the stage robbery.

Silent until now, he looked up at this. "There's only the three of us and Harper ain't an easy man to handle. If we're gonna take 'em both ain't it gonna create a bit of a stir? Seems to me we could have us some attention we didn't bargain for. We'd be better gettin' him on his own and take him then."

Cal looked thoughtful again, an evil smile lighting his eyes as if at a pleasant vision. "Well now Billy, we ain't takin' Harper yet awhile. He'll be waitin' fer Millie and he won't be expectin' us to be there waitin' on him. We'll just put him out of action and when Millie comes down lookin' fer Harper we'll take the lady and bring her back here."

Billy Aiken had what he believed were good reasons for wanting to get back at Jess Harper but he wasn't interested in abducting Millie. He looked a little confused. "But I thought we wanted Harper."

Cal chuckled mirthlessly. "Oh, we do Billy, we do. But as you said, Harper's a hard man to handle and it won't be easy to get at him without creatin' a stir. I intend givin' Harper as much grief as I can and I don't want it endin' too quickly. It'd suit me just fine to leave Harper a little indisposed for a while and take Millie from him. It'll be less hassle that way and I want Harper to stew on what it's like to lose his woman. He'll be hurtin' in more ways than one and he won't know what's happened to his little Millie until we decide to tell him. We can get him out here any time we want with the girl as bait and then we _can_ take him on his own, just like you said. You know how soft Harper always was where the ladies was concerned; always tellin' us we gotta treat 'em right and I doubt he's changed any. He won't let Millie down if he thinks we'll let her go in exchange for him. He'll be like a lamb to the slaughter."

Billy picked up on Cal's last but one sentence. "You're gonna let her go then?" he asked.

Cal looked a little exasperated. "Hell no Billy! I ain't gonna let her go!"

Billy frowned. "But you just said…"

Cal slammed down his cup spilling hot coffee over the rock he was sitting on "Look Billy, just 'cos I promise Harper I'll let Millie go in exchange for his sorry carcase, don't mean to say I have to do it, now does it boy?" He grinned widely. "Millie's a real pretty little thing and maybe she'll take my Jeannie's place."

"Millie's real fond of Harper and I don't reckon she'll be too willing to oblige you, Cal. Particularly after you get your payback on Harper" Abe said. "I'm not too sure I wanna be a part of holdin' Millie against her will after we get a hold of him. She ain't got nothin' to do with any of this aside from being Harper's girl."

Cal glowered across at Abe and Billy. "What's wrong with you two? This ain't no Sunday school picnic ya' know. She'll know too much to let her go before we've finished with Harper but if she don't wanna be nice to me, maybe I'll let her go once we're out of the territory. So, if you're both ready to listen…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday began a little warmer than anyone had expected and the two ranchers had worked up quite a sweat despite a cooling breeze springing up toward noon. They had made an early start to the chores around the ranch planning to leave enough time to repair a small break in one of the fences in the north pasture before getting back to change the team for the last stage of the day. The only passengers being two rather superior elderly ladies Mose had driven the stage into the yard unusually carefully and the Sherman ranch's doughty band of chickens which had now enthusiastically resumed laying, had suffered no casualties.

Mose made no attempt to play his usual game of chicken with Jess and came to a sedate halt in the yard some way from Jess. The young man came running over to the stationary stage.

"Hey Mose!" Jess called out, steadying the lead span while Slim went around to help the passengers to alight from the stage. "You gettin' old or somethin'? I was waitin' in my usual spot and you missed me by a mile." He waved his free arm toward the chickens and said indignantly. "You missed the chickens too and I was lookin' forward to chicken and dumplin's!"

Mose checked the brake and secured the reins before standing up and stretching to ease his stiff back. "I'm not so old I can't give a cheeky young whippersnapper like you a run for his money. Just as well for your chickens I'm drivin' a mite careful today" he replied, as he climbed down from the box. "I hope Miss Daisy has coffee and pie ready. I'm in need of some fattenin' up. I got real thin over the winter without Miss Daisy's pie." Mose put on an aggrieved expression and patted his ample belly. He had his priorities right. He was looking forward to his share of Daisy's famous pie but he was also looking forward to a little of her company. Mose was hopelessly sweet on Daisy and he was accustomed to taking his share of teasing from Slim and Jess when Daisy was out of earshot.

"Yeah Mose, she's been lookin' forward to seein' you all day" Jess teased. "She's been talkin' of nothin' else." And seeing the passengers were safely disembarked Jess began to unhitch the dusty team.

Slim accompanied the two elderly passengers to the cabin where they could take some refreshment while the team was being changed. Mose followed on, walking a little stiffly. Leaving the old stage driver and the ladies to Daisy's ministrations Slim went over to the corral to bring out the fresh team. Jess was leading the trail-weary horses over to the corral as Slim brought out the replacements. Slim paused as Jess led the horses alongside him.

"I believe those ladies might be the mother and aunt of one of the superintendents of the Overland Stage office in Cheyenne" Slim told Jess with a broad grin.

"Well, that explains why ole' Mose was drivin' so careful" laughed Jess, stroking the off leader's dusty neck. "Come on fellas" he said to the tired team as he led them into the corral. "Let's get you cooled down and then I guess you'll be ready for a long drink an' a good feed." Jess looked over his shoulder at Slim. "An' so will I" he called out.

"Yeah" returned Slim, leading the fresh team over to the stage. "And you can add a hot bath to that pard!"

The tired horses tended to, Jess was holding the fresh team steady while Slim finished hitching them up. Mose checked the running gear and harnesses and inspected the stage for loose wheel bolts, faulty brake, twisted traces or loose buckle which could cause an accident. Finding nothing wrong, he helped the two ladies back aboard the stage and took his place on the box. Mose took up the reins, scanning the hitching gear for twisted straps or faulty fittings that he might have missed from the ground and nodded to himself satisfied that all was in order.

"Let 'er go, Jess!" he called out. Jess stood back letting go of the reins as Mose released the brake.

"Yah!" he bellowed as he whipped up the horses with the reins and calling out "See ya Monday boys!" he turned the coach and drove it on its way taking the bend out of the yard carefully for a change; he had no intention of being in the bad books of the Cheyenne superintendent should a poor report get back to him from his passengers.

Slim and Jess dusted off a little as they watched the stage proceed up the steep slope to the main road. They turned when it was out of sight and made their way back to the cabin for a well-earned rest, Slim's hand resting companionably on Jess's shoulder. Daisy was ready for them as they sat down at the living room table, serving each of them with coffee and a large slice of Jess's favourite apple pie.

"Mike is getting the water hot for the tub" Daisy told them as she smoothed a wayward strand of her hair back. "It should be ready by the time you've finished that pie."

Jess looked up at their trim middle-aged housekeeper. "Thanks, Daisy. This pie looks real good" he said in his dark, resonant voice and then turning back to his partner he asked "Well Slim, who's first in the tub today, you or me?"

Slim sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "You got first dip last time Jess, so I reckon I'm first this time. It's been warmer today though so I reckon on doin' you a favour and takin' a quick shower first to get the worst of the dust off."

Jess grinned back at him. "That's real obligin' of you Slim. I reckon I'll do the same but if I'm second in line for the tub it's gonna be gettin' a mite cooler out in the yard by the time I get to it, so I reckon we oughta put the tub in here."

Slim nodded in agreement. "Good idea, pard. There's a bit of a sharp breeze startin' to blow up."

"Yeah, you're right Slim" Jess said. "and I ain't gonna sit shiverin' in a lukewarm tub out in that yard now it's cooled down. Any more of that pie Daisy?"

"There is" Daisy replied "but if you have any more now Jess you won't eat your supper and I'll have it ready by the time you've bathed."

Jess stood up and pushed back his chair. "OK Daisy, I'll go help Mike get the tub in" he said as he went out into the yard to find Mike.

"Thank you Jess, it is a little heavy for him" Daisy called after him and bustled off to the kitchen to check on the supper. She was aiming to get it ready early tonight as her two eldest "boys" were off to town for the first time in a couple of weeks. They'd worked so hard lately and she wanted them to enjoy a well-earned break.

"Are you and Mike comin' into town with us for the dance Daisy?" Slim asked as Daisy returned to the living room several minutes later.

"Well, that _would_ be nice, dear" Daisy said, considering his question. "I'd so love to catch up with all the gossip and I'm sure some of Mike's friends will be there but Mike is still a little young for such a late night and you and Jess are taking Lucy and Millie to the dance. I am quite sure Jess will be staying over to" she hesitated " _take care of a little business_ " and I have no intention of dragging you away from Lucy early just to get Mike home at a reasonable time."

Daisy topped up Slim's cup as Jess came in carrying the tin tub with Mike at his heels. She moved quickly out of Jess's way as he set down the tub in a prime position in front of the fire that Daisy, in anticipation of the need, had lit an hour earlier.

Slim thought for a moment and then said "Daisy, why don't you and Mike come into town and enjoy the dance and you can both stay over at the hotel tonight. You can take Mike in the buckboard and Jess and I can ride alongside. I'll book some rooms and we can all go back together after church on Sunday."

Jess strode over to Daisy before she could answer. "Hey Slim, that's a great idea. Daisy, you ain't had a chance to catch up on any gossip with the women's group for a while now." He caught her around the waist, took her right hand and spun her in a circle, "And I ain't had a dance with you since last year!"

Daisy looked a little flustered and giggled like a schoolgirl. "Oh Jess! Now what would a young man like you want with an old lady like me for a dance partner…"

Still holding Daisy around the waist Jess gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Daisy, you'll never be old and if I wasn't takin' Millie to the dance, you'd be my next choice" he said, looking down at her with a fond smile.

Daisy gave another delighted little laugh. "Oh, get away with you, Jess! That is quite enough of your nonsense!"

Jess released his hold on her. "So, Daisy" he said "You comin' to the dance then?"

Daisy looked from Jess to Slim, who nodded at her encouragingly. "Well… yes, why not! Come on then Mike; you get some towels for Slim and Jess, better get them two each, dear. Then you can help me get supper served so we can _all_ go into town."

Mike had been listening to the discussion with a hopeful expression on his face and he rushed off to get the towels and soap giving a quick "Yahoo!" as he went.

Daisy picked up the now empty plates and cups from the table and headed to the kitchen. "You two had better start to get yourselves ready. You have to hitch the team up now we are all going into town and you will make yourselves late."

"Yes, boss!" Jess called out as he and Slim went out to the yard to lug in the hot water for the tub. That done, they both headed out to the shower cubicles Slim had installed for the warmer months, towels over their shoulders. A few minutes later Daisy heard Jess's hastily smothered cussing as he doused himself with cold water from the tank above the cubicle he was in. She smiled to herself as she caught a glimpse of him hurrying back to the cabin clutching his stained and dusty work clothes and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He was closely followed by Slim who had at least taken the time to put his pants on.

Jess headed straight into the bedroom he shared with Slim blissfully unaware that Daisy had seen him running back to the cabin half naked. He decided he'd have plenty of time to take a shave while he waited for his turn in the bathtub.

Daisy kept her attention on the supper while the sounds of splashing came from the living room. Not that she was bothered in the least – she'd been married to a man she loved and had borne and brought up his son. She'd also been a nurse during the war and was no stranger to male nakedness but she didn't want to embarrass her boys and Jess in particular was always rather shy about his body when women were around. Daisy laughed to herself. Jess wasn't shy with the women of his acquaintance and had nothing to be ashamed of where his body was concerned. On the contrary, he had a very fine-looking body, Daisy thought appreciatively but he had a rather conflicting moral sense. He was bashfully modest around women in general, especially herself but she was certain he had no inhibitions where Millie was concerned.

An hour later the two men emerged from their shared room, bathed, shaved and dressed in their best clothes. Even Mike was looking relatively smart and freshly scrubbed and he was ready and waiting as Daisy put their supper on the table.

"Oh my!" Daisy exclaimed as she looked up and observed them all closely. "You boys look so very handsome. I shall certainly be proud of you all tonight. I hope you won't get your best clothes dirty harnessing the team to the buckboard" she said to Slim and Jess.

Jess ruffled up Mike's hair as he walked past him to the table. "Heck no, Daisy" he laughed. "We'll just send Mike out to do it for us."

Mike wrinkled up his nose at Jess. "Aw Jess, that's not fair! But I don't mind givin' you a hand if you and Slim can't do it by yourselves." He scooted quickly out of the way as Jess aimed a mock clip at his ear.

"You're gettin' a mite too smart for your own good Tiger" Jess said as he missed him by a hair.

Slim reached out a long arm and grabbed the young boy around his shoulders. "Come on Jess" he urged "let's throw him out in the yard. You're darn right. He's too smart an' he looks too clean."

"Yeah, Slim" Jess agreed. "I ain't standin' for that. He'll show us up with the girls."

Mike wriggled to free himself from Slim's grasp. "Gee, Slim, you know I ain't interested in girls. And I don't get all dressed up in fancy clothes for 'em like you and Jess."

Daisy laughed at her boys. "You mean you _aren't_ interested in girls, Mike. Now come and sit down all of you or supper will get cold."

Mike looked a little rebellious. "Jess says 'ain't' Aunt Daisy so why can't I say it?"

Daisy looked a little thrown by this response from the usually obedient Mike but Jess put his hands on Mike's shoulders, looking down at him.

"I didn't get much schoolin' when I was a kid Tiger and I don't talk as good as I should. But I'm a man grown now and it's too late for Daisy to change me any. What might be good enough for me ain't good enough for you Mike. You gotta chance to learn far more'n I ever did. So you listen to Daisy now, you hear?" Daisy said nothing but she looked gratefully over at Jess as they all sat down at the table.

"Mike?" prompted Slim, fixing the boy with a stern look and nodding imperceptibly in Daisy's direction.

"Aw Slim" muttered Mike. Maintaining his fixed look at the boy, Slim raised his eyebrows. The boy looked over at Daisy "I'm sorry Aunt Daisy. I'll try and remember" he said.

"Good boy Mike" Slim said approvingly. He leaned over to his partner and said quietly so only Jess could hear "Jess, thanks for that pard but don't do yourself down. There's more to bein' a good man than long words and good grammar. You're just fine as you are and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Jess coloured up a little at Slim's remark but he smiled quietly and concentrated on doing justice to the fine meal Daisy had prepared. They finished off the last of the apple pie for desert.

"Daisy, that was great as usual. Heck, I won't be able to dance I'm so full." Jess sat back in the chair and blowing out his cheeks he gave Daisy a comical look that made them all laugh.

"Young man" Daisy said "you will soon dance off all that food you tucked away. Now let me get this cleared up so we can get to town."

Slim got up from the table. "OK Jess, let's get the team hitched to the buckboard and get Alamo and Trav saddled up. Mike, you can clear those dishes for Daisy so she has a chance to finish getting herself ready. Jess and I'll wash and dry them when we're finished." Mike leapt up complying willingly with Slim's request, eager to get to town and see his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They made good time into Laramie arriving at about 6:30. Jess secured their mount's reins to the back of the buckboard and drove around to the livery stable while Slim and Daisy went to the hotel to book rooms for the night. He unhitched the team and made sure all the horses were settled in leaving instructions for them to have a good rub down and an extra portion of oats. Daisy was busy unpacking when he returned to the hotel and she agreed to meet Slim and Jess at the hall later. The dance was due to begin at 7:30 and she and Mike would be catching up with their friends while Slim and Jess went over to the saloon to wait for their girls to finish work.

As the two men walked into the saloon through the batwing doors Jess looked across the large room and saw Millie serving a group of regular customers at one of the tables near the bar. They were all in good spirits and had obviously already had a few drinks. As Slim and Jess made their way over to the bar, there were a few whistles in appreciation of Jess's unusually clean and tidy attire and several comments as well.

"Cleans up well, don't he…?"

"Whooeee Jess! Don't you look the gen'leman tonight…?"

"Whoa there boys, ya'll get sore eyes just lookin' at 'im…"

"Yeah, there might just be a charge to pay iffen ya look too long…."

A chorus of guffaws accompanied all the comments but Jess smiled and took it all in good part. Looking over at Millie he saw her studying him appreciatively, a little smile lighting her eyes. Slim escaped the flurry of wit being a little more respectably turned out most of the time than Jess. He looked around the saloon but couldn't see Lucy there so he sat down at one of the tables to wait for her while Jess went to get their drinks.

Millie came around to the front of the bar and gave Jess a little kiss on the lips to the accompaniment of more comments and whistles from around the saloon. He returned her kiss a little self-consciously, careful not to get too carried away in front of the spectators, although he felt like sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs to her large bed. She was wearing that red dress with the frill of lace on the bodice that he liked so much. It set off her dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes to perfection and of more interest to Jess it had a low, revealing neckline that drew his eyes down to where they had no business being. He blushed hotly as his thoughts drifted in the same direction as his eyes and he wished no one else could see her in that dress but him.

 _Hell, she sure looks good tonight_ he thought. _I guess she always does look real fine to me, but tonight…_ Jess inhaled deeply; savouring the perfume she wore and trying to ignore the effect she was having on his emotional and physical state. He suppressed a little quiver of desire and dragged his eyes back up to the locket Millie always wore around her neck, suspended on a fine gold chain. "That's a real pretty locket you're wearin' Millie" he said, lifting up the little locket with his index finger although he'd seen it a hundred times before.

Millie looked up at Jess's flushed face "So that's what you were lookin' at all this time Jess?" Laughing, Millie gave him another quick little kiss on the cheek and released him, going back behind the bar to serve one of the customers; a rough-looking stranger who Jess didn't recollect having seen before, though he thought the man looked vaguely familiar. Something in the back of his mind was tugging away at him but he couldn't seem to catch hold of it. When Millie had finished serving the stranger, she drew two beers. Lucy was just coming down the stairs and Tom called out to her and Millie that Susie and Ruby would take over from them now and they were to go and enjoy themselves. The stranger knocked back his whiskey and with one last furtive look over at Jess he left the saloon. Jess watched him leave, a slightly pensive expression on his face but then he picked up the two beers and took them over to the table where Slim was waiting.

Millie and Lucy joined Slim at the table where Jess had just set down the two beers. He was just about to ask the two girls what they wanted to drink when a grinning Ruby bustled over, petticoats swishing.

"You just sit down Jess; I'll get the drinks for you" she offered, giving them all a pleasant smile. "You folks just enjoy yourselves. Do you want coffee or something stronger?" she asked the girls. Both girls opted for coffee and Ruby bustled off back to the bar.

Slim looked admiringly at the emerald green dress Lucy was wearing. He didn't remember seeing it before so he thought it must be new and putting his arm around her shoulders he gave her a kiss on the cheek, telling her how nice she looked. Even though Lucy had worked at the Stockman's Palace longer than Millie, Slim hadn't been dating her for very long. She was a friend of Millie's and at Millie's urging Jess had persuaded Slim to go on a date with her in the early autumn of last year. Slim liked her a lot but they hadn't had much time together since that first date due to the harsh weather of the past winter and the heavy workload of the spring months.

Jess and Millie had known each other since their childhood in Texas. They'd lost touch when the war had started and had met up again from time to time by pure chance. When Jess had been working at the Sherman ranch for a little over a year Millie's widowed mother had moved to Cheyenne to run a guest house with her sister. Millie had taken a job at Tom's saloon in Laramie not wanting to be too far from her mother. When they weren't dating other people, Millie had often shared her bed with Jess but now their relationship had developed into something which went way beyond friendship and occasional intimacy. Lately, neither of them wanted to be with anyone else and their emotional bond had deepened.

"So, how've you been sweetheart?" Jess asked taking hold of Millie's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Had any troublemakers at the saloon?"

"No, not troublemakers Jess…" Millie said with an almost imperceptible little frown. Jess caught her slight hesitation.

"What's up Millie? There's no one been botherin' you has there?" he asked with a look of sudden concern.

Millie looked across at him and smiled, pushing down the desire to pour out what had been worrying her for much of the week. "No honey. We've had no trouble from any of the customers."

Jess wasn't fooled for a moment. "Come on now Mil, somethin's up, ain't it?"

"No, really Jess" she fiddled with the coffee cup in front of her on the table "it's only… well… Did you see that man at the bar when you first came in? The one I served just before I got the beers for you and Slim?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, I saw him; it looked to me like he was watchin' us but then everyone in the darn saloon was watchin' us Millie" he said with a grin. "He looked kinda familiar somehow but I just couldn't place him anywhere. I'm pretty sure I ain't seen him in Laramie before though. What about him?"

Millie made an effort to voice her thoughts without sounding too concerned. "He's been in a few times over the last week and he asked me about you. He said he saw you come into town drivin' a buckboard and you had an old lady with you. He must have seen you with Daisy. He said he thought he knew you and guessed you must be workin' around here somewhere. I didn't tell him anythin' but Susie opened her big mouth before I could stop her and told him who you were and that you worked at the Sherman ranch. Come to think of it, that _was_ the day you came in with Daisy to get the supplies. But… you don't know him, do you Jess? You said you didn't."

Jess's expressive eyebrows drifted together in a frown as he pictured him in his mind "I don't think I do Millie, but… I don't know… he reminds me of someone… but I just can't think who. If I've met him before it could've been a good few years ago, maybe during the war and a man could change a lot in that time." Jess's expression took on a slightly poignant look as he remembered the war. "There were so many men fightin' in our unit, I never really got to know more'n a handful of 'em. Seems mighty strange though…" he said, his expression changing back to the pensive frown. "If he knew me why didn't he come over and say somethin' before he left the saloon?"

Millie's expression gave away her anxiety. "That's just what I was wonderin' Jess" she said, looking down at the table. "Maybe he realised he'd made a mistake. I just hope he isn't looking for any trouble. I… I don't like him. He looks like a ranch hand but he's never with any of the other ranch hands who come in here. I don't know where he works but he always seems to have plenty of money to spend. He's never caused any trouble and he's polite an' all but I feel… well…, I just have a bad feelin' about him and I wish Susie hadn't told him anythin' about you, honey. That's all."

Jess lifted her chin gently with his finger and tilting her face up toward him, gave her a tender smile. "Millie, don't look so worried sweetheart. You know I can take care of myself. Please don't fret yourself over it, promise me. If I see him around, I'll strike up a conversation with him; try and find out where he knows me from. OK?"

Millie dismissed her worried look and returned his smile. "OK Jess honey, I promise."

Slim and Lucy had overheard some of their conversation and Slim quietly asked Lucy if she knew anything about it. She answered him in a low voice hoping Jess and Millie wouldn't hear.

"I've seen the man they're talking about but he never spoke to me much. I served him a couple of times and he was polite enough. Millie is really worried because he was so very interested in Jess. Tom told me he heard Susie giving him the low-down on Jess and Millie a couple of days ago. Tom wasn't too happy about that and gave her a ticking off. I never mentioned it to Millie. I didn't want to worry her."

Despite Lucy's quiet response Jess and Millie had both heard her comments. "Lucy!" Millie exclaimed "Why didn't Tom tell me? Just what did Susie say about us?"

Jess turned and looked hard in Susie's direction a disapproving scowl on his face. She caught his look and turned quickly away looking a little uncomfortable as if she guessed what was being talked about.

"Now, Millie" Lucy reached over and took her hand "You know how jealous Susie is of you. Just don't worry yourself about her. She's not worth it."

Jess put his arm comfortingly around Millie's shoulders as he turned to Lucy. "I don't think it's Susie that Millie's worried about Lucy, is it sweetheart? What _did_ she tell him about us Lucy?"

Lucy shrugged apologetically "I don't really know Jess; Tom didn't hear all of what she told him, just the end of the conversation. But she did tell him that you spent the night here sometimes."

Jess's eyebrows bunched up into a troubled little twist. He knew his and Millie's relationship was common knowledge now but he was annoyed at Susie for gossiping about what should have been their business and no one else's. Slim asked if anyone knew the man's name.

"He told Susie his name was Davy but that's all I know" Millie answered.

Jess gave a resigned sigh. "Well, I guess what's done is done. Can't be changed now." He looked around at his friends, his face lighting up suddenly with the engaging smile that showed the little gap in his front teeth. Millie loved that smile. "Come on" he said "this is the first dance we've gotten to this year. Don't let's spoil the evenin' just over somethin' Susie's done. Let's go dancin'!" His grin was infectious and Millie shrugged off her worries and smiled back at him.

As they left the saloon Millie called out to Slim and Lucy to go on to the dance. She halted briefly drawing Jess into the alley beside the saloon. "I left my purse upstairs honey, wait out here. I'll go up the back stairs and fetch it. I'll come right back down."

As Millie turned away toward the back stairs Jess caught hold of her impulsively, pulling her back toward him. Drawing her close he kissed her, saying with a little tremor in his more than usually husky voice. "Aw hell Millie, it's been an age since I seen ya' sweetheart. You sure you wanna go to the dance?" He looked down at her, desire evident in his eyes and for a moment Millie was sorely tempted.

The sound of Tom's voice talking to one of the saloon girls drifted over to them from the doorway of the back room and the spell of the moment was broken. Millie reached up and stroked Jess's cheek tenderly. "Jess, you know I want you too honey but it's early yet. Besides Slim and Lucy are expectin' us at the dance."

"Yeah" Jess sighed. "Daisy and Mike too!" He gave Millie a rueful smile and without another word Millie pulled away and rushed up the back stairs disappearing through the door at the top. She came back a little while later clutching her purse and looking flushed and, Jess thought, so very desirable. Neither of them noticed the man standing in the shadows across the way watching them intently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Jess and Millie arrived at the hall the town's Sheriff Mort Cory, was standing just inside the door chatting to Slim and Lucy. Mort, who was a good friend of both Slim and Jess, was acting as dance steward that night. He turned as Jess came through the door of the hall with Millie and asked Jess if he could have a word with him later.

"Sure Mort. What about?" Jess asked him.

"Later, Jess, later" Mort told him "Go and get yourselves settled in. I saw Mrs. Cooper at a table over in the corner a few minutes ago. Just give me a minute or two later on, OK?" Mort moved away to chat to another couple and Jess thought Mort seemed reluctant to discuss whatever it was in front of the others.

Daisy was immersed in gossip with friends from the women's group as the two couples made their way over. Her friends moved on to chat to an acquaintance at another table when they saw Slim and Jess approaching with the two girls.

"Oh, here you all are at last!" Daisy exclaimed happily. "I saved some seats for you all" she said indicating the empty chairs arranged at the table. "I am so pleased to see you girls. You both look very lovely tonight. How are you?" Daisy had got to know the two girls quite well and approved of them. They were good friends both in work and out and often attended the women's group together as it was the ideal place to catch up on any gossip. None of the girls at Tom's saloon were "working girls", their only duties being to serve drinks and chat to the customers. Millie and Lucy were always careful to dress with a little discretion when not working and they were well accepted by most of the women in Laramie.

"Where's Mike got to?" asked Slim, looking around for the boy.

"Oh, Mike is around here somewhere" Daisy said. "He came across one or two of his friends a little while ago and they wandered off together but I don't think they're up to any serious mischief. They're just catching up on a little gossip of their own I suppose." They all laughed at this and Slim asked Jess to help him with some drinks. They threaded their way through the gathering to the refreshment area leaving the three women settling down for a good chat.

Slim came up behind them several minutes later, precariously carrying three glasses of lemonade in his large hands. He placed the glasses on the table. "Do you lovely ladies mind if I join you?" he asked jokingly.

"What if we said we did" Lucy returned.

"Well I guess I'd just have to drink all this lemonade by myself" he replied, with a grimace.

"Slim, where's Jess?" asked Millie looking around.

"Oh, Mort wanted a quick word with him about somethin'. He said to tell you he'd be along in a few minutes" Slim told her as he sat down next to Lucy.

Millie looked around again to see Jess saying something to Mort. He came over to put two glasses of beer down. "I'll be back in just a few minutes Millie. Mort wants a quick word and it might as well be now" he said as he turned back to where Mort was standing.

Mort drew him a little further from the table "It's good to see you and Slim in town. I haven't seen much of either of you for a while" he said. Jess looked back at him speculatively. He thought the Sheriff's expression was a little too grave for a casual chat and he didn't think Mort had intercepted him just to make small talk.

"Yeah, Mort" Jess said, trying to read his friend's face "Been lookin' forward to the dance all week but you didn't bring me over here just to say hello, did you?"

Mort looked a little uneasy. "You're right Jess, I didn't. Look, I don't want to spoil your evening son but I want you to be on your guard. Do you remember a couple of years back when Cal Danby and his mob held up the stage on the way to Cheyenne?"

Jess frowned. "Yeah, I remember. Too well. Now, that's a real choice little bunch if ever I saw one. I knew 'em a good few years before I came to Laramie. Cal gave me a lot of grief when I wouldn't go along with his plans. But ain't they still safely tucked away Mort?"

Mort gave Jess a troubled look. "Oh, they were Jess, but only until last month. All they got was two years for attempted robbery. Don't you remember? Well, they ended up serving an extra three months after getting involved in a fight when Cal tried busting up the cell he was in. His brother Frankie was killed in that fight."

Jess had served time in his past although it was for something he hadn't been guilty of and it had been an experience he wouldn't want to repeat. Despite his dislike of Cal Danby, he had some sympathy with him for serving a prison sentence and he was genuinely sorry to hear about Frankie. He'd not been a bad kid when Jess had first known him but he was always too willing to follow his older brother's lead. "Well, I'm sure sorry about Frankie but I don't know what that's got to do with me Mort. I guess even a bunch of owlhoots like that've got a right to be released if they've served their time."

Mort put his hand on Jess's shoulder. "You're right about that Jess but the thing is… it was you that testified against 'em at the trial and Danby hasn't forgotten your part in putting him inside."

Jess gave him a questioning look. "Mort, I wasn't the only one testified at that trial. Me and Mose were both witnesses. Have you talked to Mose too?"

Mort shook his head. "No Jess, I haven't; it's not Mose he's been making threats against. It would seem to be just you that Cal has it in for. It was you that warned me about the robbery, you that took Billy's place as shotgun and it was you that shot young Danny Jenkins."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Jess said with an air of regret. "I was real sorry about Danny. He was just a young kid mixed up with the wrong crowd, is all. Well, I reckon Cal's been itchin' to get back at me since I rode out on him and that bunch of no-goods he'd pulled together. Just what happened to Frankie Danby? How'd he die?"

Mort gave him a sympathetic look. "Frankie died from a stab wound Jess. I just got a letter from the warder of the Colorado territorial prison. It seems Cal and his brother got in a mite of trouble while they were inside. You knew Danby, so you must know how belligerent he could be. Well, it sure didn't make him any friends in the territorial prison. He had a friend on the outside though and I heard it might've been Abe Jenkins. That friend bribed a guard to give Cal word that his girlfriend Jeannie had gone off with some card sharp. Cal went plumb crazy and stirred up a real nasty fight amongst his cellmates and that's when his young brother got killed. He had it in for you real bad when he was sentenced but ever since Frankie died, he's been sounding off about what he's going to do to you once he's out. Truth is, he never treated his girlfriend any too good and she just took her chance while he was away, but he's putting the blame at your door for Jeannie running out on him and for his brother's death. I hear Abe Jenkins wasn't too impressed with you either when his brother Danny died. And Billy Aiken certainly isn't going to look you up as a friend."

Jess frowned and drew in a sharp breath, feeling a shiver of warning run down his spine as he remembered the face of the stranger in the saloon. "What is it son?" Mort asked as he caught the shadow that flitted across Jess's face.

"I'm not sure Mort. It mightn't be anythin' to do with this." He looked enquiringly at the Sheriff. "Did you ever meet Abe Jenkins?"

Mort thought for a moment or two and shook his head. "Not that I remember. Why, Jess?" Jess told Mort about the stranger in the bar and related the conversation they'd had about it in the saloon earlier.

Mort nodded. "Yeah, I've seen him around and I had a chat with him. He told me his name was Davy Parks. I remember thinking _I'd_ seen him somewhere before, but like you, I couldn't place him. I wired a few friends of mine to see if anyone had heard of him and I looked through all the wanted posters but I couldn't find anything on him. He stays out of trouble and pays his bills. So, he didn't say anything to you tonight at the saloon? Well, maybe Millie's right. Could be he just realised he'd made a mistake. Does seem strange though, seeing as he's been asking about you. Seems downright suspicious in fact… but unless he makes a move toward you there's nothing I can do son."

"Yeah, I know that Mort" Jess replied. "I can look after myself, you know that. But you bringin' that all up again? About Danny Jenkins an' all? I know just who that fella reminds me of now and I'm thinkin' his name ain't Davy Parks at all."

Mort nodded slowly, catching his drift. "I'll just bet you're right Jess."

"Hey Jess! Come on pard. Millie's missin' you!" Slim called from the table.

Jess gave a little shrug. "Look Mort, there ain't nothin' to be done right now but I'll keep my eyes open and then some. I'd better get back to Millie and the others. I don't want anyone worryin' over this. I'll see ya later, huh? And please, don't repeat this to anyone; particularly not to Slim." Mort reluctantly agreed to keep it to himself and with that Jess joined the others at their table.

Millie looked at him a little anxiously. "That wasn't anythin' to do with the man at the saloon whose been askin' about you, was it Jess?" she asked.

Slim looked hard at his partner. He'd never known anyone who could attract trouble the way Jess could and he did it without even trying. "Well, Jess?" Slim asked "Was it?"

Jess played down the situation, especially as he could see Daisy looking anxious. "Yeah. Mort had seen him around town and just wanted to find out if I knew who he was."

Slim wasn't convinced. "You sure took your time if that's all it was. Must've been more to it than that Jess?"

Jess gave his partner a look that clearly said _leave it alone_. "Look Slim, I ain't wastin' any more time discussin' some fella we don't even know, not tonight." Jess grinned at him. "We're meant to be havin' fun tonight Slim…" Jess took hold of Millie's hand. "They're playin' my favourite tune Millie" he said, pulling her up and onto the dance floor.

Slim put his hand over Lucy's where it rested on the table and looked over at Daisy. "Will you excuse us Daisy?" he asked.

Daisy was feeling a little concerned about what she had just heard. The discussion between Mort and Jess had seemed quite intense to her and it was obvious that Jess was avoiding talking about it but she hid her disquiet behind a bright smile. "Of course dear, I'm fine here. You two just go ahead and enjoy the dance."

Slim helped Lucy to her feet. "Come on then Lucy, don't let's waste the evenin' - let's enjoy the dance, like Daisy said." And they followed Jess and Millie onto the dance floor.

For the rest of the evening the two couples danced and chatted as if they hadn't a care in the world. Slim and Jess danced with each other's partners and Jess persuaded Daisy to take the floor a couple of times, only to have Slim cut in on him. But as the evening wore on the music became slower and Jess wouldn't have relinquished Millie to anyone, not even Slim. Some of the dancers had drifted away to start on the long journey home, or to take tired youngsters off to bed. Daisy had recovered a reluctant Mike and had taken him off to bed at the hotel after extracting a promise from Slim and Jess that they would all meet up at breakfast the next morning and accompany her and Mike to church.

Jess was enjoying a very slow dance with Millie pressed close against him, her head resting against his shoulder. He bent his head down and laid his cheek against her hair breathing in her perfume. As the dance ended he held on to her, unwilling to release her from his embrace. A breeze from the open door of the hall was stirring her hair and the evening had become cool.

Jess raised his head and lifting Millie's chin he looked into her eyes. "Do you want to stay until Slim and Lucy leave sweetheart? Or shall we just steal away quietly?" His voice sounded husky and Millie stood on tiptoe to place a gentle kiss on his lips. She felt him tremble as he responded to her and he pulled her closer wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Come on Mil" he whispered in her ear and she felt his warm breath against her neck as he leant down to kiss it. "Let's go now" he mumbled, his lips pressed against her skin.

Without saying a word, she pulled gently away from him and taking his hand she led him off the dance floor and past the table they had shared with Daisy, Slim and Lucy. The table was empty now and as she looked back Millie could see Slim and Lucy still dancing slowly together, oblivious to their friends' departure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Jess walked Millie back down the main street to the saloon, there were still a few people around. They could see the light spilling out through the saloon doors as they got closer but neither of them saw the dark shadow standing behind the light as it melted back into the alley at their approach.

Millie paused by the saloon doors but Jess drew her into the alley, stopping by the back stairs. He took her in his arms. "You sure do look lovely tonight Millie" he said softly. "You take my breath away, d'you know that?"

Millie melted into his embrace. "I've had a wonderful evening, Jess honey. But maybe we should go up now?" she said, leaning slightly away from him and teasingly undoing the buttons on his brocade vest.

Jess drew Millie even more tightly to him, the feel of her body pressing against him intensifying his need for her. His earlier discussion with Mort was driven from his mind by Millie's intoxicating closeness. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to his. Jess could feel the pounding of his heart as he bent his head down giving her a long, lingering kiss.

There was a slight sound behind them but before Jess had a chance to do more than raise his head he was struck a crushing blow from behind, the pistol butt smashing down on the back of his head. He uttered a low sound of shock and pain as he sagged against Millie knocking her backward and collapsing to the ground at her feet.

Millie's eyes flew open but she had time for only a brief smothered gasp as she was grabbed from behind and a hand was clamped over her mouth. She was dragged behind the nearby stack of crates and empty barrels and someone, she thought it could have been the stranger from the saloon, hauled Jess's unconscious body back into the shadows where she was being held.

She struggled in the grasp of her captor but a gruff voice by her ear growled. "Stop that wrigglin' around little lady and if you make even the slightest sound, your friend here is gonna be real sorry." Millie dragged her eyes away from Jess's unconscious body. She stifled a frightened sob and forced herself to stand more quietly.

"That's good, Millie" the gruff voice said. "Billy go and stand over by those stairs and light up a cigarette. Watch that back door to the saloon and if anyone comes out, you keep 'em busy." Billy obliged. "Now Millie, you'd better behave yourself or… well now" the gruff voice drawled "I'll tell you what… we'll just give you a little demonstration of what might happen if you don't behave. Abe?" He nodded to the man who had dragged Jess behind the crates. Abe aimed a kick at the unconscious man lying face down in the dust of the alley. The man's boot struck Jess a heavy blow in the ribs and Millie shuddered as she saw his body jerk with the force of the blow and heard the dull thud of hard boot leather connecting with flesh and bone. A second vicious kick followed, accompanied by another dull thud. The man rolled Jess over on to his back with the toe of his boot and then stamped down heavily on the deltoid muscle of Jess's right shoulder.

"OK Abe, that'll do. I think she gets the idea" the gruff-voiced man said. "We don't want him indisposed for too long, now do we? They sure played right into our hands didn't they?" He was silent for a brief moment as if in thought. "Abe… I reckon you should take Millie along to the livery by the main street."

Abe shot him a sudden hard stare "You goin' crazy or somethin' Cal? What in hell are you thinkin'? We're pretty likely to be seen wouldn't you say?" he expostulated. "And just supposin' she was to holler out for help?"

"She ain't gonna holler none are ya Millie?" Cal gave her a rough shake when she didn't respond. She shook her head hurriedly uttering a tiny muffled sound of denial against the pressure of his hand on her mouth. "Good girl, Millie. I want her to be seen with you Abe. It'd sure give ole Jess somethin' to think about, his Millie bein' so friendly with you, now wouldn't it? It'd be real pleasin' to me thinkin' about how he's gonna feel when he hears tell of it. 'Sides it's likely the Sheriff's gonna hear all about it too and he'll maybe think twice about gettin' a posse together if he hears she went with you real willin' like."

Abe's rebellious scowl showed Cal what he thought of the idea. "I ain't too happy about gettin' labelled as a woman snatcher and that's what it'll look like. You're forgettin' somethin' Cal; she's been at the dance with Harper all night. Why the hell would she go off with someone else? It just ain't gonna add up. 'Sides, Harper's gonna be found sooner or late and he'll tell 'em different."

"I hear what you're sayin' Abe but you're wrong. Harper ain't gonna tell 'em anything. He won't know what happened after you put him out. And Millie's a saloon girl ain't she? No tellin' what she'd take it into her head to do or who she'd go off with. Could be they'll just think you and Harper fought over her and he lost. I wanna sew a little seed of doubt about Millie in Harper's mind. You got fertile ground and water a seed some an' it'll grow real good and you know how rumour spreads in a little town like this."

Abe just stared at him. He wanted revenge against Harper for the death of his brother but he was a little uneasy about the way Cal's twisted mind worked. "Maybe Millie ain't the sort of saloon girl you're used to Cal."

Cal took a tighter hold on Millie who had begun to struggle again. "Keep still girl, I'm warnin' ya! You wanna see Jess get a little more attention from Abe here?" Millie ceased struggling frightened for Jess and Cal continued his discussion with Abe "If you're talkin' about my Jeannie then you just keep ya mouth shut Abe. They're all the same, ain't they? Out for what they can get. Look, I wanna give Harper as much grief as I can and if the Sheriff don't fall for it, I don't give two hoots. By the time Harper comes to his senses we'll be long gone and if the Sheriff does get a posse together it'll be past noon tomorrow before they get on our trail. We'll be well hidden by then; ain't no one gonna find us up there. We'll let Harper know who's got Millie in the next coupl'a days and I'll make sure he knows what he's gotta do. Now, let's do this before someone comes out that back door. OK Millie, Abe here is gonna take you for a little walk to the livery stable and you're gonna act real friendly like I said… just as if you was old friends ya hear? 'Cos if you make just one sound out there Jess here is gonna get far worse than what you just seen. Now remember, no cryin' or callin' out or Jess is gonna get hurt real bad. Is that clear?"

Millie made no answer. She was trembling with shock and fear, feeling as if her legs would give way if her captor let go of her.

"I said is that clear?" Cal growled in her ear.

Millie nodded frantically, terrified of what might happen to Jess if she didn't do as the man demanded. He appeared to be satisfied by this and warning her to keep quiet, he slowly removed his hand from her mouth. A little sob escaped her as Abe put his arm through hers pulling her close but she showed him no resistance. He led her down the alley to the main street, unhurriedly walking her towards the livery stable, holding her close to him and laughing and chatting to her as they went. When they had gone the other two men left Jess lying behind the crates and disappeared down the back alley. A man Millie recognised passed her and Abe, heading in the opposite direction towards the saloon and he gave them a curious look as he passed. Millie desperately wanted to call out to him; to tell him she didn't want to go with this man but she kept her head down hiding her tears, afraid for Jess. She was led into the alley at the end of the main street and around to the back of the livery stable and she saw the other two men already there with three horses saddled and waiting.

"What do you want with me?" she asked desperately, her voice trembling. "Where are you takin' me?"

In answer, she was pushed roughly towards one of the horses. "You'll find out all in good time little lady, now just get up on that horse" came the gruff reply.

"I can't" she lied, attempting to delay them even if only for a minute or two. "I don't ride too well." Rough hands grasped her around the waist and hoisted her up and she had no choice but to mount up onto the animal's back.

The gruff-voiced man mounted up behind her and grabbing her tightly around the waist with one arm he turned the horse saying. "Now, remember you're gonna come away with us real easy like and no more fussin', or I can arrange for Abe and Billy here to go back and have a little more fun with your friend Jess." Millie gave another little sob as she saw in her mind Jess's still form lying in the dust of the alley and heard once more the dull thud of the kicks he had received from the man called Abe. She was given yet another rough shake.

"D'ya hear me lady?"

Millie muttered a tearful response and no one saw the three men ride up the hill leading out of town taking Millie with them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Slim and Lucy looked around the dance floor but could see no sign of Jess and Millie. Their table, like many of the others now, was deserted. Mort was standing over by the door and there were still several couples left who like them had lingered for the last dance of the night. They exchanged an amused look.

"They probably drifted off back to the saloon when we weren't looking" said Lucy sliding her arm around Slim's waist and glancing up at the tall man. "Let's do the same Slim, shall we?" She shivered a little as the chill night air wafted into the hall through the door.

"Hey, you're cold Lucy" Slim took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She snuggled into it gratefully and he put his arm around her as the two of them left the hall saying goodnight to Mort and made their way back toward the saloon.

The sound of voices and laughter drifted out to them as they reached the Stockman's Palace. Lucy removed Slim's jacket from around her shoulders and handed it back to him.

"Thanks for the loan of your jacket Slim. Are you coming up for a little while? I'll make you some coffee" she offered.

Slim smiled down at her. "I'd like that Lucy and seein' as Daisy is stayin' in town tonight there isn't any reason why I can't come up just for a while."

"Then you wait in the alley and I'll let you in the back way" Lucy said as she went through the batwing doors into the saloon. Slim walked around the corner into the alley. The sour odour of vomit greeted him and he thought most likely a drunk had wandered into the alley to rid himself of his over-indulgence. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and paused a few minutes while he put his jacket back on. Lucy opened the door at the top of the back stairs and Slim began to mount the steps when over the sounds of merriment from the saloon, he heard a scuffling sound emanating from the alley opposite which led to the livery stable. "Did you hear that Lucy?" he asked, pausing and looking around. He could see nothing in the shadows of the alley and he turned back to Lucy.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Jess stirred painfully, hearing the sound of voices drifting over from the saloon. He tried to focus his mind on what had happened but his head was aching fit to bust and he was dizzy and sick to his stomach. He was lying on his back. His shoulder was on fire, his ribs hurting like hell and he couldn't seem to get his breath. He didn't know how long he'd been lying there but he knew he had to get to his feet.

 _He'd been to the dance with Millie, hadn't he? Him and Millie… there'd been that last slow dance…?_ He remembered that and he remembered Millie looking so good in that red dress; remembered walking back to the saloon and drawing her into the alley; remembered seeing her lovely face looking up at him as he bent to kiss her. And then…

 _Oh God,_ he thought, as it suddenly flooded back to him. _Millie! Where's Millie…?_ "Mmmmh…mm… M-Millie…?" He murmured, so faint as to be hardly audible. He forced his eyes open and tried to ignore the mind-numbing pain that flared in his head. He looked to one side trying to make out where he was and managed to distinguish, despite the shadowed alley and his blurred vision, the nearby stack of crates that Tom had accumulated. He turned painfully onto his side but the movement caused the dark alley to whirl sickeningly around him and he gave in to a sudden overwhelming urge to vomit. When the sickness had passed, he lay still for a moment fighting the grey mist that threatened to engulf him, exhausted by the spasm and the searing pain it had triggered in his injured ribs.

He was jolted back to awareness by the sound of voices nearby and of someone entering the alley. With a painful struggle, he dragged himself closer to the crates, pulling himself along on his left elbow and pushing with his feet. Fighting back the nausea caused by his movement he grabbed hold of one of the lower crates and struggled to his knees. Leaning heavily against the wobbling heap he gradually hauled his way up until he was more or less upright holding on to the uppermost crate. He felt faint and dizzy and could do nothing but cling to his risky support fighting the rising nausea. His legs felt as if they would give way at any moment and he wondered how long he could hang on to either the doubtful support of the crates or to consciousness. He heard a woman's voice from the direction of the back stairs and he looked up briefly, the vertigo from the movement sending him reeling against the crates. He clung feebly to the top of the shifting stack for a second but his legs gave way and he fell, the dark void swallowing him yet again.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Lucy looked toward the pile of crates in the corner of the alley as she heard the sound of Jess's struggle to get to his feet. From her vantage point at the top of the stairs she saw the shadowed figure of a man standing unsteadily by the stack of crates, head and shoulders drooping, as he clung desperately to the top of the precarious stack for support.

"Slim! Oh, Slim! Look…!" Lucy stepped further out onto the stairs and pointed toward the crates. "Slim, someone's there, by the crates in the alley!"

Slim turned around just in time to see a man in the shadows looking up unsteadily toward the sound of Lucy's voice. The man wavered for a second and then collapsed against the unstable pile of crates which toppled over burying him beneath them. Slim rushed back down the stairs followed by Lucy just as Tom looked out the back door of the saloon to see what all the noise was about. Slim called out to him to bring a lantern and hurrying over to the fallen crates he looked down to see an arm and shoulder protruding from under the scattered heap.

"What's happened Slim?" Tom called out, as he rushed over holding up the lantern.

"Someone fell against your pile of crates and knocked them over Tom. Probably just a drunk but he's trapped under there. Help me get these crates off him, will you?" Tom hung the lantern from a hook on the back wall of the property adjacent the saloon and he and Slim began to lift the heavy crates away. Susie and Ruby came out through the back door. They stood watching and Lucy went over to tell them what had happened. The saloon's customers were wandering out through the batwing doors to investigate the commotion and were gathering in the main street at the entrance to the alley. As the last few crates were removed Slim was shocked to see that the trapped man was Jess. He was lying on his side with his upper body twisted forward, pressed into the dirt of the alley by the weight of the crates. With a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach Slim remembered Jess talking with Mort at the dance and he turned to Lucy who was standing with the other girls looking anxiously over.

"Lucy!" he called over to her. "It's Jess! Go check on Millie, would you? See if she's in her room. Tom, would you go with her?" he asked the saloon owner.

"It's all right Tom," called out Ruby "you stay here and help Slim with Jess. I'll go with Lucy." She took Lucy's arm and they hurried up the back stairs.

Slim turned to the crowd gathered at the mouth of the alley "Someone find Mort and fetch Doc" he called and out of the corner of his eye he saw a few men detach themselves from the crowd and hurry away.

Kneeling on the ground beside his friend, Slim could see sufficiently well by the light of the lamp, to make out the sticky blood plastering the hair at the back of Jess's head and running sluggishly down his neck soaking the collar of his white shirt. It must have been a heavy blow, he thought to himself. Taking Jess by the shoulder Slim carefully turned him over onto his back and saw the tell-tale signs of Jess's sickness on the front of his jacket and vest. _So, it was no drunk then…_ he thought. Jess stirred as he was moved, protesting at the pain of his injuries. He muttered something inaudible and Slim leaned down trying to hear what his friend was saying. Jess made a feeble attempt to lift his right hand but the movement was too much for his injured shoulder and his hand dropped back as a weak moan was wrenched from him.

"Easy Jess; don't try to move" Slim told him. "Just take it easy now. Doc's on his way. Can you tell me what happened? Did you see who did this to you?" Slim urged.

Jess shook his head weakly but groaned as the pain flared up again escalating the nausea he was feeling. He tried to hold back the sickness that rose up with the sudden surge of pain but it spewed out over his shirt and jacket. He swallowed convulsively fighting the urge to vomit again and tried to smother another exclamation of pain "A-ah… I… I don't know…" Jess mumbled slurring his words heavily. "S-Slim…? Millie…? Is… is she here Slim?"

Tom had gone back into the saloon briefly and he returned now bringing out a glass of water and some clean wet cloths. Ignoring Jess's question for the moment Slim took one of the cloths from Tom and gently cleaned his friend's face. He discarded the soiled cloth and taking the glass of water from Tom he placed his other hand under Jess's head and lifting it slightly he held the glass to Jess's lips.

"Take a sip of water Jess" Slim said "not too much pard or you'll make yourself sick again." Jess took a small swallow and Slim gave the glass back to Tom who was hovering over his shoulder. Laying Jess down flat again he took the fresh cloth that Tom was offering and cleaned the worst of the mess from his friend's clothes.

Jess squinted up at Slim, trying to focus his blurred vision. "Where's… M-Millie…?" he asked again closing his eyes against the light from the lamp which seemed to be burning its way into his brain. "A-ah… S-Slim… Millie was w-with me… here… when…" He hesitated catching his breath sharply as the pain stabbed at him. "Slim, where… where is she…?"

Ruby and Lucy came hurrying out of the back room looking stunned and worried. "Slim! We can't find Millie anywhere! She's not in her room or the saloon!" cried Lucy anxiously. "It's that man… it must be… He's taken Millie!"

Slim looked around at Lucy and groaned inwardly. He hoped Jess hadn't been aware enough to hear what she'd said but Jess had opened his eyes and was looking blearily past Slim's shoulder in Lucy's direction trying to make out who'd spoken. He mumbled something unintelligible and struggled to raise himself up, becoming agitated and taking a weak hold of Slim's sleeve with his left hand. "Slim? M-Millie…? Sh-she's… not here? He… he took Millie? No…! N-no! I… I gotta…f-find her… S-Slim you… you… A-ah… Mmmmh… mm…" He gave a half-smothered moan and fell back again as he lost consciousness.

Lucy put a trembling hand up to her mouth "Slim… I'm sorry. I… I didn't think…"

Slim shook his head. "It's not your fault Lucy. Ruby, take her inside would you? Go with Ruby, Lucy; get yourself some coffee. There's nothin' you can do here and I've got to stay with Jess and talk to Doc and Mort. I'll try and see you later if you're still up."

Slim looked around at the alley entrance as Mort pushed his way through to him another man at his heels. The Sheriff stood looking down at Jess.

"Don here told me you'd found Jess in the back alley. We went over to check out the livery stable to see if any strangers had left in the last hour or so. Al said he hadn't seen anyone he didn't know tonight but he heard voices and the sound of horses out back a while ago. He didn't think anything of it though. I checked around the back and it looks as if there were two or three horses there at some point. It was too dark to see much but I'll get back over there with a lantern and have a closer look. How's Jess? Has he come round yet?"

"He's not too good Mort" Slim replied. "He came round for a while but he's been throwin' up and I think he might have a concussion. He was talkin' to me just a few minutes ago but it was all a bit jumbled and he's passed out again. He's been frettin' about Millie."

Mort started to ask Slim what he meant by saying Jess was fretting about Millie but the crowd parted then to allow Doc Ellis through. Tom stepped over to stand beside Susie making room for Doc to get to his patient and Mort moved away to look around the area by the stairs. He saw something lying in the dust and as he picked it up he realised it was a woman's purse. He looked across at Tom and Susie and held the purse out to them.

"Either of you recognise this?" he asked.

"Yes Sheriff…" gasped Susie staring at it in dismay "it's Millie's. We can't find her you know. She isn't in the saloon. No one seems to know where she is." Susie was looking decidedly upset. She turned, dissolving into tears and went hurriedly back inside.

Mort and Tom exchanged looks. "I think Susie's beginning to realise she might've had something to do with this" Tom explained and they turned to watch as Doc began his examination.

"What happened here Slim?" Doc asked as he crouched down awkwardly beside the unconscious man. "Does anyone know?" He turned Jess's head gently to one side, looking for the source of the sticky blood congealing on his neck and collar. Seeing the injury caused by the pistol butt, Doc tentatively probed around the site of the wound with his fingers.

"We don't know Doc" Slim replied. "But it looks as though he must have been jumped from behind. I reckon he came to and dragged himself up on the crates. I saw him just as he passed out and pulled the whole pile over; we had to haul them off to get at him. Somethin' caused him a lot of pain when I turned him over and he's been throwin' up as well."

"Could you hold that lantern a little closer for me, Don?" Doc asked the man who had arrived on the scene with Mort. Don lifted the lantern from its hook and held it directly over Jess's still form. "That's good, thank you" Doc said as he examined the head wound by the light of the lantern.

Slim stood up to alleviate the stiffness in his knees and then went over to where Mort was standing.

"Millie's nowhere to be found Mort. I reckon whoever was askin' questions about Jess just took things a step further" Slim said to the Sheriff. "And it looks as if they might've taken Millie."

Mort creased up his brow in a frown. "Yeah Slim, I know; Susie just told me. I found Millie's purse by the back stairs. Most probably someone grabbed hold of her when Jess was attacked and she must have dropped it then."

Slim nodded grimly tensing his jaw. "Mort, what was it you talked about with Jess at the dance tonight?"

Mort took Slim aside. "Jess made me promise not to say anything. He didn't want to worry anyone but I guess that's irrelevant now. Cal Danby and Billy Aiken got out of the Colorado territorial prison a month back and for the last two years Cal's been threatening to get even with Jess. I'll give you all the details later. I know Jess suspected the man asking all the questions about him was Abe Jenkins. He's the older brother of the boy Jess killed in that attempted stage hold-up two years ago. He looked familiar to both of us and I think Jess was right. He must've reminded us of Abe's brother, Danny."

Doc called over to Slim and Mort and they cut their discussion short.

"Looks like he's been pistol whipped" Doc said. "It doesn't look like the sort of injury that would be caused by a glancing blow from one of those crates." He frowned slightly and pursed his lips in thought. "Yes, I'd say a pistol butt could very well have done this. But I need better light to examine it properly." Pulling open Jess's stained jacket and vest he saw the dirt and blood stains on the once white shirt. He studied the dirty marks left by Abe's boot and felt gently around Jess's ribs. "Hmmm. Has he been coughing up any blood, Slim? Or having trouble breathing?"

Slim looked troubled by the question. "No Doc, nothin' like that. But when he was throwin' up it seemed to give him a lot of pain." Slim told the elderly Doctor.

Doc nodded. "I've no doubt it did. I think he has a few cracked ribs but hopefully no puncturing of the lung but I'll have a better idea of how much damage has been done when I have a bit more light to check him over by. I can't examine him properly crouched down like this. My knees just can't take it any more." He struggled to rise and Slim took his arm to help him up.

"He's in shock" Doc said "and we need to get him somewhere warm as quickly as possible. Ideally, I should get him back to the surgery for treatment but I have little Jimmy Benson there at present and I've left Marjorie sitting with him.

Tom who had been listening came up with a solution "Doc, you can take him up to Millie's room; it's much closer than your surgery and I'll bring up an extra lamp for you. You'll have plenty of light to check him over by and he can stay there until he can be moved. I know Millie wouldn't object if it was for Jess."

Doc nodded in agreement. "Thank you Tom that's an excellent idea. Can someone go and fetch the stretcher from my surgery. We need to move him carefully; I don't want him pulled around too much."

"I can carry Jess up the back stairs if you're happy with that" Slim said. "It'll save a lot of time."

Doc considered Slim's suggestion. "Well, yes. I think it'll be all right Slim. It wouldn't be the first time you've had to carry him to his bed but please be careful how you lift him. I'm not sure yet how badly damaged those ribs are." He stepped back as Slim gathered his unconscious friend carefully in his arms. Jess uttered a low moan but he didn't stir.

Mort put a hand on Slim's shoulder "I'll see you up in Millie's room later Slim. I want a word with everyone here." He turned to the watching crowd. "Don't any of you people disappear" Mort called out as a few of the men began to move away.

"I'll meet you in the hallway upstairs Slim" Tom said. "I just have to fetch an extra lamp from downstairs for Doc."

Slim carried Jess carefully up the back stairs and manoeuvred him through the still-open door at the top followed by Doc. Tom was waiting in the hallway by Millie's door holding a lighted oil lamp in one hand and with a large towel draped over his arm. He unlocked the door and going in first he put the oil lamp down on a table in the centre of the room. Going over to the bed he pulled back the bedclothes and placed the towel over the pillows.

"Millie's real proud of her embroidered pillowcases" he said by way of explanation.

"Thanks Tom. I reckon this head wound Jess has would make a real mess of 'em" Slim said as he laid Jess carefully down on the bed.

"Is there anything you need before I go Doc?" Tom asked as he lit the lamp Millie kept on a table near her bed.

"Well, I could do with some hot water and clean cloths if you could manage that Tom?" Replied Doc as he began to undo Jess's black ribbon tie.

Tom handed Slim the key to Millie's door. "I'll get that sorted out for you Doc and I'll send Ruby up with them as soon as I can" Tom promised as he left the room closing the door softly behind him.

Doc had removed Jess's black ribbon tie and was unbuttoning his shirt. "Slim, I need Jess sitting up so I can get him undressed. If you could ease him up I can strip his clothes off."

"Sure Doc." Slim moved around to the opposite side of the bed from Doc Ellis and sitting on the edge of the bed he slipped an arm under Jess's shoulder and eased him carefully upright supporting him with an arm around his upper chest.

Doc slipped Jess's jacket, vest and shirt off his shoulders and then eased off all three garments at once, tossing them onto the floor. He cut away Jess's almost new flannel undershirt deciding it would be too difficult to attempt to pull it off over his head.

"I can see you've done that before, Doc" Slim commented.

"I certainly have" Doc replied. "And it wouldn't be the first time for this young man."

"I guess not" Slim agreed "But Jess is sure gonna be mad about his undershirt. He's only worn it twice."

"Well, it can't be helped" Doc said. "Better to ruin his undershirt than do any more damage to those ribs. OK Slim you can lay him back down and we'll get his pants off him before Ruby comes up."

Slim lowered Jess back down onto the pillows and he and the Doc removed his boots, socks and pants. They had just pulled the bedclothes back up to his waist when someone called to them from outside the door. Slim opened it to find Mort holding a large bowl of hot water for Ruby while she carried an assortment of cloths and towels draped over her arm. He relieved Mort of the bowl and put it down on the table by the bed.

"Thanks Mort. Are you comin' in?" Slim asked the Sheriff.

"No Slim, I'm just about to have a talk with all those bystanders to see if I can find anything out" Mort said and going back down the hallway to the stairs he called out. "I'll see you later."

Ruby had laid the cloths and towels down next to the bowl of hot water and was now picking up Jess's discarded clothes. She removed the contents of the pockets and putting them down on the table in the middle of the room she folded the clothes over her arm.

"I've put Jess's wallet and pocket watch on the table over there Slim. I'll take these and get his jacket and vest cleaned up and the shirt washed for him. I don't think even Miss Daisy could do anything with his undershirt though" Ruby held up the cut-apart garment with a little smile. "If you need anything else just give me a shout, we won't close 'til late tonight and we'll be clearing up for a while after that."

"Thanks Ruby, that's kind of you and Tom. Is Lucy all right?" Slim felt a little guilty about leaving her while he tended to Jess.

"She's fine Slim, don't you worry about Lucy. She was a little shocked at first but she's doing the best thing; keeping busy." Ruby cast a sympathetic look down at Jess who was lying very still and pale. "Ooh, poor Jess. Those bruises look real bad, don't they? And Millie…! She was so looking forward to the dance this evening. I just can't believe what's happened. We're all so worried about her. Even Susie; she's feeling really guilty and so she should. I think she'll be a bit more careful from now on about who she does her gossiping with." She gave a little shake of her head and left the room taking Jess's clothes with her.

Slim stared at the livid bruising on Jess's ribs and shoulder. _Yeah, someone's done a real good job on you pard…_ he thought shaking his head slowly.

"Could I ask you to prop him up for me again Slim so I can get this head wound cleaned up properly?" Doc opened his bag and rummaged for his bottle of diluted carbolic as Slim perched on the edge of the bed again raising Jess up as gently as he could.

Doc soaked a cloth in the hot water and began to clean the dirt and congealed blood from Jess's head and neck. As he cleaned the worst of the viscous mess away, the severity of the injury became clearer. "Whoever did this used considerable force. It's a nasty injury. You and Mort seem to have a handle on what this is all about Slim, even if you didn't witness the attack" Doc remarked looking briefly over at Slim.

While Doc continued to work on Jess, Slim told him everything he knew about the incident. Doc gave the wound a thorough cleansing, nodding every now and again and commenting on what Slim told him. Finally, he swabbed the wound and the area around it with the carbolic solution. The wound was still oozing when Doc had finished and he placed a cotton pad over it pressing hard for several minutes to staunch any further bleeding. He secured the dressing in place with a light bandage and then began to examine the bruises and abrasions Jess had collected on his back and shoulders from the falling crates. "I don't think there's any serious damage here but it'll certainly add to the discomfort he'll be feeling when he wakes up. I'll just clean these cuts and scrapes up a bit and then you can lay him back down again."

Doc rinsed out the cloth again turning the water in the bowl a deeper shade of pink. "Well, I think we're in for a battle with this boy to keep him from going after the perpetrators, though I think it'll be a good few days before he's able to do much more than sit up in bed." He dried his hands on the towel and proceeded to swab the abrasions with his carbolic solution.

"OK Slim, lay him down and we'll have a closer look at the bruises on his ribs and shoulder. Hmmm" he mused as he examined the livid marks on Jess's ribs. "this is going to give him a lot of problems. Two of his lower ribs are cracked and that's unusual. Injuries to the middle and upper ribs are much more common and I'm inclined to think this was caused by a hefty kick in the side. It's fortunate they're cracked and not broken; there's unlikely to be any internal damage to the spleen or kidneys. One of his middle ribs is cracked as well but if, as you say, there is no haemoptysis I'm pretty sure no damage to the lungs is involved."

Slim gave the doctor a puzzled glance. "No haemo… what, Doc?"

"I'm sorry Slim. Using Latin terms is a bad habit of mine. Haemoptysis is just a medical term for coughing up blood." He smiled reassuringly at the anxious look Slim gave him. "As long as he isn't doing it I don't think we have anything to worry about Slim."

Doc felt around the heavily bruised shoulder. "This is a nasty injury but there doesn't appear to be any fracture. I should imagine there's quite a bit of soft tissue damage though…" Doc took pity on Slim's mystified look. "Soft tissue refers to muscles, ligaments and tendons. It'll give him trouble for some time." He looked more closely at the bruise. "Does that look like the imprint of a boot heel to you, Slim?"

Slim studied the substantial discolouration on Jess's right shoulder. "I reckon you're right Doc. It sure looks like it. Someone must have stamped on him darn hard to produce a bruise like that through his jacket."

"Yes, it was a vicious attack all right. OK Slim, all I need do now is strap up his ribs good and tight so I need him sitting up again if you don't mind." Slim held Jess in a position which allowed Doc to pass the bandage around his patient's torso and Jess was soon strapped up and laying back down in Millie's large bed.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Mort had watched as Slim carried Jess through the door at the top of the stairs and then he turned to the crowd gathered at the alley entrance. "OK now, why don't you all go back into the saloon and we can talk in there." There was a murmur of conjecture as they all trooped into the saloon through the batwing doors and either went up to the bar to get a drink or stood around exchanging theories.

Tom came back down to the bar from Millie's room. He asked Ruby to find some towels and clean cloths and take them up to Doc with a bowl of hot water and then went behind the bar to help deal with the rush of orders. Ruby was gone for about ten minutes and she came back through to the bar and began to struggle up the stairs with her burden. Mort hurried over and took the heavy bowl of hot water from her carrying it up the stairs to Millie's room. He came back a few minutes later and when everyone was settled Tom took a beer over to Mort.

"Thanks Tom. OK then folks" Mort said addressing the room in general. "Did anyone see anything?" He got a lot of blank looks and headshakes and tried for something more specific. "Well, I guess that was too much to hope for. Did anyone see Jess and Millie come back from the dance?"

"I seen 'em!" called an elderly man from the back of the room. "They was walkin' down towards the saloon. I seen 'em go into the alley." There were a couple of suppressed guffaws from somewhere in the crowd and several of the older men gathered in the saloon glared around disapprovingly.

Mort looked slowly around the men gathered in the saloon. "I'm glad that some of you can see something to laugh about in all this" he said in a severe tone "but I can tell you now that Jess will find it very hard to do the same. Now, can we please take this a little more seriously?" He turned back to the elderly man. "What time would that have been Burt?" asked Mort.

"I don't rightly know" replied Burt. "My watch ain't workin' no more. I went into the saloon an' I didn't see 'em after that."

"Well, did you notice what time it was when you went into the saloon?" Mort asked patiently.

"I couldn't rightly say" Burt said self-consciously.

"There _is_ a clock on the wall over the bar Burt. Think now man, don't you remember seeing the time…?" Burt shrugged and shook his head. "Did anyone see Burt come in?" Mort asked exasperatedly looking over at Tom and the girls.

"Sorry Sheriff. I didn't notice him. It was pretty busy what with everyone turnin' out from the dance" Tom replied.

Ruby had come back down some minutes previously and she shook her head "I'm really sorry Sheriff, I don't remember seeing him either."

"I saw him Sheriff! I served him" Susie said, pleased to make at least some reparation for her part in what had happened. "I didn't notice the time but I'd say it must've been about forty-five minutes before we heard the crates fallin' over."

Mort looked up at the clock on the wall and made a mental note that it must have been around 10:15 when Jess and Millie were seen going into the alley.

"I seen Millie" called out Jeb Sanders "But she weren't with Jess." A surprised murmur spread through the crowd as the implications of this sunk in.

"When was this Jeb?" asked Mort.

"I figure it was a good thirty, mebbe thirty-five minutes before the ruckus started" answered the man. "I was walkin' up the main street, goin' to the saloon for a beer before settin' off for home and I seen Millie and some man walkin' toward the livery stable. In fact, I think it was the same man as was talkin' to Millie durin' the week. I thought it was a mite strange 'cos I heard Millie was goin' to the dance with young Jess tonight. Anyways, I was a bit curious and I looked around a few minutes later and I seen 'em turn down the alley by the livery stable." There was a lot of muttering among the crowd and Tom and the girls were looking shocked.

"Did she appear to be upset?" asked Mort. "Did it look as if she was being forced?"

"Well, I don't think so" said Jeb. "They was chattin'. Leastwise he was chattin' to Millie, laughin' too. She had her arm through his but she had her head down and I couldn't see her face. He was holdin' her mighty close but they didn't seem to be in any hurry."

"Thanks Jeb. We'll talk a bit more about this tomorrow, if you don't mind. OK folks, does anyone have anything to add to that?" There was another bout of head-shaking and a murmur of negation. "No? Well, I guess there's no more to be done tonight." Mort caught sight of Ben at the back of the room and he went over and asked him if he could go over to the Sherman ranch in the morning to feed and water the stock.

"Sure Mort be glad to. I'll call in on the way and ask Jackson's boys if they'll help out until Jess is back on his feet again. They're usually only too glad to get a bit of ranching experience. Tell Slim not to worry we'll handle things for him between the three of us."

Mort nodded. "Thanks Ben. I know Slim will appreciate your help." He went over to the bar and asked Tom if he could borrow his lantern for a while and then he called out to the room in general "I'm going back to the livery stable to take another look around and then I'll be upstairs with Slim. If any of you remembers anything more, you can find me at the jail tomorrow morning." Picking up the lantern Mort went through the back room to the alley.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Doc surveyed his handiwork. "That's a good job if I do say so myself. Slim, why don't you go and talk to Mort. I'll sit with Jess until you get back."

"Well, Mort said he was comin' up here after he'd finished talkin' with everyone in the saloon. But Daisy's over at the hotel with Mike and I really ought to go and tell her what's happened. She's bound to insist on rushin' right over here to Jess."

Doc chuckled at that "Well, I'm finished here now so there's no reason Mrs. Cooper can't come and sit with Jess. In fact, it would be eminently advisable."

Slim nodded his assent. "Thanks Doc. I'll be back later." As he left the room Mort was just coming up the stairs but he paused as Slim came down the hallway towards him.

"You timed that just right Mort. Doc's got Jess undressed and cleaned up a bit and he's gonna sit with him until I get back. I have to go over and let Daisy know what's happened. Why don't you come with me? You can tell us both what you and Jess talked about at the dance tonight."

Mort nodded in agreement. "All right Slim; you lead on. Mrs. Cooper ought to hear the plain facts before all the rumours start flying around. I found out something else in the saloon about Millie but I'll tell you later." He followed Slim down the stairs and through the batwing doors of the saloon. "Oh, by the way, Ben was in the saloon. He said he'll look after the stock for you tomorrow and sort things out with the Jackson boys. They'll manage things until you can get back to the ranch."

"Thanks, Mort. I'm much obliged" Slim told him.

Mort carried on talking as they crossed the street to the hotel. "I've just been back to the livery stable with Tom's lantern. I went through the back alley and judging from the tracks there I'd say two people went down that alley to the livery stable. The tracks led right out to where the horses were earlier. I checked the ground out back of the livery stable again and one set of tracks appeared to be a little clearer than the others. Looked like the horse had a heavier rider or maybe it was carrying two. Seems they headed east toward Cheyenne but there are too many other tracks headed out of town after the dance to be sure. We might be able to pick 'em back up tomorrow if we head a bit further out of town. Jess is the one we really need for that and I don't reckon he's going to be up to it for several days. I doubt whether his assailants are still in town but if it was Cal Danby and his cronies I've been wondering why they didn't finish the job and why they took Millie with 'em and not Jess?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robison, the hotel proprietor and his wife were both up, as were most of the guests who had gathered in the hotel lobby trying to find out what was going on over at the saloon. As Mort and Slim entered the lobby Robison strode officiously forward trailing his curious guests behind him. "Sheriff, just _what_ is going on over at the saloon? And _why_ are you here at the hotel?" Mort ignored him and looked around at the people gathered in the lobby.

"Please, everyone, just settle down" he said. "I suppose it'll be all over town soon so I might as well tell you. There's been an attack on Jess Harper in the alley alongside the saloon. Millie was with him when he was jumped and she appears to have been abducted."

There were several surprised gasps and a little ripple of shocked comment spread through the people gathered in the lobby.

Mort continued "Did anyone see Jess and Millie come back from the dance this evening? Or did anyone see any strangers entering the alley earlier on? In fact, did anyone see anything… anything at all?"

The guests looked around at each other shrugging shoulders and shaking their heads in denial. No one had any information to offer. "Mrs. Robison is there any chance of some coffee for us?" Mort asked. "We'll be in Mrs. Cooper's room" he added.

"Why, of course Sheriff. Daisy will be worried sick about Jess and Millie when you tell her what has happened. I'll get you some coffee right away and please tell Daisy I will be glad to look after Mike if she wants to go over and see Jess, won't you?" and she hurried away calling out "I'll bring the coffee up to you…"

"Go back to bed people. There's nothing to see and I can't tell you any more at the moment" Mort said as he and Slim headed for the stairs to make their way up to Daisy's room.

Daisy had retired to bed some time before the incident but she had been woken by the commotion across the road at the saloon. Her room was on the top floor and looking out of the window she could see over the heads of the crowd gathering at the alley. There was some light in the alley from a lantern and she could see quite clearly as Doctor Ellis arrived and she'd seen Slim lifting a dark-haired man in his arms and carrying him up the back stairs of the saloon, followed by Doc. She thought she'd recognised the stricken man's attire before he was carried away and she was very much afraid that it was Jess. Daisy was convinced this must have something to do with Millie's comments at the dance about the man in the saloon and she was dressed and waiting when Slim arrived with Mort.

Daisy opened the door as Slim knocked gently and putting a finger to her lips she nodded her head towards the open door of the adjoining room.

"I don't want to wake Mike" Daisy said quietly. "I left the door of the adjoining room ajar in case he woke and wondered where he was. Come in, both of you and I'll close the door for a while so we can talk more easily."

Slim nodded. "OK Daisy" he said, as the two men followed her into the room.

Daisy checked on Mike, but he was sleeping as soundly as only the young can. She quietly shut the door of the adjoining room and turned to Slim and Mort. "Now, I want to know just what is going on." Daisy gave the two men a stern look, her hands on her hips. "Just what was Millie saying about some man at the saloon asking questions about Jess? And what has been happening over the road? And that _was_ Jess you carried up the back stairs, wasn't it Slim?"

Slim and Mort exchanged looks; Daisy didn't miss much and she could certainly put two and two together and make four. Mort gently took Daisy's arm and steering her over to an armchair he said "Mrs. Robison's bringing coffee up to us Mrs. Cooper. Why don't we all sit down and we can fill you in on what we know. Why don't you start Slim? Jess told me something about what happened at the saloon but you were there so I guess you know a bit more than I do."

Slim shrugged. "Nothin' really happened at the saloon tonight. I only overheard what Millie was tellin' Jess."

Daisy sat down in one of the armchairs and huffed impatiently. "For heaven's sake…!" she said, losing her usual calm. "Please, will someone tell me something…?"

"I'm sorry Daisy" Slim said apologetically. "I guess I'm still tryin' to take all this in." Slim sat down in the chair opposite Daisy and related everything that he'd heard from Millie and Lucy when they'd met at the saloon before the dance.

Mort sat down on the edge of the bed just as Mrs. Robison knocked at the door. Slim got up to let her in and she came into the room to put a tray of coffee and biscuits down on the side table. She asked Daisy if there was anything she could do and said that she would look after Mike if needed. Daisy thanked her and she left the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

Slim poured out the coffee and handed it round as Mort filled them in on what he'd discussed with Jess at the dance. When Mort had finished Slim told them how he'd found Jess and what had occurred after he'd briefly regained consciousness.

"Oh, this is all so awful… that poor boy!" Daisy exclaimed. "And poor Millie! It's just so hard to believe. Abducted! Just whisked away like that; forced to go with those awful men and Jess unable to help her." She rummaged in her pocket and pulling out a little lace handkerchief, dabbed at her eyes. Slim put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him gratefully.

"This just has to be the work of Cal Danby, doesn't it Mort?" Slim asked the Sheriff. "I just can't see who else it could be and you did say you and Jess thought it was Abe Jenkins askin' all those questions. But why take Millie…? Why would they do that, if it was Jess they really wanted?"

Mort was looking thoughtful as he sipped his coffee. Daisy had recovered her calm a little and was watching Mort intently.

"What are you thinking Mort? Don't hold back because of me" she said "I don't need protecting from the truth. What I do need is to know exactly what this is all about. Jess will be absolutely distraught about Millie's disappearance. He's going to need a lot of help to get through this and I can't help him if I don't have all the facts. It's going to be very hard to keep him from climbing out of bed to go after Millie no matter how hurt he is. You know what Jess is like at the best of times, but with poor Millie abducted like this…"

Mort shook his head slowly. "I know Mrs. Cooper and I'm very worried about that boy. He's going to fret himself sick until he can get back on his feet and go after her."

Daisy fixed the Sheriff with an unwavering stare "Mort Cory, if I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, _please_ just call me Daisy. There is absolutely no need for you to keep calling me Mrs. Cooper."

"OK Daisy" Mort paused to collect his thoughts and take another sip of his coffee. "From what I've heard tell of Cal Danby he's very devious and he knows just how to get under someone's skin. He's all too fond of stirring up trouble and then sitting back and watching the outcome. That's what got him in so much trouble with his fellow prisoners. He's the sort of man who enjoys nothing so much as playing with people's feelings. Danby is a man with an obsession. That's pretty obvious from the way he's been ranting and raving about what he's going to do to Jess. He's convinced himself that everything that's happened to him and his brother is down to Jess and he's sworn to take his revenge in a slow and painful way."

Daisy exchanged a horrified look with Slim and he gave her shoulder another heartening squeeze. Mort put his cup down and continued.

"I reckon Danby is the real instigator of this little plan. Of course, the other two probably want some sort of payback from Jess as well. But Danby… well, from everything I've heard about him I'm guessing he has a sick mind and I'm pretty sure he's aiming to inflict as much pain on Jess as he can. What better way to do that than to snatch away someone Jess cares about and have Jess worrying himself sick because he isn't fit to do anything about it? Danby made sure the injuries they handed out to Jess tonight will put him out of action for a few days at least. Did you know Jess used to hang out with Danby?" Slim and Daisy shook their heads. Mort nodded at them asserting the truth of his statement. "Well he did. Jess told me that tonight. He split with him when Danby took to lawbreaking. I figure Danby knows Jess well enough to guess he'll go looking for Millie before he's properly healed and I reckon he's planning on using Millie as bait to get Jess into some trap he's laid for him. We'll have to watch that boy carefully or he'll be off first chance he gets to track 'em down. Right now, all we can do is wait and try to keep Jess as calm as we can."

"Mort, keeping Jess calm over this is not going to be an option" Daisy exchanged another worried look with Slim. "You both know how Jess feels about Millie. He's in love with her for heaven's sake! Oh, they are in love with each other and I really do not know why they aren't married yet!" She fought back her tears, dabbed at her eyes again with the little lace handkerchief and stood up resolutely. "Slim, I have to go to Jess and I won't wait a moment longer."

"Wait, Daisy! Just wait a bit" Mort asked holding out his hand to her. "Please, sit down again. I found out something else a little while ago that I haven't told either you or Slim. It concerns Millie and it's something that's open to a lot of misinterpretation and rumour. It's going to spread like wildfire and I don't want Jess getting wind of it. At least, not until he's back on his feet again."

Daisy sat down again looking anxious as she picked up on Mort's discomfort.

"I talked to all the onlookers at the saloon before I went back to the livery stable. Old Burt saw Millie and Jess get back to the saloon from the dance and he saw them go into the alley. Seems to have been about forty or forty-five minutes before you found Jess" Mort told Slim. "Then Jeb piped up and said he'd seen Millie about ten to fifteen minutes later walking down towards the livery stable with a man he didn't recognise. He was talking to her and she had her arm through his. Jeb said he was holding Millie close and they didn't appear to be in any hurry. He didn't reckon she was being taken against her will but he did admit that he couldn't see her face as she had her head down. He saw them turn down the alley by the livery stable and that seems to be the last anyone saw of Millie."

Daisy and Slim just sat and looked at each other, stunned at what Mort had told them. Then Daisy recovered somewhat "Mort, there is no way Millie would be complicit in anything that would cause Jess harm! You _know_ she wouldn't!" protested Daisy unable to believe that Mort could even suggest such a thing. "What possible reason would she have for wanting to run off with one of the men who had just attacked Jess?"

Slim took hold of Daisy's hand as she applied her lace handkerchief to her eyes once more. "Daisy I don't believe Mort thinks that for a moment. Millie was there when Jess was attacked. Jess told me that after he came round. Mort found her purse lyin' by the back stairs. She must've been restrained in some way or she would have called for help. I agree with you Daisy; I don't believe that Millie would go with any one of them unless she was intimidated in some way. Either they threatened to harm her or what's more likely she was afraid of what they'd do to Jess. Millie would've done anythin' to prevent Jess takin' any more punishment. But what I don't understand is what they hoped to gain by it. Why would one of them take Millie along the main street to the livery stable and risk bein' seen when they could all have gone through the back alley?"

Mort raised his eyebrows and looked thoughtfully at Slim. "I think it wasa very deliberate and calculated act and like I said before Slim, Cal's devious. It sounds like the man Jeb saw was Abe. Danby must have had something specific in mind and the only possible answer is that he wanted Millie to be seen with Abe. He set it up to look as if Millie was leaving town with them willingly. He's made it quite plain he wants revenge on Jess for his girlfriend running off while he was in jail as well as for his brother's death. I reckon takin' Millie like that… well, he's just trying to twist the knife in the wound and if Jess thinks Millie went willingly, so much the better from Danby's point of view. But there's another reason he might have planned it this way. He might also think it'll stop me from getting a posse together and it might've done too if I didn't know Jess and Millie and how things stand between the pair of 'em." He shook his head sadly. "And knowing how Jess feels about Millie, can you imagine how that boy is going to react when he hears about this?"

Daisy pushed her errant strand of hair back. "Well, I certainly don't think that Jess will believe Millie wanted to go with them. He knows her too well for that. Mort, thank you. I really do appreciate you being so honest about this. But now I really must go and see Jess." Daisy stood up once more, smoothing out her skirts. "Please would you ask Mrs. Robison if we can bring Mike down to her. He was so tired out tonight I doubt if he will wake when you carry him downstairs Slim."

Mort hurried off to find Mrs. Robison and came back a few minutes later. "She was waiting in the lobby Daisy. She said she'd come and sit up here with Mike so as not to wake him" he said.

Slim quietly opened the adjoining door and looked over to where Mike was sleeping; blissfully unaware of what was happening. He closed the door again gently. "I don't want Mike to hear about any of this yet."

"You won't be able to keep it from him" Mort said. "It'll be all over town tomorrow. His school friends are going to hear about it from their folks and they'll be asking Mike for all the details. It would be better if he found out about it from you and Daisy but if you aren't back from the saloon when he wakes up Mrs. Robison will have to tell him something. Mike is a very astute boy and he'll want to know where you are."

"Mort is absolutely right Slim" Daisy agreed. There was a soft knock on the door and Mort opened it to Mrs. Robison. Daisy welcomed her gratefully "Thank you so much Deirdre it really is very kind of you. We could be away for the rest of the night, you know."

Deirdre Robison patted Daisy's arm. "Don't worry Daisy I have some sewing to keep me occupied and I can have a doze in the chair if I need to. Someone will be in the lobby all night so you can come back at any time. What do you want me to tell Mike if you are not here when he wakes up?"

"We've just been discussing that Deirdre. One of us will be back before he wakes I am sure but if not, you cannot lie to him of course; you will have to tell him that Jess has been hurt, but that he is alright and just staying the night at the saloon in one of the empty rooms. It would be best not to mention anything about Millie yet, although I suppose he's bound to hear about it from his friends even if we don't tell him. I must go now and thank you again Deirdre." Daisy secured her hat to her neatly pinned-up hair and picking up her purse she hurried off with the two men.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The three horses had plodded slowly along the trail for the last two hours. The moon was up and it was a clear night with just enough light to allow them to ride at a slow pace with safety.

Millie's head was swimming. Her throat and mouth were dry and she felt sick as her mind went over and over what had happened after she and Jess had left the dance. _Those men were waitin' for us_ she thought _. They'd known me and Jess would be there. Susie told that man, Abe, yes his name was Abe not Davy Parks; Susie told him that Jess sometimes stayed the night with me. She must've told him about Jess waiting in the alley too. But why did they take me? Surely, it was Jess they wanted?_ Millie was confused. _What do they want with me?_ She shuddered at the closeness of the man mounted behind her. He smelled of stale sweat. It wasn't the smell of leather and horses and the sweat of a man who'd been hard at work in the hot sun all day. She'd never objected to that. She thought longingly of the dark-haired, blue-eyed man to whom she'd given her heart and smiled to herself despite her present circumstance; the smell of leather and horses always clung around Jess. But this… this was the reek of an unwashed body and clothes unchanged for a week or more. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he held her against him in the saddle and she uttered a little involuntary sound, a mingling of fear and disgust.

"Well little lady, so you're awake are ya?" Millie had not been asleep but she said nothing. "I was wonderin' when you might join me. Real cosy ain't we baby?"

"I'm not your baby" Millie snapped back at him. He held her tighter in response to this and lowered his face, nuzzling her neck and she shrank away from him.

"Don't be like that Millie" he said "we've been real close tonight you an' me an' we're gonna get a lot closer."

Millie struggled against his tight grip nearly throwing up in revulsion at his unwanted intimacy.

"There's no way you'll ever get closer to me and when they find I'm gone someone's goin' to come after me. They'll find you. Jess'll come lookin' for me when he comes to himself again and he's a real good tracker."

"But Millie, why would he do that? When he hears you come with us all willin' like he just might change his mind about you. I'm hopin' he will come lookin' 'cos I got a nice little surprise for him." He grabbed her hair suddenly and pulled her head roughly round towards him. "You look at me Millie…" he snarled. "Jess ain't gonna stand a chance against me, bein' as he'll still be a little indisposed. I've been waitin' to get back at ole' Jess for two long years and so've Billy and Abe for that matter. I wouldn't a got put away if not for him. I lost my little brother 'cos of him and I lost my Jeannie 'cos of him. I let him get away from me once before and I ain't gonna let him get away this time. I'm lookin' forward to meetin' up with him again and when I do, I'm gonna have me some fun before I finish him off for good. You're just the cherry on the cake little lady. You're gonna make up for my Jeannie goin' off like she did. I just might let you watch everythin' your Jess has got comin' to him and when he's had all he can take, he can be a witness to what I'm gonna do to you."

He thrust his foul-smelling mouth on hers and she bit down hard on his lip as he tried to kiss her. He growled savagely and tugged harder on her hair. "Now, you'd better be nice to me Millie and maybe we won't hang it out too long for poor ole' Jess. Maybe we'll just be kind and finish him off a bit quicker. But only if you're nice…" He spat out blood and then gave a malicious laugh. "Well, not much longer now and we can stop for the night. I reckon Jess knows you're gone by now and he'll be real worried about you but it ain't likely he'll be fit to come lookin' for you for a few days. Could be we'll have someone on our trail tomorrow but they won't find us. We've got ourselves a nice little abandoned cabin in the foothills for tonight. We'll be there real soon now. But we'll be away again soon as it's light. They'll still need to get a posse together and they won't even be startin' out by the time we get where we're goin'. Course, if they think you come with us willin' like, they may not even bother with a posse. They won't find us anyway. Not in a month of Sundays…"

Millie held back the tears that threatened to fall. "Jess will find me. He'll come lookin' for me with Slim Sherman and the Sheriff. You won't get away with this. You'll land up back in jail where you belong and I hope they throw away the key and let you rot!" She spat the words back at him but he just laughed.

"We-e-ll, that's where you're wrong little lady. Oh, Jess'll find you alright, 'cos I'm gonna tell him just where to look. But he won't be bringin' no one with him. That's somethin' Jess won't do, 'cos he'll know what'll happen to you if he don't come alone and Jess… well you know Jess… he'd lay down his life for you, now wouldn't he little lady?"

Millie's fear threatened to overcome her but she pulled herself together. "You're crazy! Just why do you hate Jess so much? What are you goin' to do to him?" she cried.

"Now see here Millie" he said, thrusting her roughly away as he let go of her hair. "I already told you the why. He put me away for two miserable years and I lost my girlfriend and my brother. That's good enough for the why, ain't it? And I aim to make him pay; but as for the what… well, that'll just have to stay my little secret for now. It'll be a nice surprise for the both of ya. Yes, indeed it will…"

Millie could not stop the tears from flowing but she wept silently, afraid of what he would do if he saw her distress. She was desperately afraid for herself but she was far more afraid for Jess.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jess was still unconscious when Slim and Daisy went back to the saloon with Mort. They went up to Millie's room but Mort stayed only for a few minutes. He took one look at Jess and realised he wasn't going to be able to talk to him until later that morning at the earliest so he went back to his office at the jail.

"I'll take a ride out of town first thing in the morning to see what I can find" Mort told Slim. "I'll see about getting a posse together and then I'll come back here and see if Jess is fit enough to talk. I'll be over at the jail if you need me for anything" he said as he left Slim and Daisy by the bedside with Doc Ellis.

Jess looked very young and lost lying there in Millie's large bed, so still and pale. His skin was cold and clammy and he seemed to be breathing with some difficulty. Daisy was far more anxious than she would have been had he been restless with fever.

"He should really be showing some signs of coming round by now" Doc was saying. "With this sort of injury I would have expected him to be drifting in and out of awareness rather than suffering a prolonged unconscious state like this. Still, head injuries are always unpredictable. Now don't be alarmed by his breathing. That's just the combination of cracked ribs and shock. Keep him warm and try and get him to drink as much water as you can and please, let me know as soon as he regains consciousness. I need to check him over while he's awake just to confirm a couple of things."

Doc rummaged around in his capacious bag and took out a small vial. "I'm afraid he'll be very uncomfortable when he does come round and I can't leave any morphine or laudanum for him because of that head injury."

"I doubt you'd get Jess to take a sedative anyway Doc" Slim said. "You know Jess."

"Yes, that's always been my experience with this young man" Doc replied. "I'll review the situation tomorrow but I'll leave this Valerian with you." He handed the small vial to Daisy. "He might accept that and it'll help to relax him and ease the pain a little." Doc picked up his bag and hat and turned to Daisy.

"Mrs. Cooper I think if you and Slim were to sit and talk to him, it might help to bring him round; I've seen it work in many cases. Well, I have to get back to little Jimmy Benson now but I'll be at my surgery if you need me. I'm sure you already know what to expect when Jess comes round Mrs. Cooper; this is not the first time he's had a knock on the head after all. It's a good job that young man has such a hard skull." He placed his hat on his head and taking a last weary look at his patient he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

A few minutes later there was a gentle tap on the door. Slim opened it to find Ruby standing there. She handed him a key. "Tom asked me to give you this Slim. It's the spare key to the outer doors of the saloon. You might need it." She held out the key and Slim took it from her.

Ruby looked over at Jess. "Doc said Jess hadn't come round yet. He looks so pale, doesn't he? We're just about to turn in but we've left a pot of coffee for you on the stove in the back room." Ruby turned to Daisy. "There's a jug of water on the table over there Mrs. Cooper and I've left a spoon on the tray in case Jess can't sit up and take water from the glass. Tom brought another chair up for you. Is there anything else you need?"

Daisy looked at the various items assembled on the table. "I don't think there's anything else we could possibly want Ruby. You and Tom seem to have thought of everything, dear. Thank you so much. It's very kind of you both to go to all this trouble."

Ruby smiled at the trim little housekeeper. "Oh, it's no trouble Mrs. Cooper. We're glad to help Jess and it's for Millie too you know. She'll be so worried about him." She pointed across the hallway. "That's my room over there. If you need anything during the night, please do let me know. Good night now." She went across the hallway to her room and Slim shut the door behind her.

"What a nice girl that Ruby is, Slim. I haven't spoken to her much before. She's so helpful" Daisy said as she unpinned her hat and hung it on a hook on the door.

Slim yawned, passing his hands up over his face and through his hair, looking as tired as he felt "She is Daisy and she's always smilin' too. Well, it looks like we're in for a long night."

"I don't think there's that much of the night left Slim" Daisy said. "What _is_ the time, do you know? I never thought to look before we left the hotel."

Slim went over to where Ruby had placed Jess's silver pocket watch. He, Andy and Jonesy had given it to him for Christmas one year. It was one of his most treasured possessions and he was never without it. He opened up the watch and studied it "Well at least this looks undamaged Daisy, which is more than we can say for Jess. I'll have to get myself a new one of these; Andy has our Pa's watch and I broke my last one… It's just gone 1:00. Not as late as I thought."

"It's late enough" Daisy commented. She sat in the chair by the bed looking down at Jess for a long moment then taking hold of his hand she stroked his palm with her thumb as she spoke to him quietly. "Slim told me you'd had some trouble after the dance Jess. Doctor Ellis has checked you over and he said you would be all right but it's time you were waking up" she said. "I'm right here beside you and Slim is here too." There was no response, not even a quiver of the long, dark eyelashes.

"Well" sighed Daisy "I suppose it was too much to expect that it would work straight away. We are just going to have to try a little harder." She brushed a damp lock of hair back from where it had fallen over the bandage on Jess's forehead. "Jess dear, you must try you know. Slim and I are very worried about you and so is Mort." There was a little catch in his breathing but no other reaction.

Daisy continued to stroke the palm of Jess's hand. "Mort needs to speak to you about what has happened tonight and you want him to find Millie don't you Jess?"

Slim put Jess's pocket watch down on the table beside the bed and stood looking down at his partner with a worried frown. He looked around for the other chair and carried it to the opposite side of the bed from Daisy before sitting down.

Daisy stroked Jess's forehead gently with her hand. "Jess, we must find out what has happened to Millie and it would help if you would talk to us about it." A slight frown creased Jess's brow for a second but there was no other reaction.

Slim took a spoonful of the drinking water and dribbled a little of it through his friend's slightly parted lips. "Come on sleepy head; you must be thirsty pard." There was an almost indiscernible movement of Jess's lips as the drops of water trickled into his mouth and he gave an involuntary swallow.

They continued in this way for another hour, taking it in turns to talk to the unconscious man and giving him frequent sips of water using the spoon to dribble it into his mouth; sometimes there was a slight reaction from the unconscious man and sometimes no response at all. Slim went down to the bar to get some coffee from the pot on the stove.

"Slim" Daisy said as he came back with the coffee "I thought I saw a movement behind his eyelids, just for a second or two. Yes, look! There it is again."

"Do you think he's waking up, Daisy?" asked Slim bringing a cup of coffee over to her.

Daisy took the proffered cup. "I hope so dear, but I suppose he may just be dreaming."

There was a sudden soft intake of breath from the ashen-faced young man and that little frown again, creasing his brow and curving up the inner corners of his eyebrows. Daisy resumed her stroking of the palm of his hand and Slim began to talk to his partner.

"Hey Jess, are you back with us partner? How're you feelin' buddy?" Jess uttered a little sound, something between a groan and a sigh and moved his head restlessly on the pillow.

"That's right Jess dear, wake up now" Daisy stroked his hair back again and then she dampened one of the soft cloths Tom had provided and began to gently dab Jess's forehead and face. "Slim and I are both here Jess. You're not alone. We're here with you. Come on young man, wake up now."

Jess opened his eyes a fraction as his awareness began to return. His eyelids felt as if they were weighted with lead and he felt sick and dizzy. He could hear Daisy's voice as if it came from a vast distance but he couldn't seem to understand what she was saying to him. He struggled to focus his vision but the effort intensified the stabbing pain in his head. He winced at the sudden pain his lips moving as he drew in a sharp breath and then released it somewhat shakily.

Daisy turned to Slim. "You'd better fetch Doctor Ellis, Slim. He wanted to know as soon as Jess was awake." Slim hesitated a moment, not sure if Jess was returning to full consciousness but then at Daisy's urging he hurried over to Doc's office to give him the news that his patient was waking up.

Jess managed to focus his eyes sufficiently on the figure sitting next to him to recognise Daisy. He started to say something but all he managed was a choking rasp and he tried again.

Daisy held a spoonful of water to his lips. "Here you are Jess, take a sip of water. It'll ease your dry throat, dear." She trickled a few drops of water between his dry lips. Jess swallowed the water down thirstily so she gave him a little more.

"D-Daisy…?" he asked hesitantly. He spoke in a dry, hoarse whisper which trailed off into silence but it was a relief to Daisy to know that he recognised her. Tears threatened and she brushed them hastily away.

"I'm here Jess" she said by way of reassurance. "Slim has gone to fetch Doctor Ellis. He'll be back soon."

Jess was staring up at her with a troubled frown and seemed to be having trouble focusing his mind as well as his eyes. "Wh-Where… am I… Daisy?" His speech was laboured and slurred and he looked around drowsily, trying to take in his surroundings and wondering why nothing seemed to stay still long enough for him to focus on it. "Is this… Millie's room…? It is… ain't it Daisy?

"Yes dear, it is Millie's room you are in" Daisy replied as she gently dabbed at his forehead with the damp cloth.

"What… What am I… doin' here?" Jess asked tremulously. "Wh-where's… Millie?"

Daisy ignored his last question wondering how much he remembered of the evening's events. "You were hurt Jess. Do you remember? We couldn't take you to Doctor Ellis's surgery as he had little Jimmy Benson there. This was the closest place and Tom suggested we bring you here."

Jess closed his eyes against the physical and emotional pain he was feeling. "Daisy…? He asked again.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"I… I remember gettin' hit… from behind. I was… with Millie…" There was a long pause while Jess seemed to be trying to put his thoughts together. He opened his eyes again and looked up at the middle-aged woman, studying her face. "I… heard… someone say… He moved uncomfortably, wincing and drawing in his breath sharply. "Daisy, wh-where's… Millie…? She… she ain't here… is she? They… they took her… didn't they?"

Daisy stroked the wayward lock of hair back off his forehead again.

"I wish I could tell you that they hadn't dear" Daisy said "but yes, we think Cal Danby and the other two men, Abe Jenkins and Billy Aiken, have abducted Millie. I'm so sorry, Jess. Slim and Mort will do everything they can to find her, you know that, don't you?"

Daisy's words were like a knife in his heart. Jess moved restlessly in the bed again, trying to find a more comfortable position and flinching as his sore ribs and shoulder protested. He recalled how he'd held Millie close to him; how much he'd wanted her. It had been such a perfect evening. _Why did it have to end like this…?_ he thought. _Why did they have to take Millie away from me…? What do they want with her? What the hell are they doin' to her…? Where is she…?_ Jess felt dazed by the questions racing through his confused mind and he was distraught at the thought of Millie alone and helpless in the hands of someone like Cal Danby. He looked up at Daisy's concerned face feeling a desperate need to talk to someone.

He looked around the room again. It was so familiar to him and yet it seemed so strange without Millie's presence. "I was… I was gonna… spend the n-night… here… with Millie…" he confessed and lay there watching for Daisy's reaction.

Daisy just nodded and smiled at him affectionately "Yes dear. I know you were."

Jess was stunned by her reply. He moved his legs restlessly, grimacing as the pain caught him. "Y-you knew…? But… but Daisy… how… how'd you… know?"

Daisy took hold of his hand. "I may be getting old Jess but I was young once and married to a man I loved deeply. I had a son you know. He would have been about your age and I know just how it is with you young men" she stroked the hair back from his forehead again "and I know how you and Millie feel about each other."

"Then… all the times I… I said… said I was…" Jess was looking so embarrassed Daisy took pity on him.

"Oh Jess dear, I always knew. You and Slim are very good-looking, fit and healthy young men and you are both very popular with the girls. I've never expected either of you to live like saints. You're both good men… That's all that matters to me."

"But you never… said anythin'… Daisy. You don't… don't disapprove then…?"

"Why would I disapprove Jess? I am very fond of both you and Millie and it really isn't any of my business how you choose to spend your time together; though, I should like to see you settle down and marry Millie one of these days."

Jess gave the motherly woman a fond look "Aw Daisy… you're… you're real special… to me… D'ya know that?" he told her. Daisy just patted his hand and offered him a little more water.

Jess swallowed the water gratefully, his eyes never leaving her face. "Me and Millie… we… we just ain't ready yet… but we got… an understandin'. I reckon we'll make it permanent… one of these days."

Daisy gave his hand a little squeeze "I'm very sure you will. Now don't tire yourself out with too much talking Jess. Doctor Ellis ought to be here soon."

"I'm fine…" Jess told her. Daisy smiled to herself. There it was; that stock answer. Always _I'm fine_. No matter how ill he was or how much pain he was in _I'm fine_. _It's so typical of Jess_ thought Daisy. _Well, he obviously needs to talk and it's so rare that Jess reveals his feelings like this_. Jess asked for more water and Daisy gave him a few spoonsful.

Jess took a deeper breath, wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs and letting out the breath in a ragged sigh. "Aw, Daisy… It's been so long… since I had any… real time… to spend with Millie. What with… the bad winter… and the floods… an' all." Jess expression was angst-ridden and his next words were filled with self-reproach.

"It… it was my fault Daisy. I should've been… more careful. Mort told me… he told me about Danby." Jess hesitated, struggling with the grief and guilt he was feeling. "Millie looked so beautiful… I… I forgot Mort's warning… I couldn't help myself Daisy… I just had to kiss her. That's when… when they… jumped me." Jess was becoming a little agitated and Daisy was concerned.

"Jess you cannot, _must_ _not_ , blame yourself" she said firmly. "Millie would not hold you at fault, you know that. You couldn't help being a little carried away with your feelings for Millie. Sheriff Cory only just warned you tonight. How could you have known they would be there tonight."

"Millie told me… about the man... in the saloon. But what could they want… with Millie, Daisy?" Jess asked anxiously. "What're they gonna… do to her…?" He tried to push himself up on one elbow. "I… I gotta go f-find her. I ain't… ain't lyin' here while Millie's out there… somewhere… with that crazy bunch of…" He fell back defeated by his weakened state. "Daisy…?" the next words came out in a half-choked voice. "What… what'll I do… if… if…?" He was unable to finish, his expression revealing the turmoil of his emotions.

Daisy had never seen Jess in such a vulnerable state and her heart was wrung by the despairing tone in his voice. "Don't torture yourself with "what ifs" Jess dear" Daisy said gently. She leaned closer taking hold of his hand again. "It will not help Millie if you make yourself sick by carrying on in this way" she said firmly. "I'm sure it is exactly what that terrible man is hoping for" she brushed the hair back from his forehead and said in a softer tone "and you cannot go anywhere in the state you are in. Do you hear me young man?"

Jess turned his face away fighting to hold back the sudden tears that threatened to overwhelm him. _What in tarnation's happenin' to me?_ he thought, trying to suppress the raw emotion that was welling up. _Where the hell is this comin' from…?_

Jess made an effort to blink back the tears that were beginning to pool in his blue eyes. "I love her… Daisy and I… I let her down." His throat and chest were tight and aching from suppressing his emotional reaction. "I love Millie… and I… I never told her… how m-much. I don't think… I knew how much… until… until I saw her… tonight. And now she's… she's gone." Jess's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably as his intense feelings overpowered him. He pulled his hand away from Daisy's grasp and held it over his eyes trying to hide the falling tears.

Daisy wanted to gather him into her arms and hold him until the outpouring of emotion passed but she had to content herself with stroking her hand tenderly against his dampened cheek soothing him as if he were a child.

As the vehemence of his emotional outburst quietened Jess turned a tear-stained face toward her. He was exhausted and acutely embarrassed by his sudden outpouring of emotion. "I… I'm s-sorry Daisy… I don't… I don't know what…"

Daisy put a finger softly against his lips "Hush now, Jess. I know exactly what. It's not unusual for someone with a head injury to have a strong emotional response and after what has happened to you and Millie I'm not surprised at your reaction. Shock will affect you that way too. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Jess grasped at her hand "Please… don't… you won't tell Slim… will ya, Daisy?"

"Why Jess! Of course I won't tell Slim or anyone else for that matter…" she patted his hand. "It's just between us. Now, do you want some more water dear?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Please, Daisy" he swallowed the water she gave him and took as deep a breath as he could manage, wincing at the pain in his ribs and then he let the breath out slowly and raggedly, willing himself to regain his equilibrium and when he spoke again he was calmer.

"The minute I saw her tonight… in that red dress… I knew I'd never… want anyone else again. Daisy, if I hadn't… pulled her into that alley… just because… because I couldn't wait to hold her and kiss that… that beautiful mouth of hers, she might… still be here with me…"

There was a despondency in Jess's voice that troubled Daisy. "Don't, Jess. Don't dwell on what you did or didn't do. It is not…"

"But… don't you see Daisy? I should've known…" he interjected, closing his eyes, drained by the emotion of the last few minutes.

"How could you possibly have known that they would abduct Millie?" Daisy asked, trying to ease the guilt he was feeling. She knew what was going through his mind, knew he was blaming himself for putting someone he cared for at risk and she wondered if Jess would ever be free of his past.

"Jess dear," she said "Mort told me he is certain that Cal Danby will send word to you about Millie; that he is using Millie to get to you. Please Jess, don't allow yourself to be drawn into his trap. Slim and Mort will be there to help you. When you hear from this awful man, don't try to deal with him alone. Promise me Jess…"

"No Daisy…" Jess said, feeling physically and mentally spent. "The people… I care most about… always seem… to get caught up… in my trouble. This time it's Millie… and none of this is anythin' to do with her. I ain't just… gonna sit back… and let 'em hurt Millie… or anyone else. You have to… to see that Daisy" Jess insisted.

"I do see that dear" Daisy reasoned "I just don't see why you have to do it alone. Not when you have good friends in Laramie who will be only too glad to help you Jess."

"Friends that might… just get hurt… tryin' to sort out my troubles" Jess spoke more sharply than he'd intended. "Aw, I'm sorry Daisy… I didn't mean… to fly off the handle. I just feel so… dadgum dragged out."

"It's all right Jess. I understand" Daisy told him. As she spoke the door to the room opened and Slim returned with Doc Ellis. Daisy wished Slim had delayed his return for a few more minutes but she curbed her exasperation at the untimely interruption.

Doc Ellis went straight over to the bedside. "Mrs. Cooper" he said, removing his hat and nodding to Daisy. "Well now Jess" He took hold of Jess's wrist to take his pulse. "I'm glad to see you back with us again. How are you feeling son?"

Daisy saw the subtle change in Jess's expression as he shut and barred the door on his feelings. He gave Doc a standard reply "I've felt better."

"Hmmm, yes I'm sure you have Jess" Doc removed his fingers from the pulse point "Pulse is still a little weak but it's improved since last I took it. Have you had any water?"

"Yeah… a little…" Jess replied briefly.

"I've only given him a few spoonsful at a time Doctor Ellis" Daisy explained. "I thought it best to be careful."

"Quite right Mrs. Cooper, quite right" Doc agreed looking around at Daisy. He turned back to Jess.

"I'd like to check you over again now you're conscious if you don't mind Jess" Doc told his patient. "And I'll start by having a look at your eyes."

"Sure Doc" Jess said, resigning himself to being pulled around.

Doc checked the pupils of his patient's eyes and then asked how many fingers he was holding up. Jess couldn't seem to get that question right. He also had a little difficulty following the movement of Doc's finger.

"Well, Jess. You undoubtedly have a concussion and it's going to take another day or so before you feel like doing much of anything" Doc told him as he began to feel around Jess's ribs and shoulder asking numerous questions and eliciting several sharp exclamations of pain from his patient. When he moved Jess's right arm and shoulder asking him to resist the pushing and pulling of the limb, Jess had difficulty using the muscles around the shoulder joint. Doc nodded to himself.

"I have to say that all this just confirms what I thought earlier. You have some cracked ribs Jess but the lung is not damaged. I'm glad to say that your shoulder isn't fractured although the muscles and ligaments are badly bruised. I think that you will be feeling a little better toward the afternoon and we'll see how you cope with sitting up then."

Jess tried to ease his position in the bed and gave a gasp of pain. He was never fond of lying on his back preferring to sleep on his side and the recumbent position he was in was adding to his discomfort.

Doc contemplated his patient for a few minutes. "I know you're uncomfortable Jess and I know you don't like lying on your back son, but I really don't want you disturbing those cracked ribs so try not to fidget around like that. Later today I hope we can at least get you sitting up a little. But for the moment, try not to move around too much. Just for now, you need to try and take slightly deeper breaths. It's a natural instinct with this sort of injury to protect yourself from pain by shallow breathing but it won't help in the long run and it's important that if you feel the urge to cough, you don't suppress it. You could be risking a chest infection and that would be even more painful. Can I persuade you to take something that'll help you get some rest?"

Jess shook his head "No Doc. No morphine… No…" he paused, his breath hissing in through his teeth as a particularly severe stab of pain caught him "no laudanum…"

Doc put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you too well to offer you that son. I was thinking maybe a small dose of Valerian might just help ease the worst of the pain and let you get some sleep."

Jess looked relieved. "Sure Doc, I'd be glad of that… but I need to talk… to Slim. Can I take it later?"

Doc fixed Jess with a stern stare. "That'll be alright son but please don't talk for too long. You really need to get some proper sleep and you'll be better able to talk when you wake up. Believe me" he turned to Daisy. "You know how to administer the Valerian I gave you, don't you Mrs. Cooper?"

"Well, yes Doctor Ellis I do but I'm going back to the hotel now and I wonder if you would be so kind as to see me to the door? Slim will be staying with Jess now and he can give Jess the dose, can't you Slim?"

Slim nodded in confirmation. "Sure Daisy, I know how to do it."

"Thank you dear" she said pinning her hat in place. "I left the vial on the centre table. I must get back to Mike but I'll be back in the morning after church. You should try and get some sleep on that leather couch Slim. You look worn out."

Slim felt dead on his feet but he knew he had to let Jess get whatever was bothering him off his chest. "You go on Daisy, I'll be fine. I'll get some sleep once I get Jess here settled. I'm just goin' down to get some coffee but I'll be back in a few minutes."

Daisy waited for Slim to return and then took a last look at Jess before she left. "Now, you get some sleep young man and I'll see you later on in the morning" she bent down placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and he gave her a crooked little smile.

"Thanks Daisy… for everythin'?"

Daisy just smiled at him and saying goodnight to Slim she returned to the hotel with Doc Ellis as escort.

Slim sat down by the bed and took a sip of his coffee. "So, how're you feelin' pard? And don't just tell me you're fine. How are you really feelin'?"

Jess frowned, shifting in the bed with a little grimace of pain. "Hell Slim, I never even… saw 'em comin' and there must've… been more'n a hundred of 'em."

Slim stared at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "What are you talkin' about Jess?"

"About that dadgum herd of… buffalo that… ran over me, what else…" Jess replied with a grimace.

 _Well at least he can still joke about it_ thought Slim. "I reckon they were all bull-buffalo too, right Jess?" he said.

"Yeah, every one." Jess made another grimace of pain. "I feel even worse… since Doc started pullin' me around again" he said, with a truthfulness that was a rarity for Jess.

"So come on Jess, what's eatin' at you." Slim asked studying his partner with a concerned frown creasing his brow.

Jess looked around the room. "Aw, it's just bein' here… in… in Millie's room… Millie's bed… it…" the words tailed off and Jess closed his eyes tight as if shutting out the room would help him forget his anguish.

Slim reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on Jess, tell me. What is it about being in Millie's room that's troubling you so much?"

Jess opened his eyes again and looking up at his partner he tried to put his feelings into words. "It's kinda hard to explain. It's just… well… Millie and me… we spent so many nights in this room… together… sometimes just talkin' and… and… sometimes, well… you know… and now… everywhere I look…" he hesitated again.

"Everywhere you look you see Millie?" asked Slim.

"Yeah, well, that's the problem, ain't it…?" Jess said with a slight tremble in his voice. "I keep lookin' around… thinkin' she'll be there and… and she ain't… and I… I remember she's gone… and it hurts real bad Slim… I can't stay here. I gotta get home…"

Slim saw the raw pain in Jess's eyes and his heart went out to his friend. "Jess, you know Doc wouldn't agree to that. He just said it's gonna take a day or so before you can move around much. You're in no state to be bouncin' around in the back of a buckboard pard. You'll be better able to deal with all this after a good sleep. That blow on the head and Millie bein' taken the way she has… well, it's been a real bad shock to you. You've had a rough ride pard."

Jess gave Slim a despairing look. "Slim, I ain't never… gonna feel better…" He shut his eyes against the mental anguish "not until Millie's safe… and back here… where she belongs."

Slim shook his head. "I reckon you won't at that Jess but we're gonna get Millie back for you. Mort and me, we'll be out with a posse tomorrow and we won't give up easy. Would you feel better if you were over at the hotel? I'll get you a room if you want. Look, maybe we can get you over to the hotel tomorrow or Monday maybe. What do you say?"

Jess stared up at his friend doubtfully. "I reckon it'd help some. But just how d'ya plan on… gettin' me over… to the hotel?"

Slim shrugged. "It's only over the road Jess. Me and Mort could carry you over on Doc's stretcher."

Slim had no need to see the look on Jess's face to know how he felt about this.

"No one's takin' me anywhere… on a stretcher… while I'm still breathin' Slim." Jess may have been feeling extremely weak but there was nothing wrong with his stubborn streak. "So, what other… ideas ya got?" he growled.

Slim regarded his partner with some amusement. "Well, I reckon you aren't ready to walk over under your own steam yet but perhaps by Monday you could manage it with a little help from me and Mort. If not, well I could always carry you…?"

Jess thrust his chin forward and glowered up at Slim. "If I could get over… to the hotel with a little help, I could get into the buckboard with a little help… and go home" he countered.

Slim grinned at his partner's expression but if getting Jess back to the ranch was the only way to stop him fretting just a little less about Millie, he supposed they'd have to try and do just that.

"All right Jess, I'll have a word with Doc tomorrow, I promise pard. Now, you need to have that dose of Valerian and then perhaps we can both get some sleep. Deal?"

Jess nodded thankfully. "Deal… Slim."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Doc Ellis and Daisy left the saloon, Doc took Daisy's arm and walked with her to the hotel just across the street. As they mounted the boardwalk outside the hotel Daisy turned to the elderly doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor Ellis. Now, tell me, how is Jess, really? He was a little emotional before you came back with Slim." It was something of an understatement but Daisy had promised Jess she wouldn't tell anyone about his emotional outburst and she wasn't about to go back on that. "And please, Doctor, that is not something I want Slim to hear about and don't ever let Jess know that I told you even this much. He would never forgive me, I'm sure."

Doc patted the small hand resting on his arm. "Don't you worry Mrs. Cooper. I wouldn't betray your confidence. Physically, Jess ought to be just fine, provided he takes the time to heal. He appears to be quite coherent and at the moment he's just exhausted by the pain and in particular, the concussion. The symptoms should begin to ease soon, I hope. Jess is always quick to heal and I'm not too worried about any of his injuries. At least, not for the moment."

Daisy studied Doc's kind old face. "But what, Doctor? There is a _but_ isn't there? You said you were not _too_ worried _at least, not for the moment._ Why do you say that?"

Doc Ellis looked up at the night sky and compressed his lips a little before looking back down and holding Daisy's anxious gaze "Mrs. Cooper, you can see through me like a piece of glass. There is a _but_ yes, and I think you already know what that is. Physically, Jess is improving slightly, but he's suffering an emotional shock over Millie's abduction and reading between the lines of what you just told me, his state of mind with regard to that is quite fragile. He needs rest to heal and Jess will not get the rest he needs while he is constantly dwelling on Millie's disappearance. If I know anything about that young man, he will not cease fretting until Millie is recovered safe and sound." He hesitated briefly choosing his words carefully for what he had to say next.

"From previous experience of treating Jess I know, _we both_ know; that Jess is not going to take the time that he needs to heal. It's inevitable he'll involve himself in the search for Millie before he's fully recovered and I cannot answer for the consequences of that. He really should not be riding for at least a week. We're not just dealing with a little knock on the head although Jess has had his fair share of those as well. The symptoms of a concussion ease fairly quickly in nine out of ten cases with no physical aftermath. But this isn't just the first or even the second time Jess has suffered a concussion and injuries like that can have a cumulative effect. If he has another blow to the head or a fall, or suffers anything which could cause jarring to the brain before he has completely recovered from this injury, he could be a lot slower to heal. He could even be left with some permanent disability or in the worst case it could kill him. And there are his other injuries to consider as well."

Daisy was shocked by Doc's frank comment. Her nursing experience during the war and her knowledge of Jess's customary reaction to any limitation of his normal physical capability had taught her enough to expect some problems but his last words had stunned her into silence. Doc Ellis gave her arm a sympathetic pat.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper but you did ask me and I wouldn't lie to you over something like this. My advice to you is not to worry over what you cannot change and you'll never change Jess. That boy's stubbornness is like a force of nature; you cannot overcome it. I am absolutely certain that when I next see him he'll insist on going home and I suspect that's what he wanted to discuss with Slim. To tell you the truth I'm almost convinced that he would be better off being allowed to go back to the ranch, rather than lying, fretting in Millie's bed all day where he has a constant reminder of her absence. However, I doubt he'll be able to stay upright long enough to get to your buckboard, let alone last out the journey. We'll discuss it later today as I am sure the subject will come up but now I must go back to my office and try to get some rest. I suggest you try for a little rest yourself. I'll come over to check on Jess later in the morning. Will I see you in church tomorrow?"

Daisy shook off her disquiet. "Oh. Oh, yes Doctor, indeed you will. Goodnight and thank you so much."

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Daisy slept soundly for a few hours but being used to rising at an early hour of the morning she was awake and ready in good time to get Mike out of bed and down to breakfast in time to attend the service at the little church.

Mike was looking worried as they sat down to breakfast.

"Mike whatever is the matter, dear?" Daisy asked although she already knew what was coming. Still, she thought it would be easier to approach the subject if Mike asked the question first.

"Aunt Daisy? Where're Slim and Jess?" Mike asked anxiously. "They promised to have breakfast with us, didn't they?"

"Yes dear, they did but you know Jess; he ran into a little trouble last night. He's fine Mike" Daisy said hurriedly as Mike gave her a worried look "but not quite well enough to get up yet."

Mike attacked his breakfast. "What happened to him Aunt Daisy? Is Slim lookin' after him?" he muttered through a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Yes dear, Slim is with Jess but don't talk with your mouth full Mike. I'll tell you a little more when we get home but now we must hurry or we'll be late for the service."

Daisy found it very hard to prevent Mike hearing more than she wished him to from well-meaning friends and not-so well-meaning gossips. The news of the attack and Millie's abduction, not to mention the rumour that Millie had run off with someone leaving Jess at death's door, had already spread like wildfire despite the incident having happened late the previous night. She searched out Annie Barnes, the sagacious mother of two of Mike's school pals and after they had discussed the matter for several minutes Annie offered to have Mike stay for a few days. Annie and her husband Dan were kind and sensible people and Daisy had no qualms that they would be swayed by the rapidly-spreading rumour.

Reluctantly, Daisy realised she would have to tell Mike about Millie as there was no way he would not hear about it from one of his friends at school. She looked around and saw Mike deep in discussion with Annie's two sons, Will and Davey. She called out to him and all three boys ran over to where she was standing with Annie.

"Mike, how would you like to stay with Will and Davey for a few days?"

Mike and his two friends exchanged knowing looks. "Sure Aunt Daisy, I'd like that fine. Is it because of Jess and Millie?"

Daisy gave Mike a searching look.

"It's all right Aunt Daisy. I know about Millie. Will and Davey told me she's been taken away by bad men and they hurt Jess too. He must be real upset Aunt Daisy. Don't you need me at home to help make him feel better?"

"That's a very kind thought Mike and you're quite right, Jess is extremely upset but I don't think there's much any of us can do at the moment to make him feel better. I think it will be a few days before he'll be going home and I'll have to spend a lot of time with him. So, you see it would really be of help to me if you stayed with your friends for a little while."

Mike considered this with a slight frown. "I thought you said Jess was OK Aunt Daisy?"

She put her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Jess will be fine Mike. But it will take him a little time to recover and worrying about Millie is making him feel a lot worse."

Mike nodded "I guess I'm too young to really understand how Jess is feelin' Aunt Daisy, huh?"

Daisy and Annie stifled a laugh at this but Daisy replied with a sympathetic smile. "It would be hard for anyone, even me and Slim, to understand how Jess is feeling at the moment Mike and yes, there are some things that you really will not be able to understand fully until you _are_ a few years older."

Mike looked up at her with an earnest expression. "It's OK Aunt Daisy. I'd like to stay with Will and Davey" Mike assured her "but I don't have my schoolbooks for tomorrow."

Daisy ruffled Mike's blonde head of hair. "Don't worry about that Mike. Slim will be riding out with a posse to look for Millie later this morning and he can drop your books in to you on his way back to town, along with a change of clothes."

"Thanks Aunt Daisy. I sure hope they find Millie."

"Yes dear, so do we all" Daisy replied kissing his cheek and giving him a little farewell hug.

Annie gathered the boys together and took them off to her buckboard for the drive home. Daisy waved them off and then went over to the saloon.

It was 11:00 when Daisy walked through the doors of the Stockman's Palace. There were some surprised looks from a couple of customers who had not yet been apprised of the latest gossip but most of the regulars knew why Daisy was there and they greeted her politely. Tom was behind the bar as usual, engaged in polishing the wooden counter and Daisy went straight up to him. He stopped his polishing to talk to her.

"Good morning Miss Daisy. I hope you aren't feeling too tired after all the fuss last night?" he asked.

Daisy greeted him with a warm smile and held out her hand to him. "Good morning Tom. I am a little tired but I expect we all are. It was a _very_ late night, or perhaps I should say an early morning! Thank you so much for all your kind assistance yesterday. Slim and I really do appreciate it."

Tom took Daisy's hand and patted it, looking a little embarrassed "Well, it's the least I could have done Miss Daisy. Jess and Slim are good friends as well as customers and Millie would never forgive me if I hadn't done what I could for Jess when he needed help. Anyway, I like Jess, we all do. It was no trouble, really Miss Daisy."

She gave the saloon keeper a grateful smile. "Is he awake yet, do you know?"

Tom shook his head. "I shouldn't think so. I checked up about half an hour ago and he was still sleeping. Mort's up there with him while Slim gets himself a bath and a shave over at the hotel. I expect he'll be back here soon. Shall I get Ruby to take some coffee up for you?"

"No one could ever accuse you of not looking after us Tom" Daisy said with a beaming smile "It is so very kind of you. I would really love some coffee. I was in such a hurry to get Mike to church this morning I never had time to finish mine at breakfast."

Tom called over to Ruby and the always cheerful and pleasant saloon girl obliged with her usual bright smile. She liked Daisy. "Anything for you, Mrs. Cooper" she said and led Daisy into the back room where she collected the cups and saucers and set them out on a tray. She filled a china coffee pot from the large enamel-lined pot on the stove and added that to the tray.

"You lead the way Mrs. Cooper and I'll bring the tray up for you" Ruby said as she carried the tray out to the stairs.

Mort opened the door to Daisy's gentle knock and held it open for both women to pass through. He took the tray from Ruby, thanking her. She hesitated in the doorway looking over at Jess.

"How is he Sheriff?" she asked Mort.

"Well, as you can see he's still sleeping like a baby Ruby but he'll probably be waking up soon. I'll let you know when I have a little more news. Thank you again for bringing the coffee."

"Oh, you're very welcome Sheriff. I'll bring Jess's clothes up later. They should be ready this afternoon" Ruby said over her shoulder as she went back down to the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two hours earlier Millie and her captors had been nearing the end of their three-hour journey up to the ravine which shielded their hideout from view. Millie had learned to ride as a child in Texas and she'd been almost as good a rider as Jess had been in those early years but she'd not ridden for a very long time and she was suffering from the lengthy journey. Her enforced closeness to Cal Danby was one of the more unpleasant experiences of her life and she couldn't wait to dismount and put a little more space between them.

"You're real quiet Millie. What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours?" asked Danby in a voice a little more gruff than usual.

"I got nothin' to say to you" retorted Millie.

"Ah, come on, Millie" Danby snapped back, riled by her hostile attitude toward him "don't you remember our little chat last night? I thought we got it all sorted. You gotta be nice to me, remember? 'Cos if you ain't, you know it ain't gonna help Jess much. Come on, look at me Millie, I wanna see you smile for a change."

Millie refused to turn and look at her tormenter or to give him the satisfaction of asking how he could possibly expect her to smile for him. He chuckled. "Well, Millie. We'll be arriving at our little hidey hole in a few minutes. You won't be able to avoid lookin' at me much longer. Now, the nicer you behave the better it'll be for you, not just Jess, ya know."

Millie ignored him. She knew it wouldn't make much difference how she behaved. He would inflict on Jess whatever punishment he had in mind for him no matter what she did and she wouldn't let him see how frightened she was.

Danby reined his horse to a halt at the entrance to the narrow ravine and the men dismounted and led their weary horses up the steep winding trail to the cave. Millie had ridden up to the cave but now she was forced to accept Danby's help. He grasped her around her waist as she began to dismount and lifted her down to the ground, keeping his hands on her a little longer than he needed to. She twisted out of his grasp and he gave her an irritable push toward the trees and bushes concealing the cave entrance. Billy and Abe had already led their mounts into the cave and Millie followed them. She looked around the cramped cavern and wondered why they had chosen this spot; it hardly seemed big enough for the horses let alone her and the three men. While Billy unsaddled the horses, Abe lit a lantern that had been left near the entrance to the cave. He handed Millie the lantern and taking her by the arm he guided her toward the opening in the rock wall at the back of the cave. She would never have noticed it had she not been directed to it. She made her way through the steeply downward sloping tunnel and as she came out into the larger cavern she gasped with surprise at the size of the main cave. Abe took the lantern from her and brushing past her he went over to make up a fire with the dry wood they'd collected a few days before.

Danby came through the tunnel behind her and walked over to where she was standing, looking around. He pointed to the back of the cave.

"All our supplies are in those sacks back there. You can get us some breakfast when the fire's goin'. And don't get any ideas, there's always gonna be at least one of us keepin' his eyes on you."

Millie gave him a look of pure hatred. "I'm not your servant" she snapped at him. "Get your own breakfast…"

He grabbed her arm and shook her roughly. "Look little lady, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, you suit yourself. Either way, while you're here you do as I say and I say you're gonna make us some nice coffee and get us some bacon and beans for our breakfast."

He thrust her towards the back of the cave but Millie turned and glared at him. "I don't cook" she said in a brusque tone.

The mean look on Cal's face was habitual, but it got meaner as he glared at Millie. "I'm gettin' a little tired of you Millie. Whadd'ya mean you don't cook. You're a woman ain't ya? So cook, damn you!"

Millie could see she wasn't going to win the argument. Reluctantly she went to the back of the cave and rummaged around for the coffee and food supplies. She looked around for something to slice the bacon with.

"How do you expect me to slice the bacon up?" she asked Cal. "There isn't a knife."

"D'ya think I'm stupid woman?" was the gruff reply. "Billy, get over there and slice up the bacon and don't let her get a hold of that knife, boy."

Billy sliced enough bacon for the four of them and showed Millie where to find the pan. The fire was burning well by this time. There were four flat stones in the fire pit to one side of the main fire with a small log burning in the centre and she placed the pan on the flat stones. Abe took it on himself to make a pot of coffee while she fried the bacon and beans. She didn't believe for a moment he'd done it to help her. He was just in a hurry for his coffee but she was grateful anyway. If she'd known what was going through his mind she might've been surprised. She would have deliberately burned the bacon just to get her own back on Danby but she was hungry so she served up a reasonable breakfast and ate her share. Billy sluiced off the tin plates and cutlery with boiled up water, stored them away and then settled down to drink his coffee.

Millie was shoved over to the side of the cave away from the fire. It was cold but she was grateful to be away from Cal Danby's unwanted attentions. She sat on the floor of the cave on a spare bedroll that Abe threw over at her and drew her knees up to her chin. She tried to listen to what they were talking about but they were speaking too quietly. Exhausted after the long ride she fell asleep. When she woke, she was curled up on her side and someone had thrown a blanket over her. She had no idea how long she'd been asleep and she was aching all over from lying on the hard floor of the cave, unused to having no more than a bedroll for padding. She stretched her stiff limbs and sat up.

Danby glanced over at her "So Millie, you're awake. You'll be glad to know you might be seein' your Jess again in a few days."

Millie felt a cold hard knot in her stomach. "What are you goin' to do to him?" she demanded. "Please, don't hurt Jess any more? I'll do whatever you want. I promise" she said, fear stabbing at her. Maybe she'd never get away from these men. She couldn't bear the thought of what her life would be from now on, but she dreaded what they might do to Jess.

"That's more like it Millie. Keep it up and things might not be so bad after all. But I told ya already, my plans for Jess are a secret and ya'll have to be patient."

Danby stood up looking thoughtfully towards her. She stared tensely back at him, watching warily as if he was a snake, unable to take her eyes off him as he walked slowly over to her. She shrunk back as he stooped down and took hold of the locket around her neck.

"That's a real pretty locket you're wearin' Millie. Jess give you that, did he?"

Millie shook her head "No. It was a present from my Ma."

He opened the locket. "Well now… What's this? A picture? Just look at this boys… remind you of anyone we know?" he ripped the locket from her breaking the chain and Millie cried out in pain as the chain slashed a deep cut in the side of her neck. She put her hand up to the bleeding laceration and tears filled her eyes. She kept pictures of herself and Jess in the locket. They'd had their photograph taken together in the saloon one night by a travelling photographer and he'd made them two copies. She knew Jess kept his copy in his wallet but she'd cut hers out and put it in the locket; Jess on one side and her on the other. Millie was fond of the locket but the photograph of Jess was the only one she had and it was precious to her.

"Please, don't take the picture. You can take the locket but let me keep the picture… please…?" Millie's voice was trembling and she hated to beg from this man. He filled her with loathing but she couldn't bear to lose the photograph.

Abe and Billy wandered up and looked over his shoulder. "That's a real good likeness of Harper ain't it?" Billy commented.

"I guess it is…" answered Danby "but I prefer it like this." He removed his knife from the sheath at his belt and digging the tip of the knife into the photograph of Jess, he twisted the blade tearing a hole in the centre of the image and Millie smothered a shocked cry. "Reminds me of how I'd like to see him next." He closed the locket and placing it on one of the rocks near the fire he picked up a large stone and smashed it down hard on the locket damaging it beyond repair. Millie dissolved into miserable tears.

Danby wasn't finished. He turned back to Millie and grabbing at the lace on her bodice he ripped it away from the dress. She cried out in shock and cowered away thinking he was about to abuse her but he just laughed at her reaction.

He moved over to the back of the cave and picking up his saddle bags he rummaged around and pulled out a gummed letter sheet with several lines of writing on it. He placed the locket and ripped lace on it and folding up the sides he sealed the sheet, wrote something on the outside in pencil and gave it to Abe.

"Give this to that ole' drunk Simmons when you get to Cheyenne. I already paid him somethin' on account but I promised him another two dollars when that letter gets handed over to the driver of the Overland stage first thing Monday. You can give him his two dollars but tell him that letter has to go on the first stage to Laramie. But you better tell him if he's sleepin' off a drunk and that letter don't get handed in he'll get a lot more'n two dollars. Tell him I'll pay him personally and I won't be payin' it in greenbacks. Then you get out of town quick as you can. I'll see you back here on Monday."

"Why don't I just hand over the letter myself?" Abe asked.

"Cos that driver is just likely to be the ole' coot that's real friendly with Sherman and Harper. He's gettin' a might old for drivin' a stage but he ain't no idiot and he's bound to be suspicious. He and Doug Masters have likely heard about Harper's little accident. Doug Masters is the Sheriff; he's another friend of Harper's an' I don't want him haulin' you in. No one's gonna suspect ole Simmons of havin' anythin' to do with Millie's disappearance and he don't know anythin' so he ain't gonna give nothin' away." Abe nodded and tucked the letter in one of his saddle bags.

Billy had been making a fresh pot of coffee and he poured out three mugs handing two of them to Cal Danby and Abe. He tossed over one of the tin mugs to Millie and nodded his head to the coffee pot. She wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbing the mug she edged forward and poured herself a cup of the hot liquid.

"Did you get rid of our trail Billy?" Danby asked.

"Sure I did" Billy said a trifle huffily "I laid a few false trails further down on the lower foothills just like you showed me and I brushed out my tracks for the last hour or so. They won't pick up anythin' past the old cabin 'ceptin' for what we want 'em to find."

"You'd better be right Billy. That letter should get to Harper by Monday afternoon and he'll know we mean business. I wanna know when Harper's back at the Sherman ranch. Billy, I want you to get down to that ridge overlookin' the Sherman place late on Tuesday an' keep an eye out for anythin' happenin' but you stay out of sight whatever you do, they'll know you're involved in this by now." He drew out a piece of heavy paper from his shirt pocket and handed it over to Billy. "I don't want Harper gettin' these directions until after he's back. I don't reckon he'll be gettin' back there for a coupl'a days at least" he gestured toward Abe with the mug of coffee. "You slugged him real hard Abe and if that don't keep him down I'll bet the rest of the damage you done, will. Billy, make sure you got somethin' with ya to pin this up with. I brung some tacks with me. They're in with the rest of the supplies. When you're sure Harper's back at the ranch wait 'til they've all turned in for the night and get that note fixed up but make sure you give 'em plenty of time to settle first and then get down there on foot. Don't take ya horse with ya. Make sure ya pin that somewhere they can't miss it and whatever ya do just push the tacks in. If you try and hammer 'em in, it'll make too much noise. Then get yourself back here and we'll sit nice an' cosy an' wait for Harper." He smiled to himself sensing his vengeance was nearing fulfilment. He could almost taste it.

Millie shrunk back in her corner and tried hard not to be noticed. She wondered what they were planning but they said no more and her thoughts began to drift back to happier times she had shared with Jess.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Ruby had gone back down to the bar, Daisy and Mort sat on the leather couch drinking their coffee.

Mort cast a quick glance over to the bed where Jess was still sleeping. "I reckon Jess'll be waking up real soon once he gets wind of that coffee Daisy. That boy sure does love his coffee!"

Daisy nodded in agreement "He certainly does Mort and I don't know how he can drink that brew he makes. Well, I'm afraid he won't be drinking any coffee today."

"I make a pretty strong brew myself and Jess is mighty fond of that. He won't be too happy about doing without it" Mort replied. "Slim should be back any moment Daisy. He went to have a bath and a shave and change out of his Sunday clothes. Not that they looked much like his Sunday best after he'd been sleeping in them last night."

"I'm just glad he managed to get some sleep" Daisy said. "Have you been able to get a posse together yet Mort?"

Mort stood up and poured himself a little more coffee. He offered the pot to Daisy but she declined. "I had to fight them off Daisy. There were people coming in to the jail this morning to offer their services and that was before I'd even got out there to ask anyone. Jess is very well thought of around here and everyone who drinks in the Stockman's Palace likes Millie. We should have fifteen or more men so we can split up and cover a wider area."

Mort sat back down on the sofa and sipped at his coffee. "I was out at first light this morning. The ground was pretty much trampled up by all the coming and going from town last evening but I found some tracks a mile or so outside of town that match what I found behind the livery. I don't doubt they've covered their trail further out and they've had plenty of time to get well away but we'll give it a good try even if it's only to keep Jess here from going himself. I still think we might just have to wait until Danby contacts Jess and I have no doubt that he will."

A mumbled phrase drifted over to them from the direction of the bed as Jess began to rouse, moving around restlessly and trying to find a more comfortable position as he became aware of his pain. He drew one knee up to ease his back, gave a grunt of pain and let it fall again.

Daisy went over to sit by the bed. Jess turned his head to one side and stirred sleepily, his eyelids opening slightly to reveal a glimpse of his deep blue eyes. He opened his eyes wider as he saw Daisy sitting by the bed.

"Daisy? You been sittin' there long?" Jess asked with a little smile for her.

Daisy was pleased to hear the improvement in his speech but she thought he still looked a little too pale. "No dear, I've been to church with Mike and I just got here a few minutes ago. How are you feeling now? You look a little better than you did last night."

"Slim gave me that dose of Valerian" Jess told her "and I don't even remember fallin' asleep. I must've been sleepin' ever since. I'm OK Daisy. I just got a real bad headache and a few bruises is all. Is Mike all right?"

"Oh, Mike is just fine Jess. Annie Barnes took him home to stay with them for a few days. You know how friendly Mike is with her two sons."

Jess smiled to himself. "Yeah, I know those two. Will and Davey ain't it? I wonder what mischief those three shavers'll get up to between 'em? Is that coffee I can smell?"

Mort laughed. "I told you Daisy. Jess and coffee are inseparable. Good morning to you Jess."

Jess looked over at Mort noticing him for the first time. "Mornin' Mort. What're you doin' here so early?"

"Oh, it's not exactly early Jess" Mort said as he came over to the bed "I'm just standing in for Slim while he gets a shave and a bath but I'd like a quick word with you about what happened last night."

"What d'ya mean, standin' in for Slim? Anyone'd think I needed a nurse maid" Jess frowned up at the ceiling and grimaced. "Well, I'm sorry Mort but I don't reckon I can tell you anythin' you haven't already worked out. After we said goodnight to you at the hall Millie and me walked back to the saloon. We stopped in the alley by the back stairs. I kissed her and then someone hit me real hard from behind. I can remember hearin' somethin' just before that and lookin' up but then everythin' went black. I never saw anyone. Any of that coffee left Daisy?"

Daisy patted Jess's hand. "I'm sorry Jess but Doctor Ellis said you shouldn't have coffee yet awhile."

Jess grumbled a little but accepted the restriction. "Daisy, could I have a word with Mort in private, please?"

Daisy guessed what Jess needed to ask "Of course dear. I'll just go down and see if I can find Slim. He's probably chatting with Lucy."

Slim was just coming up the stairs as Daisy went out into the hallway. He looked fairly well rested considering the night they'd both had.

He greeted her with a little kiss on the cheek. "Mornin' Daisy. Did you manage to get some sleep?" he asked.

"I did, Slim dear. Mike is staying with Annie Barnes. He knows more or less what has happened and he's fine but if you're going out with the posse later could you pick up his school books and some spare clothes on the way back and drop them off at the Barnes' place before you come back to town?"

"Sure Daisy. Is there anythin' you need?" Slim asked.

"Well, I could do with my sewing box" Daisy said "and there's a small pile of clothes next to it needing attention. If you could manage those I'd be very grateful, dear. I brought a change of clothes with me when we came into town and I can manage with what I have. Jess could probably do with another change though. He won't want to wear his Sunday best once he's up and about. Oh, Mort may need your help Slim. Jess woke up a few minutes ago and I believe he needed a little assistance with something. I'll wait out here until he's ready."

"OK Daisy. I'll let you know when we're done." Slim went to see if he could lend a hand but Mort had everything under control and Jess was leaning back against several pillows while Mort poured him a glass of water.

Slim put his head around the door and called Daisy in.

"I'm not sure you should be sitting up quite yet" she said to Jess as she looked over at the bed. "You were supposed to wait for Doctor Ellis to check you over. You should have that arm in a sling too."

Jess was feeling a lot worse than he was willing to admit but he wanted to get back home and he would have put up with far worse rather than stay where he was for another day. "I'll be fine Daisy. I don't even feel sick this mornin'. Is Doc comin' over to check up on me soon?"

Daisy gave him a searching look. "Jess Harper! I know just what you are about so don't try and pretend to me that you're fit to go home. I know different and don't expect me to lie to Doctor Ellis on your behalf. Slim and I haven't forgotten the state you were in last night. You're still looking much too pale and I don't believe for one minute that you're feeling as well as you say you are."

Jess looked from Daisy to Slim. "Slim, you promised you'd get me back to the ranch. I'm holdin' you to that."

"Whoa there pard" Slim said hastily. "I never promised I'd get you back to the ranch. I just promised I'd talk to Doc about it."

Jess looked back at Daisy and gave a deep sigh. "OK Daisy. I feel like I've been stomped on by a herd of wild buffalo. But I gotta get away from this room. I promise I'll do anything you say when I get back home, but I ain't sure I can take this much longer. Not laying here in Millie's room like this."

Daisy remembered her conversation with Doctor Ellis the night before but she kept it to herself "Yes, I've heard that promise before young man. Well, we'll see what the Doctor says Jess but don't get your hopes up too high. It was only last night that you were hurt and you need to be able to stand up and stay up if you are to get back home."

Mort looked at his watch. It was close to noon.

"I arranged to meet up with everyone at the jail around 12:30 Slim. I hope Doc gets here soon; I guess you'll be wanting to hear what he has to say about Jess before we get going."

Slim nodded in confirmation of this. "I sure would Mort. Look Jess, I'll do my best to get Doc to agree to you goin' home but Daisy's right, you've gotta be able to stand up without fallin' over or it's no go, buddy."

There was a sharp tap on the door and Doc walked in carrying his bag and looking very weary.

"Good morning everyone" he said looking around the room. "Sorry I didn't get to see you at church this morning Mrs. Cooper. Young Jimmy wasn't too well when I got back and I was up with him for what was left of the night. He's perfectly well now of course. It never ceases to amaze me how these children just seem to bounce back. I couldn't find anything wrong with him so it must have been something he ate."

Doc stood by the bed looking down at his patient.

"How are you feeling this morning Jess? Sitting up I see. I'm not sure that's such a good idea yet, son. Any dizziness?" He placed his fingers over the pulse point on Jess's wrist and looked down at his pocket watch.

"No Doc" Jess wasn't exactly lying about that but he was stretching the truth a little. He'd started to feel rather woozy and more than a bit sick since he'd been sitting up but he knew he had no chance of getting home once he admitted to it. "I feel a bit shaky and I've still got a real bad headache but I'm OK."

Doc released Jess's wrist with a slightly sceptical look. He raised his eyebrows at his patient. "Well, I wouldn't believe you if you said you didn't have a headache and I'm not sure I believe the rest of it. What about all the other aches and pains? I should say you have a fair few of those too?"

Jess scowled. "I'm OK Doc. When can I get out of this room? I'll go plumb crazy if I have to stay here much longer. And how long before I can go home?" Jess resented the close attention everyone seemed to be paying to his conversation with Doc Ellis and wished he could have a bit more privacy.

Doc considered his question thoughtfully. "Sitting up in bed is one thing, son. Standing up and moving around is quite another matter. I came over this morning to see if you might like to try sitting up a little this afternoon, not to see if you could get out of bed."

"Well I'm sittin' up Doc and I'm fine" Jess said. "Last time I had busted ribs you told me I shouldn't be layin' around too much. You said I was better off gettin' up and movin' around".

Doc wasn't moved by this. "I remember very well what I told you then son and the advice was the best I could offer at the time but I also remember that you didn't have a concussion then."

Jess's face took on a stubborn expression. "I can stand Doc. I gotta try."

"I really don't think that is a good idea Jess" Doc told him "but I suppose if I don't let you try it now, you'll do it when our backs are turned and maybe do yourself some damage. Why don't we just see if you can cope with sitting on the edge of the bed first."

"I'll be fine Doc" Jess said "but can I put my pants on first?"

Slim picked up the clothes he'd brought over from the hotel. "I got the spare clothes you brought with you Pard. I'll give you a hand" he said as he looked over at Daisy.

She took her cue. "I'll just take these dirty cups down to the saloon" she said knowing Jess would feel bashful about getting dressed with her in the room even though she'd undressed him more times than she could count. She put the cups on the tray and Mort opened the door for her as she carried them out.

Jess pushed the quilt and sheets back as Slim came over with his clothes. Ten minutes later he was fully dressed but he was exhausted. He was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and was grateful to be leaning back against the pillows again.

"Are you sure you wanna try this Pard?" asked Slim looking doubtfully at Jess. He'd turned a little paler and Slim thought he wasn't looking too good. Mort exchanged a knowing look with Doc Ellis.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jess growled. There was a light tap on the door and Mort opened it to admit Daisy. Jess sat forward ignoring the nausea that the movement triggered. Hugging his right arm close to his sore ribs he accepted Slim's help to swing his legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a few minutes until the sudden vertigo subsided.

"Are you alright son?" asked the Doc "Are you feeling dizzy Jess?"

"No Doc" Jess lied, beginning to feel profoundly sick as the pain in his head increased "just my head aches and my ribs are a little sore is all" he said as he swallowed hard and began to push himself up from the bed.

"Hold up there a moment Jess" Doc said. "If your head is aching that badly, it might not be a good idea to rush things."

"I didn't say anythin' about how bad it was achin' Doc. It just aches a bit is all. I'm gonna do this Doc" Jess said stubbornly. "With your say so or without it".

"Very well Jess but you are by far the most cussed patient I ever had. Just wait one moment". Doc took a large square of linen from his bag and folding it into a sling he eased Jess's right arm into it and tied the ends in a knot around his neck. "There. Now let me see what you can do and don't say I didn't warn you".

Jess was impatient with the delay. He took as deep a breath as his sore ribs would allow and gritted his teeth. _I'm gonna do this…_ he thought _I've gotta do it… I'll be OK… once I'm up, I'll be OK…_

Mort moved a little closer as Jess pushed himself up from the bed with his left hand and then grabbed hold of the chair beside the bed. He stood unsteadily for a moment or two trying to overcome the pain and dizziness that accompanied his upright stance. He let go his hold on the chair and took a step forward but the room whirled suddenly around him and he reeled sideways. Slim and Mort caught him and eased him back onto the bed as Doc removed two of the pillows. Jess lay back against the remaining pillows for a second or two pale and trembling and then he struggled to sit up a set look on his face as he turned even whiter than he already was. Slim knew that look and managed to grab the bowl and help Jess sit up just in time. Jess began to retch miserably and when the sickness subsided he sank back against the pillows sweating and shaking, his hand pressed against his aching ribs.

Slim opened his mouth to reprimand his friend. "Jess! You idiot…" he began but Mort held up his hand.

"OK Slim" he said with a slightly amused look at Jess "He knows. You don't have to lay into him. Are you OK Jess?"

Jess nodded responding to Mort with a slightly rueful look.

"Just what were you tryin' to prove Jess?" Slim demanded.

Mort broke in and answered on Jess behalf. "He was just tryin' to prove to himself he could do it, weren't you son?"

"Yeah, Mort, somethin' like that" Jess said in a weary tone of voice.

"And just what did you prove to yourself, Jess?" Slim asked.

Jess glared at him, his expression stubborn. "Aw heck Slim! What d'ya think I proved?" he growled.

"Leave him be Slim" Mort said defending his young friend. "You can't blame him for trying. You know Jess. Just ask yourself what you'd have done? Nothing so very different I'm willing to bet."

Slim subsided and just shook his head.

Doc had been hovering near his patient while this exchange was taking place but now he moved closer. Jess looked sideways at him.

"Don't say anythin' Doc. Please… I don't wanna hear it" he pleaded weakly.

Doc eyed his patient, one eyebrow slightly raised but he said nothing. _Darn young fool…_ he thought to himself. _Typical Jess…_

Slim sat down on the edge of the bed opposite Doc Ellis, his irritation with his friend placated by Jess's obvious discomfort. He gave Jess a sympathetic look.

"I know you don't wanna hear it Jess but it's gotta be said. You can't go home in this state. You wouldn't last five minutes in the buckboard and you know it."

Jess scowled at his friend. "Yeah, I know it Slim" he said with a look of resignation "but that don't make it any easier."

Slim gave his shoulder an understanding squeeze. "Well the offer still stands Jess. We can take you over to the hotel if you really can't stand it here. But it'll have to be on the stretcher buddy."

"Slim, I'd rather put up with this than be seen in broad daylight on a stretcher" Jess said. "I'd have the whole town standin' around watchin' and the news I was at death's door'd be all the way to Texas before nightfall."

Doc had been studying his recalcitrant patient. "Are you still sick Jess? You'd be better lying flat you know?"

"Nah Doc. I'm fine now" Jess said.

Doc nodded. "Very well son. Let me check you over."

Jess submitted to the examination with an air of defeat. Doc checked Jess's eyes and grunted to himself. "I should never have let you try that" he said. "You're not out of the woods yet; the pupils of your eyes are still dilated. I didn't think you were being totally honest with us about how you were feeling."

Jess looked a little shamefaced but said nothing.

Doc shook his head. "Just what are we going to do with you Jess? What's the point in lying about how you feel? It isn't going to change the fact that you're not fit enough to get up yet, let alone go home. I'm afraid you have to wait a few more days yet. I'm sorry son, but that's the way it is."

"Yeah, Doc I'm sorry too" Jess said ruefully. "I reckon I was in too much of a hurry but I'm findin' this so dadgum hard."

Daisy had stayed in the background watching but she came over now and joined Slim by the bed.

"You _can_ get through this Jess, dear. Slim and I will be here to keep you company and if you rest now I'm sure you'll be able to go home in another two or three days" she said looking hopefully at Doc Ellis for confirmation.

"I would agree with that Mrs. Cooper" Doc picked up his bag. "I'll send over some beef broth for you Jess. You'll have to stick with that for today I'm afraid. Maybe tomorrow you can have something a little more substantial but no coffee yet. Drink as much water as you can hold. A little willow bark extract will help ease the aches and pains and it'll help you sleep as well. You can have Valerian too. I'd recommend a little after you've had some of that beef broth. Why not get over the rough ground as easy as you can son? What do you say?"

Jess closed his eyes wearily and sighed deeply. "OK Doc. I can't fight you on this one but I don't have to like it…" Doc placed his hat on his head and paused briefly in the doorway.

"I'll send over the beef broth and willow bark extract shortly Mrs. Cooper and I'll be back late afternoon. Send for me if you need anything."

Mort checked the time again "We'd better be getting over to the jail Slim. It's nigh on 12:45. I got enough supplies for the two of us in case we don't get back to town tonight" he moved over to stand beside Jess. "I had fifteen volunteers before I came over here this morning Jess and that was before I even asked for any. We can cover a lot of ground before dark with that many men and I told 'em all to be ready to hole up overnight. I'll come over with Slim when we get back and let you know what we found."

"I don't reckon you'll find anythin' Mort" Jess said somewhat dejectedly. "With all the traffic to and from town last night, you'll be lucky to find which direction they went in and you got three choices before you even start; Rawlins, Medicine Bow, Cheyenne; you can take your pick. They could've split off the main trail anywhere along any one of those routes. I got no likin' for Danby but I gotta admit he knows a thing or two about layin' a false trail and he's had plenty of time to do it. But I'm real grateful for the help everyone's offerin'. Give 'em my thanks will ya Mort?"

Mort picked up his hat and jammed it on his head. "Sure I will Jess. But don't be so pessimistic. I found the tracks of three horses last night at the back of the livery stable and I was pretty sure which way they went. I lit out early this morning and I was right. I picked the tracks up again further out away from town. Looks like they stuck to the road for quite a way and I'd swear one of those horses was carrying two people." He walked over to the door pausing to wait for Slim who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Slim gave Jess a mock punch to his good shoulder and stood up "Keep your chin up pard and sleep as much as you can. It'll help pass the time if nothin' else. I'll see ya later

buddy" he said as he followed Mort over to the door.

Jess watched as the two men left and then he closed his eyes. He hadn't felt so helpless and frustrated since the fire that had killed his family.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Mort and Slim approached the jail the posse was there waiting, everyone carrying supplies in anticipation of an overnight camp. Word had spread about the posse Mort had been putting together and several more men had turned up.

"Thanks for coming, all of you" he said. "Jess asked me to tell you how much he appreciates your help. We had our work cut out stopping him from joining us." There was a general ripple of laughter at this. They all knew what Jess was like. "I don't have enough badges to go around but consider yourselves deputised" he said as he looked around the gathering.

"We ought to have a quick discussion about this first and there isn't enough room in there" and he indicated the jail "for everyone. Why don't you all hitch your horses and meet us in the saloon. We can have a quick coffee and a little talk about the best way to go about this."

Slim and Mort walked back over to the saloon and waited for the rest of the posse to arrive.

After about five minutes the saloon was full and Tom was doing a good trade as everyone settled down with a beer or a coffee. Mort stood up by the bar and gave them all the facts he had about the attack.

"So, I think we can safely assume that Cal Danby's behind this" he concluded.

"There're three main roads they coulda took Sheriff" Jim Sanders said. He'd heard all about what happened from his brother, Jeb. "I reckon the first thing we oughta do is split up and see if we can find any tracks."

"Well, maybe not Jim" Mort corrected. "Seems they took the east road out of town" he told them about the tracks he'd found the night before and how he'd picked them up again that morning. "We can always fall back on the other two routes if we've picked up a false trail but I have a hunch about this. We'll find 'em. OK men, finish up your drinks and we'll head out."

There was a slight delay while everybody asked for news of how Jess was feeling and Slim spent a few minutes passing on the information before they were all ready to ride. They headed east out of town toward Cheyenne and Mort led them on at a steady lope until they got near to where he'd picked up the trail again. Slim and a few of the men with a little tracking experience dismounted and walked forward to study the sign. None of them had Jess's skill at tracking but Slim had a fair amount of experience from his days in the cavalry and Jim Sanders had served a brief time as a scout.

Jim pushed his hat back on his head and looked around at the other men. "I reckon Mort's right about these tracks fellas. Three horses for sure and this one here" he indicated a set of hoof marks that were clearly deeper than the other two "is definitely carryin' two riders. Either that or the rider's a bigger man than I've seen in a long time."

There was a considerable amount of nodding and exchanges of opinion. Once they were all mounted up again Mort looked around at the posse.

"Jeb saw Millie being walked down to the livery around 11:00 that evening so they must've left town very soon after. They couldn't have gone too far off the main trail that night. There was a good moon and it was a clear night but they must have stopped over somewhere. If we can get that far we're in with a good chance of finding out where they headed next."

The posse moved off with Mort and Slim in the lead following the tracks, the others hanging back slightly. The trail turned off abruptly by the cemetery leading off to the right and onto a rough grassland trail which led up at a steep incline.

"Looks like they headed towards Baxter Ridge" Mort commented. "Not much up that way but the trail's clear enough so let's get goin'. Anyone know of a place up that way where they might've found shelter?"

There was some general discussion and Slim told them of some dirt farmers that had tried unsuccessfully to make a go of things when he was just a boy.

"They came out here about the same time my folks did but the ground was no good for crop farmin'. The cattlemen weren't too keen on havin' 'em around and they gave up one-by-one. Old Jensen was the last to give up and he abandoned his place when I was about Andy's age" he said. "There're a few old cabins scattered around the other side of the ridge but I think his place is the only one that's anywhere near habitable and I'm willin' to bet those tracks are gonna lead us right there. It's about an hour's ride from here."

As Slim had predicted, the tracks led them to the old abandoned cabin, though they were detoured onto a few false trails on the way there and it took them considerably more than an hour to get there. The old place was still standing but there were holes in the roof and someone had patched over the worst of the gaps using boards from the dilapidated old barn. They found horse droppings in the barn that couldn't have been older than the previous night and it was plain that the three horses had been tethered in what was left of the old outbuilding. They looked cautiously around before entering the cabin and there were sure signs that someone had spent the night there. A fire had been laid in the hearth and though what was left of the ashes was no longer warm, they'd not yet been completely scattered by the draught that penetrated through the chinks in the crudely repaired roof.

There were several sets of tracks leading away from the cabin and it was obvious that more false trails had been laid.

Mort eyed Slim thoughtfully. "They haven't done much to hide their presence here last night, have they? If anything, I'd say they were flaunting it."

"I was thinkin' the same thing Mort" Slim replied. "They're either very confident or very stupid."

Mort took his hat off and wiped his sleeve across his sweat-dampened brow. "Or just trying to confuse us, or maybe delay us. Danby is far from stupid Slim. I'd say Billy's not too bright but Danby and Abe Jenkins more than make up for him." Mort settled his hat back on his head and turned surveying the waiting posse.

"Right, how many are we?" Mort did a quick count and there were twenty-three in all. "We'll split into four groups. Me and Slim'll take the group of five. Lon, Jim, Hal; pick your teams and we'll spread out and see what we can find. OK, it's around 4:00 and we got until 8:00 before we start to lose the light. Take a couple of hours to look around and we'll meet back here about 6:00 and discuss what we've found. Then we can decide whether to stay out and keep looking or get back to town. Good hunting! I'll see you all later."

It didn't take long for Lon and the other two leaders to sort out their groups and head out in their chosen direction. Slim and Mort headed up the trail to the higher ground following a set of tracks that led up in the direction of the old line shack. It was rough country. The trail forked just before they reached the line cabin and led them up the side of the mountain towards an area known to Slim for its old abandoned mines. The high country was riddled with ravines and caves and it was ideal territory to get lost in. They followed the tracks easily for nearly an hour, the trail dividing twice more but it became increasingly hard to follow as it became more tortuous, littered with potholes and loose rocks. Suddenly, the tracks just disappeared. The men dismounted and led their horses several hundred yards further along the trail but failed to pick up any more tracks.

"That was no false trail we were following Mort. I reckon the tracks have been deliberately wiped out from here on in" Slim said. They'd cast around but failed to find any tracks leading further on or doubling back the way they'd come. "They're up here somewhere. It's perfect country to hide out in. I've come this way a few times before. We could ride around here for a year or more checkin' out caves and never find hide nor hair of 'em."

Mort pushed his hat back and scratched his head. "Well, I figure our luck's just run out. I reckon the best we can do now is wait for Danby to contact Jess. And he will; I'm certain of it. He hasn't yet finished what he set out to do."

They threaded their way back down the narrow trail to the old cabin and found the rest of the posse there waiting for them. The other groups had much the same tale to tell; following the trail easily for a half-hour or so and then losing it but the others had all eventually found a trail doubling back on itself to the cabin. There was a lot of discussion of what Mort and Slim had found but they all agreed there was little point in resuming the search in the morning.

The posse headed back to Laramie but Slim went on to the ranch accompanied by Mort to pick up Mike's school books and spare clothes for Mike, Jess and himself as well as the items Daisy had asked for. Ben was still working in the barn when they got there and the Jackson boys had taken up temporary residence in the bunkhouse. Slim gave them all the latest news and listened to reports about what they'd been doing around the ranch and then he and Mort headed on to the Barnes' place. They stopped for a chat and a coffee and Slim spent a little time with Mike reassuring him as to how Jess was doing. Dan Barnes took Slim and Mort aside and told them about the rumour he'd heard regarding Millie running off with one of Jess's attackers. He said he didn't give credence to rumours and wouldn't want to see this one getting back to Jess. Slim and Mort told him what they thought had most likely happened and Dan nodded in agreement.

"I don't know Millie personally" he said. "I never spent much time at the Stockman's Palace or any of the other saloons in town for that matter. But Annie knows her from the women's group and she's always had a good opinion of her. So far as I know, the boys haven't heard the rumour; Annie brought them all back here after service this mornin'. But there's no tellin' what story'll be goin' around the school tomorrow. I reckon it'd be best to tell them about this now. Are you happy with that Slim?"

"I think it's the only thing we can do Dan" Slim said "but I have to get back to town, so if you don't mind taking care of that for me, I'd be grateful. There's no way I want Mike to hear of it first from his school mates."

"Leave it to me Slim. I'll be glad to help any way I can. You give Jess my regards now and tell him I hope he's back on his feet soon. You can leave Mike with us for as long as you need. Don't worry about that. Please God, you find Millie safe and sound." Dan held out his hand to Slim. "Good evenin' to you both and take care now."

"Thanks Dan for lookin' after Mike" Slim said as he and Mort shook the proffered hand. "Thank Annie for me, will you? I'll be sure and let you know what's goin' on."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It wasn't until 9:00 that Slim and Mort got back to town. Slim called in at the Stockman's Palace to let Jess and Daisy know he was back but Jess was asleep. Daisy was looking tired and Slim thought she'd probably had a difficult time with Jess. He gave Daisy her sewing box and the pile of mending and left Jess's spare clothes with her and then went with Mort to get something to eat in Molly's. After they'd eaten Mort returned to the saloon with him to tell Jess what they'd found.

Jess was awake when they returned and while Mort went over to give him an account of the posse's activities Slim sat with Daisy on the leather sofa and told her of Annie and Dan Barnes's offer to look after Mike for as long as was needed. He also told her about the rumour Dan had heard.

Daisy shook her head sadly "I suppose it was bound to get spread around, Slim. I'm afraid it's human nature but you'd think people would know better than to spread that sort of talk. Ruby told me today she'd heard someone talking about it in the saloon. She said Tom made a point of telling everyone it was likely Millie was forced into doing it for fear of punishment." She brushed back the stray strand of hair that always seemed to escape her hairpins. "It's so good of Annie and Dan to look after Mike. They are such a nice couple, aren't they? And their boys are very good children too. I'm very glad Mike has those two as his best friends."

Slim nodded in agreement. "You're right about that Daisy. You look a little tired. Has Jess been givin' you a hard time this afternoon?" he asked her.

"No dear, Jess has been no trouble at all" Daisy told him "He's spent much of the time sleeping. After his disastrous attempt to get up this morning he's been a little subdued and I think he knows he has to get his strength back before he can convince Doctor Ellis he's fit to go home. I've had no argument from him at all about taking the Valerian. To tell the truth I think he's been more than happy to sleep the afternoon away."

Slim looked over at Jess happily discussing tracks and sign with Mort. "Well, I still say you look tired Daisy. Maybe last night has caught up with you. It's late too. Why don't you get back to the hotel and get some sleep? I'll be stayin' here with Jess tonight. I can sleep on the sofa again. Tom made sure we had extra blankets and pillows last night. I don't know how we would have managed without his help. The least I can do is to let him know how we got on this afternoon. Do you think Jess'll be OK on his own for a while if I go down and have a talk with Tom?"

"Why, of course he will Slim. He'll probably just go back to sleep again." She was speaking quietly but she lowered her voice a little more. "Susie and Ruby have made several visits this afternoon to check up on him. They've kept me company as well which was good of them but I think it was really an excuse to come up and see Jess. Ruby was quite disappointed to find him asleep on one occasion but she covered it up very well." Daisy gave a little laugh. "I'm quite sure one of them would be more than happy to sit with him for a while."

Slim rolled his eyes. "I've never known anyone have the effect on women that Jess does. How does he do it Daisy?" He leaned a little closer to her. "I wouldn't have thought Jess would've been too happy to see Susie at the moment, surely."

Daisy glanced over to see if Jess was still talking with Mort. "Well, you'd be surprised Slim. Susie came up here to see him just after you and Mort left. She was up here for several minutes and she apologised profusely for her gossiping. Jess seems to have forgiven her. He told me he didn't believe she intended any real harm and he thinks she's learned a lesson about the damage gossip can do."

"I don't think I'd have been so forgivin' in Jess's place" Slim said. "Did Doc call back this afternoon Daisy?"

"Yes, he came back about 5 o'clock and checked Jess over. He said there was some improvement. Jess isn't seeing double any longer which is a really good sign. Doc told him he could have scrambled eggs for supper and he was a lot happier after that. He's allowed eggs again for breakfast as well Slim, but no bacon yet."

"Hey, what're you two talkin' about over there" Jess called out. "Didn't anyone tell ya it's rude to whisper?"

Slim walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He thought Jess was looking rather tired and drawn considering he'd slept most of the afternoon.

"It's OK, pard we weren't talkin' about you. Well nothin' bad anyway. How're you feelin' Jess?"

Jess shifted uncomfortably in the bed and winced. "Apart from gettin' a flat backside you mean? I've been better but I'm OK. Just a bit sore is all. Been sleepin' most of the afternoon. Mort's been givin' me a full report. Seems you did better than we expected today."

"I thought that at the time but I'm beginnin' to think we've been led by the nose" Slim said ruefully. "I don't think even you could've done a better job of settin' up those tracks the way they did Jess. What do you reckon Mort?"

Mort frowned thoughtfully. "It looked to me like a deliberate attempt to keep us occupied out there without letting us get too close. It worked extremely well, too." He ran a tired hand through his hair. "Well, I guess it's time I got going. I'll call in tomorrow Jess and see how you're feeling. Have a good night now." He got up a trifle stiffly. "I'm getting too old for all this riding around. Time I retired."

"Hey, you can't retire Mort" Jess told him. "They'll send us out some flash guy in a city suit who thinks he can change the world by issuin' one of them city ordinances. No guns within city limits or somethin' like that. I heard they tried that somewhere but it didn't work. I can't call to mind where it was now."

Mort picked up his hat and made for the door. "Well, they already have a law against concealed weapons in Cheyenne. The sort of ordinance you're talking about might not be a bad thing Jess. Could save a lot of unnecessary bloodshed, if everybody stuck to it that is. It's not up to me to pass the laws, so there's no guarantee it won't happen here in time and I reckon you'll just have to accept it when it does. Anyway, you're stuck with me at least for the near future. I'll see you all tomorrow" he said, waving his hat in salute as he left.

Daisy went over to where Slim was perched on the edge of the bed. "I'm going back to the hotel now Slim. Are you all right Jess? You look tired, dear. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Nah, I'm fine Daisy. You've been stuck in here with me all afternoon. Time you went and got some rest and took a little time for yourself." Jess shifted uncomfortably again as he spoke.

Daisy leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "It's no hardship Jess. I just hope tomorrow sees you feeling much more like your old self. At least you won't have beef broth for breakfast and remember, Doctor Ellis said he's coming to see you early and he might let you try sitting out of bed again."

"Yeah, thanks Daisy. That'd sure be good. Slim? Are you gonna see Daisy across to the hotel?" Jess asked.

"Goodness Jess! It's only across the road. I don't need Slim to see me back" Daisy said, though she was touched by his care for her safety.

"I'd feel a whole lot better if he did Daisy. It's late and there's no tellin' who's hangin' around" Jess insisted, looking up at her. "Slim, go with her will ya? Please?"

"I reckon Jess is right Daisy. We can't be too careful. Get your things together and I'll walk you back. There's somethin' I want from my room anyway. Jess, I'm gonna have a chat with Tom and I'll let him know how the posse got on. He's been more than helpful to us all and he deserves to know how we got on today" Slim said as he got up from the bed. "You gonna be OK here until I get back pard? You won't be trying to get up or anythin'? Or should I send Ruby or Susie up here to keep an eye on you?"

"Slim, don't even think about it" Jess growled. "Ruby's a real nice girl but the last thing I need is either of those two playin' nurse around me" he said as he winced again. "I'm feelin' a bit dragged out Slim but I don't reckon I'll sleep too well without some of that Valerian. Could you give me some before you go?"

"How about some of that willow bark extract Jess?" Daisy suggested. "That's more effective than Valerian if you have pain."

"Yeah Daisy, it is but it gives me real bad heartburn" Jess replied. "I'd rather just take the Valerian; it makes me drowsy enough to sleep through any pain."

Slim measured out a few drops from the vial into a half glass of water and handed it to Jess. It wasn't like his partner to admit to pain and he felt a little concerned. "Here Jess, make sure you drink it all" Slim said "But I'm not sure I ought to be leavin' you on your own though. I think I should ask Ruby to sit with you until I get back."

Jess drank down the water and waved Slim away impatiently. "I'll be OK Slim. I don't need anyone here and after this mornin' I won't be tryin' to get up again until you and Mort are here to catch me. Why don't you stop and have a chat with Lucy too?" He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. "Now get goin' and give me a little peace will ya? You're wearin' me out, the two of ya."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Slim returned, Jess was asleep but he was restless and Slim woke several times in the early part of the night to hear him calling out for Millie and muttering in his sleep about Cal Danby. He didn't wake though and eventually settled down into a deeper sleep. Slim woke him early on Monday morning and helped him with shaving and washing and Jess was sitting up enjoying a breakfast of scrambled eggs and biscuits when Daisy and Doc arrived together.

"I'd say those eggs are a little more to your liking than Marjorie's beef broth Jess." Doc observed.

Jess finished off the last forkful. "Well they are Doc but don't you tell Marjorie that. I really appreciate the trouble she went to. So how long before I can finish it off with a cup of coffee."

Doc removed his hat placing it on the leather sofa and put his bag down next to it.

"Well, if you're able to get up and sit out of bed today Jess, without a repeat of what happened yesterday I see no reason why you can't have some coffee. But not your usual strong brew son. That wouldn't be a good idea yet awhile. How's the headache this morning."

"It's still there" Jess said "but it's better than it was last night."

Daisy took the breakfast tray away from Jess and put it down on the centre table. She went to sit over on the sofa with Slim while Doc was carrying out an examination of his patient.

"I sure hope Doc gives Jess the go ahead to get out of bed this mornin' Daisy." Slim said in a low voice. "He's making a real effort to keep cheerful but he's feelin' pretty desperate about Millie. He slept through the night but he was tossin' around quite a bit and he called out for Millie a few times."

"Yes, he was doing that yesterday afternoon." Daisy leaned a bit closer. "He's been unusually co-operative since yesterday morning Slim. It's not like Jess and it worries me. I'm sure he's feeling a lot worse than he admits to."

Slim leaned back against the firm leather of Millie's sofa. "Don't worry Daisy. As soon as Doc says Jess can get out of bed, he'll be wantin' to saddle up Trav and ride off after Millie. But I guess I'll be kind'a relieved when he is. Jess is usually only this compliant when he's feeling real poorly."

"Slim, even if Doctor Ellis does declare him fit enough to sit out of bed today Jess is a long way from being well. I don't think any of us understand quite how much he's been affected by Millie's abduction."

Slim was about to ask Daisy to elucidate when Doc walked over to them.

"I'm happy with the way Jess is improving so I think we'll get him sitting up on the edge of the bed again and see how he does. If there's no dizziness, and he's promised to be honest about it this time, we'll see if he can sit in a chair for a while."

Jess was already propped up a bit higher on his pillows and was looking impatient to take things a step further.

"Come on Slim. I ain't got all day ya know!" he called out to Slim who rolled his eyes heavenward and getting up went to stand beside his grinning partner.

"Any more lip from you Jess Harper" Slim responded "and I'll get Mort to handcuff you to this bed."

Jess pushed back the bedclothes and then quickly pulled them back up again glancing across at Daisy. "Slim help me get my pants on will ya?" he asked.

Daisy laughed at his embarrassment. "Goodness Jess! I've never known anybody make such a fuss. Anyone would think I'd never seen you in your underwear before; or without it" she added mischievously as she picked up the tray and walked over to the door. "I'm going downstairs to take this tray back to Molly and I'll bring back some coffee. I'm sure you'll be ready for one."

Jess coloured hotly at Daisy's words and looked more than a little discomfited. Neither Slim nor Doc could stifle a laugh at Jess's expression of righteous indignation and Jess sat there glaring at them.

"Come on Jess!" Slim urged. "Daisy's gone now. Let's see how you do and then I'll help you get dressed."

"Heck Slim, she might come back. Just let me have my pants will ya?"

"Come on son. I don't have all day either" Doc said pulling back the bedclothes. "Just get those feet on the floor."

"I'm sorry Doc." Jess swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment. He felt a little lightheaded but he ignored it and began to push himself up.

"Hold on there young man. Not so fast." Doc pressed him back down again. "Any dizziness?"

"No Doc. Just a bit lightheaded but I'm OK now" Jess responded.

"Are you sure Jess? I hope you're not tryin' to pull the wool over our eyes?" Slim asked.

"Nah. Not after the last time" Jess said. "I learned my lesson yesterday."

Doc harrumphed at that. "Well, we'll soon know if you're not telling us the truth. Let's see what you can do then Jess."

Jess pushed himself up and held on to the chair beside the bed again. He was relieved to find that the room stayed still this time. He felt a little shaky and his ribs and shoulder were stiff and painful but otherwise he was OK and this time there was no surge of pain from the head injury. He grinned at Slim and Doc.

"I feel fine, just my ribs complainin' is all. Reckon I've been in bed a bit too long." He let go of the chair and took a few steps toward the sofa before Doc put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't push yourself too hard Jess. Sit back down and get dressed before Daisy comes back and then we'll see if you can get yourself over to the sofa."

Jess complied quickly enough not wanting to be caught standing up in his cut down drawers when Daisy returned.

He was dressed and sitting on top of the bedclothes propped up on the pillows when Daisy came back with a tray of coffee and biscuits. She placed the tray on the centre table and poured out coffee for Jess, adding a little hot water to weaken it down.

"I can tell it went well dear" Daisy said. "Did you want to drink your coffee sitting up on the sofa?"

"Nah, I'll have the coffee first Daisy, thanks" Jess told her.

Daisy held out the cup of coffee to him. "Now don't complain Jess. It isn't the brew you're used to drinking."

Jess took the cup from her. He took an eager sip of the steaming liquid but then looked closely at the cup grimacing slightly. Seeing the look on Daisy's face he said hurriedly. "Sorry Daisy, I guess it's a heck of a lot better than beef broth and water."

Daisy handed out coffee to Slim and Doc. "I'm very glad you said that Jess."

"It's fine, Daisy, honest. It's real good to have somethin' other than water." Jess finished the coffee and swung his legs over the edge of the bed again. "Hey Slim, I'm ready to try for the sofa now" Jess said.

Slim hurriedly finished his coffee. "OK pard" he said as he walked over to the bed.

Jess pushed himself up and stood waiting for Slim. "Don't hang on to me Slim. I wanna do this by myself. Just be ready in case I lose my balance will ya?"

Slim nodded and stayed close to Jess as he took several steps forward and then hesitated. "You OK pard?" Slim asked taking Jess's arm.

"Yeah, Slim, I'm fine" Jess said pulling his arm away. "I just felt a bit shaky is all." He made it the rest of the way to the sofa and sat down leaning against the firm leather back, feeling tired but inordinately pleased with himself.

Doc nodded his head in satisfaction. "I don't think I need check you over after that performance Jess. You're obviously well on the road to recovery. But don't sit up too long son. Take it in two-hourly intervals for now. You don't have to get undressed again. Just lay down on the bed or the sofa for a while when you've had enough and then you can sit up again for another couple of hours. I think you can have something a bit more substantial to eat now as well, but I'd leave the steak alone until tomorrow if I was you." He picked up his hat and bag and bidding them goodbye he left promising to return late that afternoon.

Slim went out to get a couple of books from the hotel and said he'd call in to see Mort before he came back.

"Whatever you do" Slim said as he went through the door "don't try to get back to the bed before I'm back. If you really have to lie down use the sofa like Doc said." Jess promised he'd behave. He wasn't about to jeopardise his recovery now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ben stood in the yard of the Sherman ranch and watched the stage arrive in a cloud of dust. Will Jackson came running over to help change the team. His older brother Jim was out in the north pasture repairing one of the fences.

Mose reined in the dusty horses. "Howdy Ben, Will. How're ya doin' today?" he called out as he pulled on the brake and stood up stretching.

Ben steadied the team. "Fine thanks Mose. Just fine. Coffee's on inside but no pie I'm afraid. Daisy's still in town. There's biscuits and fresh bread though and some of Daisy's jam if they've a mind." He nodded his head towards the stagecoach.

Mose climbed down from the box and opened the door for the passengers, an elderly businessman and a young couple. He stood ready to help the passengers to alight but the young man jumped smartly down and after assisting his wife he held out his hand to steady the elderly gentleman as he climbed down from the stagecoach thanking the young man profusely.

Mose indicated the cabin. "There's refreshment inside folks. The change should take about ten minutes and then we'll be on our way to Laramie." The passengers walked slowly over, easing stiff limbs. Mose followed them inside.

The changeover was made in good time and the passengers aboard once more when Mose suddenly paused in his preparations to take the stage on. "Nearly forgot" he called out from his seat on the box. "got a letter here for Jess" and he waved the letter in the air.

"Jess is still in town" said Ben "he isn't well enough to come back yet. Why don't you take it into town and hand it over yourself?"

Mose looked at the letter before tucking it back into his top pocket. There was obviously something other than paper in the envelope and his curiosity was piqued. "I'll do that. I won't have time to go in and see him m'self but I'll give it to Mort and he can pass it on to him. See ya folks! Heyah!" he called out to the horses whipping them up with the reins.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Slim was sitting at the table in Millie's room. He'd pushed his empty plate away and was leaning back on one of the chairs reading a book he'd brought back from the ranch with him. Jess was sitting on the leather sofa looking down at the tray of uneaten food on his lap. His appetite had disappeared since the morning and he was unable to finish the fried chicken and dumplings Slim had brought him over from Molly's café. Daisy was having dinner with Deirdre Robison over at the hotel.

"Aren't you gonna to finish that pard?" Slim asked.

"It's real good Slim but I'm just not that hungry any more. What I really need is a good strong cup of coffee. Couldn't you get me one from downstairs?" He looked hopefully over at Slim.

"Daisy'd skin me alive if I let you have your usual brew Jess but I'll get you some coffee. I wouldn't mind one myself." Putting down his book Slim took the tray from Jess's lap and added his own empty plate to it. "I'll take the tray back to Molly's and get the coffee there. You gonna be OK for a few minutes?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jess growled back at him.

"Oh, just a small matter of how you were feelin' yesterday pard…" he said.

"Well I'm fine today. Stop fussin' over me will ya?" Jess said a little tetchily as Slim went out the door.

When Slim had gone Jess leaned wearily against the back of the sofa trying to ease the ache in his ribs. He'd been sitting up for most of the morning, managing to walk back to the bed by himself when he needed to rest. Slim and Daisy had done their best to keep him occupied but he'd never been a great one for reading and at the moment he was much too preoccupied with worrying about Millie to concentrate on anything for long.

He'd spent the early part of the morning looking listlessly through the newspaper that Daisy had brought him when she came over from the hotel that morning. Unfortunately, he'd come across a piece about Millie's disappearance after the attack, stating that she'd been seen in close association with one of the suspected attackers. The article implied Millie's collaboration with the assailants.

Jess read the piece twice, a look of total bewilderment on his face. Then he let the newspaper drop onto his lap.

"No…" he said aloud shaking his head and staring at the newspaper as it slid to the ground. "she wouldn't… not Millie…"

"Whatever is the matter Jess? Are you unwell dear?" Daisy asked concerned, putting aside her mending. Slim strode over and picking up the newspaper he saw the offending article. He held out the page to Daisy and sat down next to Jess as she took it from him.

"Why ain't someone told me about this?" Jess asked in a voice full of suppressed emotion.

"Because we knew it was just so much nonsense Jess and we were far more worried about you at the time, than what gossip was bein' spread around" Slim replied.

"I gotta right to know what's bein' said about Millie… You should've told me Slim" Jess said pressing the heel of his hand against his forehead and closing his eyes.

"Jess dear, you surely don't believe what this… this scurrilous article is suggesting do you?" Daisy asked, mentally berating herself for not checking the newspaper before giving it to him.

Jess dropped his hand and opened his eyes again a look of intense anguish on his face. He shook his head in disbelief. "Millie wouldn't ever do anythin' like that Daisy. I know that. I wouldn't believe that hogwash no matter who said it was true but I sure as heck ain't happy that anyone else would believe it. Who started this darn rumour anyway?"

"It isn't a rumour exactly Jess, it's more a misinterpretation of the facts" Slim told him. "Jeb did see Millie bein' walked down to the livery stable by a man he didn't recognise about the time you were jumped. He said they were arm-in-arm and he was holdin' her pretty close and chattin' to her. We reckon she must have been forced into playin' the part."

"They must have frightened her half to death to get her to do that" Jess said. "Why the heck would they do that Slim?"

Slim shrugged "From what Jeb told Mort the next day it must've been Abe she was seen with but it was probably Danby's idea. Mort believes Danby wants to get back at you for his girl goin' off with a card sharp while he was in prison and he wanted you to believe Millie ditched you to go off with them. Sort of _twistin' the knife in the wound_ was how Mort put it. Mort reckons Danby wants to inflict as much hurt on you as he can."

"Well, he sure knows what he's doin'… It's workin' real good…" Jess growled, his voice breaking slightly on the words. "I wonder what else that evil… son of a b…"

"Jess…!" Slim broke in quickly silencing his partner.

"It's all right Slim. Jess is just upset" Daisy said as she came over to stand close to Jess putting an arm around his shoulders.

Jess ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Aw Daisy… I'm sorry; I shouldn't be usin' that sort of talk in front of you. It's just… I keep wonderin' what they're doin' to her and I can't stop thinkin' about what Millie's maybe goin' through with those… those worthless, good-for-nothin' owlhoots." He drew in his breath and exhaled raggedly. "I just feel so… dadgum useless."

"Slim, why don't you get us some coffee dear? I think we could all use some" Daisy said as she rubbed her hand comfortingly on Jess's back.

"Jess dear. Remember what we talked about yesterday. Try not to let this get to you. It's what he wants. I'm sure Millie won't come to any real harm. They need her."

"Yeah, well it's already got to me Daisy and ain't what they already done to Millie harm enough? They may need Millie right now to get to me but once they've got me… what happens to Millie then?" Daisy hugged him close to her and Jess leaned against her needing the solace she offered him.

Jess pulled away from Daisy as he heard Slim coming back with the coffee. She gave his shoulder a little pat and picking up the newspaper she folded it and placed it on the centre table. Jess stood up and walking over to the bed he lay down wearily leaning back against the pillows.

Slim came in with the tray of coffee and placed it on the centre table wishing there was something he could say to Jess that would relieve his overwrought state of mind. Nothing presented itself to him and he poured out the coffee and carried a cup over to Jess.

"There you go pard," Slim said as he put the coffee down on the bedside table "it's a mite stronger than the one you had earlier."

"Why Slim Sherman! You know Doctor Ellis said Jess wasn't to have any strong coffee yet" Daisy exclaimed.

"It's not that strong Daisy" Slim said picking up another cup and carrying it over to Daisy. "I think he could do with it right now. It won't hurt him none. I saw Mort downstairs Jess. He said he'd be over to see you after dinner and he'd bring his checker board with him." Slim took a note out of his pocket and handed it over to Daisy. "From Deirdre Robison, Daisy."

Daisy opened the note and read it, a smile lighting her face. "Deirdre has asked me to join her for dinner with some of the ladies from the women's group." The smile faded and she put the note down "I don't think it would be a good idea right now…" Her smile returned "and I'm sure it's only so they can interrogate me about recent events."

Jess opened his eyes and thrust aside his worry over Millie. "Don't feel you gotta stay here with me Daisy. There's no need. You go and have dinner with Mrs. Robison. Perhaps you can put 'em all right over that newspaper article. I'll be fine. Ole Hardrock here'll look after me, won't ya Slim?"

"Sure I will Jess" Slim said. "You go Daisy. It'll do you good to meet up with some of your friends. I'll get dinner from Molly's for me and Jess and we can eat together here. Molly's got fried chicken on the menu today, Jess."

"Well if you're both sure…" Daisy checked the time using Jess's pocket watch. "I'll go back to the hotel now and get myself ready and I'll be back here for when Doctor Ellis calls in later. Let me know if you need me, won't you?"

"Sure will Daisy" Jess said propping himself up a little higher on the cushions and picking up his cup of coffee. He took a sip. "Hey, not bad Hardrock."

When Daisy had gone Slim went over to Molly's to order dinner for himself and Jess. Jess insisted he wasn't hungry but Slim ordered food for him anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While Slim and Jess were disposing of the better part of the fried chicken and dumplings provided by Molly, Mose had brought the stage into town and slipped briefly over to the jail to give Mort the letter he'd been handed in Cheyenne that morning.

"It's for Jess" Mose said "I reckon he'll be wantin' see it sooner rather than later. There's somethin' in there." Mose shook the letter and listened to the chain rustling against the paper inside.

Mort took the letter and studied it. The scrawled direction on the outside of the letter just said _Harper, Sherman Relay Station_. "Where'd you come by this Mose?" he asked the old stage driver.

"Ole feller by the name of Simmons handed it to me this mornin' in Cheyenne" Mose said. "I went straight over to the Sheriff with it and he asked the ole feller a few questions. Simmons is the town drunk. He told the Sheriff someone paid him to hand it over to the driver of the mornin' stage. He didn't have no idea who it was gave it to him. Reckoned he saw him ridin' out of town the same evenin'. The Sheriff don't reckon as he was tellin' no lies 'cos Simmons spent a little more money than usual at the saloon the night before." Mose looked over Mort's shoulder at the letter. "You reckon that's from them deadbeats that took Millie? You gonna open it and see what's in there?"

Mort raised an eyebrow at the old driver. "I think that's Jess's privilege Mose. I can't go around opening other people's letters. I'll take it over to him now. I was going over anyway. Thanks for bringing it over."

Mose's curiosity to know what was rustling around inside the letter was nagging at him but he had no choice but to get back to the stage. He wished he'd had time to give it to Jess himself. He might have found out what was in it. "I'll see ya around Mort. Give Jess my regards will ya?"

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Slim had come back from Molly's with a tray of coffee and apple pie to find Jess laying on the sofa dozing. He woke up when Slim put the tray down on the table and sat up stiffly.

"Thought you might like a slice of pie Jess, seein' as how you never finished the chicken and dumplings" Slim said.

"I ain't hungry Slim but a slice of pie is hard to refuse" Jess said. "If you could pull that other chair over for me, I'll sit at the table for a while. I could do with a change of scene."

Slim brought the chair over for him. "There you go pard. It's only one of the chairs from the saloon and they're not that comfortable but you can always go back to the sofa."

Jess got up and eased himself down onto the chair at the table. "Thanks Slim" he picked up one of the cups and took a sip of the coffee. "That's real good coffee Slim. Molly always makes a great brew".

They sat talking over the pie and coffee for a while until Jess became too uncomfortable sitting at the table and went back to the sofa. He stretched out to ease his ribs and after a few minutes he fell into a doze.

Slim had returned to his book and Jess was asleep on the leather sofa when Mort took the letter up to Jess. He came in quietly when he saw Jess sleeping and sat down at the table with Slim.

"Is he OK?" Mort asked, nodding his head towards Jess.

"Yeah Mort. He's just tired himself out with frettin' over Millie" Slim said.

Mort pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it over to Slim. "Mose just brought that in to me. It was handed to him in Cheyenne this morning."

Slim took the letter and looked at it. He heard the chain slithering around inside the folded missive and shook it. "I wonder what's in there?" he said to Mort.

Mort smiled. "I had a job stopping Mose from tearing it open to find out. He had a real bad attack of curiosity."

Slim handed the letter back to Mort. "I guess we'll just have to make a lot of noise and wake Jess up so's we can find out" he said.

"No, let him sleep" Mort said putting the folded letter back in his pocket. "Another half hour won't make much difference. I can always come back later".

Jess muttered something and stirred in his sleep. He moved around restlessly for a few minutes and then began to rouse.

"Looks like you won't have to Mort" Slim said. "Hey Jess! You got a visitor, pard."

Jess opened his eyes and sat up drowsily. He yawned and then saw Mort at the table with Slim. "Hi, Mort." Jess greeted him. "You brought your checker board over? I could use some distraction right now."

Mort took the folded letter from his vest pocket. "No checker board Jess but there's something else here you might find more interesting." He got up from the table and held out the letter to Jess.

Jess took the letter from Mort's outstretched hand and sat staring at it warily. Slim put down his book and came over to stand by Mort.

"How d'ya get this Mort?" Jess asked. Mort explained how it had been handed to Mose in Cheyenne and that Mose had brought it over to him at the jail.

"It's gotta be from Cal Danby… There ain't no one else likely to be writin' to me from Cheyenne." Jess's hand shook slightly. He felt the contents gingerly, loath to open the letter and held it as if it was coated in deadly poison.

"Aren't you gonna open it Jess?" Slim asked. "It's probably what we've been waitin' for."

Jess didn't reply. He tore the letter open with shaking hands and caught at the broken locket and torn red lace that tumbled out. His face paled as he stared down at the lace and the crushed locket in his hand.

"This is off the dress Millie was wearin' at the dance." Jess carefully smoothed out the crumpled lace, his anger building at the thought of Millie's mistreatment. "The locket's Millie's as well. He must've torn it off her." He said grimly. He read the letter and handed it over to Slim.

Slim and Mort stood together reading the brief missive.

 _Well, howdy Jess boy._

 _Long-time no see, ain't it? Hope you ain't hurtin' too much. Millie sends her undyin' love and if you wanna see her alive and happy you better do what I tell you. I'll be writin' again in a while. Real sorry about your picture, Jess. The knife slipped while I was thinkin' about you._

 _Your ole buddy Cal_

Jess was staring down at the crushed locket. He prised it open and the battered hinge broke, the locket falling apart and dropping to the floor. Slim retrieved the pieces, seeing the defaced picture of Jess and handed them over to his friend. Jess looked at the cut-out pictures in the locket. He hadn't known Millie had kept them in there. _She always wore that locket_ he thought, touched by how precious the picture must have been to her. He vowed that if he and Millie got out of this alive the first thing he'd do is take her to Cheyenne and get her another locket and another photograph to put in it.

Jess handed over the locket and the lace to Slim, his face tense with anger.

"I swear by all that's holy if he's hurt Millie in any way, I'll kill him…" Jess ground out the words through clenched teeth. He stood up struggling to get his anger under control.

"I'll be goin' home in the mornin' Slim and ain't nothin' or no one gonna stop me" he growled. Slim handed the crushed locket and torn lace over to Mort who folded the letter around them.

"I think you'd better let Doc make that decision Jess" Slim said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You won't be able to make it home if you're not fit enough for the journey. You couldn't even sit in that chair at the table for more than fifteen minutes this afternoon."

All the worry and frustration that Jess had held in over the past two days erupted and Jess shook off his partner's hand and grabbing at Slim's shirt he glowered at him, his eyes dark with anger. "I'm goin' Slim" he growled. "I don't give a damn for what Doc or anyone else says and if you won't drive me in the buckboard, I'll take Trav." Slim looked steadily back at his partner forcing himself not to return the anger Jess was directing at him.

Mort strode over and grabbing Jess's hand he wrenched his fingers open loosening his grip on Slim's shirt and pulled the angry man around to face him.

"You couldn't even saddle Trav at the moment Jess, let alone mount him. And just what're you gonna do when you get home? Ride out on your own to track Danby down? You have no idea where he's holed up. There's nothing you can do son. Not until you hear from him again. I know this is hurting you but don't take it out on Slim. All we're trying to do is get you through this in one piece and get Millie back into the bargain. Now simmer down Jess." Mort pushed him toward the sofa and Jess lost his balance and sat down heavily grunting with pain as the impact jarred his sore ribs.

Jess sat there staring moodily at the floor for several minutes, his hand held protectively against his side. Then he took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh.

"I reckon I owe you both an apology" he said, with a slightly shamefaced look "I was out of order. But I gotta get back to the ranch. Cal might send word there."

"Well if he does, Ben or the Jackson boys will let us know" Slim said. "You may be on the mend Jess, but you're not fit enough yet to sit a horse and go ridin' around up in that high country. Just give it another day or even two if Doc says that's what it's gonna take."

Mort sat down next to Jess on the sofa. "Look son, I doubt you'll hear any more from Danby for a day or two. He's playing this out deliberately; making it last. He's leaving you to stew and enjoying every minute of it."

"I guess you're right Mort." Jess leaned back against the hard leather resigned to the inevitable. This wasn't turning out to be one of his better days and he decided to take a rest on the bed until Doc came to look him over again. He quickly fell into a restless sleep while Slim and Mort sat and quietly discussed the letter.

Slim was studying the letter again. "I don't like that reference to Danby's knife slippin'. Sounded like a very thinly veiled threat to me, Mort. Didn't you say Frankie Danby was stabbed in that fight?" Slim asked Mort.

"I did. And I'd say it was more of a promise than a thinly veiled threat. From what we've seen so far Danby seems to be looking for some sort of eye-for-an-eye vengeance, wouldn't you say?" Mort said toying with the crushed locket.

"Yeah Mort. That's what I'm worryin' about" Slim replied. "We're gonna have to find some way of makin' sure Jess doesn't go out there alone. I'm pretty sure the next thing he's gonna hear is _come alone_ and he'll do just that given the chance. His shoulder's still givin' him a lot of trouble. He isn't gonna be able to hold a gun steady, let alone handle a knife, if he's even given a chance to fight back. And if they lead him in the direction they're holding Millie, they aren't just gonna let him ride right in. They'll be waitin' for him."

Mort was swinging what was left of the locket by its broken chain.

"I wonder just how they're gonna make the next contact Slim. They've already used up one option; they can't send word by the stage again. Although I suppose Simmons could be easily persuaded to hand over another letter. From what Mose told me it'll only need the promise of a few whiskies to get him to co-operate. I figure Doug put the fear of God into him though and maybe he won't be so willing next time. Doug'll be on the watch for anyone answering Abe Jenkins' description too and it was undoubtedly him who passed on that note."

Slim nodded. "I guess we have no other choice but to wait and that's gonna be real hard on Jess. We'll…" He stopped what he was about to say as a light knock on the door announced Daisy's return. Slim opened the door to her.

"Thank you dear" Daisy bustled into the room removing her hat. She saw Jess sleeping and asked quietly. "How has he been this afternoon Slim?"

"Well, he said he wasn't hungry but he managed some of the chicken and dumplings Molly sent over" Slim told her. He turned to Mort and explained about the article Jess had read in the newspaper and his reaction to it.

"I saw that. It's a pity he had to find out like that" Mort said. "Maybe I can understand why he flared up the way he did when he got that letter. His fuse was already well primed."

Daisy looked up quickly. "What letter was that Mort? Has he received something from that man Danby?"

Slim made sure Jess was still sleeping before he showed her the letter and its contents and described Jess's angry reaction to it.

Daisy held the broken locket in her hand. "I remember Millie wearing this at the dance. In fact, thinking about it now, I don't think I've ever seen her without it." She looked sadly at the disfigured picture of Jess. "She must have been very upset when they took this from her. Poor Millie…." She shook her head over it. "I'm not surprised Jess reacted the way he did. He's tried so hard to keep his feelings under control but seeing this must have been the last straw."

Doc Ellis arrived a half hour later and he was surprised to find Jess sleeping. Slim told him that Jess had been sitting up most of the day and had only taken a few short rests.

Doc looked pleased. "At least he took my advice for a change. Has he needed any help to get back and forth from the bed to the sofa Slim?" Doc asked.

"No Doc. He managed by himself" Slim replied.

Doc nodded opening up his bag. He moved over to the bed and stood looking down at Jess as he slept.

"Seems a shame to wake him" he said. "Jess? Can you hear me son?"

Jess stirred in his sleep muttering something under his breath. Doc gave him a gentle shake and this time Jess woke up looking around drowsily. He sat up, reaching for the glass of water by the bed and took a long drink.

"Hi Doc. You come to give me the OK to go home?" Jess asked.

"Maybe son. But I'll just take a quick look at you and then we'll carry out a little experiment. If you pass the test, then I think you can go home on Wednesday morning. Now unbutton that shirt and take it off for me so I can take a look at your ribs."

Jess complied although his still-bruised shoulder gave him a little trouble. Doc took careful note of this and began to unwind the tight bandaging from Jess's ribs. There was still considerable bruising but it was beginning to fade a little. Doc asked Jess to stand and bend over at the waist. Then he asked him to turn from side-to-side. The movements were stiff and painful but Doc seemed satisfied.

"You seem to be healing up all right Jess but I'm going to strap you up again for a few more days" Doc took a pile of fresh bandages from his bag and indicated the chair by the table. "Sit on that chair while I strap your ribs up again."

Jess settled himself on the chair and Doc set to work with the bandages. "Have you been any further today than from the bed to the sofa, Jess?"

Jess shook his head. "No Doc. I did just as you said although I did try sittin' at the table for a while. I only took a couple of rests but just before you came Mort brought over a letter from Danby. I lost my temper over it and I felt real tired out after that. That's why I was sleepin' when you got here."

Doc nodded as he wound the bandages tightly around Jess's ribs. "I'm not surprised by that Jess. I'd say it was a normal reaction to a stressful situation. Now, what I would like you to do is to go down to the saloon with Slim a little later and just enjoy an evening with friends and see how you cope with that. Maybe have supper at Molly's. Tomorrow, take your meals over at Molly's café again, walk around town a little. If you manage alright with that then you can go home on Wednesday. Is that OK son?"

Jess looked a little disappointed. "Couldn't I go home tomorrow Doc? If I have breakfast over the café, surely I can manage a ride home in the buckboard."

Doc shook his head. "I've never known such a pig-headed, stubborn cuss as you Jess Harper. If I let you go home in the morning, you'll be up on that horse of yours by the afternoon and that will do you no good at all. At least if I keep you here until Wednesday those ribs will have a better chance of healing properly. Now do I have to ask Mort to handcuff you?"

"No Doc, I guess not. I'll do things your way but I'll be ready to go home first thing Wednesday morning and I ain't takin' no for an answer this time."

"Not so fast Jess" Doc said eyeing him sternly as he secured the bandage. "You have to prove to me first you can manage what I asked you to do."

"Sure Doc. I'll prove it, don't you worry about that." Jess struggled into his shirt and began to button it up. "Come on then Slim" he said. "You can buy the first shot."

"Hold on there, Jess." Doc shook his head at the young man. "You don't have to do it right away and I'm not sure whiskey is going to do you too much good at the moment. Maybe a beer but definitely not whiskey."

Jess stood up tucking his shirt into the waistband of his pants.

"OK Doc, beer it is but I reckon it's evenin' already" he said with a grin. "Well what are ya waitin' for Slim? Are you comin' Mort?" he asked looking around the room.

Slim held up his boots. "Is this what you're looking for pard?" Jess grabbed his boots from Slim's hand but he had a struggle to pull them on as his ribs and injured shoulder muscles complained. Slim unhooked Jess's jacket from the back of the door and gave it to him. Jess eased himself into it and picking up his wallet and pocket watch from the table he tucked them into his inside pocket and walked over to the door.

"Can I buy you a beer, Doc?" he asked, pausing in the doorway. Doc shook his head.

"No Jess. I thank you for the offer but I want a quick word with Mrs. Cooper. But before you go son, where's that sling I gave you?" Jess picked up the sling from the table and putting it over his neck he slipped his right arm into it. Doc smiled and when the three men had left he turned to Daisy. "Well, he certainly didn't waste any time taking me up on that challenge. But I think his joviality seemed a little strained."

"He's worried about Millie, Doctor Ellis and anxious to get home." Daisy told him about Jess's reaction to the newspaper article.

"I can understand the way he reacted but I insist on knowing that he can manage to get around a little before I give him the OK. He's not going to find the journey easy though." Doc picked up the used bandages and tucked them into his pocket. "I'll take these with me. Marjorie can wash them for me. Waste not, want not eh, Mrs. Cooper?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Slim and Mort followed Jess down the hallway to the stairs. They watched him carefully but they had no need to worry. Mindful of his sore ribs Jess slowed his pace and he negotiated the stairs with few problems entering the saloon to a chorus of welcomes. Jess was almost overwhelmed by the well-meaning but painful back-slapping and Mort rescued him from his well-wishers guiding him over to an empty table while Slim went to the bar to order three beers.

Slim carried the beers over to the table and Jess took a long pull on his, swallowing it down with a satisfied sigh. "I needed that" he said as he fidgeted around trying to get comfortable in the hard-backed chair.

"Better not let Doc see you squirming around like that Jess. If you can't get comfortable in that chair he isn't likely to agree to you ridin' all the way home on the bench seat of a buckboard."

"He ain't gonna have much say in the matter" Jess growled. "This strappin's real tight and it makes me itch is all…" Jess lied. "I'm goin' over to see Tom and thank him for everythin' Slim."

"He'll like that, Jess. I don't know how we can repay him for all his help" Slim said and settled down for a chat with Mort while they waited for Jess to get back.

Jess leaned gingerly against the bar counter where Ruby and Tom were serving several customers. Ruby reached out a hand towards him a beaming smile on her face.

"It's good to see you on your feet again, Jess" she said. Jess took her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"Thanks Ruby and thanks for gettin' my clothes cleaned up for me and keepin' Daisy company an' all." He turned to Tom. "I just wanted to thank you for all you've done Tom. It was real kind in you and I'm grateful to you both. You let me know if there's ever anythin' I can do in return."

"It's no problem Jess. It's Millie's room and she wouldn't object to you being there. I'm only sorry she wasn't there with you" Tom said as he served the man standing next to Jess.

"Yeah. Me too Tom" Jess said, a shadow flitting across his face.

"Well Jess, there's plenty folk here who'll be only too happy to help you get her back safe" Tom told him. "All you have to do is ask. Millie's well-liked by a lot of people in Laramie, and so are you. Not just in here either."

A hard-faced man propping up the bar a few feet away turned and glared belligerently at Jess.

"Well, don't expect to get any help from me Harper. 'Sides, I heard Millie was only too happy to get away from you" he said with a snigger. He looked arrogantly around the room as he spoke expecting to receive approval for his malicious remark but he was met with a stony silence. Jess swung around to face him.

"You oughta watch that mouth of yours Ethan" Jess growled at the man. "It could get you into a lot of trouble. There ain't no truth in that darn rumour and you know it. Millie had no choice but to go with them."

Tom made an attempt to intervene before trouble broke out. "Now don't you go starting any trouble Ethan Maddox or you won't be served in here again. I don't want to hear you or anyone else talking about Millie like that."

Slim stood up uneasily as he heard what was going on but Mort waved him down.

"I think Jess can settle this by himself Slim. He won't take kindly to you fighting his battles for him."

"He can't afford to get in any trouble Mort. He's in no shape to be fightin' any battles."

"Sit down Slim" Mort said looking around at the group of men nearest Jess. "I don't think it'll be allowed to come to that."

"How come he knows what choice Millie had?" Ethan taunted, self-assuredly addressing his remarks to the saloon in general. "I heard Millie's new friend decked him real good."

Jess's anger got the better of him. He stepped forward with an irate growl but before he could grab hold of the man, a large hand reached out and moved him gently to one side. Hal the blacksmith stepped in front of Jess and grabbed Ethan by his shirt front, lifting his feet clear off the floor.

"We don't any of us wanna hear what you have to say Maddox. You ain't welcome in here." A chorus of agreement rippled around the room. "Now you just turn around and walk out of here under your own steam, or do I have to carry you?" Hal said dropping him abruptly.

Ethan stumbled against the bar as his feet hit the floor and he turned a bright shade of pink. He looked furiously around but he found no support from anyone in the saloon. Turning on his heel he pushed roughly through the batwing doors on to the street.

"Well that's got shot of him" said Hal with a satisfied smirk. "Jess, there ain't none of us here believes any of what he said. Ethan's tried and failed with Millie and it's sour grapes with him. We all know how Millie feels about you. She'd never do anythin' to hurt you. And when you find them as dragged her off, you just shout."

Jess's looked profoundly moved and gave Hal a crooked little smile. "Thanks Hal" he said quietly. "It's real good of you to say so."

Hal slapped a large hand against his good arm. "Tain't nothin' but the truth Jess."

Jess turned and looked around the saloon at the sympathetic faces of the other customers. "Thanks, all of ya" he said to the room in general. "I'm real grateful to y'all."

A murmur of accord followed him as he walked back over to where Slim and Mort were sitting. Jess sat down with an introspective little smile on his face and a suspicion of moisture in his eyes. "There's some things can make a man feel real proud" he said with a little break in his voice.

Slim was touched by the gesture of support shown to his partner and he could see that Jess had been very much affected by it. "You've done plenty for the people of this town Jess and you've earned their respect and support" he said.

Mort put a hand on Jess's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "People around here think a lot of you son. Ethan Maddox has no friends in here and very little around the rest of Laramie. Hal meant every word of what he said, Jess. Remember that."

Jess took in their comments looking a little overwhelmed. Lost for words, he shook his head wonderingly and picking up his beer, he downed what was left of it. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "My appetite's just come back and I reckon it's past supper time. I could do with eatin' somethin' before turnin' in. How about you two?"

"Why don't I go up and get Daisy and we can all go over and have supper at Molly's" Slim suggested. Mort and Jess were in whole-hearted agreement.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Daisy had gone back to the hotel a half-hour ago leaving the three men to chat over coffee at Molly's. Jess finished off his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "I'm real tired now and I think I'll turn in. Are you comin' Slim? Or are you stayin' to chat with Mort for a while?"

"No, I'm coming with you pard" Slim said. "It's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow Mort. How about breakfast with us at Molly's. We'll be there around 9 o'clock. That OK for you Jess? I thought you might like a little lay-in."

"Yeah, that's fine Slim" Jess agreed. "But it ain't that much of a lay-in. See ya at breakfast Mort and thanks…"

"What for Jess?" Mort said getting up and putting his hat on.

"You know what for. Thanks for keepin' me from goin' off half-cocked."

"No problem there Jess. It's what friends are for, after all. Have a good night son."

Jess tried to persuade Slim to go back to his room at the hotel and get a good night's sleep but he was unsuccessful and Slim insisted on staying with his partner. Jess determined to do without the dose of Valerian that night but he soon regretted it. He was restless again, his dreams dark and filled with the vision of Millie calling to him for help while he struggled in vain against bonds he couldn't break. Without the Valerian, he woke up time and again with Millie's name on his lips finally giving in to Slim's coaxing and taking the proffered dose in the early hours of the morning.

Slim woke him around 8 o'clock and the heavy-eyed Jess refused Slim's help, insisting on getting himself washed, shaved and dressed. By the time they got down to Molly's for breakfast it was gone 9 o'clock and Mort was sitting waiting for them.

"I was beginning to think you two were still snoring in your beds" he said looking up as they sat down at the table. Molly came over to take their orders.

"What can I get you this morning?" she asked, pencil poised.

Jess ordered a solid breakfast of steak and eggs with a good strong cup of coffee, while Mort and Slim settled for eggs and bacon.

"Don't you remember Doc advising you to leave the steak alone for a day or two, Jess?" Slim commented when Molly had gone back to her kitchen to fulfil the orders.

"He didn't say it was for a day or two. That was just for yesterday. I need some solid food Slim" Jess replied as Molly returned with a pot of coffee and three large cups.

Slim picked up the coffee pot and filled the three cups. "You couldn't manage the chicken and dumplin's yesterday Jess and that steak is likely to be pretty solid fare."

Jess picked up his cup and inhaled the aroma of the coffee before taking a long and appreciative swallow. "I'd have managed the chicken and dumplin's just fine Slim if it hadn't been for that darn newspaper article. It clear took my appetite away and gettin' that letter in the afternoon just about finished me off but I got my appetite back last night. I aim to enjoy my breakfast so I'd be obliged if you'll stop tryin' to put me off." He sat back a little as Molly placed a well-filled plate in front of him. "Thanks, Molly. Looks real good."

Jess was quiet while they ate, concentrating on enjoying his meal. He had a little trouble cutting up the tough piece of beef but he refused to accept any help from Slim. He left nothing on his plate and finished off with a second cup of the strong coffee. "I feel a sight better after that" he said leaning back in his chair with a look of satisfaction on his face.

Slim and Mort exchanged an amused look. "Yeah, well Jess. I just hope it don't come back on you later" Slim said.

"No chance of that" Jess said smothering a hiccup as the breakfast settled a little heavily on his stomach.

Slim raised an eyebrow at him. "Well don't complain to me if you get a bad case of indigestion. Your stomach isn't as accommodatin' as it could be these last few days, Jess."

Jess gave him a sour look and smothered another hiccup. "There ain't nothin' wrong with my stomach. Can we leave off discussin' it?"

Mort regarded the bickering with some amusement. "Well, I reckon things are about back to normal now. How about a stroll over to the livery to see Traveller Jess? A little walk should settle that breakfast for you."

"Sounds like a good idea Mort. I've been missin' ole Trav and I'll bet he's missed the sugar lump I usually take him before I turn in." He picked up a handful of sugar lumps from the bowl on the table and pushed back his chair as Slim started over to the counter to settle up with Molly for the meal.

"Hold on there, Slim!" called out Mort getting up hurriedly "I'll get this."

"Too late, Mort. I beat you to it" he said "You can get dinner if you like?"

"It's a deal Slim" Mort agreed as the three men left the café.

Trav and Alamo greeted their riders with gentle nickers. As Jess reached out to stroke Trav's neck the big horse nuzzled his chest blowing softly through his nose. "I reckon he wants that sugar lump" Jess said rummaging in his vest pocket and producing a couple of the sugar lumps he'd picked up in the café. He stroked Trav's mane and scratched him behind the ears. "How about it ole fella, you want this huh?" he said holding out one of the sugar lumps. Trav devoured it crunching happily. Alamo nudged Jess on the elbow. "Yeah, I got one for you too Alamo." He stroked and patted both horses while Mort and Slim stood back watching.

"He's never happier than when he's makin' a fuss of those horses" Slim said quietly to Mort. "I always know where to find him when he's got trouble; out in the barn with Trav. I think he's missed ole Trav as much as that horse missed him. Trav was his only friend for a long time when he was on the drift and he's got in the habit of talkin' his troubles out with him."

Mort nodded. "Yeah, he's real attached to that horse and I can understand how it must've been for him, on the drift. But he has friends now Slim and we'll get him through this. Bring him over to the jail for a chat before dinner and if we have supper together this evening as well that'll help the day go a bit quicker for him. Bring Daisy as well."

Slim gave Mort a grateful look. "I really appreciate your company the last few days Mort. I need to keep Jess occupied and that's not easy."

Jess gave the horses a final scratch behind the ears and turned to his friends. "What're you two discussin' over there?"

"Nothing much Jess" Mort told him. "Just watching the way those horses respond to you. You sure have a way with 'em son."

Jess ducked his head with a shy smile. "Yeah, well, before I met up with you two I think I preferred horses to people any day." He looked around the livery stable and saw Al in the far corner soaping some harness.

"Hey Al" he called out to the old hostler. "Thanks for lookin' after Trav for me, he looks real good."

"Been a pleasure Jess" Al said with a brief wave. "Traveler's a good ole horse. He's been eatin' his head off along of Alamo here."

Jess laughed and turned back to Mort and Slim. "I'd like to have a look around where you found those tracks Mort, if you have time to show me that is? I reckon I've taken up a lot of your time in the last coupl'a days."

"Sure Jess, but it's no problem I've got time to spare at the moment and I figured you'd want to check it out." He draped a friendly arm around Jess's shoulders and guided him out to the back of the livery stable, with Slim following along behind.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

They spent some time looking around at the back of the livery stable before returning to the saloon through the back alley, taking Jess along the route the attackers used. There was nothing left to see but the process seemed to help Jess. Mort went back to his office and Slim and Jess stopped off in the saloon for a chat with Tom, letting him know Jess would most probably be going back to the ranch in the morning.

"Daisy came over a little while after you went across to Molly's" Tom informed them. "She went back over to the hotel and said she'd be over there if you needed her for anything."

"Thanks Tom. We'll just have a tidy-up in Millie's room and then we'll go over and see Daisy" Slim replied.

"No need for that Slim" Tom told him, as he polished glasses with a clean cloth and stacked them on a shelf behind the bar. "Ruby said she'd made the bed and had a quick tidy round. She'll give the room a good clean tomorrow."

Jess gave Tom a cheeky smile "Ruby's a real gem Tom. I don't know why you don't marry her!" he said.

Tom smiled back but he looked a little embarrassed. "It's not for want of trying Jess, believe me."

Jess exchanged a smile with Slim as they turned and went out through the batwing doors and over to the hotel.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, Mort and Slim keeping Jess occupied between them but they kept discussion away from the subject of Millie's disappearance. Jess seemed to all intents and purposes to be fairly cheerful and relaxed but his friends knew him too well and saw through his subterfuge in the occasional unguarded moment.

Jess went over to see Doc in his office mid-afternoon and was pronounced fit to go home much to his satisfaction but Doc said he would prefer him to lie in the bed of the buckboard propped up with some pillows for the journey as his ribs were not yet healed. Jess didn't refute this piece of advice from the old doctor but he had no intention of adhering to it.

Jess passed a restless night refusing to take the Valerian and the next morning, after breakfast at Molly's, Slim brought the buckboard around to the front of the saloon and packed their baggage into it.

"I've wedged the bags in the corner Jess" Slim said. "We can prop a couple of pillows up against the bags for you and it ought to give you enough support. Daisy's drivin' and you know she's real careful. You should be OK."

Jess face took on a stubborn expression. "Well, that's sure thoughtful of you Slim but I ain't lyin' in the back of the buckboard. I'm sittin' on the bench seat with Daisy."

Slim gave him an equally stubborn stare in return. "Is that what Doc said you could do Jess?"

"It's what I said I could do Slim" Jess growled "and that oughta be good enough."

Slim shrugged tired of arguing with his stubborn partner. "OK Jess, have it your way. You're about as stubborn and ornery as an old mule and I'm not arguin' with you but don't expect any sympathy from me when your ribs start givin' you a hard time."

Daisy was in the saloon taking her leave of Tom and the girls and reiterating her thanks for all they had done for Jess. Slim called to her through the batwing doors and she joined them by the buckboard. Slim helped her up and she settled on the seat taking up the reins and waiting for Slim to help Jess into the back of the buckboard.

Slim tied Trav's reins to the back of the buckboard. Mounting Alamo, he deliberately left Jess to haul himself up onto the bench seat of the buckboard. Daisy gave Jess a slightly startled look as he settled into the seat next to her but she said nothing, merely flicking the reins to get the horses on the move. Jess laid his arm along the back of the seat to brace himself against the motion of the buckboard as it lurched forward and wondered whether he wouldn't have been better off riding Trav. _Too late to change now_ he thought. After just five minutes he knew he'd made a bad decision but he was too stubborn to admit it and he wasn't going to back down.

The journey was much worse than Jess had expected. It was, by necessity, slow. Daisy took her time and avoided any large ruts or holes that might jolt Jess's sore ribs. By the time they were halfway home they'd been on the road for well over an hour and Jess was very nearly ready to admit his mistake but his stubbornness kept him from asking Slim for help.

Daisy was watching the road carefully and rarely took her eyes from it but she heard the hastily smothered exclamation of pain every time they hit a patch of road rougher than the rest. She glanced over at Slim who was riding alongside and saw that he was watching Jess's carefully.

Slim rode in a little closer to the buckboard. "You're quiet Jess" Slim said to his partner. Jess had hardly said one word since they'd left town. _Too damn busy tryin' to pretend he isn't hurtin'_ thought Slim. "D'ya wanna stop for a while pard?" he asked, his sympathies aroused despite his earlier irritation with his friend's obstinacy.

Jess looked over at his partner and arranged the semblance of a grin on his face. He tried hard to keep the pain from showing but it was only too visible in his posture and in his eyes. "Nah… I'm fine Slim. Let's just get home huh?"

"Yeah Jess, I know what _I'm fine_ means" Slim snapped back at him. "It means you're hurtin' like the blazes and too damn stubborn to admit it."

Daisy smiled to herself at Slim's choice of words. Jess slipped up from time to time but Slim never used strong language in front of her. _He must be really mad_ she thought.

But Slim wasn't mad at Jess. Not any longer. He was just concerned for his friend. He knew how much Jess had wanted to get back to the ranch but he knew he should never have let him make the journey sitting up on the bench seat.

Jess said nothing he merely looked away and tucked his right arm, still resting in the sling, close against his side.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

It was nearly two hours later that they pulled into the yard of the Sherman ranch. The journey had taken them an hour longer than usual and to Jess it seemed like he'd spent a lifetime hanging grimly on to the back of the wooden bench seat. He released his grip and shuffled closer to the end of the long bench seat but a sudden sharp stab of pain took his breath away. Daisy turned to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jess dear, are you all right?" she asked quietly. "Do you need help getting down?"

Jess couldn't find enough breath to answer her and just shook his head. He wasn't sure he could manage to climb down from three inches, let alone three feet. Slim had dismounted and seeing his friend's plight he strode over.

"You havin' trouble pard?" Slim asked. "Come on Jess, why can't you just accept a little help?" he said holding out his hand.

Jess swallowed his stubborn pride and pushed himself up from the seat his right arm pressed against his aching side and reached out to take Slim's hand as he climbed down. He stood unsteadily for a moment and Slim put his arm around his friend's waist and supported him into the cabin lowering him onto the rocking chair beside the fireplace.

"Thanks… I'm sorry Slim." Jess said weakly. Slim shook his head over him but he said nothing.

Ben had just finished brewing a pot of coffee. He put the pot on the table together with six cups and went out to help Slim unload the baggage from the buckboard.

Daisy brought out a pillow from the bedroom Jess shared with Slim. She tucked it behind Jess's back and went over to the table to pour out the coffee as Ben and Slim came in with the baggage. She carried one of the cups over to Jess and he took it gratefully.

"Ain't someone gonna say somethin'?" Jess asked gruffly. "This silence is worse than gettin' a good bawlin' out…"

Slim and Daisy just stood and looked at him. "What do you want us to say Jess?" Slim asked. "That you're a complete and utter idiot and you'll be lucky if you haven't cracked your ribs all over again after that stunt?" He smiled suddenly. "Well, I'm not gonna say that buddy. Not when I'm as much to blame as you are for lettin' you do it."

Jess ducked his head and gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't have been much better lyin' in the back. It was the rattlin' around that did it. I would've been better if I'd ridden ole Trav. He's a real easy horse to ride is Trav." Jess took a long swallow of the hot coffee and sighed in satisfaction, looking around the familiar surroundings. "It sure is good to be home…"

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Billy Aiken was bored. He'd been sitting up behind the ridge overlooking the Sherman ranch since 6 o'clock the evening before and nothing had happened. He'd dozed through the night and was sure he would've woken up if anything had occurred, but the night was uneventful. As the sun rose on Wednesday morning and crept slowly round to noon Billy watched through the binoculars Abe had lent him. The stages came and went and still nothing happened. Just when he thought he might die of boredom he saw a cloud of dust rising along the road coming from Laramie and he sat up straighter sighting through the binoculars. A buckboard came into view driven by an older woman with Harper as a passenger. He looked somewhat the worse for wear and Billy was considerably cheered by that. Sherman was riding alongside. Billy lowered the binoculars and watched as the buckboard was driven into the yard and Harper helped down from the bench seat and into the cabin. He settled down to wait for nightfall.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

"I reckon it'll be a while before Jess is fit to work Slim. Do you want us to stay on a while?" asked Jim, the older of the Jackson boys as they sat in the kitchen drinking the coffee Ben had made.

"I'd be grateful if you could Jim" Slim said. "Just so long as you're not needed at home."

"Pa's grateful to get us out of his hair" Will said, smiling. "He said he'd rather we were here learnin' somethin' useful than gettin' under his feet."

"Well you're not under my feet when you're doin' the amount of chores you two get through. I'll be more than happy to have you here for a couple of weeks, or maybe even more?" Slim leaned over and rescued the coffee cup that was about to be dropped from Jess's hand as he dozed in the chair. Jess started and opened his eyes as the cup was removed from his grasp.

"No problem Slim" Jim assured him. "I'll ride over and let Pa know later this afternoon. After the 4 o'clock stage has gone through."

"Thanks Jim" Slim said. "How're the ribs feelin' now you're on firm ground again Jess?" Slim asked his partner. "And don't tell me you're _fine_ or I'm just likely to deck you."

Jess forced the fog of sleep from his brain and looked over at his partner. "I'm f… Aw, what the heck. My ribs are achin' fit to bust Slim but I'll be OK after a good rest. Any more of that coffee lookin' for a home?"

Daisy looked up from the pastry she was making in the kitchen. "Sorry Jess, it's all finished" she called out. "I'll put some more on in a minute but why don't you go and have a rest on the bed or on the couch under the window. I'll let you know when the coffee is ready."

"Yeah, Daisy. I might do just that." Will offered him a hand up but Jess declined. "Thanks Will but don't let Slim or Daisy see ya doin' that or I'll be confined to bed." He stood up and moved stiffly over to the old leather couch and lay down. He was asleep again in minutes.

Will and Jim went out to prepare the team for the 4 o'clock stage and Slim wandered out to the barn to check on Trav and Alamo. Ben had rubbed them down for him and they looked happy to be back in their own stalls. He gave each of them a scratch behind the ears and a sugar lump from Jess's secret horde and walked back over to the cabin. He turned and looked up at the ridge feeling suddenly uneasy as if he was being watched but he could see no movement up there. He shrugged off the feeling and went over to have a word with Will and Jim.

Daisy was back in her stride. She had two pies in the oven already and was making a large pot of fresh coffee.

"Mose'll be mighty glad when he sees you're back Miss Daisy" remarked Ben. "There isn't a day gone by when he don't complain about missin' your apple pie."

Daisy looked up and laughed as she brushed the loose strand of hair back from her face. It was fast becoming a reflex action. No matter how many pins she anchored that strand down with, it always broke loose. "They should be ready in a few minutes so they'll have cooled a little by the time the stage comes in. The coffee's nearly ready too. How long do we have Ben?"

Ben checked his pocket watch. "Wants but fifteen minutes to four Miss Daisy" he said. "I'll go out and see if Will and Jim need any help with that fresh team.

Daisy watched him go and then opened the oven door to check on the pies. She took them out and put them on the side to cool a little. She'd made coffee in the large enamel-lined pot they used for the stage passengers. It was ready and she poured a cup for Jess and took it over to the couch. She stood looking down at the sleeping man for a moment and then sat at the table and drank the coffee herself not having the heart to wake him. He looked so tired. She'd wait until the stage came in.

Ten minutes later Daisy heard the sound of the afternoon stage rumbling into the yard accompanied by the sound of squawking chickens and she wondered if there were any casualties this time. She looked over at Jess and saw him beginning to stir as the familiar sounds disturbed his sleep. She got to her feet and went out to the kitchen to pour him a cup of coffee, taking it over to him as he sat up, drowsily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"There you are Jess" Daisy said. "It's just made and there's apple pie all ready for the passengers. I made a separate one for us. You can have a slice of that when the stage has gone out."

Jess took the cup from her and inhaled the aroma with a grateful smile. "Thanks Daisy, just what I need. I've sure missed your cookin' the last few days and the apple pie most of all." Jess stood up and placed the cup of coffee on the table stretching slightly with a little wince as the movement pulled at his sore ribs. He sat down at the table and sipped at his coffee.

A few minutes later three weary passengers entered the little cabin, quickly followed by Mose. They took their places around the table and Daisy handed out coffee and slices of the freshly baked pie. Mose was overjoyed to see Daisy again and devoured his slice of pie with great gusto. He was hoping to find out what had been rustling around inside the letter he'd brought from Cheyenne and asked Jess if Mort had passed on the letter to him but the dispirited expression his question brought to Jess's face and a quelling glance from Daisy was enough to silence him on the subject. He was rescued from his embarrassment by Ben, who came in to tell them the fresh team was ready. The passengers filed out and were on their way five minutes later.

Daisy began to clear away the used plates and cups but Jess stood up and took them from her. "I'll wash those for you Daisy" he said, carrying them into the kitchen. "It's about time I started doin' somethin' around here."

"Why Jess, you've only just got back and you are supposed to be resting" Daisy said as she carried in the remainder of the dishes.

"You've only just got back too Daisy and already you've made two pies, a large pot of coffee and fed the stage passengers. Now you're fixin' to cook supper. I've been doin' nothin' but restin' for three days and I've had my fill of it. I'll go plumb crazy if I have to rest any more. It won't hurt me to wash a few dishes" Jess said as he pumped water into a pan for heating on the stove.

Daisy reached up and fondly brushed the stray lock of hair back off his forehead. "Thank you dear, I appreciate your help but don't overdo things. You need to get your strength back."

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Jess put the clean crockery away in the kitchen dresser and wandered out onto the porch. He could hear Slim or maybe one of the Jackson boys cutting wood. He sat in the rocker wondering for the hundredth time that day where Millie was and what she was doing; what she was going through. He took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. _I reckon Daisy's right_ he thought to himself _There ain't no point in torturing myself with what ifs._ Looking up at the light clouds drifting overhead in the vivid blue sky Jess caught sight of a brief glint from the top of the ridge. The glint came again as he sat bolt upright and stared intently up at the spot where he'd seen the flash of light. Jess could see no one up there and the flashing light was not repeated. It had appeared to come from the brow of the hill. _Glass… that was the sun reflectin' off glass…_ he thought _could be a lens… from a telescope or binoculars? Yeah, someone's real interested in what's goin' on here… probably keepin' out of sight behind the ridge._ Jess got up and walked over to see who was chopping wood. It was Slim. He couldn't see Will, Jim or Ben and he hoped no one else had seen the brief reflected flash of the late afternoon sun from up on the ridge. He wondered how long they'd been up there and decided to keep it to himself. The last thing he wanted was to frighten away whoever it was. Maybe they'd be leaving another message for him. He sure hoped so.

Ben stayed to supper that evening. Will and Jim joined them and there was quite a crowd around the table. Daisy had prepared a solid meal of chicken-fried steak with fried onions, mashed potatoes and creamy gravy. It was an old Texan recipe that Jess loved. They finished off the last of the apple pie for desert and sat chatting over coffee for a while. Slim asked Ben to stay on for at least another week. He wanted to be free to ride for Mort or even to ride out with Jess if he heard anything from Danby and he couldn't do that if he was tied to the stage runs. He couldn't rely on the Jackson boys being there for the stage. They were busy looking after the stock and maintaining the fences around the property.

It was 7 o'clock when Ben left and the Jackson lads had gone back to the bunkhouse. Jess hoped they weren't light sleepers. If someone did come down off the ridge to leave a message he didn't want them disturbed.

He and Slim helped Daisy clear up the dishes and then they sat out on the porch talking for a while. Slim asked Jess how he'd met Millie and although reluctant to talk at first, Jess related a little of his hard childhood and how Millie had been such a good friend to him. He told him how kind Millie's parents had been and how much he liked Millie's mother, Ma Johnson, who was now widowed and ran a guesthouse in Cheyenne with her sister.

Jess sat up suddenly and clutched at his sore ribs, wincing. "Slim, I've been so taken up with how I was feelin' about Millie's disappearance I never spared a thought for Millie's Ma. Does she know about Millie, Slim? Ah heck, what'll she think if she reads that pesky article in the newspaper?"

Slim nodded. "It's OK, Jess. Mort wired Doug Masters and asked him to go and see her." He looked sideways at Jess. "Why don't we wire her and ask if she wants to come and stay here while we wait to hear more from Danby. At least she'd be right on top of what's happenin; and she'll get whatever news there is at first hand without havin' to wait for a wire?"

Jess turned to Slim with a grateful smile. "That's a real good idea Slim. I'd really appreciate it and so would Ma. She could have Mike's room while he's stayin' with his friends."

Slim stood up yawning and stretching. "I'll ride into town in the mornin' and send a wire or I can send one of the Jackson boys. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'm for bed Jess. How about you buddy?"

"Sure Slim. It's been a long day and I could do with an early night. I'm just goin' over to say goodnight to Trav. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jess walked slowly over to the barn, listening to the night sounds and straining to hear anything unfamiliar but there was nothing he hadn't heard a million times before. He gave Trav and Alamo their evening treat and a scratch behind the ears and looked to see where Ben had left Trav's harness and saddle. He wondered whether he would be able to saddle up Trav by himself and decided he would just have to do it when the time came.

Going back to the cabin he found Slim checking the windows and doors. Jess locked and bolted the front door before going into their shared room. Daisy had put fresh sheets on the bed and he stripped down to his shorts stretching out on the bed and pulling the patchwork quilt up to his waist. Slim was in bed soon after and calling out a quiet goodnight to Jess he turned out the last lamp. Jess lay staring into the darkness for a few minutes but then his eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep thinking about Millie.

Up on the ridge Billy heaved a sigh of relief and striking a match he checked the time on his borrowed pocket watch settling down to wait for a few more hours. When the hands on the watch moved to 2 o'clock he checked he had everything he needed and then he made his way quietly down to the yard of the Sherman ranch.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 _Jess struggled against Billy Aiken's tight grip and wondered just when it was that Billy had become so much stronger than he remembered and he increased his efforts to fight him off. Abe came to Billy's aid and Jess kicked out at him while he could still summon up the strength but it was an ineffective effort and Abe aimed a vicious blow at his ribs. Jess sank to his knees coughing blood. The breath had been knocked out of him and he found himself incapable of escaping their combined restraint. He ceased struggling and felt himself being dragged to his feet; his injured right shoulder pulled painfully up and away from his body as his wrist was shackled to one of the posts. His left wrist was shackled to a second post so that his arms were completely spread-eagled. He stifled the groan of pain that threatened to burst from him. He was damned if he'd give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out._

 _Jess could see Millie standing just across the clearing watching avidly as he was being subdued by Billy and Abe. Danby stood behind her possessively, his hand caressing her bare shoulders while she smiled with pleasure at his touch and Jess thought his heart would break. This was the worst torture of all. What had happened to them since he'd seen her last? He was certain that Millie had cared for him as much as he cared for her? How could it all change so suddenly? He remembered Saturday evening at the dance; the exquisite torture of holding her so close and dancing with her, when all he'd wanted to do was to make love to her._ "Millie…" _he sobbed aloud. "_ Millie… why…? Why'd you lead me on like that…? I wanted you Millie… I loved you…" _He saw the smile of sadistic pleasure on Millie's beautiful face intensify as she heard his anguished words. He closed his eyes briefly and wondered what they were going to do to him. He hoped he'd die quickly. The pain of his cracked ribs was magnified by the spread-eagled position and he was finding it hard to breathe. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, the heavy beat of it echoing the pressure of the pounding in his head. He saw Abe step in front of him caressing a leather bull whip and his worst fears, his worst nightmares materialised into reality. So, they were going to strip the flesh from his back, were they? Flashbacks of his horrific punishment in the Union prison camp rose in his tortured mind. Millie's smile seemed to widen as Jess remembered the pain that had burned into his back with each harrowing stroke they'd inflicted on him. He watched warily as Abe walked towards him, stopping as he came to stand in front of Jess. He smiled as he stroked the coiled leather against Jess's cheek and then abruptly he had gone from Jess's field of vision. Jess felt the muscles in his back and shoulders tighten as he waited for that first stroke of the whip. He wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't give any of them that pleasure… especially not Millie. "_ Oh God, Millie… why?" _He called out to her._ "I thought ya loved me Millie?" _He heard the whistle of the braided leather thong as it snaked through the space between him and Abe. He arched his back and struggled desperately against his bonds as the whip came down, the pain exploding through his entire being; body and soul pierced by the unbearable agony. He strove to stifle the cry that surged up from his gut but it was torn out of him and he squeezed his eyes shut against the vision of Millie's smiling face. Suddenly, strong hands were gripping his shoulders and he struggled against the sudden pressure wondering if Billy was now adding to his agony but the pressure persisted, although he could see no one. The whip came down again, relentlessly and he heard a voice crying out to Millie again and again and realised it was his. Through the fog of pain that enveloped him he heard a voice calling his name but he continued to struggle, frantically trying to escape the grip on his shoulders. He heard his name called again and he was shaken roughly by the hands that gripped him. The voice was familiar to him but it wasn't Billy. Slim…! Oh, God…! Was Slim a part of this too?_ "Slim!" _he called out_ "Slim! No! Not you…" _The repeated shaking brought Jess partially back to his conscious mind. He opened his eyes and stared fully into the face of his assailant._

As his conscious mind finally broke free from the nightmare Jess realised he was in bed. Slim was trying to hold him down on the bed. "S-Slim…? Oh, God…" he groaned. "Slim… I… Please… tell me I've been dreamin'…." He was soaked in a cold sweat and breathing in shallow gasps. His legs were tangled in the quilt and he was shaking with the memory of the nightmare, the image of Millie's voracious smile burned into his brain. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear the vision from his mind.

Slim released his grip on his friend's shoulders and pushed him gently back down on the pillows. "Jess… Are you OK pard? What in hell were you dreamin' about! That must've been about the worst nightmare you've ever had."

Slim grabbed the glass of water from the table beside Jess's bed and held it out to his friend as he propped himself up against the head of the bed. Jess grasped the glass Slim proffered in a shaking hand, spilling water over the bedclothes. Holding on to the glass to steady it, Slim guided it to his friend's lips and Jess took several gulps before Slim pulled the glass away, afraid Jess would choke himself. As he put the glass back on the bedside table the door to the room opened quietly and Daisy stood framed in the doorway.

"Slim, whatever is the matter with Jess?" She hurried into the room and began to help Slim untangle Jess from the twisted chaos of his bedclothes. Daisy felt Jess's forehead but there was no sign of fever.

Embarrassed at waking Slim and Daisy, Jess was nonetheless grateful to have the closeness of two people who he knew cared about him. "It… it was just a nightmare Daisy…"

Daisy fussed at him. "Not _just_ a nightmare Jess. It must have been something horrendous for you to cry out that way." She went over to the chest of drawers and pulled out clean, dry underclothes. "You're soaked through dear. Now get those wet things off and put these on before you catch your death. I'm going to make some coffee."

Jess leaned back against the pillows still shaking. He was cold, the soaked underwear clinging uncomfortably to his skin and the sweat on his body accentuating the feel of the chill night air wafting into the room through the open window.

Slim gave Jess a hand to peel off his damp shorts and handed him a towel. Jess dried himself off and made no objection when Slim helped him to put on the dry underwear. It wasn't a cold night but Jess felt frozen to the core of his being.

"Do you want to talk about it pard?" Slim asked when he was dressed.

Jess felt as if putting the nightmare into words might make it all the more real but despite this the words tumbled out of him and he couldn't seem to stop himself. "It… it was about Millie and Danby. Billy and Abe had me strung up so's I couldn't move. Abe was gonna whip me and Millie was leanin' against Danby, smilin'. She was enjoyin' it Slim; she was enjoyin' every damn minute of it." He poured out the details of the nightmare and Daisy stood by the door listening with an aching heart to the raw and ragged pain in Jess's voice.

Wrapping a blanket around Jess, Slim put an arm around his friend's trembling shoulders. "It was a nightmare Jess. It wasn't real; not any of it. Millie loves you pard. She wouldn't smile if you stubbed your big toe. You know that." The ridiculousness of Slim's last words penetrated Jess's mind like nothing else could have done and he gave a shaky chuckle.

"Yeah, Slim. You're right. But it was all so clear in my mind. I saw every last detail; I felt every touch of that whip and I could see Millie's smile burned into my mind even after I woke up." He swung his legs down to the floor and got up forgetting for once to put his pants on. "I need that coffee Slim. What's the time pard?"

Slim picked up Jess's pocket watch and followed him out to the living room. Daisy was sitting at the table pouring out three cups of coffee.

"It's just gone 02:30." Slim said as he joined his partner and Daisy at the table. "Have we got any dry sheets Daisy?"

Daisy tightened the belt of her robe. "Yes dear, I'll change them in a little while."

"No Daisy. You just let me have the sheets. There's no need for you to make up the bed. I'll do that" Slim said, looking over at his partner.

Jess was trembling and clutching his coffee cup as if it was all that was keeping him afloat in a raging torrent. He stared into space, his mind replaying snatches of the nightmare but as it began to recede and he came back to his surroundings his trembling began to ease and he looked a little less haunted. He looked up to find Daisy and Slim studying him anxiously.

"Aw heck!" Jess said suddenly. "I'm sorry I woke you both up with my yellin'. I just hope you can get back to sleep." He stood up still wrapped in the blanket Slim had thrown around his shoulders, clutching his coffee cup. "I'm gonna sit out on the porch awhile."

"Do you want company Jess?" Slim asked not wanting Jess to sit out there alone brooding over the nightmare.

"Nah, Slim. I'm OK. I… I just don't wanna go back to sleep yet. Not yet awhile. Just give me a few minutes alone would ya?" Jess pulled back the bolt on the door and stepped out onto the porch. He clutched the blanket tighter around him and lifted up his face to the cool night air breathing as deeply as his still sore ribs would allow.

Daisy went to her linen chest and pulled out some clean sheets. Slim stripped the soaked and tangled linen from Jess's bed and helped Daisy unfold the clean dry sheets, smoothing them out carefully and tucking the corners and edges in under the mattress.

"Thanks Daisy. Why don't you get back to bed?" Slim said.

"I will Slim, I will. But Jess shouldn't be out there alone" she said, remembering the tortured sound of Jess's voice as he spoke of the nightmare. "I heard him talking to you about it. I didn't know about that part of his experience in the Union prison camp."

"He never really talked about it to me. I always wondered about those scars on his back. I only found out about it after someone treated him to a repeat performance of it a few years back" Slim said grimly. "It's one of his worst nightmares… and mine [see _Seduction_ by Barbara Taylor]; it was an experience neither of us ever wants to repeat and I'll always blame myself for what he went through then. I deserve the blame for it too, but Jess… he never did see it that way and he's never once reproached me. Andy and Jonesy were here when it all happened. We were lucky to get Jess back alive. We came too close to losin' him that time Daisy and I don't intend to let anyone get to him like that ever again. Not if I can help it."

Daisy was stunned by the intensity of Slim's words and for a moment she thought he was going to spill out the story to her but she asked no questions and the moment passed.

She patted his cheek gently. "You will check up on him, won't you dear?" Slim nodded and leaning down he planted a little kiss on her cheek.

"Well, good night then Slim. Don't either of you stay up too much longer. You both need some rest." Daisy went back to her room and closed the door leaving Slim standing alone in the living room. He turned and walked quietly over to the door expecting to see Jess on the porch but it was empty, except for the coffee cup beside the rocking chair.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Jess sat on the porch looking out at the moonlit night for a few minutes listening to the murmur of voices in the living room but not hearing the words. He knew they were talking about him but he also knew it was only because they cared about him. _They cared about him_ he repeated to himself. He was never more grateful for that than at this moment. Unable to shake off the oppression of mind created by the nightmare he put down his empty cup beside the chair and standing up he stepped off the porch in his bare feet. He felt the stones in the dusty ground biting painfully into the tender skin of his feet but he paid no heed. He visited the outhouse and then walked around past the bunkhouse and showers to the barn. As he passed the bunkhouse he heard the snores issuing from within and smiled to himself. No chance they'd wake up, not even if a whole tribe of Sioux were attacking.

As he approached the barn he saw a flutter of white caught in the moonlight on the barn door. His heart lurched in his chest and he walked over and pulled it free from the tacks that held it in place. He stood in the moonlight studying the crudely drawn map. He knew this place. It was up in the high country beyond the point Slim and Mort had described. Beyond where the tracks they had followed had petered out. He read the words below the map.

 _IF YOU WANT TO SEE MILLIE AGAIN, YOU BETTER COME ALONE._

 _DON'T BRING YOUR FRIENDS - I'LL KNOW IF YOU DO…_

Jess folded the note and went to tuck it into his pocket suddenly realising he was dressed only in his underwear. He turned to go back to the cabin, the note still in his hand but Slim was standing behind him watching.

"Are you OK Jess?" he asked. He'd seen Jess take down the note and read it and he hoped Jess would tell him without being prompted.

Jess stood there looking at Slim, undecided as to what to do. "Yeah. I'm OK Slim" was all he said.

Slim returned his look steadily.

"What's the matter Jess? Don't you trust me pard? Not even after all this time?" He looked sadly back at his friend.

Jess studied Slim's face. He thought back over the many times Slim had sat and nursed him through injury and illness, the times he'd left and Slim had come after him and pulled him out of whatever trouble he'd gotten himself into. He remembered the care Slim and Daisy had shown to him these last few days and tonight, after his nightmare and he knew he couldn't shut Slim out. He handed the note over and stood looking down at his dusty bare feet.

Slim read the note in the same patch of moonlight Jess had used and turned to look at his friend. "Jess, tell me you're not thinkin' of goin' out there by yourself." But he knew the answer as soon as he saw the look in his friend's eyes. "You aren't fit enough Jess and you know it. You won't make it that far up the mountain. Have you forgotten already how the journey back from town affected you?"

Jess shrugged still looking down, unable to meet Slim's steady stare. "I'll be OK ridin' Trav. He'll keep me in the saddle. That's all I need to do Slim; just stay in the saddle until I get there. Nothin' else matters after that."

An icy sliver of fear worked its way into Slim's heart at Jess's words. He grabbed his friend's shoulder and Jess looked up at him then through those thick dark lashes, his jaw working slightly.

 _Nothin' else matters after that_ …? Slim thought. _How could he think that way…_?

"What the hell do you mean by that Jess?" he demanded. "Are you plannin' on just ridin' out to your death? Because that's what you'll be doin'. They aren't plannin' on you ridin' back out again Jess and what makes you think they'll let Millie go?" Slim tightened his grip on Jess's shoulder. "For pity's sake Jess, just wait until I can bring Mort back. I'll ride out at first light. You don't have to do this alone. We can hang back and trail you. We'll keep out of sight. They won't see us. Come on pard, we'll think of somethin'." Slim was desperate to keep him from going. "Promise me, Jess. Give me your word you won't go up there alone. I don't want to lose you buddy."

Jess heard the desperation in Slim's voice but he couldn't risk Millie. He knew there was a chance they wouldn't let her go but he had to try. There was always a chance they would. And maybe, just maybe, he could take them by surprise.

"And I don't wanna lose Millie" Jess said. "I don't wanna go alone Slim. Hell, it scares the pants offa me. But I don't have any choice Slim. I just don't have any choice."

Slim wanted to shake him but he released his grip on Jess's shoulder. He couldn't just give up on this. "Jess, there's always a choice. Just think about this carefully before you make your mind up. I'm goin' out at first light to bring Mort and his deputy back. There's more chance of the four of us gettin' Millie back safe and sound than if you just play into their hands and go alone. Just think about it, please." He could think of no further argument and just shook his head sadly. He hoped he'd got through to his partner but he could see no sign of it. Jess had that closed, mule stubborn look on his face. He sighed and put his arm around Jess's shoulders. "Come on pard. We should get back to bed. Whatever you decide to do, we both need to get some sleep."

They walked slowly back to the cabin Slim's arm still draped across Jess's shoulders. Jess brushed the dust off the soles of his feet before he stepped inside and went back into the room they shared. Slim watched him with a heavy heart before he followed him in.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Jess woke, he could hear Daisy moving around in the kitchen. He eased his stiff body out of bed struggling into his denims and pulling on his socks. Jess looked over at Slim's bed but it was empty. He wandered out to the living room and saw Slim just buckling on his gun belt.

Slim turned and looked at Jess. "I'm goin' into town Jess. I'll send that wire to Ma Johnson and then I'll bring Mort back. Promise me you'll wait for us Jess."

Jess returned Slim's steady gaze an unreadable expression in his eyes. "I ain't promisin' what I can't follow through on Slim."

"Jess, we can help you without endangerin' Millie" Slim said. "We'll work somethin' out between us." Jess couldn't give him an answer. He looked down at the floor unable to meet Slim's gaze. "Jess, they aren't about to let Millie go, you know that, don't you?"

"Maybe not Slim" Jess said "but they won't kill her if they have me. You an' Mort'll still have a chance to find 'em and get Millie away from 'em."

"And what about you, Jess?" Slim said.

"It don't matter about me" Jess replied. "I ain't worried about that. Millie don't deserve this Slim. She ain't done nothin' to deserve any of this. They only took her because of me."

"Jess, all you did was what you believed was right by the law. You stopped a robbery. You're not to blame for any of this either, any more than Mort is. Jess… You can't just ride up there and give yourself up to them." Slim knew he wasn't getting through. He could see by the look on Jess's face that he'd made up his mind and nothing was going to change it.

"If it gets Millie outta there…" Jess said quietly his words trailing away.

Slim knew he'd be gone when he got back with Mort. "Good luck pard" he said putting his hand on Jess's shoulder and giving him a sudden impulsive hug he opened the door and walked hurriedly out.

Jess stood silently for a few minutes listening as his friend rode away and then he wandered out to the kitchen. Daisy was standing by the stove. She'd heard their conversation and she looked at him with such an expression of sorrow on her kind face that Jess's felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"Good morning, dear. Go and sit down Jess. I'll bring you out some coffee." Was all she said. It could have been any normal morning and Jess wished with all his heart he was just going out to mend the fences.

"Thanks Daisy." He stood looking at her for a moment and then on impulse he reached out and pulled her to him resting his forehead against the top of her head.

Daisy held on to him tightly as if that would keep him from leaving.

"Oh, Jess dear… Won't you wait for Slim and Mort?" He pulled away from her and she looked up into his tormented face. "I'm frightened for you Jess and I'm frightened for Millie. Slim and Mort are your good friends. They only want to help you and you do so need their help. I want you to wait for them, please Jess."

"I can't Daisy. I have to do this. I can't risk Millie. I'll never forgive myself if… if…" he couldn't finish and turned abruptly away.

Daisy stood behind him and rubbed her hand comfortingly on his back. "Go and sit down Jess" she said in a resigned voice. "At least let me get you some breakfast before you go."

He sat down at the table in the living room and drank the coffee that Daisy brought him out. She placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He wasn't hungry but he ate mechanically hardly tasting the food. When he finished, he got up and going over to the fire he took the silver pocket watch and placed it on the mantelpiece. He was damned if he'd let Danby get his hands on that. Slim could have it as a reminder of their friendship. He removed a gun from its hiding place in the brickwork to the right-hand side of the fireplace. It was the gun he'd been wearing when he'd arrived at the Sherman ranch all those years ago. The only time it had been removed from its hiding place was when Jess cleaned and oiled it. He looked at it sadly and after checking and loading the cylinders he put it down on the table. He went back into the bedroom and finished dressing pulling on his boots with difficulty before going back out to the living room. He buckled on his gun belt and removing his working gun he replaced it with the gun on the table.

Daisy watched as he went out to the barn. He struggled with saddling up Trav and when he was finished he leaned heavily against his horse's side for several minutes. Trav arched his neck around and nuzzled at his rider, sensing that all was not well.

When he returned to the cabin Daisy was standing on the porch. He checked his canteen and went over to the pump to fill it and then came and stood on the porch looking at Daisy, not knowing what to say. He handed her a copy of the map that had been left for him. "Give this to Slim and Mort will you Daisy? Tell them to give me time to get there before they follow me."

"I'll put up some supplies for you Jess" Daisy said holding back her tears. "Why not have another coffee while I sort them out."

He shook his head sadly. "I don't need anythin' Daisy."

"What do you mean by that Jess?" Daisy asked him. "You'll need some supplies. It's a long ride… and a long ride back."

Jess just looked at her, feeling his throat constrict with unshed tears. "Just give me a couple of those biscuits of yours, Daisy. I can eat those on the way. There ain't anythin' else I need."

Daisy took a step toward him, reaching out her hand. "You sound as if you aren't intending to come back Jess." But he just looked down and said nothing. Daisy turned and disappeared into the kitchen coming back with the biscuits wrapped in a cloth. Jess took the biscuits tucking them into one of his saddle bags and Daisy stood watching him helplessly. She'd come to think of Jess as her much loved son and now she wasn't sure if she'd ever see him again."

Jess stepped onto the porch and held Daisy close for a few minutes. "Tell Mike…" He hesitated for a moment, too choked up to speak. "Tell Mike I love him…"

Daisy nodded and then she clung to him unable to speak. Jess pulled away from her and untied Trav's reins from the rail. He mounted slowly and painfully without his usual hop-up and turning Trav he rode wearily out of the yard and up the hill. He reined Trav in at the brow of the hill, looking back and holding the image of home in his mind and heart. Daisy was still standing on the porch where he had left her, watching as he rode away, her apron clutched tightly in her hands. As he watched she dabbed at her eyes and Jess felt the desolation sweep over him. He turned and rode away over the brow of the hill and out of sight.

Page **3** of **3**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

By the time Slim returned to the ranch with Mort and four of the deputies who'd made up the posse on Sunday, Jess had been gone for nearly five hours. As they rode down the hill Ben was over at the corral, readying the team for the stage that was due in at noon. He walked over towards the cabin and stood waiting as Slim and Mort led the posse into the yard reining in as they came close. Dismounting, they hitched their horses to the rail in front of the little cabin and the faint hope Slim had held faded as he noted the grim look on Ben's face. Jess had gone.

"Howdy Slim, Mort" Ben greeted them. "Miss Daisy's inside. She'll be real glad to see ya, Slim; she could do with a little comfortin' right now."

"Jess?" Slim asked.

Ben nodded. "Daisy told me Jess lit out not long after you, Slim. She didn't say much but it don't take a whole lotta learnin' to know she's beside herself with worryin' over him." Ben gave him a sympathetic clap on the shoulder. "I'll be gettin' the team ready for the stage if ya want me."

"Thanks Ben." Slim shook his head sadly, thinking about Jess riding so willingly into the hands of Cal Danby and his two friends. It was no more than he'd expected but in his heart, he'd still hoped to find Jess waiting for them.

He turned to Mort. "I was afraid of this Mort. I didn't really believe he'd wait but I

just hoped that seein' Daisy this mornin' might've changed his mind."

"There's not much can change that boy's mind once he gets it into his head he's responsible for the safety of someone he cares for" Mort gave Slim's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze as they stepped up onto the porch and entered the cabin the posse following behind.

Daisy was sitting at the table, a handkerchief pressed to her eyes. Slim strode over and crouching down beside the chair he put his arms around her. Daisy leaned against him and gave a sob.

"I tried to stop him, Slim. I really tried. He just wouldn't listen. I was going to get him some supplies but he said he didn't need anything. Why would he say that" Daisy sobbed "unless he didn't expect to come back? Oh, Slim! The way he said goodbye to me… it was… as if he knew he wouldn't…" Daisy's voice broke on the words and she dissolved into tears.

Mort turned to the deputies to ask them to wait on the porch for a while but they were already tactfully retreating out the door. He went out to the kitchen to make some coffee and found the large pot ready on the stove. Daisy had kept herself busy since Jess had ridden off. She'd baked the pies for the stage passengers and tidied up after the first stage had been driven away, spending the rest of the morning busy around the little cabin and it was now spotless. The noon stage was due at any moment but without any baking, tidying or cleaning to distract her, Daisy's feelings had finally got the better of her. She'd sat down at the table to take a brief rest before welcoming the next set of passengers but her mind played back to her that last sight of Jess as he rode out of view over the brow of the hill. It had been too much to cope with and she'd let go the tears she'd kept under such tight control.

Mort brought out the pot of coffee and some cups from the kitchen and putting them on the table he sat down and sought to offer some comfort to the distressed woman. "Jess knows what he's doing Daisy. I wish he'd waited for us but he's no fool and he'll be prepared for trouble."

"I know that Mort." Daisy wiped the tears away with her little lace handkerchief. "If it was under any other circumstance I could have taken some comfort in that. But when Jess said goodbye he was so sad. He had an air of resignation, of finality, as if the outcome was set in stone." She held the tear-dampened handkerchief to her eyes again.

Slim got up and went over to the cupboard where Daisy kept her medicinal whiskey. He poured coffee into one of the cups and adding a substantial amount of the whiskey into it he gave it to Daisy.

"Drink this Daisy. It'll do you good" Slim sat down at the table opposite Mort and took hold of Daisy's hand. "Mort's right. Jess hasn't gone into this lightly. He's been in trouble a lot of times over the years I've known him and he always manages to find his way out of it. He's always said he has as many lives as a cat Daisy but I reckon he's got way more than that." Slim didn't really hold out much hope for Jess this time but he had to give Daisy some reassurance. It was always Daisy who stayed calm and comforted everyone around her in time of stress but now she was distraught. Jess was her favourite. Slim knew that but he'd never resented it. Jess hadn't had the secure and settled home life he'd known and he was just glad that his partner had someone like Daisy to mother him.

"Oh I know, Slim. You and Mort are both so right. Jess has always come through all of his trials and tribulations safely in the end. But he's always had your help…" Daisy took a few sips of the whiskey-laced coffee and took a deep breath. Pulling herself together a little she dried her eyes and remembering the copy of the map Jess had given her she pulled the somewhat crumpled piece of paper from her apron pocket and handed it to Slim.

"I'm sorry Slim. I let things get the better of me for a while and I nearly forgot. Jess asked me to give you this. He wanted you to make sure you gave him time to get there before you follow" Daisy told him. "It must have been around 7 o'clock when he left. Please don't wait too long Slim. Jess needs your help. He can't do this by himself and I'm sure they won't let Millie go. At least… not until after they've… finished… with Jess." Daisy's voice nearly broke on the last words but at the sound of the stage rattling down the hill she took another deep breath and managed to regain her habitual calm.

Slim helped Daisy out of her seat and ushered her toward her room. "Let's get the stage out of the way and then we'll sit down and talk. Why don't you take a little rest Daisy?"

"No Slim, I'm all right and I'd far rather be doing something." Daisy said as she went into the little kitchen. Gathering some crockery, she took it out to the living room and removing the used cups she took them back to the kitchen, returning with one of the apple pies.

Ben and Slim changed the team while Daisy served refreshments to Mose and the passengers and when the stage was on its way again Slim went back to the cabin. He stopped on the porch and invited the four posse members into the cabin apologising for keeping them waiting out there.

"It's OK Slim. We understand" Hal spoke for the other posse members, who nodded agreement. "We could see Mrs. Cooper was upset."

Daisy had a fresh pot of coffee brewing and she gathered together biscuits, butter and jam as well as the second apple pie she'd made and placed them on the table for the deputies. Mort had been washing the cups and plates for her and he brought out enough to go around the men gathered in the little cabin.

While Daisy was busy in the kitchen Mort turned to Slim.

"Daisy's right Slim. Jess has been gone five hours already and we need to leave soon. Whatever they intend to do with him, we don't know how quickly they'll carry out their plans and the sooner we get there the more chance we have of getting Jess and Millie out safe."

"Yeah Mort, I know" Slim agreed as he returned Mort's anxious look. "Jess'll probably be there by now and I hate to think about what could have happened to him. I'm hoping they'll be satisfied he's not been followed and take their time. Maybe, if we can track 'em down tonight and then make our plans for first light we have a fair chance of takin' 'em by surprise."

Mort and the rest of the posse nodded their agreement. They'd brought supplies with them but Slim went into the kitchen and asked Daisy to put up some staples. He remembered that Daisy knew nothing about the wire he'd sent to Millie's mother in Cheyenne and he told her about his conversation with Jess the evening before. She was glad that she might have some female company through the next couple of days and busied herself with gathering together some basic trail supplies. Slim went back out to the living room to discuss strategy with Mort and the posse.

It was past 1 o'clock when the posse left but they had seven hours before sundown and they intended to make the most of each and every hour.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Jess had ridden away from the Sherman ranch in an agony of mind and heart. He was tormented by guilt at leaving Daisy in the way that he had and seeing her tears had made him feel as if his heart was being ripped apart. He would have liked to see Mike just once more but he didn't expect to ever again see the three people that had become so dear to him. Jess hoped that if it came to the worst, Slim would bring him home to rest and that they wouldn't grieve over him for too long. Jess's throat tightened with misery at leaving the people he thought of as his family and it was with difficulty that he threw off his dark thoughts and tried to concentrate his mind solely on the task at hand.

The day was fine and warm with a soft breeze which carried the scent of grasses and wild flowers as well as an aromatic hint of the abundant pines which dominated the high country he was headed for. If the circumstances had been different Jess would have revelled in the long ride. He could have taken a lot of pleasure in the birdsong and the whisper of the long grasses as they were rippled by the breeze but this morning he hardly heard them. After an hour in the saddle the headache he had suffered after being pistol-whipped on Saturday night had returned with a vengeance. He was beginning to feel a little lightheaded and the soreness of his half-healed ribs and shoulder which had been stiff and sore when he'd started out had become a persistent deep ache that seemed to increase with every mile he travelled. He rode with his mind focussed on Millie, oblivious to his immediate surroundings. He didn't dare to stop and rest so he closed his eyes, slouching in the saddle and keeping a firm grip on the saddle horn he let Traveler pick his way in the general direction of the line shack. Trav was familiar with this trail and sensing where they were going he plodded steadily on.

The track Jess was following wound through the lower foothills of the Laramie range and then left the main trail angling up to the higher reaches of the hills. Jess had brought a buckboard up here many times when bringing supplies to the line shack but it was a dangerous, narrow track winding through an area of steep rocky gradients heavily wooded with conifers, the trees looming on either side like sentinels.

Trav stopped and Jess, who had been dozing fitfully, roused at the sudden cessation of movement looking around drowsily and trying to work out where they were. He checked the map and realised they were well past the line shack. Trav had kept going and stopped where the trail divided, waiting for his rider's signal as to which fork to take. Jess recognised this trail. He thought they must be close to where he was thrown from Trav one winter during a bad blizzard. [See _Blizzard_ by BadgerGater] He'd injured his leg and would've perished had Slim not found him. It was dangerous country, treacherous for the unwary, the trail full of ruts and potholes and studded with stones and small rocks. A horse could easily stumble and break a leg but Trav was a trail-wise mount and Jess let him pick his own way.

He nudged Trav in the right direction with his knees and steeled himself for a difficult and painful ride up the steep and tortuous trail. He figured they were still on Sherman property here, but only just. The area was full of crags and gullies and it was peppered with caves, many of them old abandoned mine workings. Jess guessed that Cal Danby and his cronies were holed up in one of these caves. They'd chosen well then, he thought. He and Slim would have little call to come this far up the mountain and a man could search for months on end and never find the right cave. After another hour, he thought he might be nearing the area where they were holding Millie. He'd no idea of the exact spot but he knew Cal would save him the task of searching for it.

Jess tried to stay alert but he was reeling in the saddle from weariness as well as from the rekindled pain of his half-healed injuries and when the ambush came he was only half expecting it. They'd planned it well. Jess was physically and emotionally exhausted and his mind was drifting on happier times spent with Millie. Trav was making his careful way toward a short canyon threading between two rocky outcrops of about twenty to thirty feet in height and scattered with pines. Trav hesitated and gave a sudden snort, dancing around nervously.

Jess roused himself and looked around. "What's up Trav?" he said softly, leaning forward to pat Trav's neck. "Well, it don't make no never mind ole fellah. There ain't nothin' we can do about it. I'm real sorry to drag you into this mess Trav but I knew they'd be waitin' for us. It was just a question of where and when and I reckon this is it…" Trav moved nervously forward again into the canyon as his rider urged him on and as they passed under the last rock formation Jess heard the unmistakeable sound of a Henry repeating rifle's lever action.

"Stop right there, Harper and keep your hands away from that gun" a harsh voice said from somewhere above and behind him. Jess reined Trav to a halt and sat with his hands raised slightly, extended away from his gun belt. He looked over his shoulder, up and to his left and saw Abe Jenkins standing on the very edge of a rocky outcrop about twenty feet above him, his rifle aimed at Jess's back.

As Jess faced forward again, Billy Aiken emerged from behind the rocks to his right, mounted on his horse and with his gun levelled at Jess.

"Hiyah, Jess" Billy said. "Surprised to see an old friend?"

Jess glared at him. "You were never a friend of mine Billy and no, I ain't the least bit surprised to see ya. Been expectin' it for a few days now."

"That ain't a nice way to say hello, Harper" Billy replied, urging his horse slowly forward. "Now, unbuckle that gun belt and pass it over. And don't forget Abe's got you covered. You try anythin', you're dead meat." Billy held out his left hand for the gun belt.

Jess lowered his hands slowly and unbuckling his gun belt he deliberately let it drop to the ground between them. "Aw, I'm sorry Billy; always was a mite clumsy."

"That was a real stupid move" Billy said as edged his horse slightly to the rear of Traveler. Leaning down he removed Jess's rifle from its saddle scabbard with his left hand and tossed it to the ground at the side of the canyon. "That's just in case you're fool enough to try anythin' Harper" he said as he backed his horse up a little. "Now, edge your horse carefully away from that gun belt."

Trav sidled away from the belt as Jess gave him a gentle nudge with his knee. Billy dismounted and crouched down, keeping his eyes and his gun trained on Jess. He retrieved the gun belt from the ground near Trav's front legs, stepping back quickly as Trav stomped one of his front hooves down heavily in warning. Trav didn't like Billy's tone of voice and he sensed his rider's unease. Billy tossed the gun belt over to where the rifle lay and keeping a respectful distance, he walked around Trav to stand on the horse's left.

"OK Harper, seein' as how you ain't been very helpful, you can walk the rest of the way" Billy said, standing well back. "Now, get down from that horse and take it nice an' easy."

Jess dismounted with none of his usual elegance of movement and stood leaning against Trav. The horse turned his head and nuzzled affectionately at his rider.

"Come on, Harper" Billy said impatiently. "Don't take all day about it. Stand away from your horse and keep your hands where I can see 'em" he demanded. Jess complied and Billy stepped a little closer, standing behind him.

"Now, hold your hands behind your back" Billy demanded. "And remember, Abe has you right in his line of sight." He shoved his gun back in its holster and removed a long strip of rawhide from his vest pocket. He yanked Jess's hands together and wound the rawhide tightly around his wrists. Jess winced as his shoulder protested the sudden movement and the rawhide bit into the skin of his wrists. He knew it was only going to get worse. The rawhide felt damp against his skin. Billy had soaked it well that morning hoping that Jess would turn up before it dried out. He went over to his horse and removed the lariat from his saddle horn. Slipping the loop over Jess's shoulders and tugging it down over his upper arms he tightened it maliciously. He wrapped the free end of the lariat around Jess twice more and pulling it tight he secured it at the front. The rope bit cruelly into Jess's upper arms and pressed them painfully against his sore ribs.

Abe clambered carefully down from his vantage point and went around to where Billy had been concealed. He came back several minutes later leading his horse, several heavy pine boughs tied to the back of his saddle by a rope long enough to prevent the branches from hindering his horse's rear hooves. He led his horse back down the trail for several yards and then back, wiping out any tracks that might have led into the canyon. He and Billy mounted up.

"You lead on with Harper, Billy and I'll bring up the rear." Abe checked to see his pine boughs were secure. "I reckon this'll do the trick. If anyone's been trailin' Harper, they'll be out of luck from here on in."

Billy nudged his mount forward, hanging onto the free end of the lariat and Abe followed on, Trav's reins wrapped around his saddle horn and his rifle trained on Jess's back. Abe leaned down and prodded Jess in the back with the rifle barrel.

"Start walkin' Harper and don't forget I'm right behind you" he said. "Any tricks and you'll wind up with a hole in yer back and that won't help little Millie none, now will it?"

Billy Aiken nudged his horse forward nearly jerking Jess off his feet as the slack in the rope abruptly tautened. Jess stumbled badly but managed to recover his footing and Billy looked back briefly.

"We ain't stoppin' if you trip yourself up Harper so you'd better stay on yer feet."

Jess said nothing as he staggered wearily forward keeping a careful eye on the rough, steeply ascending trail ahead of him, knowing that the likelihood of Slim and Mort being able to track him down was now remote.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"How're those ribs feelin' Harper?" Abe called out to Jess several minutes later.

"So that was your contribution, was it?" Jess growled. "I might'a known. I figure kickin' a man when he's down is just your style."

"Now, don't be like that, Harper" Abe replied. "We was just showin' Millie what might happen if she didn't behave herself." Jess declined to answer, concentrating hard on keeping his feet.

Billy set a slow, steady pace over the rough ground but Jess was finding it hard to keep up. The long ride and the half-healed injuries had taken their toll on him and he was weary, stiff and aching, his balance impaired by having his arms pinned behind his back. The steep trail was treacherous, strewn with potholes and rocks and Jess stumbled frequently, his boots sliding on the loose stones. Billy looked back briefly and saw that Jess was looking down at the ground concentrating on his footing and doing his utmost to avoid the worst of the debris. He smiled to himself and gave a sudden hard tug on the lariat pulling Jess off balance. Jess took a couple of lurching steps to one side, trying to save himself but his boot came down on a patch of loose stones and his foot slid out from under him. He fell heavily, landing on one hip. His hat, which had fallen from his head when he fell, rolled to the side of the narrow trail unnoticed by either Billy or Abe. Jess gave a loud grunt of pain as the small stones and rocks gouged at his body but Billy just laughed and continued to drag him along on his stomach, refusing to stop and let him regain his feet.

"Just let me get up will ya?" Jess yelled at him, trying to keep his head up and avoid having his face scoured by the stony ground.

"Real sorry Harper, but I warned ya, didn't I?" Billy called out. "We ain't stoppin' every time you feel like havin' a rest" he said, laughing spitefully.

"You won't be laughin' when I get a hold of ya" Jess grunted.

"And just how are _you_ gonna get a hold of _me_?" Billy mocked. He rode on at a leisurely pace but it wasn't slow enough to allow Jess to regain his feet. His jacket afforded some protection to his arms from contact with the rough ground but it was open at the front and after just a few minutes of being dragged along over the rough ground, his chest was scraped and bruised, his still-painful ribs were jarred every inch of the way and his neck ached with the effort of holding his face away from the ground.

"Hey Billy! Hold up there!" Abe called out. Billy reined in his horse and looked back. "You'd better let him up" Abe told him. "Cal won't be too happy if Harper ain't in a fit condition to join in the fun when we get him back."

"Yeah, I reckon you're right" Billy agreed, reluctantly. "Sure is a shame though. I was havin' a nice bit of fun myself for a while there."

Jess was bruised and shaken by the heavy fall and from being dragged along the rough ground. He'd taken the opportunity afforded by Billy reining in his mount to struggle to his knees, regaining his feet while the two men were talking. He'd taken a quick look back down the trail and he now stood unsteadily, glowering up at Billy.

"You ready then Harper?" Billy asked and turning he nudged his horse on again. Jess stumbled forward but this time Billy refrained from jerking on the lariat.

After another gruelling half-hour Billy reined his horse to a halt at the entrance to the narrow ravine and Jess sunk to his knees, exhausted. Abe and Billy dismounted and Trav stepped forward a few paces and nuzzled at Jess, seeming to sense his distress. Abe pulled Trav away and the horse tossed his head and flared his nostrils, laying his ears back flat against his head in displeasure. He lashed his tail hard, angered at the rough treatment and at being separated from his rider.

"Take it easy with that one, Abe" Billy said. "He looks about ready to cause a ruckus. That's a one-man horse if ever I seen one."

Billy strode over to Jess and grabbing hold of the rope which was looped around Jess body he yanked on it.

"You've had a long enough rest, Harper. Up on yer feet!" Billy shouted at him. Jess struggled to get to his feet and Billy grabbed hold of the rope again hauling him upright.

"OK get movin' up that ravine" Abe told him jabbing the barrel of the rifle hard into his back. As weary as he was, Jess's fiery temper flared and he spun around, kicking out angrily at Abe with his foot. He missed his tormentor and Abe jammed the rifle barrel into his solar plexus. Jess sank to his knees again doubled over and gasping for breath but Billy yanked him back up onto his feet. Trav danced around skittishly, pulling hard against his reins, trying to break away and Abe's attention was taken up with quieting him. Jess stood wearily, trying to catch his breath but Billy moved on up the ravine, tugging on the rope and pulling Jess along behind him. Jess staggered forward his whole body bruised and aching and Abe brought up the rear leading his own horse and Trav. Trav was still skittish and nipped at Abe's horse, liking the mount no more than he liked the rider. Billy stopped briefly, waiting for Abe to calm the animal down again. Jess smiled to himself in quiet satisfaction. _Good ole' Trav_ he thought to himself _He's as ornery as I am_. When Trav had quieted down some Billy continued up the ravine stopping when they got to the concealed entrance to the cave. Billy waited until Abe had untied the pine boughs from his saddle and discarded them at the side of the ravine. Then, pulling back part of the scrubby growth he led his horse through into the tangle of stunted trees and underbrush, pushing aside the slender overhanging branches and letting them lash back against his prisoner's face. Jess ducked as best he could but he acquired several new bruises and abrasions.

"Keep goin' Harper and no tricks ya hear?" Abe told him, staying well back from the willowy branches as they sprang back into place. "You try anythin' and Millie'll be the one to suffer. Now git!"

Jess knew he wasn't in any condition to try anything even if he got the chance; the consequences of his last act of defiance had just about finished him off. He stumbled wearily forward and found himself at the entrance to a small cave. He'd not come across this one before and he would've missed it if he hadn't been led to it. He was thrust inside to find Billy tethering his horse. There was just one other horse in the cave but there was no sign of Cal Danby. Abe came in behind him leading his own horse and Traveller and tethered them securely.

"Why don't you show him the way Billy" Abe called out.

Billy lit the lantern that was kept by the cave entrance and made his way to the back of the cave pulling his prisoner after him. The gap in the rock face was hardly discernible in the dim light but Jess saw it picked out by the lantern's glow as he got closer. Billy disappeared into the dim tunnel and jerking the rope hard he yanked Jess off balance again slamming him painfully against the rock wall to one side of the opening.

Billy's laugh echoed back up the tunnel. "Careful now Harper. You wouldn't wanna hurt yourself now would ya?" he called back.

Jess was getting more than a little tired of Billy's tricks but he kept his mouth shut. He knew there'd be more spiteful taunting to come and the less he said the better off he'd be. Jess followed Billy down the long dim shaft and dragging his feet in his weariness he tripped on the uneven rock floor of the narrow first section pitching against the rock wall just before it curved to the right and widened out. He stood, leaning briefly against the rock wall but Billy tugged impatiently on the rope dragging him forward and Jess felt his left shoulder scrape against a protruding part of the rock wall. The rough surface of the rock tore at the sleeve of his jacket leaving a shallow but painful gash across his left shoulder.

As he reeled out into the main cavern Jess looked around surprised by the size and height of it. Then his heart lurched in his chest as he caught sight of Millie huddled near the back of the cave her eyes fixed on him and a look of absolute despair on her face.

Danby sat on a rock shelf formed in the wall of the cave, near a circle of rocks enclosing a merrily burning fire. He stood up as Jess was dragged over to the fire stumbling yet again over the uneven ground. Jess's eyes were locked on Millie searching for signs of mistreatment. She looked cold and frightened but otherwise unhurt, though the bodice of her red dress was torn and there was a faint red line on one side of her neck where the locket had been ripped from her neck.

"Well now, Jess boy" Cal looked from Jess to Millie "this is a touching little reunion ain't it?"

Jess glowered at him. "Danby!" he ground out the name in a voice like gravel. "I never reckoned on meetin' up with you again. Seems I was wrong. I swear by all that's holy if you've hurt Millie, so help me I'll…"

"You'll what Jess?" Cal interrupted. "Seems to me you ain't in a position to do anythin' to anybody right now."

Billy and Abe went over to the fire and Danby indicated the pot of coffee.

"Freshly made boys, courtesy of our little guest here" Cal said indicating Millie, who gave him a murderous look before returning her gaze to Jess.

A tender look flitted across her tear-stained face as she regarded him. Jess looked incredibly weary and as if he'd had a severe beating. His clothes were torn and dirty and stained with blood and he was swaying unsteadily. Millie couldn't tear her eyes away from him and a small murmur of concern escaped her. Cal looked around.

"Well, come on Millie, don't just stand there moonin' over Jess. Hand out the coffee, girl. And don't forget Mr. Harper here. Get that lariat off him Billy and untie his hands; we want him to be able to drink his coffee now, don't we? He ain't goin' nowhere" he looked over at Jess "are ya Harper?"

Jess said nothing but he glared at Cal while Billy removed the lariat and untied his wrists. Jess gave a hiss of pain as the blood rushed painfully back into his numbed hands. He hugged his arm against his aching ribs and stood wearily, drawing short, ragged breaths. Millie was pouring the coffee into tin mugs and she handed one of the mugs to Cal. Abe pushed Jess down onto a flat rock near the fire and he sat down heavily jarring his ribs and uttering a sharp grunt of pain. Abe sat down opposite, his rifle still trained on his prisoner and Billy stood beside Jess, gun in hand. Millie handed out coffee to Abe and Billy and when she came to Jess she leaned close and putting the cup into his hands she let her fingers slide across his.

"Quit that Millie and get over here" Cal called out gruffly. As Millie moved warily toward him he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly down onto his lap and wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. She turned her face away from him, her disgust obvious.

Jess stood up abruptly, the mug of coffee still clutched in his hand, an expression of burning anger in his eyes. Billy lashed out at Jess with his gun, catching the mug of coffee and knocking it from his grasp. The hot liquid spilled over Jess's denims and he whirled on Billy, whipping the back of his left hand across Billy's face, sending him sprawling backward. As Jess stepped menacingly toward Billy, Cal thrust Millie away from him and stood up pulling his gun from its holster and levelling it at Jess.

"Back off, Harper" he said. "You always did have a quick temper. I'd forgotten just how short your fuse was."

Jess glared at Billy and backed away breathing heavily.

"Billy needs to learn some manners" Jess told him. "Anyways, I owed him somethin' for the pleasant little stroll up here but you can relax, I won't be tryin' anythin' else." _Not yet awhile, anyway…_ he thought to himself.

Cal looked down at Billy, who was nursing the side of his face on which a livid red mark was already visible. "That was a real foolish thing to do Billy" he said gruffly. "But maybe it's Harper needs to learn a few manners. How about you an' Abe teach him some Billy? Seems to me he needs tellin' how a guest oughta behave." He sat down on the rock Jess had recently vacated, keeping his gun trained on his prisoner.

Billy scrambled to his feet grinning as well as he could with his already swollen face. Abe put down his rifle and getting to his feet he grabbed Jess from behind, pinning his arms behind his back and wrenching Jess's injured shoulder painfully. Billy smashed his fist into Jess's cheek jarring his head back and then he jabbed him in the diaphragm knocking the breath from his body yet again. Abe kept a tight hold on Jess as he sagged at the knees gasping for breath and trying to muster enough strength for his next move. Jess straightened up suddenly and in one swift move he smashed his head back catching Abe between the eyes, dazing him and kicked out at Billy landing his boot heavily in Billy's solar plexus. Billy staggered back giving a surprised grunt of pain. He landed heavily against one of the rocks near the fire ring, winded and momentarily stunned.

Cal sat watching, grinning to himself as Abe and Billy began to work Jess over, ready to intervene if things went against his two partners. When Jess seized the advantage, Cal kept his gun trained on him but he made no move to stop the fight. Jess kept a cautious eye on Cal but as there was no reaction to his attack on Billy and Abe he pressed his advantage while Billy was still stunned and dragged him upright. Ignoring the protest from his injured shoulder, Jess drew his right arm back and thrust his fist into Billy's jaw sending him sprawling toward Cal.

Cal leapt hurriedly out of the way as Billy fell backwards over the rock he'd been sitting on and lay still. Cal was enjoying himself hugely and he sat down again, ignoring Billy.

Jess backed away from the fire ring but Abe had regained his senses and grabbing hold of Jess by the collar he yanked him round and landed another heavy blow into Jess's solar plexus. Jess sank to his knees, doubled over and Millie cried out rushing over to Jess and kneeling down beside him, she hugged her arm around his sagging shoulders.

"Oh Jess…" she cried, her face close against his. "Why did you come, honey?"

"Oh honey!" Cal called out mockingly in a falsetto voice and he and Abe laughed. Billy sat up shakily and wondered what was going on. He looked around and saw Millie kneeling down beside Jess.

Jess leaned his head against Millie's. "Did you really think I wouldn't come?" he asked quietly. "Listen Millie, don't give 'em the satisfaction of seein' you get upset over me. I'm OK. We'll get out of this somehow." Aloud he said. "Yeah, Danby. You laugh while you got the chance. You won't be laughin' for long."

Cal stood up and strode over to where Millie was kneeling next to Jess and grabbing her arm he hauled her to her feet and dragged her away. He shoved her back roughly to the far corner of the cave and Millie stumbled back sitting down heavily, jarring her back against the rock wall and biting back a shocked gasp.

"OK Harper, that was fun while it lasted. On your feet" snarled Cal, hovering over him, gun in hand.

Jess stayed where he was, marshalling his strength. "Suppose you tell me first what you plan to do about Millie, Cal?" he demanded. While Millie had been kneeling beside him Jess had used the shielding of her body to ease his boot knife from its hiding place. He couldn't believe that Danby would've forgotten to check for his knife. He'd carried it in that same place years back when he'd first known Danby. Now all he had to do was get Danby mad enough…

Cal Danby scowled at him. "I ain't tellin' you nothin' Harper. Get on your feet!" he said menacingly.

Jess persisted. "You used Millie to get me here Danby. Well, now you got me. So, when're ya gonna let Millie go?" Jess snapped back at him, glaring up at him from where he knelt on the floor.

"You ain't in any position to be givin' me orders Harper" Cal told him. "I never said I'd let Millie go, now did I. I only said if you wanted to see her again you should come alone. I'll let ya know when Millie can go free, but it ain't gonna be 'til I've finished with you. Now, get on your feet!" He kicked out toward Jess as he spoke. This was the opportunity that Jess had been waiting for and ignoring his weariness he took his chance. Turning like lightning he grabbed Cal's booted foot and twisted it over sending him crashing heavily to the ground. Before the others could react, he put his knee on Cal's right arm and held the tip of his knife against Cal's throat while with his left hand he grabbed the gun and wrenched it from him.

"Toss those guns over here Billy, Abe" Jess demanded in a hoarse voice.

"Do what the man asked ya" Danby said roughly as he felt the knife pressing into the skin of his throat. The two men tossed their guns toward Jess.

"Now, get back against that far wall" Jess demanded. He hoped Slim and Mort were on their way with a posse. He was certain they would've set out after him as soon as they'd found out he'd gone. If they had, the trail wouldn't have been hard to follow.

He had no real idea of the time as no natural light filtered in through the tunnel from the outer cave and the main cavern they were in was lit only by the ruddy glow of the fire and the kerosene lamps but he guessed it must be close to sundown. Slim and Mort should be up here by now, probably camped for the night and he hoped Millie would come across them.

"If anyone moves, Cal's dead" Jess growled at Abe and Billy. "And maybe he's dead anyway… Millie, grab Abe's rifle and bring it over here" he said. Millie darted over and picking up the rifle, she laid it down next to Jess. "OK sweetheart, give me one of those guns. Take the other gun, take Traveler and get out of here. You'll have to ride bareback but lead the other horses out of the cave first and make sure you scare 'em off. Use the gun if you have to" he said.

Millie picked up the two guns and then she hesitated. "Jess, I can't leave without you…"

"Get goin' Millie! For pity's sake just go will ya?" Jess yelled.

Millie dropped one of the guns on the floor next to Jess. She sobbed once and then backed away toward the tunnel to the outer cave still reluctant to leave him.

Jess glanced away from Cal, distracted briefly by Millie's hesitancy "Millie, go!" he yelled at her, desperation in his voice.

A sharp pain exploded suddenly in Jess's right side and the breath was knocked from his body as Danby brought his free arm up and landed a heavy punch against Jess's half-healed ribs. He grabbed Jess's wrist and twisted the knife from his grasp sending it skittering several inches across the floor of the cave and Jess found himself thrust onto his back with Danby pinning him to the ground.

Millie screamed as Billy and Abe rushed over. Billy grabbed hold of Millie, wrenching the gun from her hand and dragging her over to the back of the cave. Jess's fingers inched toward his knife but Cal knelt down heavily on his outstretched arm. Abe picked up the gun from the floor where Millie had left it and brought his foot down on Jess's wrist. Jess cried out in pain as his wrist was crushed against the rock floor of the cave. Abe bent down and retrieved the knife.

In his already weakened state Jess was unable to put up enough of a struggle to overcome Danby, let alone Abe and he lay still resigned to his fate.

"I'm sorry Millie" Jess choked out the words turning his head to look over at her. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I thought I could buy you enough time to get away. I reckon it was never gonna work."

"It was my fault, Jess honey, not yours" Millie sobbed.

"Yeah Millie, it was all your fault" Cal chuckled "Go on, tell her Harper. She sure messed up yer plan, didn't she? Ya shoulda taken the chance when it was offered ya Millie" he taunted removing his knee from Jess's arm and standing up. "Tell ya what Harper. That was a real good try and I'm gonna give ya another chance. Now get up!"

Jess sat up and rubbed his bruised wrist. He didn't think it was broken but it was stiff and painful. He flexed his fingers and gave a strangled groan as the bruised tendons and muscles in his wrist complained.

Abe nudged him with the toe of his boot. "Come on Harper, Cal told ya to get up."

Jess smothered another groan and clambered to a kneeling position. Leaning heavily on the rock he'd been sitting on earlier he climbed to his feet and stood a little unsteadily, glaring at the two men.

"Just what d'ya mean Danby?" Jess rasped out. "What sorta chance?" Jess glowered at Cal trying to figure out what was coming next. He knew it wouldn't be a chance he'd have much likelihood of turning to his advantage. It was all he could do to keep himself on his feet right now but he took a deep breath and shrugged off his weariness determined to do whatever it took to get Millie out of there.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to resist tryin' somethin' Harper" Cal replied "but you sure took me by surprise for a moment there. I plumb forgot to warn Abe and Billy about that knife you keep in your boot. Pity they ain't got the brains enough between 'em to check" he said glaring at each of them in turn. He drew a wicked looking knife from a sheath at his belt. "Frankie got himself stabbed in that prison you sent us to. That's how he died. Did ya know that?" Cal said almost conversationally. "He would've been alive now if ya hadn't got us put away in that place."

Jess studied the man, knowing now what was coming. "Frankie died because you started a fight. It was you as got him killed Danby, not me" Jess said.

Danby slammed his fist into Jess's diaphragm sending him to his knees once more. "Shut your filthy mouth Harper or ya won't even have this chance" he roared. "Now, get up!"

Jess hunched over his knees coughing and retching; this was one assault too many on his solar plexus. He was sick and winded and wondered if his half-healed ribs were cracked all over again. Danby stood over Jess grabbing him by the hair and twisting his head up, he held the knife against his throat, nicking Jess's skin with the sharp tip of the blade. "Get up!" he yelled at him, tugging on his hair. "Get up Harper, or I swear I'll shove this knife in ya!" Thrusting Jess's head away as he let go of his hair, Cal stepped back a few paces.

A thin trickle of blood ran down Jess's neck as he struggled to his feet, a wary look in his eyes as he followed the movement of Danby's knife hand.

"All right Abe, give him his knife." Danby stepped over to the centre of the cave. "Come on then, Harper. Kinda fittin' this, seein' how Frankie died, ain't it? Let's see what ya can do in a fair fight?"

"Like to think you're real tough, don't ya Cal? You wouldn't be so tough if you hadn't got me all beat up first." Jess took the knife in his left hand not sure whether he could grip tight enough with his right. "You call this a fair fight? I'd say you got yourself a pretty good advantage but that's just how you planned it, ain't it? If you want it fair why don't ya fight me left-handed and even up the odds?" He moved over to face Cal, standing as best he could in a knife fighter's crouch, holding his right arm protectively against his ribs and ignoring the pain in his abused belly. He fixed his eyes on Cal's chest, waiting for his move. It wasn't Cal's hand or his eyes that would give him the first indication. It was the chest muscles. That's what his Indian friends had taught him and it had saved his life on several occasions.

Danby grinned mirthlessly. "I ain't gonna give ya _that_ much of a chance Harper, but I can't blame ya for tryin', now can I?"

Jess leapt back as Danby lunged suddenly toward him slicing viciously at him with the long blade but the abuse Jess had been subjected to had weakened him and he stumbled slightly, only narrowly eluding the blade. Cal gave Jess no time to recover his balance before he repeated the manoeuvre attempting to push him further back and pin him against the cave wall. Jess moved quickly back again, curving his back and shoulders and hollowing his chest to avoid the blade but the pain from his damaged ribs and the various bruises and lacerations slowed his reflexes and reduced his flexibility. The knife blade raked across his diaphragm, slicing through his shirt and the strapping around his ribs leaving a bloody trail on his exposed skin. Watching anxiously from the back of the cave, Millie gasped in horror.

Jess gritted his teeth against this new pain. He knew he had little time left and making a feint with his left hand he switched the blade to his right at the last moment, gripping the blade as firmly as he could despite his bruised wrist. He slashed at his adversary, his blade finding its mark and leaving a bloody tear on the shirt sleeve of Cal's knife hand.

Cal snarled angrily as he felt the warm blood soaking into his sleeve and bringing his arm across in a wide semicircle he made another wild lunge at Jess. Jess side-stepped knowing he was too close to the cave wall to move back again but Cal had anticipated this and he sprang forward. Taking advantage of Jess's weakened reflexes, he thrust his blade into the bruised deltoid muscle of Jess's right shoulder. Jess felt the knife grate sickeningly against bone and Cal stepped back giving his knife a vicious twist as he wrenched the blade from the wound. Jess gave a gasp of shock and pain and his knife dropped from his numbed fingers as he stood motionless, clutching his injured shoulder and waiting for Cal to finish him off. Cal had missed his target; that had been Jess's gut. That was how his brother Frank had died; stabbed in the gut and left to die slowly. Cal'd bungled the attempt when Jess tried to evade the thrust of the blade but he was nevertheless well satisfied with the evening's outcome. Cal wanted Jess to die slowly and painfully and he was certain the wound Jess had received would ensure that happened. He stood watching Jess and grinning broadly.

Millie remained frozen in place for several seconds, staring at the blood seeping through Jess's fingers and then she darted forward crying out his name. Abe intercepted her and taking her firmly but gently by the arm, he held her back.

"Jess!" she cried out struggling to escape Abe's grasp. "Let me go, Abe! For pity's sake… let me go!"

"Millie, don't!" Jess cried out weakly, swaying unsteadily.

"Well, how touchin' this is." Cal said mockingly. "Just like them two lovers Romeo and Juliet, ain't it? Now, you settle down Millie. I promise I'll look after you real well if you behave yourself."

"I'd rather be dead!" Millie spat back at him.

Jess gave a faint moan and sank to his knees. "No! Millie, don't… don't ever say that… please sweetheart…?"

Millie wrenched herself free from Abe and threw herself down beside Jess. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned against her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Abe lifted her up pulling her away from Jess and she reached out her hand toward him. "No!" she cried out, struggling in Abe's grip. "No! Oh, Jess… Jess!"

Jess dropped his hand from his bleeding shoulder, taking short, ragged gasps of air. The sweat began to bead on his suddenly pale face. His eyes closed, his head sank down onto his chest and he pitched forward onto the hard floor of the cave.

Cal smiled in satisfaction, pleased with the result of his scheming. It was true what they said; revenge was sweet and it wasn't over yet. He could squeeze a lot more payback out of this yet. "Ah! What the hell!" he growled. "Let her go tend to him Abe. It'll be the last chance she ever gets. But you remember this, Millie. You remember I let ya tend Jess. Maybe ya'll be a bit kinder to me? What d'ya say Millie?"

Millie said nothing, afraid she'd be dragged away from Jess again. She knew there was no kindness in Cal Danby's heart. He was enjoying Jess's pain and her fear, using it for his gratification. She hated these men with a burning passion and she swore to herself that if Jess didn't make it she'd kill Danby. Some time, somehow, she'd do it; even if it took her the rest of her life.

She knelt down beside Jess and gently turned him over onto his back. Unbuttoning the torn and bloody shirt Millie pulled up his undershirt to expose the ragged knife wound. Ripping strips from her petticoat she tried to staunch the bleeding but the fine fabric wasn't absorbent enough and the blood soaked into it within seconds. She cursed the fact that she'd worn her best silk petticoat to the dance and wished she'd worn her everyday cotton lawn shift. She removed Jess's bandana and found the spare he always kept in the back pocket of his pants. She wadded them together and pressed them as hard as she could over the wound. Jess moaned softly at the pressure but he didn't wake. She folded the blood-soaked silk into a pad, placing it over the wadded bandanas and tied it in place with another strip from her petticoat. It wasn't ideal but it was the best she could do. Pulling the undershirt back down again Millie stretched out her cramped legs and eased herself down into a sitting position with her back against the wall of the cave. Gently, she lifted Jess's head and shoulders and cradled him in her arms.

Kissing his forehead Millie whispered "I love you Jess." She hoped he would hear it and that the three men sitting over by the fire weren't listening too closely. A little flutter of Jess's dark eyelashes made her heart leap. He murmured her name, so quietly as to be hardly audible and then his eyes slowly opened. As he looked up at her he whispered something. She couldn't catch the words but the tender look in those deep blue eyes made her feel weak and she knew what it was he'd said. Then his eyes closed and his head fell against her breast.

The tears streamed down Millie's face as she held Jess in her arms. She sat like that for a long time grateful that her three captors were still seated by the fire. She glanced over at them once and caught Cal Danby watching her, a sadistic little smile on his face. _He's enjoying this_ Millie thought _really enjoying it._ _He's pulling the strings just as if we were a couple of puppets_. She prayed desperately that Slim and Mort were following Jess's trail. _Please God_ , she thought, _let them come soon_.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The posse made good time to where the trail had been lost on Sunday evening. They'd picked up Jess's trail from there but had lost it again just before the point where Jess had been ambushed that afternoon. The light had begun to fade and they'd called it a day and back-tracked to a spot they had noted as suitable for their overnight stop. They made a cold camp that night not wanting to risk attracting attention to their presence, deciding to start out at first light and hoping to be able to pick up Jess's trail again and follow it right to Cal Danby and his two friends. Maybe they'd have an element of surprise. Maybe.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Outside, the sun had gone down but the level of light in the cave changed little. Two kerosene lamps added their lighter glow to the ruddy flickering of the fire and these were topped up on a regular basis by Abe or Billy from the can of kerosene at the back of the cave.

Millie held Jess close for a long time but when her arms had grown tired she'd lowered him gently down cradling his head on her lap. Cal seemed to have lost interest in them for which Millie was profoundly grateful. Jess had been restless; drifting in and out of consciousness and several times when Millie had looked down at him she'd found him looking drowsily up at her. Millie wasn't sure if he was aware of his surroundings and the only time he spoke, he asked for water. Millie knew he needed the water desperately but she had none to give him. The last thing she wanted to do was draw Cal's attention back to Jess and she didn't dare ask for water.

Cal broke off his conversation with Abe and looked over at Millie. "She's gotta learn to forget Harper. I wanna be out of here at first light, whether he hangs on or not" he said.

Abe followed Cal's gaze. He wished he could inspire in a woman the sort of devotion that Millie showed for Harper. He could see that Millie wouldn't be forgetting about Jess for a long, long time if ever, and she'd certainly never willingly submit to Cal's attentions. He watched as she tenderly stroked a dark lock of hair back from Jess's forehead. He was beginning to feel a little sorry for Millie. _The only reason she's caught up in all this is 'cause I told Cal about her and Harper_ he thought. He hadn't expected Cal to hang on to her so obdurately and he was feeling a little guilty about it. He'd had some sympathy for Jeannie, the way Cal treated her. He didn't like to see a woman treated the way Cal had treated Jeannie and he didn't want to see Millie a victim of the same sort of cruelty that Jeannie had been subjected to. He looked away from Millie and back to Cal to find he was being watched intently.

"I hope you ain't goin' soft on me Abe?" Cal said suspiciously. "Or are you gettin' sweet on Millie? 'Cos if you are, I suggest you think real hard about it. Millie's mine. Let's get that straight."

Abe was wary of Cal but he wasn't afraid of him. He was aware of Cal's instability and of how unpredictable he was, but he knew he could hold his own against the man. Abe had told Cal about Jeannie purely because he wanted to get back at Harper and he'd known Cal would blame Jess, as surely as he'd blamed him for getting him and his brother put inside for two years. Abe thought it was time to split with him but his kid brother had once told him what had happened when Harper split with Cal and he knew he had to tread very carefully.

"I ain't sweet on Millie" Abe responded calmly. "But it seems to me she don't consider herself belongin' to anyone but Harper and if you can't see that Cal, you're foolin' yourself. You surely don't think she'll ever have any sort of feelin' for you after what you done to Harper, do ya? You'll never get any joy of Millie I can tell ya that now. She meant what she said earlier. She'd rather be dead."

"Well, that can be arranged" Cal sneered viciously.

Abe shook his head. "Oh no, Cal. Bringin' Millie back here as bait for Harper was one thing but I want nothin' to do with causin' her any more harm" he said. "You know, you got a blind spot a mile wide where that gal's concerned and that's dangerous. It's gonna bring all of us more trouble than she's worth. I agree it's time we moved on and tomorrow's none too soon for me but you can't drag Millie around with you if she ain't willin'. For one thing, you won't be able to keep an eye on her all the time and sooner or later someone's gonna find out she's with you against her will. And for another, she'll make it a whole lot easier for 'em to track you. It's time to let her go Cal."

Millie sat on the cave floor looking over at the two men as they discussed her. She was surprised by Abe's intervention. He certainly hadn't shown her any gentleness during the time she'd been held captive by them, although he'd given her the spare bed roll. And someone had covered her with a blanket. Had that been Abe?

Abe calmly returned Cal's enraged glare and Billy looked on nervously.

"Look Cal" Abe continued, as Cal glowered at him speechless with fury. "I was only too happy to help you with Harper. I'd a good reason to want my own revenge on him, you know that. And so'd Billy." He looked over at the younger man and Billy nodded in silent affirmation. "I reckon we've done what we set out to do. We've all had a chance to hand him some punishment and I've got no sympathy for him; Harper got what was comin' to him. But I didn't plan on hangin' around here playin' games with him once we got hold of him. It's finished Cal. You got what you wanted and it's time to move on… before it's too late to get away."

"It ain't finished from where I'm lookin' Abe" Cal snarled. "I wanted Harper dead and he ain't dead yet."

Abe looked over at Millie and Jess again. _Yeah, I wanted to get back at Harper_ Abe thought _Well, I figure I got my payback. I'd rather he died in a straight fight but he's too far gone for that now. Cal's seen to that._ "I reckon I've had my fill of revenge and I got no stomach for any more. Harper's lost a lot of blood. He's as good as dead and I ain't gonna help you with dishin' out any more punishment" Abe told him. "You said you was usin' Millie as a way of gettin' to Harper and it worked real good but are you sure you're not usin' her now to get your own back on Jeannie? Millie ain't Jeannie, Cal and it's time you realised that. It weren't Millie put you in jail and she had nothin' to do with Jeannie runnin' off or with Frankie's death."

Cal's face was white with anger but he knew he had to go carefully where Abe was concerned. Billie was ineffectual. He was no danger and he was expendable. But Cal needed Abe and unlike Billy, Abe could be dangerous. "We can't ever let her go Abe" he said, "she knows far too much."

Abe gave a shout of laughter. "She don't know anythin' that Sherman and the rest of Laramie don't know by now. You signed your name to that damn letter Cal and I'm willin' to bet Harper ain't kept that to himself! And you surely don't think Sherman and that Laramie Sheriff wouldn't have worked it out anyway, do ya? You spent the last two years ravin' about what you were goin' to do to Harper. They'd have to be fools not to guess who's behind all this and Sherman and that Sheriff ain't no fools. They're out there now somewhere, with a posse, lookin' for Harper. We've stayed here too long and if we don't get away soon, they'll get the jump on us. We could get ourselves a head start first thing tomorrow, to California or Mexico. Or Canada even. Whaddya say, Billy?"

Billy didn't want to say anything. He was afraid of Cal and he stayed in the background as much as he could when Cal was around. When Billy had bumped into Cal in Cheyenne he'd seemed like the man he'd known all those years back in Texas, but two years sharing a cell in the territorial prison had shown him a very different Cal. One he wouldn't like to cross. When they'd been released Billy had fallen in readily enough with Cal's plans for Harper. He'd nowhere to go and no one to go anywhere with so he'd tagged along. He'd wanted to get back at Harper the same as they all did and he'd enjoyed doing it; but things were getting a bit out of hand where the girl was concerned.

"Well, come on Billy" prompted Cal irritably "you must have somethin' to say. Abe had the guts to say his piece. Let's see whether you got enough guts to say yours, damn you!"

Billy cringed inwardly but he plucked up his courage, hoping Abe would be able to handle Cal if he flew into one of his crazy rages. "I agree with Abe. We've had our fun with Harper and I reckon he's about finished now. It don't seem right to keep a hold of Millie. Abe's right, she ain't nothin' to do with any of this and I say we get goin' first thing in the mornin'. We can give Harper's horse to Millie and set her free."

Millie was listening to the discussion. They seemed to have forgotten that she was there. If they let her go maybe she could fetch help for Jess. They were going to leave him here and she could get help… before… Millie smothered the thought quickly. She couldn't bear to think about Jess not making it. She turned her attention away from the three men sitting around the fire and looking down at Jess she saw that he was awake and wondered just how much he was aware of.

Cal's foul temper had nearly got the better of him but he realised he was up against strong opposition to his plans for Millie and he had to admit to himself that Abe might well be right about the risk. It cost him something to back down but he had no choice and he didn't want to end up in the territorial prison for the next ten years. _Hell!_ he thought. _When Harper dies, it won't be ten years, it'll be the hangman's rope and I won't be able to claim self-defence this time…_

"OK Abe" Cal said in a surly voice. "I figure you and Billy might be right" he admitted. "It sure is a shame about Millie though. She's a real pretty little thing but I guess she'll never cotton to me. We'll get everythin' loaded up in the mornin'. 'Course, we could keep Millie with us as hostage until we're out of Wyoming and then let 'er go?" he suggested "But maybe she'd only slow us down" he added as Abe gave him a scathing look.

Billy realised he'd been holding his breath and he let it out in a sigh of relief.

Cal looked over at Millie and Jess. "I'd sure like to watch Harper die before I leave" he said petulantly, like a small boy forced to miss a promised treat. "Why don't you and Billy take him down to the small cave." He nodded over to the darkened shaft on the other side of the cavern. "Maybe the cold'll finish him off for us. At least we won't have to keep an eye on him and there'll be less chance of him causin' trouble if he's down there." He turned away and stared moodily into the fire.

"I don't reckon Harper's in any case to cause trouble" Abe commented.

"You don't know Harper like I do" Cal said gruffly. "He's harder to kill than an ole grizzly an' I wouldn't turn my back on him 'til he's drawn his last miserable breath."

Abe stood up and looked across at Millie and Jess. "It looks like that won't be too long in comin'. Come on Billy, I'll need a hand with him" he picked up one of the lanterns and made his way over to where Millie sat against the wall of the cave. Billy followed close on his heels, glad to move away from Cal.

Millie looked up as Abe and Billy approached and put her arms protectively around Jess.

"What are you goin' to do to him?" she demanded. "Aren't you satisfied with what you've already done? Please… don't hurt him any more."

Abe bent over Millie. "We ain't about to do anythin' to him Millie" he told her. "Cal wants him taken into that small cave tonight."

"I'm stayin' with him" Millie insisted "I won't leave him. I don't care what _he_ says." She glared over at Cal.

Cal returned her glare dispassionately. "Just get her outta my sight…"

Abe shrugged. "OK Millie, you heard Cal."

Millie lowered Jess gently to the ground and climbed to her feet. Abe shoved him roughly with the toe of his boot and Jess roused, looking confused.

"Come on Harper. Wake up!" Abe said impatiently. Jess made an effort to focus and gave a grunt of pain as he was hauled roughly to his feet. He sagged weakly between the two men, taking a few faltering steps before collapsing and being dragged the rest of the way down the steeply descending shaft to the damp, chill little cavern.

Millie darted over and picked up the bedroll and blanket she'd been using, keeping a wary eye on Cal but he ignored her. She followed the bobbing light of the lantern down the steeply descending shaft and was horrified at the conditions in the small cave. It was cold and damp from the water which trickled down the walls and one corner of the cave floor held a puddle of dirty water.

Abe and Billy hauled Jess over to the drier part of the cave and they waited until Millie had laid down the bedroll before lowering Jess none too gently down onto it.

Millie turned to the two men. "It's freezing in here. Please, let me have Jess's bedroll and blanket? And his canteen? Please…?"

Billy shook his head, unwilling to agree to anything that might be a comfort to Jess. "We can't do that Millie. Cal wouldn't like it."

Abe looked coldly down at Jess and then he turned to Billy.

"Come on Billy, it's done; finished. Harper ain't gonna last long anyway. Go get the bedroll and bring his blanket and canteen as well. It's Millie as needs it."

Billy hesitated.

"Well, go on then Billy…" Abe demanded.

"What'll I tell Cal?" Billy asked nervously.

Abe looked a little amused at Billy's nervousness. "No need to tell him anything less he asks." Billy hesitated and Abe's amusement turned to contempt. "Just tell him it's for Millie… to keep her from the cold."

Billy disappeared into the dark tunnel muttering under his breath and Millie turned to Abe.

"You're as much to blame for what's happened here as the other two but I thank you for this little kindness. Jess means everything to me. I never would've submitted to Cal. Not ever!"

Abe put down the lantern he'd been carrying. "I know that Millie. But don't thank me for Harper's sake; I ain't doin' it out of concern for him. I ain't sorry for what I did - he killed my brother and I'd do it all over again but I'm real sorry for the trouble you find yourself in. I ain't too proud of my part in that."

"I know all about what happened to your brother" Millie said as she covered Jess with her blanket. "Jess was ridin' shotgun on the stage your brother was aimin' to rob. Your brother was shootin' at Jess and the driver, same as Cal and the others. What would you've done in their place? Would you've just sat there and let them shoot you? If Jess hadn't fired back, he and the driver might both've been killed. Jess was hit in the shoulder as it was. He only wounded your brother. It was one little piece of dirty cloth from the shirt your brother was wearin' that killed him. It got left in the wound. He got an infection from it and it spread real quick and that's why he died. And it wasn't Jess told me that. The doctor's wife told me."

"I heard nothin' about no infection" Abe said gruffly "but it don't make no never mind. What's done is done and there ain't no help for any of it now. Harper shouldn'ta warned the Sheriff and taken Billy's place that day. Cal and Billy was old friends of his and it wouldn'ta hurt 'im to look the other way. I wanted payback for Danny's death and I got it, even if it wasn't me as finished him off." Changing the subject abruptly he indicated the corner where the water pooled on the cave floor. "There's a spring in that far corner Millie. It's just to one side of that big puddle. Now, don't you touch that water… it sits there a while before it drains away but the spring's good. We use it. I'll fill the canteen for you, if Billy brings it. I reckon you could use some water."

Billy emerged from the dark tunnel carrying Jess's bedroll and blanket under his arm. He was none too happy, having had to stumble around in the dimness of the outer cave looking for everything Abe had asked him to bring. He dumped the bedroll and blanket on the floor in the dry corner of the cave next to Jess and handed the canteen to Abe, along with a small storm lantern which Jess had brought with him.

"I filled the lantern" Billy said brusquely to Millie. "If ya keep it low it might see ya through the night."

"Did Cal say anythin' to ya Billy?" Abe asked as he put down the storm lantern and went to the far corner of the cave to fill the canteen with spring water.

"Nah. He's just sittin' there, starin' into the fire" Billy said. "He's broodin' over somethin'."

Abe handed the canteen to Millie. He checked the wick in the lantern and striking a match he held it to the wick until it caught. He placed the storm lantern on the ground next to Millie's bedroll, then picking up their own lantern and turning on his heel he returned to the main cave without another word, Billy trailing behind him.

Millie knelt on the bedroll beside Jess. He was looking a bit flushed despite the underlying pallor of his face and Millie felt his forehead. He was a little hot but not too bad. It was too soon for his wounds to have become infected and Millie thought she could put it down to the pain Jess was suffering. Nevertheless, the cold and damp of the cave wasn't going to help his condition. She made sure he was lying on the bedroll and tucked the blanket around him. Shivering in the scanty evening dress she was wearing, she pulled Jess's blanket around her shoulders and tearing away a little more of her petticoat she soaked it in the cold water from the canteen. Millie lifted Jess's head and managed to trickle a little of the water past his slack lips and then she dabbed his face and neck gently with the dampened fabric from her petticoat.

Jess stirred as she dabbed the cold water onto his face. His eyelids fluttered open and he met her gaze with a faint smile.

"You OK… Millie?" he asked weakly. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Jess…" she sighed, looking down at him tenderly. "Am _I_ OK? What about _you_ Jess? I should be askin' if you're OK honey. What are we goin' to do Jess?"

Jess lifted his hand to stroke Millie's cheek and winced as the movement pulled at the knife wound in his shoulder.

"I heard 'em talkin'… some… Millie. Ain't nothin' we _can_ do… 'cept wait." Jess said in a voice roughened by pain. "Slim and Mort… wouldn't a been… more'n five hours behind me. I reckon they'll turn up… soon's it's light." Jess had taken a surreptitious look back down the trail when he'd got back on his feet after being dragged along by Billy and he could see that Abe had done a good job of removing any signs of their passing. In fact, he'd done too good a job and the rough track looked too clean and clear. He'd also spotted a few hoof prints at the side of the trail from where Trav had sidled skittishly to one side when they'd stopped. "I reckon we left… some sign… for the posse… Did Billy or Abe… leave the cave… while I was passed out… Millie?"

Millie shook her head. "No, Jess. They've been here all the while."

"That's… real good news…" He gave her an encouraging smile. "I lost my hat… when Billy dragged me… up that trail… Maybe… Maybe they'll find that… and take a good look around."

The only light in the cave was that coming from the storm lantern and Millie had turned down the wick as low as she could without it guttering but Jess was becoming accustomed to the dimness. He looked around the small cave.

"Where… where are we…? Last time I… I came to… we were in… another cave. I remember… bein' dragged here… but where is this?"

"There was an old mine shaft behind you when you were facing Cal with the knife. It led to this little cave. It's a bit below the level of the other two and the water seeps in from the mountainside above us, that's why it's so cold and damp in here. There's a spring in the corner too and the water runs away underground… where that puddle in the corner is."

Millie gave Jess more water and dabbed the damp cloth over his forehead again. "You said you heard them talkin' Jess. Just how much were you aware of honey, when you came to before?"

"I heard snatches… not sure how much… I missed though. I… I had a five-hour ride… this mornin' before… before they jumped me. I was still hurtin' real bad… from what they did to me… after the dance on Saturday. Billy dragged me behind his horse a while… when I couldn't keep on my feet. My ribs were hurtin' before… but after they treated me… to a little more of their fun… Then… there was that knife fight…" Jess hesitated, swallowing down a groan of pain. "I was so dragged out I wasn't… takin' much notice of anythin'… but I remember lookin' up at that high ceilin'… in the other cave… and… and I remember seein' you Millie… but I… I just couldn't…" The sentence trailed away as Jess paused, exhausted. "I just couldn't… come to my senses enough… to say anythin'… before it all went black again. But I heard 'em… talkin' about lettin' you go…" He'd heard what Cal had said about him too but he kept that to himself. He'd survived worse than this. If he could just keep going until Slim and Mort got here, he had a chance.

"Oh, Jess honey." Millie bent down and kissed him on the lips. Jess returned her tender kiss but his body hurt too much to respond in any other way. He let out a small sound of pain against Millie's soft lips. She pulled away and giving him another little kiss on the forehead she sat up. "I'm sorry honey. I guess I shouldn't have done that but that last time I got to kiss you we didn't get the chance to finish it and it seems so long ago now."

Jess could feel himself starting to slip back into the darkness but he gave Millie a rueful little smile.

"It wasn't… the best kiss… I ever… gave ya… was it Mil?" he said weakly and taking in a sudden sharp hissing breath, he passed out again.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Some little while later Abe came down the tunnel bringing Millie a plate of food and some coffee. She thanked him but he said nothing, just nodding at her before going back to the main cavern. Jess was unconscious so Millie ate the food and was grateful for the hot coffee.

Jess became more restless as the evening wore on into night and the pain of his injuries appeared to worsen. Millie could do nothing but give him frequent sips of water, cool down his flushed face with the dampened fabric of her petticoat and pray that Slim and Mort would find them soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The posse was up and about well before first light saddling their mounts and giving them a little of the feed and water they had carried with them. After making their breakfast on the biscuits Daisy had supplied them with they led their mounts fifteen minutes up the trail to the spot they'd gotten to before making camp the previous evening.

Mort looked about for a suitable spot to tether the horses.

He turned to Slim. "I reckon you and I should go up the trail on foot for a while and see what's up there. We won't make too much noise that way." He indicated a fairly flat grassy area sprinkled with conifers to one side of the rocky outcrop they were standing by. "The rest of you stay here with the horses until we get back and we'll decide whether to take 'em on up the trail or leave 'em here for now."

Mort and Slim made their way slowly up the steep trail until they got to the short canyon where Jess had been waylaid the day before. They moved cautiously through, studying the rocky outcrops above them for any sign of ambush. Slim scouted around the area and found where Billy and Abe had concealed their horses. There was no sign that any horses had carried on up the trail but there was nowhere else they could have gone.

Mort studied the ground for a few yards, keeping to the sparse vegetation at the side of the trail and then made his way back down, looking more carefully at the edge, before returning to where he'd left Slim.

Slim removed his hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand before replacing his hat.

"This ground has been dragged Mort" he said. "It must have been for the tracks to just disappear like that. They've wiped out their tracks sure enough… but they were here all right. They forgot to brush over the spot where they tethered their horses behind that outcrop and I found some boot prints there too. You can see some disturbed ground at the edge here that they missed."

Mort pushed his hat back and scratched his head. "They sure didn't do a good job of it. It's the same further on up the trail. We'll have to go a little more carefully, but I reckon we've got a pretty good chance of finding 'em."

They made their way quickly back down to join the rest of the posse.

Mort relayed what they'd found to the waiting men and they made their way up the trail on horseback to the short canyon.

"We don't know how much further on their camp is and I'd like to leave the horses here but I don't want them too far off in case we need them in a hurry" Mort said.

The other posse members agreed they should proceed on horseback and Slim and Mort led the way. They were passing the spot where Jess had fallen when Jim reined in his horse and called out to them to stop. He dismounted and waved Mort and Slim over. At the side of the trail a couple of hoof prints had escaped notice. Slim looked around the area and spotting something lying to the edge of the trail by a pile of rocks he walked over to investigate. He picked up Jess's hat and held it up for the posse to see. Handing the hat to Mort he mounted up on Alamo.

Mort examined the hat. "That's Jess's hat all right" he remarked.

"Yeah Mort. Looks like we're on the right trail" Slim said quietly to Mort pointing up the dusty, stony trail.

"I reckon you're right Slim" Mort replied, nudging his horse forward.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Something woke Abe but he wasn't sure what. He'd woken later than he'd intended. The only indication of the time of day was the faint shaft of light that filtered down through the fissure in the roof of the cave and Abe judged it was well past first light. He cursed to himself as he nudged Billy awake and the two men set about getting breakfast. Abe took a plate of food and some coffee down to Millie and then returned to wake Cal. Billy and Abe drank their coffee and ate a good breakfast of bacon and beans. They rinsed off their plates and stored them away and were about to leave Cal to finish his breakfast with a second cup of coffee while they packed up the supplies when he called them back.

"Get Harper and Millie up here before you go. I made up my mind last night; I ain't leavin' here while Harper's still alive and I want 'im where I can see 'im."

Abe and Billy grabbed one of the lanterns and went down into the chill of the small cavern. Millie had drunk her coffee and she'd roused Jess and shared with him the breakfast Abe had taken down to her. Jess was weakened by blood loss from the knife wound in his shoulder but he'd recovered somewhat from the journey of the day before and the beating that had followed it. He was now fully aware of what was going on around him but he intended to keep that well hidden from anyone but Millie. She was holding out the canteen for him to drink from when Abe and Billy emerged from the tunnel.

"You're needed in the main cavern Millie. And Harper too" Abe said. He and Billie hauled Jess to his feet and supported him up to the main cavern while Millie slung the canteen of water over her shoulder and followed on behind with the bedrolls, blankets and storm lantern. She'd managed to keep the lantern going throughout the night by turning the wick right down but it was beginning to smoke and sputter now as it ran out of kerosene.

Jess made it most of the way up the steep shaft to the main cavern supported by Billy and Abe but his legs felt like lead and they had to half-drag and half-carry him for the last few feet. Millie threw down one of the bedrolls and Jess sank down onto it. She knelt down next to him and was covering him with one of the blankets when Cal came over and pulled her up toward him.

"No… you're gonna stay here, near me Millie" he said gruffly. "Abe, I want Harper over here where I can keep an eye on him."

Abe dragged the bedroll further over into Cal's line of sight, with Jess still lying on it.

Cal returned to his rocky shelf by the fire, coffee cup in hand and indicated to Millie where she should sit. Before she could comply a shower of leaves and twigs came down the natural chimney in the roof of the cave and landed on the ground beneath, some of it landing in the flames causing a shower of sparks to erupt, the leaves and pine needles popping and crackling as they hit the hot embers of the fire.

Millie flinched nervously and Cal shot to his feet nearly choking on his coffee. "What the hell was that?" he spluttered at Abe and Billy.

"Beats me" Billy replied seemingly unperturbed. "Probably an animal rootin' around up top where the chimney exits. Hope it don't lose its footin', whatever it is, or we might have roast meat tonight. That fissure's real wide all the way up. Ya can see the sky when ya look up it."

Cal settled again. "Could be you're right Billy but I don't reckon we should be takin' any chances" he said. "Could be that ain't no animal tramplin' around up there." He stood up and wandered over behind the fire, staring up at the fissure to see if Billy spoke the truth. He coughed and stepped back quickly, his eyes watering from the smoke. "Do you reckon that's wide enough for someone to get down it?" He asked Abe, still coughing and spluttering.

"Possibly" Abe answered "but he'd have to be a kid or a real skinny runt, else he'd get stuck partway down. Couldn't take ya by surprise though, so I wouldn't worry none."

"What's makes ya so sure of that?" Cal demanded irritably, coughing again to clear the inhaled smoke from his lungs.

Abe studied Cal's watering eyes and grinned. "Cos we keep the fire goin' and he'd choke himself near to death on the smoke before he got more'n a few feet. Just like you did…" Abe said calmly, ignoring Cal's bad temper.

Another shower of debris was dumped down on the fire with more sparks and crackling. Millie glanced quickly over at Jess and saw the hint of a smile on his face.

"I hope you two got rid of your tracks from yesterday. Well, I guess it's too late now if you didn't. You better get out there and have a look around" Cal growled at Abe. "Take Billy with ya and be damned careful about it."

Abe and Billy buckled on their gun belts, picked up their rifles and made their way through the tunnel to the outer cave where the horses were tethered.

Millie sat down opposite Cal. "Do you really think there's someone out there?" she asked him, wondering if it could be the posse.

"Just shut up Millie" he answered gruffly. "I suppose you reckon on it bein' some of your friends. But don't either of ya get your hopes up. If it is them, they ain't bein' too clever about keepin' quiet and I wouldn't fancy their chances with Abe and Billy." With that he went quiet and stared into the fire, deep in thought.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

An hour earlier, the posse had made their way cautiously up the trail until they got to the entrance to the narrow ravine. Noting the slight disparity in the look of the trail leading past the ravine, they dismounted, leaving the horses tethered a few feet inside the gulley and then followed the steep and winding trail up to the patch of scrub at the mouth of the cave. The look of the ground altered subtly at this point and Slim looked around spotting the discarded pine boughs.

He walked over to examine them. "These have been cut down, not broken off. Looks recent too. The needles are still green." He looked carefully at the ground where the pine boughs were lying and then walked back over to the patch of scrub. He pushed the branches out of the way and waving Mort over, he pointed out the clear set of hoof prints. The low sound of a horse nickering reached their ears and Slim heard one of the posse's horses responding from down the ravine. The men retreated hastily behind the rock cover opposite the patch of scrub.

"I reckon we might just have found them" Mort said in a low whisper "and I'm willing to bet there's a cave hidden behind that patch of scrub."

"It's more'n likely Mort" Slim agreed. "There are countless cave systems around here… some natural and some abandoned mine workings. Looks like there's been a rock fall, over to the left behind those low bushes."

Jim Sanders looked up at the rocky cliff face above the cave and saw what looked like a plateau of gently sloping terrain with a scattering of pine trees and scrub about halfway up the rock face. Beyond it an escarpment rose, sloping up for some thirty feet. A thin haze of smoke was drifting lazily into the air from the plateau. Jim pointed it out to Slim and Mort.

"Looks like they're a mite over confident" Mort said quietly. "Jim, do you reckon you and Zac can get up there and investigate that?"

"Sure thing Mort. You with me Zac?" Jim asked a tall well-built man with a coil of rope over his shoulder. Zac patted his coil of rope and nodded at him and they moved silently over toward the rock fall Slim had noted, looking for a way up to the plateau.

The rest of the posse waited for what seemed like an eternity but twenty minutes later Jim waved to them from where he stood in front of the smoke haze. Jim disappeared leaving Zac looking down on the canyon below and ten minutes later he was back beside Mort.

"You got back quick, considering the time it took you to get up there" Mort whispered.

"Yeah, well, it took us more'n a few minutes to find a way up but once we'd worked that out, it was no problem comin' down" Jim replied. "They got a fire lit alright. Smoke's comin' from a natural chimney. So, what's the plan?"

While they'd been waiting Slim and Mort had decided they needed to flush Cal Danby and his two partners out of their cave. Slim and Mort were still crouched down behind the rock cover almost directly opposite the rock fall next to the concealed mouth of the cave. There was plenty of rock cover at the back of the ravine and they'd deployed Lon on that side to their left and Hal to their right, further back down the ravine. They'd stayed well back from the patch of scrub wanting to avoid triggering another reaction from the horses, particularly if Traveler was tethered in there and recognised their scent.

"What we want to do is flush them out" Mort explained.

Slim was looking thoughtful. "Just how wide is that natural chimney Jim?" he asked.

Jim grinned. "That chimney's just what we need. You could fall down it if you were skinny enough and weren't lookin' where you was goin'. It must go right down into their hideout and I reckon it just might be wide enough all the way down so's a bit of debris could fall right into their little hidey hole. Supposin' me and Zac were to throw a few good handfuls of dry twigs and pine needles down there. It just might make 'em a bit nervous and they'll likely come out and have a little look around. What d'ya think?"

Mort clapped him on the back. "Great idea Jim…"

"Sounds pretty good to me, Jim" Slim agreed. "I'll go and tell Lon and Hal what the plan is. You go back up to Zac and give us a wave when you're ready."

Jim grinned at him and disappeared up the ravine popping up again high above the cave some ten minutes later. He and Zac disappeared from sight for a few minutes as they collected dry twigs, pine needles and small pine cones in their hats. Jim came back into view and waved to Slim and Mort. A minute or two later a small shower of sparks joined the slightly darker smoke haze and Slim and Mort ducked down behind the rocks to wait. Jim and Zac stood above the cave with rifles poised and waited hopefully for someone to emerge.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Abe and Billy inched cautiously from the cave still under cover of the scrub and stood listening but they could hear no sound from the canyon.

"I reckon it must've been an animal up there Abe" Billy said. "I ain't heard nothin' from the horses."

"Quiet, Billy" Abe hissed "We can't be too sure of anythin'." He moved through the trees and scrub with Billy following along behind and peered carefully through the outer branches into the clearing but there was nothing to be seen.

Slim and Mort saw the slight movement behind the branches as Abe peered through. They could see Jim and Zac standing on the mountainside above the cave, rifles at the ready. From his cover behind the rocks Slim signalled Jim and Zac to move back out of sight and then he retreated further behind the rocks with Mort.

Billy looked nervously behind him. "Abe?" he said. "Cal reckons he ain't leavin' while Harper's alive. If that posse is out there lookin' for Harper like you said, this might be a good time to saddle up the horses and ride out. I don't wanna be caught here with Cal when the posse arrives."

Abe looked around at the younger man. "You might just be makin' some sense Billy but I ain't leavin' without my belongings and they're still in the cave with the supplies. We still need to know if there's someone out there and this ain't getting' us nowhere. Keep me covered" Abe told him. "If all's quiet you follow me and we'll take a quick look at that plateau above the cave." Abe and Billy retreated further back into the scrub cover and Abe made his way cautiously through the scrub hugging the rock wall as he went and keeping to the cover of the fallen rocks to one side. He looked carefully around and seeing nothing suspicious he edged out of his cover and walked forward a few feet, scanning the small clearing in front of the scrub. He looked up at the area above the cave but he could see nothing from where he stood. "Come on out Billy" he called quietly, "I reckon it's clear."

Billy emerged behind him and they stood together, looking around the area.

"OK then, Billy" Abe said "let's go and take a look up there." As the two men turned to climb up and check out the area above the cave, Mort and Slim stepped out from behind their cover.

"Throw your guns down Abe, Billy" Mort said from behind them. They spun around, rifles at the ready but Lon and Hal stepped forward, their rifles levelled at the two men.

"We got you covered from up here as well…" called out Jim. Abe and Billy looked around at the members of the posse and threw their rifles over toward Mort with an air of resignation.

"Remove those gun belts boys and throw them over here" Mort said. Abe and Billy complied and Slim stepped forward to gather up their discarded weapons. Then stepping back, he waved the posse and their prisoners down the ravine away from the cave.

Slim waved to Jim and Zac to come back down and the two men disappeared from sight. Mort and the rest of the posse were circled around Abe and Billy at the entrance to the ravine when Jim and Zac returned. Slim fixed Abe with a murderous look. "Where's Millie?" he demanded.

"Millie's OK. She's in there" Abe nodded back toward the cave entrance "but she's with Cal and there's no tellin' what he'll do if you corner him."

"And what about Jess?" Mort asked him. "Is he in there too?" He saw the tension in Slim's face and he dreaded what the answer would be.

"Yeah, he's in there but he ain't in good case" Billy cut in "and I doubt you'll get him outta there alive."

Slim lunged at Billy and grabbed hold of his shirt collar almost hauling him off his feet. "Why you…! What've you done to him?"

"All right Slim. That's enough" Mort said pulling Slim away from Billy. "This isn't going to help Jess any." He turned to Abe and Billy. "If you can tell us anything at all that'll help us get those two out alive I might be persuaded to say a word or two in your defence at the trial but after what you did to Jess and Millie after the dance last Saturday I can't guarantee it'll go much easier on you. There's been a lot of bad feeling in Laramie about what's happened." Slim looked rebellious when he heard the Sheriff's first words but he swallowed his anger, leaving the two men to Mort. He realised it might be the only chance they had to get Jess and Millie out of there.

Billy looked sullen and stared down at the ground, saying nothing and refusing to look Mort in the eye.

"Look, you two mudsills" Jim said. "You're lucky Mort and Slim here are so law-abidin'. If it was left to me, I'd string you up soon as look at you." Lon, Hal and Zac muttered their agreement and pressed a little closer with their rifles.

Abe looked around at the hostile faces of the men and nodded. If there was any chance of a lighter sentence he intended to take it.

"Reckon I might have a mind to help you out" he said. "Look… me and Billy did our share of roughin' Harper up a little, but that's all. Cal's the one who's like to've finished him off. He forced Harper into a knife fight and sliced him up some. Your friend's lost a lot of blood and as Billy said, he ain't in too good case right now. Last night, Cal was all ready to ride out with us this mornin' and leave Harper to his fate but he had a change of heart overnight and he's bent on stayin' here and watchin' Harper die."

Abe put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "Come on Billy. We did what we set out to do and we got caught. Time to let it go now, boy. We gotta take our punishment and then move on." He turned his attention back to Mort. "Me and Billy had a hankerin' to take somethin' out of Harper's hide, and we did. But neither of us was aimin' to kill him outright, 'cept in a straight gunfight. But Cal's kinda crazy and he wanted to kill him real slow. Well, that ain't my way, so I'll help ya and so will Billy. Won't ya Billy?" he said staring hard at the surly young man.

Neither Mort nor Slim believed that Abe and Billy hadn't known Cal's intention from the start and it didn't mitigate what they'd already put Jess through. Mort gave Slim his characteristic cynical, eyebrows raised look. Slim shrugged in response and an unspoken agreement passed between them to let it go. Right now, they were interested in only one thing and that was getting Jess and Millie out of there alive.

Billy continued to stare at the ground. He knew he was going away again for his part in Millie's abduction and the abuse they'd dished out to Harper and it'd probably be for a lot longer than two years. He recognised Abe's suggestion as the only sensible way forward and if the posse got Harper out alive, it might just go easier with them at the trial. If Harper died, Cal Danby would hang and Billy didn't want to hang with him for his part in Harper's murder. Of course, if Harper survived, Danby would serve his time with Billy and Abe. Billy had no desire to serve any more time alongside Cal and he thought the posse just might obviate the need for that.

Billy looked up as he made his decision. "Yeah, I reckon I will. But I don't know what it is you figure we can do" he said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

After the posse had ridden out, Daisy had spent the afternoon getting Mike's room ready for Millie's mother. Despite passing a disturbed night she was up at her usual early hour making breakfast for the two Jackson boys. She was thankful to have Will and Jim around to take her mind off her troubles and Ben was a good man too, even if he was a little taciturn. As soon as Will and Jim had finished breakfast and gone out to begin their chores for the day, Daisy put the finishing touches to Mike's room and then turned her attention to baking. She was just clearing up after her efforts, when the stage swept into the yard and she heard Mose calling out to Ben as he got down from the stage. She hastily placed the coffee pot and the results of her baking on the table along with clean crockery, when Mose burst in carrying a large travelling bag.

"Got a visitor for you, Miss Daisy" Mose said and he held the door open for Mrs. Margaret Johnson, Millie's mother. Daisy rushed forward to greet her and the two women embraced warmly. They'd met before and had liked each other instantly. Daisy looked past Mose for the other passengers.

"Ain't no other passengers on this run Miss Daisy" Mose said as he sat down at the table and helped himself to a slice of Daisy's pie.

"Oh, thank goodness for that Mose" she said as she poured out three cups of coffee. "Do sit down Peggy" Daisy told Millie's mother. "Have a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie and recover from the journey a little and then I'll help you get your things sorted."

"I'll be more than glad to Daisy" Peggy said as she settled herself down at the table and began to unpin her hat. "That stage certainly does rattle a person's bones. It was real kind of Slim to invite me to stay while the posse are out searchin' for Millie. I would've been here sooner but I had to arrange some help for my sister, Betty. We never seem to be short of visitors but that boardin' house is very nearly full this week. Slim sent the wire to our Sheriff and he brought it straight over to me yesterday mornin'. Sheriff Masters told me Jess had gotten a note from the man who abducted Millie and he said that Sheriff Mort Cory was gettin' a posse together. When did they leave, Daisy? And have you had any news from them yet? You must be as worried sick about those two as I am."

"Well, I have such a lot to tell you about what happened Peggy but to answer both your questions, the posse left early yesterday afternoon, around 1 o'clock and I've heard nothing yet. Please God, we'll have some news by the end of the day but I'll tell you all about it a little later" Daisy said.

Ben came in just then to tell Mose the fresh team was ready and Mose got up to take his leave of Daisy and her guest.

"Thanks for the pie and coffee Miss Daisy. I reckon I'd best be off" Mose said, as he stretched out his stiff back and turned to Millie's mother. "That Millie of yours is a real nice girl Mrs. Johnson" Mose said "and there's more'n a few of us in Laramie who'd like to get our hands on those low-lives who carried her off. I sure do hope Jess and Millie are OK."

With Mose out of the way Daisy poured out the whole story to Millie's mother, glad to have someone to share her anxiety with. "As I said" Daisy finished up "I've heard nothing yet. Mort and Slim set out with the posse around 1 o'clock yesterday and they planned to get as far as they could before they made camp for the night. They said they'd start out again at first light and were hoping for an element of surprise and I just pray that they achieved that. I suppose it could all be over by now but Slim said it was about four to five hours' ride from here so we shall just have to keep ourselves as busy as we can until they get back here."

Peggy Johnson reached out and squeezed Daisy's hand in a gesture of comfort. "From what Mose already told me Daisy and from what I just heard from you, Jess was quite badly beaten by those men" she said. "How on earth did he even manage to saddle that horse of his let alone mount it? He couldn't have recovered sufficiently in that short time, surely."

"Well, that's one of the reasons I'm worrying so much about him" Daisy explained. "Jess wouldn't have been in a fit state to defend himself by the time he got there - that is if he even got that far. But you know how stubborn Jess can be, Peggy."

Peggy nodded agreement. "I surely do. Well, I pray that we'll soon have some good news Daisy. It would be foolish to worry too much over what may never happen, although I have to say, it's real hard not to. You must have been so upset when Jess left like that, Daisy. I know I would've been."

The two women sat and talked a while longer and then they busied themselves around the little cabin.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

"Billy's right, you know" Abe said. "We might be ready to help but just what d'ya think we can do."

"You could tell us something about that cave, for a start" Slim said. "There is a cave, isn't there? How big is it? How far does it go back into the mountain?"

Abe squatted down and clearing the loose stones from a patch of ground he picked up a sharp piece of rock and began to draw a diagram. Mort and Slim squatted down beside him and watched as the outlines of the cave system took shape in the dust.

"It's a three-cave system" Abe told them. "The outer one goes back a fair way but it's narrow and we tether the horses in it. We come across it when we got caught out in one of those heavy storms we had a few weeks back. It don't get a lot of natural light what with the rock fall on one side and the scrub covering the entrance, so we lit one of the lanterns and we found this shaft." He indicated the curved parallel lines on his diagram. "It's several feet long. It starts out quite narrow, then it curves around and widens out where it opens into the next cave." He added another diagram onto the first and gave them a lengthy description of the main cavern. "You won't get Cal outta there easy. He's got a natural advantage 'cos the only way in is down that tunnel and sound carries down there. About four foot or so before you get to the main cave the tunnel widens out enough for two men shoulder to shoulder. You could try and rush him from there, but as I said, sound carries down that tunnel. He'll hear you comin' and he'll be ready for you."

Slim was thoughtful. "You said there were three caves. What about the third one?"

Abe shrugged. "It's not worth the mention really. There's another shaft" he said, stabbing his rock to the left-hand side of the main cavern diagram "here. It's below the level of the other two and the tunnel goes down real steep. Water runs down the mountain and seeps in from the plateau up there." He nodded his head up to the area where the chimney exited above the cave. It's damp and cold in there and we don't use it, except for the fresh spring in one corner."

Slim nodded. He pointed to the first diagram. "You said that shaft curves? How much light filters down it from the outer cave?" he asked.

"It's quite a sharp bend. Must be natural. No one would have dug it out like that… but they might've worked on it some. Like I said, there ain't much natural light in that outer cave. After ya get past that bend in the tunnel you're in pretty near total darkness. You know, you might be able to use that to your advantage" Abe said. "Some light filters down to the main cave through that fissure, but it depends on where the sun is and it don't amount to much. You gotta be right underneath it to make any use of it. We got a couple of lanterns in there because there's so little natural light comin' in and we keep the fire burnin'. Now, those lanterns are at the back of the cave, near where the fire ring is and the light don't reach as far as the tunnel."

Mort cut in. "So if you're in the cave with the light behind you, someone in the tunnel could see you, but you'd have a job seeing them?"

"That's about the size of it" Billy said, joining in the discussion for the first time. "We keep one of the lanterns in the entrance to the outer cave whenever we leave because it's so dark in there. Hey, Abe, we brought a lantern out with us. That means there's only one in the cave. Don't matter none though. I reckon when you get to where the tunnel widens you'll see Cal clear as day, even with only one lantern burnin'. He won't be able to see you until you get right to the opening. But as Abe said, he'll hear ya comin'. He's got Millie and Harper and he'll likely hold 'em hostage. I doubt he'd hurt Millie, but he's hell-bent on finishin' Harper off."

Slim nodded in agreement. "Why did you and Abe come out Billy?"

"Was that you threw the leaves and dirt down into the fire?" Billy asked him.

"Yeah, we did that" Jim said. "Worked real good, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure did" muttered Billy morosely.

"Well, I don't suppose it'll work that well a second time" Mort said. "Are you thinking of a distraction of some sort Slim?"

"Yeah, somethin' like that" Slim said. "I was hopin' we could pull off the same trick twice but I don't suppose he'd fall for it a second time."

"Well, you sure wouldn't get him _out_ with that trick a second time" Abe said "but Cal's real jumpy about that chimney. He's keepin' that fire burnin' real bright 'cause Billy and I told him a kid or a scrawny adult just might be able to get down that fissure if the smoke didn't choke 'em partway down. If you was to throw down somethin' a little heavier than just pine needles and dirt, you might just distract him enough to take his attention away from Millie and Harper."

The sound of an angry shout reached them just then. Abe nodded his head in the direction of the cave. "Ya see what I mean?" he said. "Cal's gettin' real nervous."

Mort looked over at Slim. "Maybe if we let him stew a while longer he'll be easier to distract."

Slim nodded. "Let's do that Mort" he said looking around at the posse "and while we wait, why don't we have some coffee and talk about our next move?"

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Cal sat in the cave waiting for Abe and Billy to return. He waited for what seemed an eternity. At one point, he thought he heard the sound of a man's voice carrying down the natural chimney at the back of the cave but it was only a few words that he couldn't make out and he thought it must have been Abe and Billy investigating the debris that had showered down into the cave. But the thought that it was entirely possible for someone to enter the cave that way played on his mind and he kept the fire built up.

"Get me some of that coffee, will ya?" Cal demanded, but with a little less of his usual gruffness. Millie poured coffee into one of the mugs and held it out to him. "Pour a cup for yourself Millie" he said as he took the cup from her.

Millie studied Cal curiously. His habitual aggression was absent and he seemed to be in a strangely introspective mood. She poured herself a cup of coffee, but put it down on the ground beside where she sat and then dared to walk over and check on Jess. Cal watched morosely as she walked past him but said nothing.

Jess was still conscious but he was moving restlessly and as Millie knelt down beside him and he looked up giving her a little smile of encouragement. Aware of Cal's scrutiny he didn't speak. Millie picked up the canteen and gave him a little water and holding the canteen up so Jess could see it she laid it down by his side where he could reach it. He nodded silently to her, indicating his thanks. She didn't want to bring Cal's anger down on Jess so she went quietly back to the fire and sat down.

Cal's argument with Abe and Billy the evening before had forced him to think a little more rationally during the long night and it was the first time in a long while that he hadn't been entirely focussed on thoughts of vengeance.

"Ya know, it's kinda strange Millie" he said in a brooding voice "but I couldn't wait for this day. Now that it's here, I feel kinda empty" Cal said. "I don't know where I'm goin' any more. I reckon it's like bein' hungry, _real_ hungry and waitin' a long, long time for this big feast. Come time for the feast, ya eat all ya want and then suddenly it's all over and the food's all gone but you still got this hunger gnawin' away at yer insides and there ain't nothin' ya can do to rid yerself of it."

Cal took a sip of his coffee and looked over at Millie. "I would've looked after ya Millie. I really would've. If ya'd only let me."

Millie wondered if he expected some sort of sympathy from her. She could feel nothing but contempt for the man and she made no reply.

"Just what is it about Harper, Millie? Why're you so all-fired stuck on him?" he continued with a sudden return of his usual gruffness.

Millie was loath to talk to him but she gave him a hostile glare and a brief answer. "I love Jess. It's as simple as that and nothing you could do or say would ever change that. We mean too much to each other but you wouldn't understand that."

Cal frowned into his coffee. He hated Harper and he wanted to watch him die slowly just like his brother had died but he wanted to know why Millie cared so much for him. He'd seen it before when he and Jess were younger. All the girls liked Jess. None of the others had stood much of a chance with a woman if Jess was around. "Make me understand Millie. Why d'ya love him?"

The last thing Millie wanted to do was to engage in conversation with this man, especially about her feelings for Jess but she thought if she kept him occupied he might leave Jess alone and if Slim and Mort were out there, she might keep Cal's attention away from what was happening outside the cave.

"I'm not sure I _can_ explain why I love him. Jess and me, we've known each other since we were little kids in Texas" Millie said quietly. "I can't remember when I didn't love him in some way. He's a good, honest, kind person. He's tough as iron on the outside and he's a dangerous man to have as an enemy but he's soft as feather down on the inside and he's the most loyal friend you could ever hope for. He's always been my best friend and now he's my lover. What else can I say?"

"Yeah, I know all about Harper's kindness" Cal said tetchily. Millie looked at him warily but he shrugged and subsided. After a while he began to talk again. "What's it like to love someone as much as that, Millie?" Cal asked. "If Jess ran out on you, wouldn't you wanna hurt him? Get your own back?" _Am I really tryin' to get my own back on Jeannie, like Abe said?_ Cal wondered to himself. _Is that really why I'm hangin' onto Millie and bein' so mean to her? Did I really love Jeannie? Or did I just use her?_

Millie chose her words carefully. "When you really love someone, it hurts you to see them in pain. Well, you must know about that Cal? You think about it… You knew how much Jess cared for me. Abe asked enough questions about us. You knew how much it would hurt him when you took me away from him. That's why you did it. You counted on him comin' out here when you demanded it, just to keep you from hurtin' me. That's the sort of thing you do when you really love someone. That's the sort of thing Jess does for the people he loves, anyway. It's another of the reasons I love him so much." She took a sip of her coffee. "And Jess wouldn't run out on me; he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt me. If he ever stopped lovin' me in the way he does now, it would hurt me, really hurt me but I'd still have him as a friend and I'd still love him the same way. I couldn't ever hurt him, and I couldn't bear to see him hurt. You don't deliberately hurt someone if you really love them, even if it's just as a friend" Millie said. "Did you hurt Jeannie, Cal?" she dared to ask.

Cal had a haunted look. "Maybe I did" he admitted. "I'd get angry sometimes and if Jeannie got in the way…" he left the sentence unfinished. "Maybe that's why she went."

Jess chose that moment to reach for the canteen Millie had left with him. He tried to sit up enough to take a drink but the burning pain from the knife wound in his shoulder flared up as he moved. He stifled his sharp gasp of pain but Cal heard him and it brought his introspective mood to an end. He stood up abruptly and stormed angrily over to the bedroll where Jess lay.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, Harper!" he growled pulling the canteen roughly away from him and tossing it to one side. "Haven't you caused me enough trouble? Shut up, damn you or I'll shut you up for good!" he yelled, shoving Jess roughly with the toe of his boot.

"Leave him alone!" Millie cried out getting up and running over. She grasped Cal's arm. "You've done enough, Cal. Please, leave him be. He can't hurt you… not now."

Cal thrust her away angrily. "Where the hell have they got to…?" he yelled. He charged down the tunnel to the outer cave. "Abe! Billy! Where the hell have ya got to?" he shouted out, heedless in his anger as to who might have been out there. The silence was so thick he could have touched it.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

That morning seemed to be never ending to Daisy and she was extremely grateful for the comfort that Peggy Johnson's calm presence brought her. When Slim had invited her to come and stay at the ranch his concern had been for Millie's mother but after Jess's emotional leave-taking on the previous morning Slim's kindness had proved providential for Daisy.

The two women got on well together and spent their time baking and cleaning in readiness for what they hoped would be the safe return of their loved ones later that day. Peggy had brought with her an old but clean sheet that had been relegated to the boarding house's rag bag and they were sitting at the table tearing this into strips in case bandages were needed later. While they worked, Daisy confided in Peggy, telling her how Jess had left the previous morning and how upset he'd been when he'd ridden away, not expecting to return to his home and those he loved.

Peggy listened with tears of empathy in her eyes at Daisy's obvious distress.

"Oh Daisy!" she said when Daisy had finished and was drying her eyes. "That poor boy." Peggy had reached out to Daisy while she'd listened, taking hold of her hand and now she gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You must be so worried for him. This is such a dreadful experience for both of them. Millie's been devoted to Jess since she was real small, Daisy. He was always so full of life and fun despite the hard childhood he had. That family had so little and Jess had to work real hard; all the children in that family did but Jess still found the time to get himself into all sorts of scrapes and the times he took a beatin' for his impudence…" Peggy shook her head over the memory of the young Jess. "But he was such a kind boy Daisy, always lookin' out for his younger siblings as well as all the other kids who couldn't fight off the bullies like he could."

Daisy encouraged her to continue and Peggy smiled as she looked back on those distant years. "I've seen Jess take on several boys a whole lot bigger than he was because they were tormentin' one of the younger children. Sometimes, he'd win out and they'd scatter rather than face a real fight but there were times he'd take a real bad beatin'. Millie used to cry her heart out when Jess got hurt in one of those fights. Then he'd get another beatin' from his Pa when he got home, for fightin'. He was always one to show a brave face to the world and he'd refuse to admit his fear or hurt even when he was very little but he'd hurt inside. I've seen him in tears when he thought there was no one around to see. He was a sensitive child behind that impudent exterior and he hasn't changed in that respect. Millie was his confidante then. Jess'd go to Millie when he was in trouble and she'd always be there for him, ready to listen to his problems. He'd never confide in anyone else." She sighed. "They really are made for each other Daisy and I don't know what Millie would do if she lost her Jess."

Daisy smiled. She loved to listen to Peggy talking about Jess as a little boy. It gave her so much insight into the man she had come to love as a son.

"Jess still does confide in Millie" Daisy said "and he still has that sensitivity. I love all three of my boys, Peggy but Jess…" She hesitated, trying to put her feelings into words. "Jess has always been very special to me. Underneath that tough exterior he shows to the world he is so vulnerable and it just makes me want to mother him. And that fierce protective instinct you said he had as a boy; he still has that, especially towards those he loves. That's one of the reasons he wouldn't wait for Slim and Mort yesterday. He blamed himself for Millie's abduction you know. He said they would never have taken Millie if not for him and I suppose that's true… But he was just so afraid he would endanger Millie, that he was prepared to ride right into what he knew was a trap. I pray they never do have to manage without each other." Daisy shook off her concern for Jess. "We'd better get the coffee on Peggy. The noon stage will be coming through very soon."

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

When Cal disappeared down the tunnel to the outer cave, Millie knelt down beside Jess and laid her hand on his forehead. He reached up and taking hold of her hand he kissed her palm.

"I'm OK Millie. I'm just savin' my strength and bidin' my time" Jess told her. "Somethin's gonna happen real soon and I'm gonna be ready for it. I reckon we can thank Slim and Mort for Abe and Billy's disappearin' act. Cal's on his own now and he's gettin' real jumpy" he said. "Could you get me some of that water Millie?"

Millie picked up the canteen as Cal came back into the cavern carrying the lantern that Abe and Billy had taken with them to the outer cave. He strode over and grabbed the canteen from Millie. "Don't waste that water on Harper. He ain't gonna be thirsty long."

Cal sat back down by the fire and fed more of the store of dry wood on to the blaze. He sat for a while staring morosely into the flames and then he stood up suddenly and looking over at Jess and Millie he seemed to make up his mind to something.

"I know they're out there. They're keepin' mighty quiet but I know they're there" he said grimly. "I reckon Abe had the right of it Millie. You're gettin' to be a real burden." He stepped toward her and grabbed hold of her arm. "Come on Millie, I reckon it's time to let you go…"

"No!" Millie said. "I'm not leavin' Jess. I won't go."

Jess pushed himself up onto one elbow. "Please Millie, just go. I don't want you here" he said.

"It ain't your call Harper, so you stay outta this" Cal said. He grabbed Millie by the arm and dragged her toward the tunnel. She struggled in his grip but he pulled her along behind him until they entered the outer cave.

Cal drew his gun and levelled it at Millie's head and her eyes widened in fear. "I ain't gonna hurt ya Millie" he said gruffly "but I gotta talk to 'em, and I might have to make it look good. You behave yourself and then I'll let ya go. Ya got that?" Millie nodded silently. Cal put his other arm across her chest and holding her close against him he urged her to the cave mouth.

"Hey, you out there!" he yelled. "I know you're out there. Can you hear me?"

Mort and Slim moved to the cover of the rocks opposite the area of scrub. "We can hear you" Mort called back. "We've got your two friends Danby and there're more of us out here than you can handle so you might as well give up now. Bring Millie and Jess out here alive and it'll go easier on you. What do you say?"

"Well, I'll tell you what I got to say and you better listen real good" Cal shouted out. "I got Millie here with a gun to her head so you stay back, ya hear me?"

"I hear you Danby and I'm listening" Mort yelled.

"I ain't goin' back to that hell-hole of a prison" Cal yelled "and if you want me, you're welcome to come and get me. But I ain't lettin' Harper go. I aim to watch him die, just like I watched my brother die, 'cept this time it'll be a real pleasure."

Millie gave a gasp and tried to pull away from him. Cal clapped his hand over her mouth and continued.

"I'll send Millie out to ya but if ya try anythin' I'll be ready for ya" he shouted.

"We won't try anything so you just send Millie out" Mort called back. "Well, we won't try anything yet awhile" he muttered under his breath to Slim.

"I'm steppin' away from ya Millie but I'm keepin' my gun on ya, so turn right around and face me" Cal said as he released his grip. Millie turned around. "Good girl Millie, now stay right where ya are until I'm back in that tunnel and then get out of here but make sure to tell 'em I mean business."

As Cal backed into the dark tunnel Millie rushed through the cave entrance, stumbling through the scrub and out into the clearing her eyes blinded by tears.

Slim started forward as he saw Millie emerge from the trees. She ran blindly toward him and threw herself into his arms sobbing hard. He held her tightly as she sobbed, and stroked her back comfortingly.

"It's OK Millie, you're safe now." he assured her.

"Slim" she sobbed "I didn't want to leave Jess alone there with Cal but he didn't give me any choice. I'm supposed to tell you he means what he says and he does Slim, he does. I'm so frightened for Jess…"

Slim held her tight and gently rubbed her back to quiet her. "I promise you Millie, me and Mort won't let anythin' happen to Jess if we can help it."

Millie sobs began to quieten but she was trembling. "Slim, Cal isn't right in his mind and he can't think of anythin' but takin' Jess's life in payment for his brother's. He's made up his mind he's not goin' back to prison and he wants you to go in after him so's he can die fightin'. But if you do, Cal will make sure Jess dies with him. And if you don't, he's just goin' to sit there and watch him die slowly. It doesn't matter what you do, Jess doesn't have much of a chance, does he?"

Slim held her a little away from him. "There's always a chance Millie. Now tell me, just what sort of a state is Jess in? Abe and Billy said he was pretty bad and he'd lost a lot of blood. Is he conscious? Can he walk?"

"Abe and Billy gave Jess a real bad time when they first brought him up here" Millie told him. "He's been badly beaten and he has a knife wound in his shoulder. He lost a fair amount of blood but they thought he was finished so they let me sit with him and I managed to slow it down some. He's in quite a bit of pain and he's weak but he can walk a short way with some help. He was conscious and fully aware of what was happenin' when I left and when Cal went out yellin' for Abe and Billy a while back Jess told me he was savin' his strength and bidin' his time. He's expectin' you to try somethin' and he said he wanted to be ready."

"That's what we wanted to hear Millie" Mort said. "Now let's get down to where the posse's waiting and we'll tell you what we have in mind.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When Cal disappeared into the tunnel with Millie, Jess let out a sigh of relief. Millie would be safe now and that was what mattered most to him. Anything else would be a bonus. Slim and Mort were here and that meant he had a chance to get out of this alive. Maybe by tonight, he'd be safe at home with Millie. Maybe…

Jess eased himself carefully up onto his left elbow and took stock of his surroundings. Once Cal came back down that tunnel, he knew he'd be held at gunpoint. _Or maybe he'll hold that Arkansas toothpick of his to my throat_ Jess thought. _Either way, I gotta be real quick when my chance comes_. He considered whether he could make it over to the tunnel to jump Cal when he returned but he discarded that idea. Even if he could make it all the way over there, he doubted he had the strength to put up much of a fight. He hoped Slim and Mort would use their little trick again to distract Cal. The man was mighty jumpy right now and Jess could see that working to his advantage. _Cal's gonna be an easy target against the light of those lanterns he's got burnin'_ Jess thought _I wonder if he's aware of that. He ain't gonna be able to see anyone in that tunnel either_.Jess heard the sound of Cal returning down the tunnel. _Sound sure does carry through there_ he thought to himself _No way Slim and Mort could get down there without Cal hearin' 'em_. _Reckon I'll worry about that when the time comes._ He lay back down not wanting to give Cal any hint of his ability to act when the time came.

Cal came straight over to Jess and grabbing hold of his right arm he hauled him roughly to his feet. Jess let out an involuntary exclamation of pain as he felt the wound in his shoulder tear open again but he forced away the grey mist that obscured his vision as Cal dragged him over to the rock shelf by the fire and dumped him down on the ground with his back propped up against the rock. Cal sat down on the edge of the rock shelf and holding his gun to Jess's head he grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back.

"Now we wait Harper" Cal said. "Neither of us are gonna get out of here alive but at least it'll be quick. No one's gonna be puttin' a rope around my neck."

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Slim put his arm around Millie's shoulders as he and Mort retreated further down the ravine to where the rest of the posse waited. She leaned against Slim grateful for his comforting arm around her. It was a relief to be free and amongst friends once more but she was so very afraid for Jess.

Zac had started a small camp fire and brewed up a large pot of coffee while the posse had been discussing their next move. The scattering of rocks and boulders at the side of the ravine at been utilised as seating by the four posse members while Abe and Billy, who'd now been handcuffed, were sitting on the ground leaning against the rock wall.

As Slim and Mort brought Millie down to the waiting group of men Zac rinsed out three cups with the water from his canteen and filled them with coffee. Slim settled Millie down on one of the flattish boulders and Zac handed her one of the tin mugs. She took it thankfully and cupped it in trembling hands. Jim removed his jacket and draped it around Millie's shoulders to cover her torn bodice and the posse members gathered around telling her how glad they were to see her set free and offering her reassurance in an attempt to ease her fears for Jess. Millie was touched by their concern for her and Jess and nodded her thanks to them.

Mort and Slim stood in the centre of the group while they drank their coffee and filled Millie in on the plan they'd hatched out. Millie listened carefully and although her fears for Jess were not entirely allayed she began to feel somewhat more optimistic of his chances of survival.

Mort drained the last dregs of his coffee and handed the tin mug back to Zac.

"All right then" he said. "Does everyone know what they have to do?" A murmur of affirmation rippled around the members of the posse. "Well and good then. Jim and Zac, you get up to that plateau. You know the signal? Lon and Hal, you stay back here and whatever happens, you look after Millie and keep your eyes on those two." He indicated Abe and Billy and then exchanged a look with Slim. "And lets you and me get back up there" he nodded his head towards the patch of scrub obscuring the cave "and wait for that signal from Jim and Zac".

When the four men had dispersed to their positions, Hal knelt down next to Millie and took hold of her trembling hand giving it a comforting squeeze. "Don't you worry none Millie" he said. "Everythin's gonna be OK. Jess'll be out here with you before you know it."

Millie gave a wan smile. "I hope so Hal" she said. "I sure do hope so…"

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Cal kept his eyes glued on the dark tunnel waiting for the first signs of movement. His eyes began to smart with the concentrated effort to focus and he blinked rapidly. He knew he'd hear them coming before he saw them but he couldn't drag his eyes away. He'd heard one of the horses giving an occasional whinny over the last hour or so and he guessed Jess's horse had recognised the scent of one or more of the posse members. Cal was wound up tighter than a coiled spring and the longer he waited for something to happen, the edgier he became. There was a slight popping noise from one of the burning logs and he flinched, glancing nervously over to the fire, his gun wavering away from its target. He swore crudely and loudly and brought the muzzle of the gun back to bear uncomfortably against the side of Jess's head.

Jess pressed his left hand against his burning shoulder and leaned back against the rock shelf wishing Cal would let go of his hair. His neck was cramped and aching from the angle at which he was being forced to hold it. He'd have to move quickly when his chance came and he didn't fancy having a handful of his hair torn away. His left hand was wet and sticky with the blood seeping from the reopened knife wound. He could feel it trickling warmly down his arm and side and he was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. Jess hoped Slim and Mort wouldn't take too much longer before making their play.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Slim and Mort stood just across from the patch of scrub, removing their boots while they waited for the signal from Jim and Zac. Slim tugged hard on his left boot as he struggled to remove it.

"I sure hope this tips the odds in our favour Mort."

"Well, it'll certainly lessen the chance of Danby hearing us going down that tunnel" Mort replied "but it'll also lessen the chance of Jess hearing us." He looked up as a low warbling whistle drifted down from the plateau above the cave. Jim waved to him and mimed bringing two fingers to his lips to indicate the next signal and Mort held up the fingers of both hands to indicate that they needed ten minutes. Jim gave him the thumbs up and Slim and Mort hurried through the scrub and into the small cave.

The horses moved restlessly as they entered. They hadn't been fed or watered that morning and they weren't happy. Trav nickered softly as he recognised the two friends of his beloved rider. He'd been aware of their scent for an hour or more and had given an occasional whinny to let them know he was near. He'd heard his rider's voice from the interior of the larger cavern and he could smell his scent but he was anxious due to his rider's continued absence and he found the presence of Slim and Mort familiar and comforting.

"Hush now Trav" Slim whispered and gave the horse a brief pat before they made their way down the dim tunnel. They trod carefully in their stockinged feet, no sound of their progress filtering through to the larger cave. The dim light disappeared as they rounded the bend in the wall of the tunnel and they found themselves in solid darkness. They reached the point where the walls opened out and edged forward, flattened against the wall of the tunnel, careful not to go past the point Abe had warned them of. The back of the cave came into view and they could see Jess sitting on the floor of the cave leaning back against a shelf of rock his head held at an uncomfortable angle by Cal's grasp on his hair. His left hand was clutched to his right shoulder and was wet with blood but he looked alert and his body was taut as if poised for action, his eyes focussed intently on the opening to the tunnel. They could just see Cal sitting on the very edge of the rock shelf, his gun trained against Jess's temple. He was focussed on the same point as Jess but he looked edgy and nervous. _So far, so good_ thought Slim. They waited for what seemed an agonising time and then suddenly from outside the cave they heard a high-pitched whistle, followed by the beginnings of a small avalanche of rocks and pine cones from the fissure in the cave roof. Galvanised into action, Slim and Mort leapt out into the cave with their guns drawn.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Jess heard Trav's soft nicker and guessed that either Slim or Mort or maybe both men had entered the outer cave. He strained to turn his eyes up to Cal's face but he couldn't tell whether the jittery man had heard the sound or not. He listened intently for any sound from the tunnel but none came.

A reedy, high-pitched whistle sounded faintly from outside the cave and Jess winced as Cal's grip on his hair tightened. The whistle had seemed to come from the direction of the fissure in the cave roof and although Cal kept his eyes focussed on the tunnel, his awareness was drawn to the fire ring. Jess readied himself for action. Seconds later, a soft susurration emanated from the fissure followed by a sudden avalanche of stones, rocks and pine cones cascading down the fissure into the cave. Cal loosed his grip on Jess's hair and turned instinctively, aiming his gun in the direction of the sound and Jess reacted instantly. Reaching up with his left hand and grabbing the forearm of Cal's gun hand he put every ounce of strength he could marshal into hanging on to Cal in an effort to distract his awareness from the tunnel. Cal leapt to his feet and kicked out at Jess in an attempt to force him to relinquish the vicelike grip on his arm. Jess grunted at the sudden pain and clung on grimly as Cal tried to shake him off but he could feel his strength beginning to ebb away from him.

As the avalanche of stones and other debris cascaded into the cave, Mort and Slim leapt forward levelling their guns at Cal. "Danby!" shouted Slim. "Drop that gun now and step away from Jess or you're a dead man."

Cal had no intention of allowing the law to take him alive. As Jess's strength failed, his grip on Cal's forearm loosened and Cal succeeded in flinging him violently away. Jess landed heavily but made a desperate effort to roll to safety as he saw Cal's gun being aimed in his direction. Maddened by the intensity of his irrational hatred Cal ignored Slim and Mort and discharged his gun repeatedly at the object of his hate but Jess's two friends had fired first and Cal lurched as both bullets found their mark. His shots went wide, all except one missing their target.

Cal stumbled sideways clutching a hand to his chest. "Damn you, Harper!" he raged. "I'll see you in hell yet!" As he snarled out the words he brought his gun up again and aimed it at Jess, single-minded in his determination to kill him. Two more bullets ploughed into Cal sending him staggering. His finger squeezed the trigger in a reflex action but the gun clicked on an empty chamber. He stared blankly at his empty weapon for a moment as he stood wavering and then it dropped from his fingers as he slowly crumpled and fell forward across Jess's prostrate form.

As Cal fell, Slim and Mort hurried forward and dragged the dead weight of Cal's lifeless body away from Jess's still form. He'd been momentarily stunned by the weight of Danby's body falling across him and Slim was fearful that one of Danby's shots had found its mark. He knelt down and turning Jess carefully over onto his back he laid a hand on Jess's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

"Jess! Hey buddy! Did he hit you? Are you OK pard?" he asked anxiously.

Jess stirred as Slim shook him and stifled a gasp of pain. "Yeah… I'm OK… Just… got the breath knocked outta me… is all." Jess lifted his head and brought his blood-stained fingers up to the shallow bullet graze on the back of his neck from which a thin line of blood was trickling. He looked at the fresh blood on his fingers and then stared up at his two friends. "That… was a mite… too close" he protested weakly and then he broke into a wide grin. "About time… you two got here. I was gettin'… a mite tired… waitin' on ya. What kept ya…?" Jess let his head sink slowly back against the hard floor of the cave.

Slim sat back on his heels. "Well, you would insist on leavin' us behind. So then pard, you gonna come with us now? Or are you just gonna lay there belly-achin'?" Jess gave him a weak grin before drifting off into a semi-conscious state.

Mort picked up one of the lanterns and bringing it over to where Jess lay he held it up as Slim unbuttoned Jess's tattered shirt and pulling aside the undershirt, examined the blood-soaked bandages Millie had tied around Jess's shoulder. He wadded up his spare bandana and pushed it under the bandages to temporarily staunch the sluggish flow of blood from the reopened knife wound. Seeing the long tear and the blood stains on Jess's undershirt he rolled it up, easing aside the strapping to check the extent of the long slash on Jess's diaphragm and revealing the mass of fresh bruising on his belly and ribs.

Mort leaned over to get a closer look and muttered an oath under his breath. "Abe and Billy sure did a number on him" he said grimly. "I may have to revise my intention to say a word or two in their defence at the trial."

"I wouldn't argue with that Mort" Slim pulled the undershirt back over the torn strapping, a severe expression on his face boding ill for Abe and Billy.

"Let's get Jess out of here Slim" Mort said. "He could do with some attention and we need to let everyone know what's happened. They'll have heard the shots and Millie must be worried sick."

Slim nodded in agreement. "You'll have to help me carry him Mort. That darn tunnel narrows out too much toward the outer cave for me to carry him through by myself. But what about Danby's body and all that stuff back there" Slim turned and indicated the body and the supplies at the back of the cave.

"Danby'll keep and there's no need to worry about clearing out their supplies yet awhile. I'll get a couple of the others on to it while you see to Jess" Mort told him. He put down the lantern and pulled the bedroll over. "We'll get him onto the bedroll. It'll be a lot easier on Jess if we carry him out on this."

Mort spread the bedroll out and together he and Slim lifted Jess onto it. Jess had been only vaguely aware of the sound of voices and had muttered the occasional protest as Slim examined his injuries but as they moved him he roused, uttering a pained complaint and looking a little bewildered.

"Danby…?" he queried, looking confusedly up at Slim.

"He's dead Jess" Slim reminded him "but he sure took some killin'. He was dead set on takin' you with him pard."

As his mind cleared, Jess recalled Danby's heavy weight falling across him. "Yeah… he tried real hard… Is Millie OK?" he asked as he tried to raise himself on one elbow.

"Whoa there" Slim exclaimed, pushing him gently back down onto the bedroll. "Where do you think you're goin' Jess? Millie's fine so just you lay back now."

"I gotta… get outta this darn… cave" Jess argued. "I need to… check on Trav… see Millie…"

"Well, you will Jess but just let us take care of getting' you out pard" Slim ordered him.

Jess stubbornly repeated his attempt to push himself up but fell weakly back onto the bedroll wincing in pain. Mort shook his head and gave him an exasperated look.

"Just what are you trying to do Jess?" he demanded. "That shoulder wound's bleeding again son and you trying to drive yourself this way isn't going to help it any. Now why don't you just lay back and let us get you out of here."

Jess gave a grimace. "I figure… I'll have to…" he admitted somewhat grudgingly. "I don't reckon… I can make it… all the way out… without… a little help."

"We-e-ll now" Mort said "I never thought I'd hear it… Come on Slim, let's get this boy out of here before he changes his darn mind."

"Slim! Mort!" Jim's voice echoed down the shaft from the outer cave.

"Come on in" Mort shouted back. "All's OK".

"Sure is dark in that tunnel" Jim remarked as he and Zac emerged a few minutes later. "We were gettin' worried Mort. Here, I brought your boots…"

"Why, thanks Jim…" Mort took the boots and he and Slim pulled them on to their half-frozen feet.

Zac shoved at Danby's lifeless body with the toe of his boot. "We heard all the shootin' but I can see who got the worst of it" he said. "How're ya doin' Jess?"

"I may not be kickin' Zac… but I'm still alive…" Jess said. "It woulda been a mite… different… if the posse hadn't a turned up… when it did."

Mort turned to Jim. "I guess Millie and the others are gettin' worried by now. Jim, why don't you let them know we're OK" Mort said. "Take that other lantern with you and leave it in the outer cave. Zac, would you help Slim carry Jess out and I'll hold this lantern up ahead of you. Wouldn't want either of you to stumble in the dark while you were carrying Jess."

Jim took up the second lantern from the back of the cave and hurried up the dark tunnel while Mort lit the way for Zac and Slim as they carried Jess carefully up the sloping shaft.

Jess closed his eyes drowsily but he was aware of the sensation of being lifted and carried. As they entered the outer cave he felt the change in the air and heard Trav give another soft nicker. Forcing his heavy eyes open and looking around he saw Trav tethered with the other horses.

"Put me down… would ya?" he asked the two men carrying him.

Zac and Slim lowered him to the ground. "You OK pard? Are we hurtin' you?" Slim asked, concerned.

Jess gave his head a shake. "Nah… I'm fine. Let me… go see Trav, would ya? That ole boy… he knew I was in trouble… when they drug me up here. He gave Abe and Billy… a real hard time." Jess started to struggle to a sitting position. "Just help me up… would ya?" he said impatiently.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Jess. I gotta get that shoulder wound seen to before you bleed yourself dry." Slim told him in a worried tone.

"Aw… come on Slim. Didn't ya hear… ole Trav this mornin'… He knew it was you. He was… lettin' ya know he was here" Jess said. They heard Trav give another soft nicker as he responded to the sound of his rider's voice. "Please Slim…" Jess almost pleaded "help me up… Just for a few minutes…? I ain't bleedin' that bad. A few minutes… ain't… gonna make much difference."

"All right Jess, but just for a few minutes." Zac and Slim eased Jess up onto his feet and leaning heavily on the two men, he made it over to where Trav was tethered. The horse turned his head to look as Jess leaned against his mount's solid ribs, supported either side by Slim and Zac.

"You OK fella?" Jess murmured softly as he rubbed his hand affectionately over Traveler's shoulder. The horse pawed at the ground and nudged at his rider impatiently. "What's up… boy? Jess asked him. "Ain't no one fed ya?"

"Abe said the horses hadn't been fed or watered yet this morning" Slim confirmed. "I guess we interrupted their normal routine." He tightened his grip as Jess leaned heavily against him. "Come on Jess. You're about ready to drop. Let's get you out of here and then we'll see to the horses."

Jess nodded wearily. "Yeah, OK Slim." He gave Trav a parting stroke. "We'll get you fed soon fella… just be patient… a while longer, huh? You got an ole friend… waitin' for ya out there, Trav. Just hold on fella…"

Jess forced himself to stand straighter. "There ain't no need for you two… to carry me outta here. I can make it… on my own two feet… if you'll just let me lean on ya." Jess told Slim and Zac as they supported him back to the bedroll. "I just needed… to get my wind back… after havin' Cal land on top of me" he added coming to a halt.

Slim and Zac paused and exchanged a look over Jess's head. Slim lessened his support for a second and Jess sagged against him. "Yeah, Jess" Slim replied as he kept his friend from falling "and I guess you're just "fine" huh?"

"Yeah…! Well… I woulda been fine… if you hadn't let go a me… so sudden". Jess straightened up again with an effort. "It's kinda embarrassin'… gettin' carried out… when I ain't even… unconscious."

"I don't reckon you're fit to go anywhere on your own two feet. Not right now Jess" Zac told him. "So why don't you just admit it. Come on Jess, lay back down on that bedroll and enjoy the ride."

Jess dipped his head and grimaced. "Seems I ain't… got no choice" he grumbled but his crooked smile belied his tetchy reply and he sank gratefully back down onto the bedroll.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It had been a great comfort to Millie to hear that Slim had wired her Ma with an invitation to stay at the Sherman ranch. No matter what the outcome of the attempt to rescue Jess from Cal Danby, she knew that her Ma and Daisy would be there to share her joy or sorrow and that if it should be the latter, they would do all they could to comfort her.

She sat now with Hal and Lon, looking anxiously up the ravine toward the cave as the minutes dragged slowly past. At the sound of gun shots, she leapt to her feet, turning pale and taking several steps in the direction of the cave before Hal and Lon held her back. Hal took her gently by the shoulders.

"Wait a while, Millie. We don't know what's happened yet. Mort told us to sit tight until we heard from Jim or Zac."

He and Lon drew their guns and stood protectively in front of her and as two more shots rang out Millie gave a little cry, catching hold of Hal. He turned, wrapping his arm around her and drew her close while they waited.

The next ten minutes seemed to Millie to be interminable. Her mind's eye tormented her with pictures of Jess lying dead by Danby's hand and she felt sick with dread at the thought of seeing Slim and Mort returning without him. Finally, when she felt she could no longer stand the uncertainty, Jim came hurrying down toward them from the direction of the cave, carrying Jess's saddle.

Millie's heart gave a lurch and she pulled herself away from Hal, running to meet Jim. "What's happened? Is it Jess? Is… is he…?"

"It's all right Millie…" Jim cut in hurriedly. Dropping the saddle to the ground he took hold of Millie's hands and guided her back over to where she'd been sitting. "It's all right. Jess is safe. Danby tried real hard to take him but all he managed to do was graze the back of his neck. Danby's dead." As Millie sank limply back down onto her seat, Jim walked back to where he'd dropped the saddle and picking it up he brought it over and laid it on the ground near Millie. A few minutes later Mort came into view, followed by Zac and Slim carrying Jess.

"Put him down here, Slim" Jim called out and he helped the two men lay Jess down with his head and shoulders propped against the soft sheepskin underside of the saddle. Jess looked around at the smiling faces surrounding him and then his eyes fixed on Millie as she sat watching him, tears of relief leaving little streaks in the dirt on her cheeks.

Slim drew Mort and the other posse members aside. "Let's just give these two a few minutes to themselves."

As the men moved away Millie sank to the ground beside Jess. "I can't believe it's over, honey" she said softly. "It's over! We made it Jess… we made it." Leaning down she kissed him gently on the forehead.

Jess reached up with his left hand, brushing the tears from her face with his thumb and then he stroked her cheek fondly. "Hey, sweetheart… ain't no need… for tears."

Millie smiled and caught hold of his hand. "I know, Jess… I know. I guess they're just tears of relief. It could just as easily have gone wrong and I was so afraid I'd lose you." Millie's smile disappeared as Jess winced with pain. "Is your shoulder hurtin' you Jess?"

"Yeah… some. I'm hurtin' everywhere… right now" Jess admitted in a halting voice that reflected his exhaustion and pain. Then he gave her a little smile. "But I ain't lettin' on… to Slim or Mort. They're turnin'… into a pair of… old women."

Millie smiled down at him. "Oh Jess! They're just worried about you honey. We all are. You've had a real hard time these last few days. Cal Danby was crazy."

Jess looked back at her his expression full of concern. "Yeah… Cal was crazy all right… an' I ain't… the only one… who had a hard time. You… you were with 'em… four days… before I got there… Did any of 'em hurt you Millie? Did Cal… hurt you?"

"No Jess. He was pretty rough with me but he didn't hurt me. I was frightened though; real frightened and he broke the locket Ma bought me and…" Millie hesitated. She didn't think Jess knew about the picture she kept in that locket.

A little smile lit up Jess's eyes and his gaze flickered over her face. "Yeah… I know. He sent me… that busted locket. I… I saw… the picture Millie. We'll get another one taken… I promise."

Millie blushed a little. "I loved that picture of you Jess. I just liked to keep it close."

Jess gave her hand a little squeeze. "Why blush, Millie… It made me feel… kinda special that you'd… do that."

"I think what Cal did to that picture upset me more than anything else, until they brought you back to the cave. Cal hated you so much. He talked all the time about what he was goin' to do to you. I thought he was goin' to kill you when you tried to help me escape. And I thought for a while he wasn't ever goin' to let me go." Millie hesitated and looked intently at him. "Jess… you do know it was Abe persuaded Cal to let me go, don't you? Billy was afraid of Cal but Abe wasn't and he talked sense into him. I know Billy and Abe treated you bad honey… and there's no excuse for what they did but in the end, they both stood up for me against Cal."

Jess dipped his head and compressed his lips. "I reckon… I owe 'em somethin' for that… It kinda makes up some… for what they did." He looked sharply up at Millie. "But that don't mean… they're gonna get off light. They helped Cal abduct you Millie… they beat… all hell outta me… and they… they woulda been happy… to do whatever Cal asked 'em to. I don't reckon… the Judge'll take that… too lightly."

A little frown creased Millie's brow. "I guess you're right Jess… but I think you should know that after that knife fight, Abe told Cal he wouldn't help him punish you any more. He said he'd had enough of vengeance. And what Abe and Billy told Mort and Slim… it helped get you out alive."

"Yeah…" Jess said gruffly "I suppose… I should be grateful… for that. But as for helpin' me… get out alive… I'm willin' to bet… it was only 'cos they got caught… and thought it might help 'em. Ain't that right Millie?" Millie nodded reluctantly and Jess continued. "Billy woulda killed me… soon as look at me… if Abe hadn't reminded him… to leave somethin'… for Cal to play with."

Jess winced as he eased his position slightly. "Millie… the law'll make sure… those two get what they deserve… But let's… just forget… about Abe and Billy, sweetheart?" He withdrew his hand from Millie's grasp and drawing her down toward him, he gave her a long and tender kiss. "That's… to make up… for Saturday night."

"I sure hope you'll do a bit more than that to make up for it, honey" Millie demanded teasingly. "I've had to wait a long time for the rest of that Saturday night kiss."

Jess gave her a provocative look "I intend to… sweetheart. That was… just a down-payment…" Millie heard a little hitch in his breathing and he hesitated before speaking again. "I ain't up to… paying ya in full… right now… Just… just give me… a coupla… days…" His voice tailed away on the last words and he closed his eyes drowsily.

"You take as long as you need honey" Millie said fondly "I'll be waitin' for you when you feel up to it. Ma's goin' to be at the ranch when we get back Jess and I don't suppose Tom will insist I get back to work right away. Do you think maybe Slim and Daisy can find room for me to stay at the ranch while you recover? I'd really like that." Jess made no answer and Millie realised that he'd either fallen asleep or passed out.

Now that Millie was safe and Cal no longer a danger, a profound sense of relief had washed over Jess. With it came the realisation that he'd be going home to his family after all and he could at last give in to his exhaustion. As he listened to Millie talking, a feeling of lethargy began to steal over him. The sound of Millie's voice receded into the distance, before fading away completely and he slipped into a state of drowsy semi-consciousness.

Slim tended to Jess's shoulder wound and managed to staunch the bleeding but the struggle with Cal, combined with blood loss had used up what remaining strength Jess had and he now drifted in and out of consciousness while Millie sat with him, talking to him softly and getting him to drink whenever he roused sufficiently to be aware.

The members of the posse cleared the supplies from the cave and brought the horses down to join their own, feeding and watering them. Hal tethered Traveller next to his stable mate Alamo and the two horses seemed to be almost as pleased to see each other as Trav had been to see his beloved rider.

They wrapped Danby's body in a blanket, tying it over the saddle of his horse and at 8:30 Lon and Hal started out on the long ride back to Laramie taking the two prisoners and Danby's body, with them. Hal promised to track down Doc Ellis and send him to the Sherman ranch to await Jess's return.

It would have been too dangerous to bring the buckboard up as far as the ravine and the only way to get Jess home was for him to ride double with Slim or Mort as far as the line shack and to make the rest of the journey in the buckboard. Jim and Zac set out at the same time as Lon and Hal, volunteering to ride to the Sherman ranch to give Daisy and Mrs. Johnson the news that Jess and Millie were safe and then bring the buckboard up to the line shack for Jess.

It had taken Jess five hours to reach the place where he'd been ambushed but he'd ridden slowly, dozing in the saddle for part of the way. The posse hadn't made the journey in any quicker time but they'd been slowed up by losing Jess's tracks and having to scout out part of the trail on foot. Jim was certain that unhampered by any of these restrictions, he and Zac could make it back to the relay station in under four hours and back up to the line shack by 3:30 that afternoon.

Mort and Slim spent the next few hours sitting with Millie and Mort questioned her about the attack in the alley and her abduction by Danby. Jess drifted in and out of awareness and they hoped that the long rest now would help him to endure the difficult and painful ride down to the line shack.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

As the noon stage rolled out of the yard in a cloud of dust, Daisy and Peggy cleared away the dishes and after tidying up the kitchen and putting a fresh pot of coffee on the stove to brew they sat down for a well-deserved rest. Ben was working over by the corral, tending to the tired horses when he heard the sound of riders approaching fast. Shading his eyes against the sun he recognised the two riders as they raced into sight in a cloud of dust and rode down the hill towards the yard. Ben hurried over to the cabin, bursting in through the door.

Daisy and Peggy jumped nervously as the door flew open and slammed back against its hinges.

"Why, Ben! Whatever is the matter?" cried Daisy, shocked at his sudden appearance.

Ben pointed out the door toward the yard. "Sorry to fright you Miss Daisy but Jim and Zac are ridin' in real fast! They were with the posse yesterday!"

Daisy's hand flew to her breast and she got up hurriedly from the table, rushing out of the door to the porch, closely followed by Peggy Johnson. They waited anxiously as the two men rode into the yard and jumped down from their sweating horses, Jim calling out to Ben to help Zac ready the buckboard for them.

Daisy waited with her hands clasped at her breast, her eyes wide and glued to Jim's face, afraid to ask the question that burned in her mind. Jim came up onto the porch and took her trembling hands in his.

"Jess and Millie are OK Miss Daisy" he said without preamble wanting to put her mind at rest as quickly as possible.

The elderly housekeeper sat down quickly on the rocking chair and put a trembling hand up to her eyes to brush away the tears of relief.

"Oh thank heavens!" she exclaimed. "I am so grateful to you and Zac for letting us know. Jim, this is Millie's mother, Peggy Johnson" Daisy said indicating Peggy.

Jim removed his hat and dipped his head. "I'm pleased to meet you Ma'am" he said politely. "Your Millie's just fine Mrs. Johnson, though I reckon she's had a rough time of it and she'll be real happy to see you. Abe Jenkins and Billy Aiken are under arrest. Hal and Lon took 'em back to town and Danby won't be causin' no more trouble. He's dead. Hal's sendin' Doc Elliot out here to wait for Jess."

Letting out a deep sigh of relief Peggy put an arm around Daisy's shoulders and gave her a hug. "Our prayers have been answered Daisy." She turned to Jim "Thank you so much for bringin' us the news. But you said the doctor was comin' out here to wait for Jess. Has he been hurt again?"

"Well, Mrs. Johnson" Jim replied "no one was hurt gettin' Jess and Millie out but Abe and Billy roughed Jess up pretty bad when they jumped him on the trail and took him up to where they was holed up. After they got him back there, seems they gave him more of the same and then they forced him into a knife fight. He got a knife wound in his shoulder courtesy of Danby. Slim and Mort are bringin' Jess and Millie down to the line shack and we'll be takin' the buckboard up there to meet 'em."

Daisy's initial joy was now tinged with concern for Jess. "A knife wound…? The line shack, you say…? How far is it to the line shack, Jim?"

Jim knew how worried Daisy had been over Jess but he couldn't conceal the facts from her. "Well, it should be about an hour's ride Miss Daisy but they'll be takin' it pretty slow."

"That's not an easy ride for an injured man." Daisy's expression showed her concern. "Just how bad _is_ that knife wound?"

Jim looked down and fiddled with his hat. "Well, Miss Daisy… that ride's gonna be mighty hard on Jess but we can't take the buckboard up any further than the line shack; the trail's too difficult. Danby stabbed his knife right into Jess's shoulder and he gave it a good twist when he pulled it out. It's a nasty wound but it seems he missed any of them big blood vessels. Millie managed to stop the bleedin' but the wound broke open again before Slim and Mort got him away from Danby. Slim's got it under control though and Jess'll be able to rest while they wait for us to get up there. We aim to start out soon's Zac and Ben get the team hitched." Jim turned to Peggy. "We ain't got a lot of time to spare Ma'am but it's been a long ride and we'd be grateful for some coffee if you have any ready."

Peggy ushered Jim into the cabin. "We've a pot brewin' on the stove. You go on inside and sit down, it should be ready by now." Peggy followed him into the cabin and busied herself with bringing in the coffee pot and the remainder of the pie they'd baked that morning.

Zac and Ben hitched the team up to the buckboard and as they led the horses over to the cabin Daisy waved the two men inside. As they sat around the table Ben could see the weary look on the faces of the two posse members as they drank their coffee.

"You two look about done in. I could take the buckboard up to the line shack for you, if you want" he offered.

Zac raised his cup to the old man. "That's real kind of you Ben but I'd just as soon see this through. How about you Jim?"

Jim nodded. He knew Zac's consummate skill with a team and he trusted him to get them up to the line shack in the minimum time.

"Same here… but thanks anyway Ben. We set out yesterday to get Jess and Millie back here safely and as Zac said, I'd like to see the job through."

Ben acknowledged their comments with a nod and went back to his coffee and pie.

Daisy came from the kitchen to stand beside Ben. "That was a very kind thought Ben. But, you know, there _is_ something you could do. If you wouldn't mind, that is."

Ben looked up, eager to help. "Just say the word Miss Daisy."

"When you've finished your coffee, would you mind fetching the mattress off Jess's bed?" Daisy asked. "That buckboard will need some padding and the mattress would be a good start."

"Maybe a few pillows and blankets would help too?" Peggy suggested as she joined Daisy by the table. "Can I help get them together?"

Daisy pushed back her errant strand of hair. "Thank you Peggy dear. There are spare pillows and blankets in the linen cupboard in my room. Ben, you can take the quilt and pillows from Jess's bed as well. Slim and Mort will need to pad the back of that buckboard out quite a bit to make it comfortable for Jess."

Ben drained his cup of the last of his coffee and went to do Daisy's bidding followed by Zac. Jim pushed his chair back as Peggy came from Daisy's room carrying blankets and pillows. He grabbed his hat and jamming it back on his head he took the bedding from Peggy and carried it over to the door. Peggy called him back and he hesitated turning back toward her.

"What is it, Ma'am?"

"Jim, do you have any idea when we might expect the doctor to arrive?"

Jim spoke as if thinking to himself. "Well, I reckon Hal and Lon won't make it to town until 3:30 at the earliest. They got Danby's body tied to his horse and they got Abe an' Billy with 'em as well, so they'll be takin' it real careful. By the time they get those two locked up and then find Doc Elliot and fill him in on what's happened… and Doc gets his ole horse hitched up to his gig…" Jim did a bit of mental calculation "I'd say it won't be before 6:30; it's a two-hour ride from town and Doc's old horse is a mite slow these days. I doubt we'll get Jess back before then, anyhow."

"Thank you Jim" Peggy said. "At least we have some idea of when to expect him."

Jim nodded politely and went out on to the porch. While he'd been talking to Peggy, Zac and Ben had carried out the mattress, quilt and pillows from Jess's bed and loaded them into the buckboard.

"Got enough blankets and pillows here to start a boardin' house" Zac observed as Jim added the bedding that Peggy had given him.

"I figure Jess is gonna need every bit of this." Jim said as he checked his watch and went back to where Daisy and Peggy waited on the porch. "We'll be on our way Miss Daisy, Mrs. Johnson" he said, tipping his hat to them. "I reckon by the time we get Jess settled in that buckboard and then take it slow and careful back here, we'll see you around 7 o'clock. Now, don't you fret too much about Jess. Millie's been fussin' over him like a mother hen and Slim and Mort'll be lookin' after him real good too."

He and Zac climbed into the buckboard and turning the team they drove out of the yard at a fast trot. Reaching the brow of the hill, they turned down the hill toward the cemetery and the track to the line shack.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As Jim had predicted, it was after 3:30 when Hal and Lon made it into town. They'd had a gruelling ride and had been forced to stop and tighten the ropes that held Danby's body to his horse. Hal had watched the two prisoners carefully while Lon attended to Danby's body but Abe and Billy made no attempt to escape. Lon and Hal took the two prisoners into the jail as soon as they arrived in town and Lon heaved a sigh of relief when he had them safely locked up. Hal left Lon tackling the paperwork while he took Danby's body over to the undertaker and then went over to Doc Ellis's office where he was lucky to find Doc sitting at his desk writing up some notes.

Doc looked up as the big blacksmith walked in, forgetting that he'd ridden out with the posse the day before. "Well, what can I do for you, Hal? What have you done to yourself now… pulled a muscle or got yourself a burn?"

"Tain't me that needs fixin' Doc" Hal said and then explained why he'd come looking for him.

Doc asked a few questions about the nature of Jess's injuries nodding his head as Hal told him everything he knew. "Hal, would you be kind enough to hitch old Bosun to my gig for me and bring it round here while I get some things together?"

"Sure Doc. I'll be glad to but we don't reckon Slim and Mort'll get Jess back to the Sherman place until around 6:30 or 7 o'clock. There's plenty time yet."

Looking at his pocket watch, Doc shook his head. "Well… I don't know Hal… My old horse likes to take his time and I'll need to prepare a few things when I get to the Sherman place, so you just carry on Hal, if you don't mind."

"It ain't no problem, Doc" the big man assured him and went over to the livery stable where Doc kept his gig and his old horse Bosun. When he brought the horse and gig around to the front of Doc's office Doc was ready and waiting. Wasting no time, he loaded his bulging medical bag into the gig, thanked Hal and drove out of town on the Cheyenne road toward the Sherman ranch.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

At around 11:30 Slim looked over at Mort. "I reckon it's time we made a move Mort and we're gonna need Jess's saddle for Trav".

Mort stood up and stretched. "OK Slim, you ease him up and I'll get the saddle."

Slim removed his jacket and handed it to Millie. "Millie can you fold this up and slip it under Jess's head when Mort takes the saddle?"

Slim lifted Jess's head and shoulders just enough to allow Mort to remove the saddle, laying him back down as Millie slipped the folded jacket in place. Jess murmured a protest as he stirred and began to rouse, seeming to be a little more aware of his surroundings as he looked around drowsily.

"Wh-what…?" he started to ask but his throat was too dry and the question turned into a coughing fit. Jess clutched at his bruised ribs and Slim helped him sit up to ease his coughing, giving him some water from the canteen. The fit of coughing subsided and after giving Jess another sip of the water, Slim lowered him gently back down.

Jess took a moment or two to get his breath back "I was… gonna ask… what's happenin'…?" Jess said.

"It's time to get you down to the line shack Jess" Slim told him. "Jim and Zac are bringin' the buckboard up there for you. D'ya feel up to ridin' double with me on Alamo? He'll carry my weight and yours easier than Trav."

"You just… get me on my feet and give me a leg up… an' I can make it." Jess squinted up at the position of the sun and grinned weakly. "I must a been sleepin'… near enough three hours." He looked over at Millie. "D'ya wanna ride double… with Mort, Millie? Or can you ride ole Trav? He's a real easy ride… and he knows you so he won't… kick up a fuss. Carryin' two ain't easy on a horse and it's a tough trail."

"Are you sayin' I'm too heavy, honey?" Millie asked him in mock displeasure.

"Never, sweetheart." Jess said and grinned wickedly over at Mort. "It's just… Mort's horse… is almost as old as he is. Wouldn't… wanna push the ole fella… too hard."

"Well, I can see you're not in as bad case as I thought" Mort said. "You watch your tongue son or I'm just likely to drag you back in that cave and leave you there."

A shadow passed across Jess's face at the memory of how close he'd come to ending his days in that cave but he threw off the dark thought. He and Millie were both safe and he'd survived far worse. Jess was dreading the ride down to the line shack but the burning throb in his shoulder and the soreness of the various lacerations told him the wounds were probably becoming infected and he knew he needed to get back home so Doc Ellis could clean them properly.

"You do that Mort… and I'll be back to haunt ya" Jess promised him with a grin. "Now… bring Trav and Alamo over here… so's I can stand with Trav… while Millie gets up into the saddle. Help me up… would ya Slim?"

When both horses stood ready, Slim helped Jess to his feet and steadied him while he stood by Trav's head.

"You feelin' better… now you had a good feed?" Jess stroked Trav's nose affectionately and both horses nuzzled at him. "I'm real sorry fellas… I ain't got no sugar for ya… but ole Slim here'll give you some… when we get home. You gonna… look after Millie for me?" He asked Trav as he patted the horse's strong neck. "OK Millie… come over here…" Millie stood close to Trav and stroked and patted the big horse. Trav nudged at her gently, blowing softly through his nose.

"I reckon… Trav ain't gonna be… no problem Mort. Help Millie up, would ya?" Mort helped Millie mount as the horse nickered softly and stood calmly next to Alamo.

Jess could feel his legs beginning to give out on him and he began to lean heavily against Slim.

"Come on Jess" Slim said. "Let's get you up on Alamo before you fall over."

Slim and Mort lifted Jess up and gritting his teeth he grabbed hold of the saddle horn and dragged himself determinedly up, throwing his right leg over Alamo's broad back. The effort sent the pain searing through his injured shoulder and ribs and he slumped forward over Alamo's neck. Retrieving his jacket, Slim mounted up behind Jess and slipping an arm around his partner's waist he eased him gently back toward him. Mort picked up Jess's bedroll and secured it behind Trav's saddle and then mounting his horse he followed behind Millie as Slim led the way out of the ravine, taking Alamo at a slow pace to avoid jarring Jess more than was absolutely necessary.

The hour and a half that it took them to get to the line shack was hard on both Jess and Slim. The trail descended steeply and Jess sagged wearily in the saddle. Slim tried to hold him upright but it was an impossible task. At first, Jess responded to Slim's occasional prompting and took water when it was offered to him, Slim holding the canteen steady while Jess drank. He gave no indication of the pain he was in but Slim could hear the frequent catch in his breathing and knew he was having a bad time. It wasn't long before the journey took its inevitable toll on Jess and he ceased to respond, giving himself up to the inexorable darkness and sagging heavily against Slim's restraining arm.

When they arrived at the line shack Slim reined Alamo gratefully to a halt. Millie and Mort reined their mounts in beside him and both looked anxiously over at Jess.

"He looks completely out of it" Mort said as he slid down from his horse and turned to help Millie down from Trav.

"I haven't heard a sound out of him for the last hour" Slim said worriedly. He could hardly feel his arm any more. Riding double behind a saddle wasn't the best of experiences and Jess had been a dead weight.

Mort reached up to take Jess's weight as Slim relinquished his hold and swung quickly to the ground to help Mort ease the unconscious man down from Alamo. Slim lifted Jess into his arms and carried him toward the line shack, Millie going ahead to open the door. Mort gathered up the reins of their three horses, leading them over to the trough to drink their fill before hitching them securely to the rail.

Laying Jess down on one of the bunks Slim stood looking down at him. Millie pulled over one of the chairs and sitting down she stroked back the damp hair from Jess's forehead. He murmured unintelligibly and moved his head restlessly on the pillow.

Millie looked anxiously up at Slim. "He's real hot."

Slim fetched the canteen from Alamo's saddle horn and brought in a bundle of the clean cloths Daisy had provided. While Millie lifted Jess's head Slim trickled a little of the water between his slack lips. Jess gave an involuntary swallow and Slim soaked one of the cloths and gently bathed his face with the cool water. He wet his partner's dry lips with more water and Jess murmured again and stirred, looking blearily up at Slim and Millie, his eyes just a little too bright and his cheeks flushed despite the underlying pallor of his skin.

"Th… thirsty… S-Slim…" Slim held the canteen to Jess's lips and this time he swallowed the water down greedily.

"Not too fast pard" Slim said pulling the canteen away as Jess began to choke.

"What's the time Mort?" Slim passed the canteen and cloth to Millie and stood up as Mort came through the door carrying some dry kindling.

Putting the kindling down in the hearth Mort took out his watch. "Nigh on 1:15. I'd say Jim and Zac won't be here for another two and a half, maybe three hours but Jess'll need that time to recover from the ride." He set light to the tinder, adding more wood as the flames began to lick greedily and then went back out to unsaddle the horses and rub them down while they waited for the buckboard to arrive.

As Millie placed the dampened cloth on Jess's forehead, Slim checked his injured shoulder. There was no significant fresh bleeding but the skin around the ragged puncture wound was starting to look red and angry. He bandaged it back up but Millie had seen it.

"That wound's infected, isn't it?" she observed, looking up at Slim.

"It looks that way Millie but I'm afraid there's nothin' we can do except keep him cool and get as much water down him as he'll take."

Millie watched as Jess moved his head restlessly back and forth on the pillow, murmuring from time to time. "Mort may be right about Jess needin' time to recover from the ride but he needs Doc Ellis's help real soon. I hope Jim and Zac don't take too long to get up here Slim. I'm worried about Jess; real worried."

Slim said nothing. He helped Millie remove Jess's shirt and undershirt and they took it in turns to keep his face and chest sponged down with the cool water.

Mort came back half an hour later having tended to the horses. Jess was becoming increasingly restless and moaning softly. Concerned at the deterioration in his condition but knowing there was nothing he could do for his friend, Mort occupied himself with rifling through the supplies in the line shack until he found what he needed to brew a pot of coffee and produce a simple meal.

Two hours later, Mort and Millie were trying to get Jess to drink and Slim was pacing impatiently up and down. "What in heck is keepin' those two!" he exclaimed.

Mort looked round at him and stood up. "Take it easy, Slim. You'll wear out your boot leather and pacing around like that won't change anything. They're not overdue yet. Won't be for another half hour. Come and sit over here while I get some more coffee on. Jim and Zac are going to need it when they get here."

Slim's jaw muscles twitched and he rubbed his index fingers against his thumbs in an attempt to relieve the tension he was feeling but he stopped his pacing at Mort's words and sat down to help Millie with Jess. Twenty minutes later, they heard the rattle of the buckboard on the stony trail and Slim stood up hastily, opening the door of the line shack to look out. As the buckboard turned in off the trail Zac slowed the team, walking the horses around in a tight circle to face the direction from which they'd come, before bringing them to a halt in front of the line shack.

"We got here quick as we could" Jim said as he and Zac came in. "Zac here was drivin' that buckboard like the devil himself was after us. Scared the livin' daylights outta me more'n a few times."

Zac looked down at Jess, with a concerned frown. "He's lookin' a whole lot worse than when we brought him outta that cave. I reckon the ride down hasn't helped him any. Miss Daisy insisted we put a mattress and a whole pile of blankets and pillows in the back of the buckboard so we oughta be able to make him a mite more comfortable than he was ridin' double down that mountainside."

Mort poured the coffee out and handed it round before damping down the fire. "Finish off that coffee and then we'll get Jess settled in the buckboard and get going. We need to get him back to Doc as soon as we can."

While Jim and Zac drank their coffee and had a brief rest, Mort found a bucket and watered the buckboard team. He saddled up their three horses and then he and Slim made the buckboard as comfortable as they could for Millie and Jess. They laid Jess on the mattress with his head and shoulders resting on Millie's lap and a few of the pillows and blankets wedged against him to prevent him from rolling too much with the motion of the buckboard. Slim handed Millie a full canteen of water and a few of Daisy's clean cloths and they set out with Jim driving the buckboard and Zac sitting next to him on the bench seat. Slim tied Trav's reins to the back of the buckboard while he and Mort rode alongside. Trav could see his rider and his stable mate Alamo and he was content to follow along behind the buckboard.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

When Doc Ellis had driven away in his gig Hal went back over to the jail. Lon was sitting at Mort's desk filling in paperwork relating to the two prisoners and Danby's body. A fresh pot of coffee was sitting on the stove in the corner and Hal walked over and helped himself.

"I left Danby's body with the undertaker" Hal reported "and Doc's on his way out to the Sherman ranch right now. Hadn't one of us better go on over to the Stockman's Palace and let Tom know that Millie's safe?"

Lon looked up from his paperwork. "I never thought about that Hal. They've been mighty worried about her so I guess one of us had better give them the good news. I'll go over and put Tom's mind at rest if you wanna stay here and keep an eye on those two but I'd just as soon finish this paperwork off while you go over to the saloon." He looked across to where Abe and Billy were sitting in separate cells.

"It'll be a while before Mort gets back to town. I reckon he'll stay on at the Sherman place for a while to see what Doc has to say about Jess and he'll likely be askin' Millie a few questions about what happened in the alley that night. Jess sure as hell couldn't tell him anythin'. Mort'll wanna know what sort of treatment Millie got from those three as well. I don't suppose Jess'll be up to talkin' about it yet awhile."

Hal nodded. "I'll let Tom know Millie's safe and tell him what happened to Danby and the other two. I'll be back at my forge after that if you need me." Hal drained his coffee cup and took his leave of Lon, ambling across the street to the saloon.

Tom looked up as he entered and waited anxiously while Hal made his way over to the bar counter. Tom wasn't the only one who knew Hal had ridden out with the posse and the conversation in the room gradually petered out. Hal leaned against the counter.

"When did you get back Hal?" Tom asked.

"No more'n an hour ago" he said. "Me and Lon brought some prisoners into town. Abe Jenkins and Billy Aiken are safely locked up over at the jail. Thought you'd like to know Millie's safe; Jess is too but he's got a bad knife wound and he's been beaten up some. I just booked Cal Danby in over at the undertakers and Mort and Slim are takin' Millie back to the Sherman place with Jess. Millie's Ma is there, so I guess Millie won't be comin' back for a day or two."

Tom nodded. "She'll need more than a few days to get over what's happened. Well, it's a relief to know they're safe though I'm real sorry to hear Jess has been hurt again. Did you hear that Susie, Ruby?" he called over to the two girls who were serving customers further down the bar. "Millie's OK!" He turned back to Hal. "I'm grateful to you Hal for letting me know. What'll you have? It'll be on the house."

"That's real nice of you Tom, but I need to get back to my forge and it's a little early for me. I just had coffee over at the jail and that'll do me for a while. I reckon Mort'll give you a few more details when he gets back to town." Hal tipped his hat to the two girls as he left. Behind him there was a sudden rush to the bar by those who hadn't heard what Hal had told Tom.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Daisy and Ma Johnson found it impossible to sit still after Jim and Zac had left and they prepared a large pot of stew for the evening meal. As Daisy said, the usual supper routine was going to be severely disrupted and the stew was something that could be heated up as and when they needed it. There would be a few extra mouths to feed as well but Peggy, hopeful of the return of the posse with Millie and Jess, had baked a couple of loaves of bread to go with the additional apple pies they'd made that morning. The late afternoon stage came and went and when they'd finished cleaning up after the passengers they made coffee for Ben and the two Jackson boys, who had returned early to the ranch that afternoon.

By 6:15 Daisy had scrubbed down the table in the kitchen, which served a double purpose as an operating table and Peggy had placed ready a couple of neatly folded clean sheets to cover it with. Two large pans of water were heating on the stove ready for Doc Ellis's use. When the stage had left, Daisy had suggested to Ben that he should get off home but the old man refused to leave until Slim and Mort got back. He was busy heating water outside in the yard for Millie to use in the tub and the Jackson boys had carried the tub into Mike's bedroom which Millie would share with her mother.

A little before 6:30 Doc's gig pulled up in the yard and Ben ran over to take charge of old Bosun and settle him into the barn until Doc was ready to leave. The elderly doctor entered the cabin and raised his hat to the two ladies. "Good evening Mrs. Cooper, Mrs. Johnson" he said, looking around. "I see you've anticipated my needs and it looks as if you have everything ready. Now, I just need a small side table covered with a clean cloth to put my instruments on and I'll need to boil those up before I lay them out."

Doc placed his collection of surgical instruments in the pan of hot water Daisy had ready and she placed it back on the stove to boil. Finally, Doc laid two curved suture needles and a supply of catgut into a dish of carbolic to sterilise them ready for stitching Jess's wounds. Finally, Doc was satisfied there was nothing more they could do to prepare for their patient and they sat down to wait.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Millie was grateful for the mattress and pillows that Daisy had thought to provide. She was sitting on one end of the mattress, leaning up against the side of the buckboard well supported by pillows, with Jess cradled in her lap. Jim drove the buckboard with the greatest of care, doing his utmost to avoid the potholes and rocks that the rough track was peppered with but it was impossible to avoid them all and Millie could do little to prevent Jess from being bounced about. He was barely conscious and seemed oblivious to the fact that he was lying in the back of the buckboard but he'd retained a small degree of cognizance and only too aware of being shaken around, his mind had drifted back to the last part of his journey to the cave. He called out to Billy, pleading to be allowed to get back up onto his feet but every now and again as Millie dabbed at his face and chest with the water soaked cloth and the ground they travelled over was a little less rutted he quieted down and drank the water she dribbled between his lips but then the buckboard would lurch into an unavoidable hole and Jess would sink back into whatever distressing dream he had been experiencing, crying out again to Billy to let him up or to his friends for help.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 _Jess was in a lot of pain. His body was bruised and aching, his injured shoulder burned cruelly and every second he was dragged, bouncing and jolting over the rough ground increased his distress. He called out to Billy time and again begging him to stop and let him up but Billy ignored him. To add to his discomfort, the day had become hot and Jess could feel the sun beating down on him, the sweat stinging the many grazes on his body. Sometimes, he thought he must have been rescued, though he couldn't remember that happening and then Millie was there, holding him, stroking his hair back off his forehead and cooling his face and chest with water. She'd let him drink and talk to him quietly telling him that everything was all right and he knew then that they were safe. But all too soon, the nightmare would start all over again as he was dragged roughly along behind Billy's horse, choked by the dust from the trail and battered by the stones and rocks which dotted it. After what seemed an eternity, the torturous movement began to slow and then suddenly, it ceased completely._

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Ben and the Jackson boys came running out of the barn as they heard the sound of the buckboard and rushed over to offer what help they could. They took hold of the horses as Slim and Mort dismounted and untying Trav's reins from the back of the buckboard they took the three horses over to the barn to give them a good rub down.

Millie gave a grateful sigh as she dabbed Jess's face and chest with the water-soaked cloth. "You're home Jess" she told him. "Doc Ellis is waitin' for you inside and you'll be just fine."

Jess stirred, the sudden absence of the jolting movement triggering a greater awareness of his surroundings. "M-Millie…?" he murmured.

Millie brushed the damp lock of hair back off his forehead. "Yes honey, I'm here. We're home, Jess. We're home…"

"Home…?" Jess murmured weakly. A little smile flickered on his lips for a brief moment. "Home…" he murmured again as if savouring the word before his awareness faded away again.

After the long, slow journey down from the line shack, the first ten minutes following their arrival at the ranch seemed to Millie to pass in a whirl of confused activity. After the Jackson boys had led away the three horses, Doc Ellis supervised the careful removal of his patient from the buckboard by Slim and Zac. Mort lifted Millie down to where her mother and Daisy waited and Daisy greeted her warmly before hurrying into the cabin to assist Doc Ellis with Jess. Jim drove the buckboard away to the barn to unhitch the tired team and then suddenly, everyone except Millie and her mother had disappeared and the yard was once more quiet except for the muted sound of the men's voices from the barn. Millie leaned against Peggy as she was folded in her mother's loving embrace.

Placing a tender kiss on Millie's forehead Peggy began to lead her over to the porch.

"Now Millie. Would you like somethin' to eat or would you prefer to bathe first? We've got everythin' ready for you and I just have to give the word to one of Slim's willin' helpers to fill the tub for you."

As Peggy spoke, Millie stifled a sob. Peggy stopped and turning she held her daughter a little away as she gave her a long, perceptive look.

"Do you want to tell me all about it, Millie?"

"No, Ma. I don't think I could… Not yet… I'm all right… really…" Millie suddenly dissolved into tears and clung to her mother. "Oh Ma… I'm just so worried about Jess. That knife wound is infected and he's so hot and feverish he doesn't seem to know what's happenin' any more. And if you could have seen what they did to him… That man Cal Danby… he was crazy and he hated Jess so much…"

As the words tumbled out, Peggy held Millie close and patted her back as if she was still a little child. "Hush now Millie. Hush. Doctor Ellis and Daisy will know just what to do for Jess. He's a strong young man and he'll come through this." Millie gave her a very brief but tearful account of what the three men had put Jess through and eventually her tears began to subside.

Peggy released Millie from her embrace but kept an arm around her shoulders. "Poor Jess has had quite an ordeal. And so have you, Millie. I suppose it isn't a Christian thing to say but I'm very glad that Cal Danby was killed. And as for the other two, they deserve to be locked up for a very long time." Peggy gave her daughter a long, considering look. "Did they hurt you Millie?"

Millie sniffed and gave her a little smile. "Not in the way I think you mean Ma but I still feel so dirty. I think I'd better have that bath. I feel like I need to scrub away every last touch of Cal's hands on me. Abe and Billy treated me well enough but Cal…" Millie shuddered and gave a shaky sigh. "He didn't want to let me go, Ma. He expected me to take the place of his girlfriend Jeannie. How could he believe I would ever show him any sort of affection after what he put Jess through? He didn't care whether I was willin' or not. Abe talked him into seein' sense and lettin' me go but I don't want to think about what would've happened if he hadn't persuaded him."

Peggy drew Millie onto the porch and sitting her down in one of the rocking chairs, she took the chair beside her. " _Don't_ think about it Millie. It isn't ever goin' to happen. Cal Danby is dead and he won't be hurtin' you or Jess ever again."

Millie nodded. "You're right Ma. But it's just so hard to believe it's all over." Millie ran her hands over the shiny worn wood of the chair arms. This was Jess's favourite seat and she wondered if it was his hands that had polished the wood so smooth. The thought of it was comforting, somehow.

Peggy watched her fondly. "I brought some of your clothes from home for you, Millie. Mike's stayin' with some friends and we'll be sharin' his room while we're here, if you don't mind sleepin' in the top bunk, that is. One of those nice young men put the bath tub in Mike's bedroom for you. It's a little cramped for space in there but you can have a good soak in the tub while I get some supper ready. Daisy and I prepared a real big pot of stew and I got some heatin' up on the stove right now. Would you like some? Or would you rather get straight into a hot tub and soak away the journey?"

Millie hadn't realised how hungry she was but she felt she had to wash away the trauma of the last six days before she ate. Besides, the light would be fading soon and she wanted to use the shower that Slim had built behind the house. She wanted to see Jess too. After spending so much time tending to him she found it hard to just relinquish his care into the hands of Daisy and Doc Ellis, not knowing what was happening to him or how he was coping with Doc's ministrations.

"I'd like that Ma but can I see Jess first, do you think?"

Peggy took hold of her hand. "Millie dear, there's nothin' you can do for Jess at the moment and he's probably bein' cleaned up right now. You'd just be in the way. You just have that bath and I'm sure you'll be able to sit with him when Doc has finished seein' to him."

Millie gave a resigned sigh. "I guess your right." She hesitated, thoughtful for a moment. "Ma… I really need to wash clean before I can soak in the tub and I don't just mean because I haven't had a chance to wash for six days. Slim has showers out back for him and Jess to use in the summer after they've been workin'. Could you ask the men to stay away while I take a shower?"

Peggy looked horrified. "But Millie… That water will be so cold…"

"It won't be that bad Ma. The cistern's had the sun on it all day. But I don't care if it is. I just need to feel everythin' bein' washed away. I can't bear the thought of soakin' in the tub until I do. It would be like soakin' in all the bad things that've happened over the last week. I'll never be able to feel clean unless I shower it all away."

"All right Millie. I think I can understand how you must feel." Peggy gave Millie's shoulder a little squeeze and stood up. "I'll go and ask one of the men to fill that tub for you and ask everyone to stay away while you use the shower. You just sit for a while."

Peggy came back five minutes later carrying a bath robe and a large towel. "Young Will Jackson is fillin' the tub for you. We're all havin' to use the back door to the cabin what with Doc workin' on Jess in the livin' room so soon as Will's finished he'll go back to the bunkhouse with the men and you can have that shower and a good soak in the tub. Will and the other men are goin' to take what they need for supper back to the bunkhouse and eat there. They said they'll stay in there until you've finished in the shower Millie."

Ten minutes later, Will came over to let them know that the tub was ready and he and the other men were about to eat supper in the bunkhouse, so Millie would have all the privacy she needed.

Millie took Jim's jacket from around her shoulders and held it out to Will.

"Would you give Jim his jacket and my thanks, Will? Cal tore the bodice on my dress when he ripped the lace from it and Jim was such a gentleman, givin' me his own jacket to cover up with. They've all been so kind to me and so've you and your brother and Ben. I want them to know how much I appreciate it. Would you tell them for me?"

"I'd be glad to Miss Millie." Will blushed a little as he took the jacket from her and went back to join the other men in the bunkhouse for his supper.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Daisy fetched a clean pair of undershorts for Jess while Doc Ellis and Slim removed the filthy bandages and stripped off his torn and dirty pants and underwear before starting to wash him down. Daisy laid the clean shorts down on one of the chairs nearby and picked up the old bandages and dirty clothes from the floor where Slim had dropped them. She wasn't sure whether the shirt was worth mending but she put it with the rest of the items to be washed and went back to help clean up her favourite "son".

Once Jess had been cleaned up to Doc's satisfaction, he turned his attention to removing the dust and grit from the many grazes Jess had collected on being dragged behind Billy's horse. Jess lay on the hard table in a fever-induced state of semi-consciousness, oblivious to his nakedness. He protested weakly and tried ineffectively to twist away from the source of the pain as Doc relentlessly cleaned the wounds.

Doc asked Daisy for some clean hot water and studied Jess's battered body. "How on earth did Jess manage to pick up so many cuts and grazes. He's covered in bruises too. It looks to me as if he's been dragged along."

Slim looked grim. "That's exactly how he got them Doc. Jess hasn't been able to tell us the full story yet but from something Abe said, I gather it was Billy Aiken's idea of fun."

Doc looked shocked. "Sounds like a very nice young man" he said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll be interested to hear how you got Jess and Millie free when we're through here. Could you turn him over for me and we'll see what state his back is in?" Doc took the bowl of clean hot water that Daisy brought in from the kitchen. "Ah, thank you Mrs. Cooper." He soaked a clean cloth in the steaming water and began cleaning out the grazes on the back of Jess's body. Satisfied that he'd removed all the dirt and grit he picked up his bottle of carbolic solution and soaked one of the cloths.

"You'd better take a good hold on him now Slim, I'll have to swab all these grazes with carbolic solution and he won't like that."

As Doc Ellis had predicted, Jess struggled against Slim's hold as the carbolic solution stung and burned its way into the cuts and grazes. He cried out and arched his back, breathing in short, panting gasps. As they turned him over and Doc repeated the process on the front of his body, Daisy took hold of his hand and spoke soothingly to him trying to quieten him. As the burning sensation from the carbolic solution began to diminish, Jess's struggle subsided and he lay quietly once more.

"I think you can get him into those clean undershorts now we have all the minor grazes cleaned out and then we can get down to the real business." Doc picked up his patient's right wrist to check his pulse and Jess gave a small gasp of pain. He glanced briefly at the wrist he was holding. "Hello? What's this? More bruises?" He examined the wrist more closely, flexing it and feeling around the bones and joints. "Well, it's not broken but it's badly bruised. I'll have to bind that too."

Slim and Daisy eased Jess into the clean shorts while Doc examined the angry-looking knife wounds in Jess's diaphragm and shoulder. He shook his head. "We'd better let him rest for a few minutes before we get started on these. I'm afraid I'm very short of chloroform at present so I'll need to give him a shot of morphine before I start on that shoulder wound so I might as well do that now and save him a lot of pain. I know he won't like it but I can't have him thrashing around while I work."

Daisy nodded her agreement but Slim looked concerned.

"Jess gets as sick after morphine as he does from chloroform, Doc" Slim said. "You know that. Couldn't we get away without it? I can hold him still and we could get Mort to help. Jess'll probably pass out completely once you get started."

Daisy laid a hand on Slim's arm. "I think Doctor Ellis is right Slim. It would be better to have Jess sick than risk any more damage to that shoulder. You saw how he reacted to having those grazes cleaned out. He may not be fully conscious but he is aware of the pain and there's no guarantee he'll lose consciousness when it gets worse."

Doc fixed Slim with a stern look. "Slim… Jess is lucky he didn't bleed to death from that shoulder wound. There are a few large blood vessels in that area and the knife went in just far enough to the outside of the muscle to have missed them. A little further in and we wouldn't be standing here discussing this now. That's a deep, messy wound and I'm going to have to cut away the infected tissue from it without damaging any of those blood vessels. That is going to be very tricky even with Jess completely out. If he was to move so much as a fraction of an inch there is a very good chance I could damage one of the blood vessels or maybe even the main artery and if that was to happen Jess would bleed out before I had a chance to even think about repairing it. Do you really want to risk that?"

Slim paled visibly. "I didn't realise it was that bad. I guess we don't have any choice. Just do what you have to Doc."

Doc turned to his tray of sterilised instruments. He picked up a syringe and drew a vial of morphine from his capacious medical bag. He depressed the plunger and then carefully drew up the correct dosage. Tapping the barrel of the syringe to force any air bubbles to the surface he depressed the plunger again sending a small amount of the medication squirting from the end of the needle as the excess air was forced out. Jess flinched as Doc inserted the needle into the large vein in his arm and injected the morphine. He placed a small wad of cotton wool over the injection site and pressed hard for a few minutes before securing it with a small piece of sticking plaster.

"I'll deal with that long slash in his diaphragm first. I think it looks worse than it is. It's relatively shallow and I won't have to go too deep to remove the infected tissue."

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Millie gave a little gasp as the deluge of tepid water first hit her but so strong was her need to cleanse herself of the emotional debris of the last six days that she stood and revelled in the feel of the steady stream of clean water washing over her. Peggy stood outside the cubicle, holding Millie's discarded clothes. She took a large bar of pure white soap from her pocket and tapped on the half-door of the cubicle to get Millie's attention.

"Here Millie… I nearly forgot. Use this, I brought it with me from Cheyenne for you. The shopkeeper said it's from Paris, France. It's got some of that French perfume in it."

Millie let go of the pull cord and the shower of water ceased. She reached out and took the bar of soap, giving it an appreciative sniff.

"Thanks Ma… it smells real nice. I feel better all ready." She soaped her hair and body, rubbing the soap into a rich lather, breathing in the luxurious perfume and then grabbing the pull cord again, she rinsed off all the soap.

Millie wrung as much water as she could from her long dark hair and took the towel that Peggy handed her. She dried herself off, rubbing her hair damp dry and opening the cubicle door, she slipped into the bath robe that Peggy held up.

"There doesn't seem much point to soakin' in that tub now, but seein' as how Ben and Will took so much trouble for me, perhaps I'd better use it and after all that ridin' I've had to do, it _would_ soak away the aches and pains".

Peggy opened the kitchen door and they stepped inside as quietly as they could. Millie smelt the carbolic as soon as she entered the kitchen and tried to see what was happening in the living room but all she could see was Doc's back as he bent intently over Jess's still form. Peggy steered her gently but firmly into Mike's bedroom.

"Now you just get into that tub Millie and have a good soak." Peggy said quietly. She took a bottle from the bedside table and poured a capful of liquid into the tub. A waft of lavender drifted up from the hot water. "That lavender water will ease away some of your troubles and I'll bring you in a good hot cup of coffee. That'll set you to rights and then we can sit out on the porch for a while and talk. There're a couple of your dresses hangin' up on the back of the door and there's a dry towel on my bunk. You'll find some of your underwear in that top drawer. I'll be back in just a moment."

Millie slipped out of the robe and stepped into the steaming tub. It felt good after the cold shower and she sunk up to her neck in the fragrant water, closing her eyes and wondering how Jess was holding up to Doc's treatment.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Peggy knocked on the door of the bunkhouse and waited. She heard the sound of booted feet crossing to the door and a few seconds later the door was opened by Mort.

"Good evenin' Sheriff. I hope the stew was all right? Have you had enough to eat?"

Mort opened the door wider and Peggy saw the men sitting around a table.

"It was just fine Mrs. Johnson. I can't answer for all of us but I've eaten about as much as I can hold." The other men voiced a chorus of appreciative comments and thanks.

"Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I came to tell you that Millie's finished with the shower and she's havin' a good soak in the tub now, so don't feel that you have to be confined to the bunkhouse any longer. I believe there is still water in the cistern if any of you need to shower off the trail dust. There's a fresh pot of coffee ready if any of you want some."

"I guess we'd all appreciate a hot cup of coffee." Mort said. "Is there any news on Jess yet?"

Peggy shook her head. "Doc was still workin' on him as we went back to the kitchen. There's a real strong smell of carbolic hangin' around so I guess he's been cleanin' out those wounds. I'll let you know as soon as I hear."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson. We'll be over for some coffee in a moment or two." Peggy turned back to the kitchen and Mort closed the bunkhouse door.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Millie sipped at the hot coffee as she lay in the sweet-smelling water of the tub. The hot soak had eased the sore spots from her tired body and the delicious scent of the lavender had revived her but she couldn't forget the sight of Jess's still form as Doc bent over him and putting down the mug of coffee on the floor, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She rummaged around in the drawer until she found the underwear her mother had brought for her. Dressing quickly, Millie wound her still-damp hair into a little knot at the back of her head, securing it with a few pins and picking up her coffee from the floor, she went out to the kitchen.

Peggy was talking quietly to Daisy and Millie went anxiously up to the two women and asked Daisy about Jess.

"He's holding up well Millie. Doctor Ellis has stitched up the shoulder wound and he just has to finish off the bandaging and then strap up those bruised ribs. Jess will be in his own bed soon. The doctor had to give him an injection of morphine and he is still unconscious."

Millie looked a little alarmed. "Morphine! But Jess hates having anything like that. He'll be real sick when he comes round."

Daisy put an arm around Millie's shoulders. "I know dear but we really had no choice." She explained to Millie why it had been necessary and Millie looked even more alarmed. "It's all right Millie. None of the large blood vessels was damaged. Doctor Ellis has the wound all stitched up and he believes he has removed all the infected tissue. The muscle will take a while to heal but Jess should have the use of his arm and hopefully the fever will abate now the infection has been dealt with. He _has_ lost quite a bit of blood but Jess is a very strong and healthy young man and I am sure his body will be able to cope with that. Now, you musn't worry dear. If I know Jess, he will be impatient to be up and about and driving us all to distraction in no time. Now, why don't you take that coffee out onto the porch. I'll let you know when Jess is back in his own bed and you can sit with him for a while."

Millie sat on the porch rocking gently back and forth, looking up at the midnight blue sky and the stars sprinkled lavishly overhead. She offered up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever or whatever it was that watched over them all and thought about the hours Jess must have spent out here in this same chair, looking up at the same brightly scintillating stars.

Peggy was washing up in the kitchen and Millie could hear her laughing and talking with Mort as he helped her with the clearing up. Will and Jim Jackson had emptied out the tub and removed it from Mike's bedroom and were back in the bunkhouse with Jim and Zac. Millie could hear their voices mingling with Mort's and her mother's as they discussed the events of the last few days.

Daisy opened the door of the cabin and called to Millie. She got up quickly from the rocking chair and went in to the cabin to see Slim cleaning down the empty table.

"Jess is back in his own bed now Millie." Daisy told her. "He is still sleeping but you can sit with him if you want. Doctor Ellis is in with him now but he'll be out soon. Peggy said you hadn't had any supper yet. You must be very hungry dear and I should think you'll feel much more like eating now Jess is resting more easily. I know I will. It's been such a worrying time and it's so good to know that it's over at last. I'll heat up what is left of the stew in a while and then we can eat. Doctor Ellis is going to stay the night to keep an eye on Jess but there's nothing to worry about. He's doing just fine."

Doc came out of the bedroom Slim and Jess shared and waved Millie over.

"You can sit with him for a while now Millie but you must let me know if he shows any signs of waking. He ought to be coming around in the next half hour or so but he will still be very sleepy for a while. Change the cold compress on his forehead every 15 minutes or so if you wouldn't mind and if he should ask you for water when he comes round, you can wet his lips but don't give him anything to drink yet. He does need to drink plenty of fluids to replace the blood he lost but we need to be a little cautious at first; you know what Jess is like when he's had morphine."

Millie smiled ruefully. "Yes, I know Doc" she said, remembering the time she'd sat by Jess's bedside while he'd recovered from an operation for appendicitis. Doctor Ellis had used chloroform to keep him under during the operation and Jess had thrown up all over her and the bed and couldn't stop apologising. _Poor Jess_ she thought. _He hates throwing up more than most anyone I know_. She went into the bedroom and closing the door quietly so as not to disturb Jess, she sat down on the chair Doc had placed beside the bed.

He looked a lot more peaceful than when she'd last seen him but then, she reminded herself, he was still under the influence of the morphine. Doc had strapped Jess's right arm across his body to immobilise the injured shoulder so Millie took hold of his left hand and just sat watching him. She loved the way his face looked when he was sleeping. When Jess spent the night with her Millie would often lay beside him watching him while he slept. Now, she sat and studied the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the feathery little shadows cast by his long dark eyelashes, the faint cleft on that firm, stubborn chin and the sensitive lips that she loved so much, slightly parted now and showing the little gap in his front teeth. She smiled fondly. Jess needed a shave badly but there was something about the way he looked with that dark line of stubble on his jawline and upper lip that made him even more irresistible to her. It seemed to augment that faint air of danger that he radiated.

Millie made an effort to change the direction of her thoughts and taking the compress from Jess's forehead, she soaked it in the bowl of cool water and wrung it out before replacing it. She returned to gazing at him and gave a little sigh, wondering how long she'd have to wait for him to regain consciousness, impatient to see a glimpse of his blue eyes and hear that deep, resonant and slightly gravelly voice.

Daisy looked in and Millie jumped guiltily. The door had opened so softly she hadn't noticed.

"The stew is ready Millie. Mort has already eaten and he'll sit with Jess while we have our supper."

"Oh, that's all right Daisy. I can eat in here." Millie didn't want to be parted from Jess.

"You let Mort sit with Jess for a little while Millie." Daisy smiled gently at her. "I know it's hard for you to tear yourself away from him but I don't think he'll be waking yet, dear."

Mort walked into the bedroom and put a gentle hand on Millie's shoulder.

"I promise to let you know as soon as he moves so much as an eyelash Millie."

At the mention of Jess's eyelashes Millie blushed furiously, wondering if they could possibly know what had been going through her mind as she'd sat watching the unconscious man. She got up reluctantly and went out to the living room. Her mother was sitting at the table serving Doctor Ellis with a portion of the stew and a well buttered slice of the fresh bread she'd baked that morning.

Half an hour later they'd finished eating and Millie had to admit she felt a lot better for the hot stew. The events of the day were catching up with her and she was very tired but she wanted nothing so much as to go and sit with Jess again.

Mort opened the door of the bedroom and called out to them that Jess was showing signs of waking. He tactfully withdrew from the bedroom and went to sit with Peggy as Millie, Slim and Daisy followed Doc into the room and stood around the bed watching the slight movement of Jess's head on the pillow and the change in his breathing as his awareness began to return.

Daisy disappeared briefly and came back carrying an enamel bowl.

"You'll probably need this Doctor Ellis. I forgot to put it on the bedside table earlier."

Doc took the proffered bowl and put it down within easy reach. "Thank you Mrs. Cooper. You could be right. I may need you to lift him up a little Slim.

Millie realised she was probably in the way. Slim and Daisy were used to tending to Jess when he was injured or ill. She was no nurse, no matter how attached she was to Jess… and Daisy was. She stepped back allowing Slim and Daisy to get closer to the bed.

Daisy turned to her. "Thank you Millie dear. But don't go far… Jess will want to see you here when he wakes. Why don't you sit down on Slim's bed? And don't look so worried Millie; you aren't in the way."

Millie was always amazed at Daisy's perceptiveness. She perched on the edge of Slim's bed feeling a little superfluous and waited anxiously for further signs of Jess's return to consciousness.

Slim hovered close by as Daisy removed the cold compress from Jess's forehead and soaking it in the bowl of cool water as Millie had done earlier, she began to bathe his face. Jess responded to the sensation of the cool water on his skin and began to murmur something. Millie realised he was saying her name.

Daisy brushed the damp hair back from his forehead. "Yes dear. Millie is here waiting for you to wake up."

A little frown creased his brow as he became aware of the pain of his injuries.

"M-Millie…?"

Daisy stood up and stepped to the side indicating Millie should take her place.

Millie sat down by the bed and took hold of Jess's hand.

"I'm here honey" she said, stroking the lock of hair back from his forehead as Daisy had done.

Jess began slowly to open his eyes but the lids felt heavy with sleep, his mind fogged by the morphine and he let them drift closed again. "You OK Millie…?" he asked weakly.

Millie gave his hand a little squeeze. "Yes honey. I'm fine. Everything's all right now."

At the sound of Millie's voice Jess forced his eyes open and Millie saw the glimpse of blue she'd so longed for. For a few minutes, he could see nothing except for a vague blur but as the room slowly came into focus he saw Millie sitting beside him. He smiled at her but then he caught sight of Doc, Daisy and Slim. He looked drowsily over at Slim.

"Hey pard… It's kinda crowded… in here… ain't it?"

Slim sat on the edge of the bed opposite Millie.

"Welcome home, Jess. How're you feelin' pard?"

Jess's eyelids began to droop sleepily. "Tired… Thirsty… an'… an' I feel… real sick. Whaddya give me…? Ch-chloroform?"

"Not chloroform son, morphine." Doc told him. "You can blame me for that. I couldn't afford to have you moving around. That shoulder wound of yours was much too tricky."

Jess pulled a wry face and swallowed hard as his stomach tried to rebel. "Just as bad… Reckon… I'll be real sick then… Can I have some water?"

"Just a very little Jess. Slim would you mind?" Doc asked and handed him another pillow from off the chest of drawers against the wall.

Millie let go of Jess's hand and got up to allow Doc to get closer to the bed while Slim slipped an arm under Jess's left shoulder and lifting him up a little, slipped the second pillow behind him. Doc held a glass of water to Jess's lips.

"Just a very small sip now." Jess obediently took a small sip. He preferred to avoid being sick but he knew it was inevitable. He'd never had morphine yet without being sick for hours after.

Jess reached slightly as his stomach protested but he wasn't sick. He lay back on the pillows, his eyes slowly closing as his breathing began to change and he fell asleep again.

"I think we should leave Jess to sleep now" Doc said. "He'll sleep on and off for most of the night but he'll be a bit more like himself in the morning, if a little sick."

Doc took Millie's arm and gently steered her toward the door. "Come Millie, we'll leave Jess to Mrs. Cooper. She knows just how to make him comfortable."

Daisy sat down by the bed. "Would it be all right to give him a few drops of water every now and again Doctor Ellis?"

"If he can keep it down. If not, just wet his lips a little until tomorrow when he's a bit more awake. I'll take over from you in a few hours but I'll be right outside if you need me."

Millie allowed herself to be led from the room leaving Daisy and Slim with Jess.

Slim took a long look at his partner. "Well at least he hasn't started throwin' up yet. He's usually sick as soon as he wakes up. Do you think we ought to raise him up a little more?"

Daisy was in the process of renewing the cool compress and she placed it back on Jess's forehead. "No dear, I think he'll be fine as he is and I don't want to wake him unnecessarily. Why don't you go out and join the others? I'll let you know if I need any help."

Leaving Daisy alone with Jess, Slim joined the group around the table. He picked up the coffee pot but Peggy reached over and took it from him.

"That coffee will be stone cold Slim. I'll go and make a fresh pot. I could do with another cup myself. After all that's happened since I arrived here this mornin' I don't think I could sleep yet awhile."

"Thanks Peggy. I know what you mean. I'm dog tired but I doubt I'll be able to sleep either." Slim sat down next to Mort. "Will you be OK in the bunkhouse Mort? I guess Doc'll need the couch."

Before Mort could answer Doc put a hand on his shoulder. "Sheriff Cory is welcome to the couch. I prefer to doze in that rocking chair by the fire. That way I'll be ready if I'm needed. I gather there's already quite a crowd in the bunkhouse tonight!"

Mort grinned. "You're right there Doc. We were all too bushed to ride back to town tonight. Jim and Zac are sharing the bunkhouse with Jackson's two boys, so I'll be grateful for the use of that couch if you're sure you won't need it."

Doc shook his head. "No, I won't need it. You have the couch Sheriff."

Millie stood by the fire her eyes fixed anxiously on the door to Jess's room. Doc smiled kindly and putting an arm around her shoulders he guided her over to a chair.

"Come and sit down Millie and stop worrying about that young man of yours. He's in good hands with Mrs. Cooper and there's really not much you can do to help him at the moment. He just needs time to get over the blood loss and, unfortunately, the dose of morphine." Doc eased himself wearily down onto the rocking chair that Jess usually occupied. "I don't think Jess should be left on his own yet but I promise you Millie, it isn't because he is in any danger. I'm certain of that."

The distressing sounds of Jess's inevitable reaction to the morphine reached them through the closed door of the bedroom and Doc got up from the rocking chair with a sigh.

"And that is one of the reasons I didn't want him left alone. I didn't think it would be too long before he started throwing up." He slipped quietly into the bedroom to help Daisy with the patient, closing the door behind him. After several minutes Daisy came out with the towel-covered enamel bowl and went through the kitchen to the outhouse. She returned a few minutes later and seeing the anxious look on Millie's face she hesitated before going back into the bedroom.

"Don't look so worried Millie, dear. Jess is all right. He was hardly even awake and not at all aware of what was happening."

As Daisy went back into the bedroom, Doc returned to his seat by the fire. "Well, I could certainly do with another cup of coffee and if no one intends to retire yet I would like to hear Millie's tale, if she's willing to tell it of course, _and_ I would like to hear how Slim and Mort managed to rescue Millie and Jess."

Peggy came back to the living room with a tray of coffee. "Do you feel ready to talk to us about it Millie?"

Mentally relinquishing Jess to Daisy's care, Millie considered her mother's question.

"I guess I do Ma. Mort already asked me plenty of questions about what happened but we were just dealing with pure facts; not about how me or Jess felt about it and surely it's important for the judge to know that too, isn't it Mort?"

Mort sat back in his chair and nodded his thanks to Peggy for the coffee she handed him. "A court of law is always interested primarily in the facts of a case but I do believe the feelings of the victim, or in this case victims, should always be considered along with the straight facts. Those men took six days of your lives from you and Jess and they used you Millie to deliberately put Jess through hell. I intend to make sure the judge is very well aware of that."

Doc nodded in agreement. "Well said, Sheriff Cory and if a professional medical opinion is of any use to you, you can rely on me. I thought their treatment of Jess on Saturday night was bad and I'm aware of what he went through while he waited for news of Millie. But after seeing the extent of his injuries this evening and from what Slim told me about Jess being dragged along or something of the sort by this Billy Aiken, he received far worse treatment at their hands and I would like to hear the whole story."

Mort took a long sip of his coffee and gave an appreciative sigh. "You make a good brew Mrs. Johnson. Doc, I should think a medical opinion on the stress Jess and Millie were under, let alone Jess's injuries, would go down very well at the trial. Now, Millie… why don't you start by telling us just what happened and how you felt about it when Jess was attacked in that alley? I don't think your mother has heard the full story yet."

Speaking about her feelings and not just the facts seemed to have a cathartic effect on Millie and although it was a little distressing to relive the events in this way, she found herself releasing a lot of the remaining feelings of fear and horror that still lurked in the recesses of her mind. She also wanted to know what had happened to Jess following the attack and she asked Slim to tell her about the events following her abduction. How Jess had been found, how he had reacted when he'd woken up to the realisation that she'd been abducted, right up to the time he'd ridden away alone from the ranch on the Thursday morning. She was very upset when she heard what Jess had been through and how it had affected not just Daisy but Slim and Mike as well but she wanted to put all the pieces of the jigsaw together and her mother was there to help her through it.

When Slim had finished his part of the story, Millie described the journey to the cave and how Cal had disgusted her with his over familiar advances toward her while all the time talking about his hate for Jess and his desire to take revenge on him. She described Jess's arrival at the cave and how badly he'd been abused by the three men.

Doc listened intently as Mort and Slim described the posse's discovery of the hideout and how their plan had led to Millie's release and Jess's eventual rescue.

Millie gave a deep sigh. "I didn't think either me or Jess would ever get away from them and I thought they were goin' to kill Jess. I've never been so frightened by anythin' in my life. I just can't understand why Cal hated Jess that much? He broke the law and he got caught but it wasn't Jess's fault that Cal and his brother were on the wrong side of the law. And Jess wasn't to blame for Jeannie runnin' off, or for his brother dyin' in that prison. That was Cal's own fault."

Doc sat forward in the rocking chair, his professional interest piqued by the question that Millie was raising.

"I think I can throw a little light on that, Millie. It was guilt; and anger at himself. Add his obvious mental instability and I think we about have the whole picture. He felt guilty at the way he treated his girlfriend and over the death of his younger brother. He knew he was responsible for leading his brother into a life of law-breaking. It sounds to me as if he had an unstable personality to begin with and it doesn't always take much to push a man like that over the edge. Men like Jess and Slim and our Sheriff here will always take responsibility for their actions and that takes courage and a strong sense of right and wrong; justice and injustice. Young Jess, as we all know, has that in abundance and he even has a tendency to take the blame when it isn't his to take. Men like that are very capable of controlling their actions and reactions. Even Jess, with his quick temper is capable of that. But Danby… he was mentally unstable and full of anger against the world in general and I doubt he ever had much of a conscience. That's the difference between a man like Danby and a man like Jess. I've no doubt Danby felt the world was to blame for all his misfortune in life. It was his excuse for not changing his life around like Jess did and probably why he turned to crime and Jess turned away from it."

Doc paused briefly and held out his cup to Peggy for a refill.

"Anyway, Mort tells me Danby already held a grudge against Jess for turning his back on him and his illicit plans, many years ago. It was easy to blame him for the jail sentence because it was Jess that found them out and foiled the plan and Jess that testified against him in Court. But then, when his girlfriend ran off he was angry at himself because he knew it was the way he'd treated her that drove her to it. He couldn't admit his part in it so it was easier to turn his anger outward to Jess and blame him. When his brother died, he felt guilty because he'd started the fight that led to his brother's death. He couldn't cope with the guilt and by that time he'd got so used to putting the blame on Jess and he'd told himself so many times that Jess was to blame for everything that he no longer knew the truth of it. I suppose he thought that if he hadn't been in prison, Jeannie would not have run off and his brother would still be alive. Of course, Jenkins fanned the flames. He knew what Danby was and in a way, it was he that was the instigator of the whole thing, not Danby. He used Danby's instability and hatred of Jess to get the revenge he wanted but he unleashed a monster and by the time he realised that it was too late to change things. Billy Aiken is a very weak character and without the other two he would have served his sentence and left Jess alone. He lacked the courage or the initiative to do anything by himself but he was happy to go along with Danby's plans and it seems he had quite a sadistic streak of his own."

Peggy shuddered. "Doctor Ellis. This has been such a dreadful thing to have happened to Jess and my Millie but hearin' you puttin' into words what went through Cal's mind and how that man Abe used him and then helped him to use my Millie… All that… just to avenge himself on someone who was only doin' what was right by the law. Well… it chills me to the bone to hear it. Despite what he did to Jess, I was feelin' grateful to that man Jenkins for persuadin' Cal to let Millie go but now I'm not so sure. You've made me see him in a whole other light and I hope the Judge feels the same."

"Oh, don't rob him of his remorse, Mrs. Johnson. From what I've heard from Millie, Abe did have a conscience about his part in Millie's abduction and I believe his feelings of regret were genuine. But turning against Danby and helping Slim and Sheriff Cory? Well, I believe that was pure self-preservation."

"Doc, I hope you can repeat all that for the court" Mort said. "That was one heck of a professional opinion."

Doc stood up and gave a little mock bow. "Why, thank you Sheriff. I studied psychology as part of my medical training and it has helped me a lot in the work I do."

Slim ran a hand through his hair. "It didn't make for comfortable listenin' that's for sure. Knowin' the sort of men Jess was up against I reckon we were lucky to get him back alive. You know, now it's all over I'm willin' to admit I thought Jess didn't have a hope in h… er… a chance of comin' through this. It's been real hard watchin' him tryin' to deal with losin' Millie and worryin' about what was happenin' to her. Not bein' able to help him and knowin' he was just gonna ride out and let Danby take him, without puttin' up any sort of fight was the worst part and it was real hard on Daisy when he rode off that day. Jess is very special to her. Heck, he's real special to me and Mike and Andy too. He'd have left a heck of a gap in all our lives if he hadn't made it."

The atmosphere in the room had become emotionally charged and Doc gave a loud harrumph to release the tension. "Well, that young man is about the worst patient I ever had to treat…" he grumbled but then with a smile he added "but he's a remarkable young man for all that. I'll admit to making a serious misjudgement of that boy's character when I first met him. But once I got to know him…"

"We all did that Doc" Slim said. "Jess had a bad start in life but he sure proved his real worth and turned his life around."

Doc nodded. "He's become a fine young man."

"Jess has always been a fine young man" Peggy said. "I've known him since he was a child and a kinder, gentler boy you would have been hard put to find. Mind, he was a fun-lovin' boy and he could be a handful but his Ma was a fine soul and she taught Jess right from wrong. His Pa was a harsh man and those kids and Jess's Ma too had a rough time, especially Jess. Jess had too much mettle for his own good and he stood up to his Pa, always tryin' to protect the rest of 'em and gettin' the worst of it. But his Pa was still a righteous man where the law was concerned and he would've come down hard on any dishonesty. It couldn't have been easy bringin' up five children on a sharecropper's means. I knew young Cal Danby too."

Millie turned to her mother. "I don't remember him Ma but I guess he was a bit older than me or Jess. Was he always so vindictive and sadistic? From what he said he wanted to keep Jess alive as long as he could just so's he could see him suffer."

"Well, I don't really know Millie. He wasn't a nice boy. He was a bit of a bully and I was real surprised when Jess took up with him and his friends but I don't think he showed the worst of his character then. But you know, in a way Millie you should be thankful that he did want to keep Jess alive as long as he could."

Millie looked shocked and started to argue but Mort held up his hand.

"Whoa there, Millie. Your mother has it about right" he said with a smile for Peggy's astuteness. "If Danby hadn't been that way, Jess might've been lying dead in a ditch somewhere along the road to Laramie."

Peggy nodded. "Well, if Cal had called Jess out, I've no doubt none of this would've

happened and Cal would have been in his grave long since. I've no idea how fast Cal was with a gun but from what I've heard tell of Jess I doubt Cal could have beaten him in a straight gun fight. But Cal never knew the meaning of the word honour and if he hadn't had such a twisted mind, he probably would just have lain in ambush for Jess and shot him in the back."

Millie put out a hand to her mother. "I'm sorry Ma. I guess you're right."

Peggy squeezed her hand. "That's all right Millie."

Slim stood up and went over to the fireplace. Jess's pocket watch was still on the mantelpiece where he'd put it before leaving on Thursday morning and Slim picked it up to check the time.

"I think I'll turn in now. It's been a long day and it's very nearly midnight. I'll see you all in the mornin'. Good night everyone."

Doc asked Slim to let Daisy know he'd be in to take over in another half-hour and Slim nodded.

A chorus of "good nights" followed Slim as he opened the door to the bedroom taking care not to make too much noise but Jess was in the throes of a paroxysm of dry-retching. Daisy was holding the enamel basin under Jess's chin and Slim stepped quickly over to support his partner but Jess didn't need him. He was barely awake and not much disturbed by his stomach's revolt.

When the bout of sickness had passed, Daisy put the basin down. "He doesn't really need the basin. There's nothing coming up except a drop or two of water so I think I'll just keep a towel handy for now. I gave him a sip of water and it just started him off. Poor Jess is still so drowsy he hardly knows what's going on. I hope he's over the worst of this before he really comes to. You know how much he hates being sick." Daisy laid the back of her hand on Jess's forehead. "Doctor Ellis did a very good job of cleaning out the infection" she observed. "Jess is still a little feverish but he's a lot cooler than he was a few hours ago and apart from the sickness he's resting quietly now. He was a little delirious when you first brought him back."

The compress had slipped from Jess's forehead and lay on the floor by the bed. Slim picked it up and after refreshing it in the bowl of cold water and wringing out the excess he placed it back on Jess's forehead.

"He's lookin' a lot better Daisy but if a small drop of water made him sick again we'd better just wet his lips like Doc said."

"Oh, I intend to do just that Slim. But I don't really think it will make much difference. It's as much the reaction to the morphine as taking in the water. He'll be sick whatever we do."

Daisy gave Slim a slightly surprised look as he laid down on his bed fully clothed.

"Aren't you going to get into bed Slim? You can't rest properly like that."

Slim was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. Yawning, he gave a little shake of his head. "I'd rather not Daisy. I've brushed off most of the trail dust but I'm still wearin' what I left here in on Thursday. I'll have a shower tomorrow mornin' before everyone's about and I can change into some clean things then. This'll do for tonight, just in case you or Doc need me. Oh, Daisy. Doc said he'd take over from you in about half an hour."

"Very well dear. Oh, Slim, it really is so good to have you both back home." Daisy turned back to Jess. "Slim, dear…?"

Slim shifted his gaze from the ceiling and turned to look over at their elderly housekeeper. "Daisy…?"

After fussing with Jess's sheets, Daisy turned to Slim.

"Slim, I've been thinking. If Jess continues to improve tomorrow morning, would you fetch Mike back home?"

Slim looked surprised. "Where's he gonna sleep Daisy? Millie and her Ma won't want to leave yet."

"Why, he can sleep in the bunkhouse with Will and Jim. He will absolutely love it. It will make him feel very grown up and he'll be so proud of himself. He'll be all right with those two nice young men and they won't mind. They like Mike and they have a young brother of their own about his age. Mike will be missing Jess so much and I think it will do Jess good to have him around. He was very upset at not seeing Mike again before he rode off, you know."

Slim smiled to himself. "I think it's a great idea, Daisy. It's Saturday tomorrow too and Mike doesn't have any school. Let's see how Jess is in the mornin'. Goodnight Daisy… and don't forget. Wake me if you need me."

"Goodnight dear." Daisy settled down to watch Jess until Doc came to relieve her. She was content. Soon, she'd have all her boys back home where they belonged.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Millie woke to darkness and the sound of Jess crying out in obvious distress. She could hear two other voices talking calmly and reassuringly but it didn't seem to be helping and Jess continued to cry out, protesting vehemently. Trying not to wake her mother, Millie climbed down from the top bunk and put on her dressing gown. As Millie went to the door, Peggy sat up drowsily.

"What is it Millie?" It took Peggy a few minutes to light the lamp and check the time. "Why, it's only 3 o'clock in the mornin'. Where are you goin' Millie?"

Jess voice was raised again, carrying clearly from the next room.

"That's Jess, Ma" Millie told her. "Sounds like he's havin' one of his nightmares. I'd better go and see if I can help."

Peggy called her back. "Wait a bit Millie, Doc and Slim will be able to quieten him down, surely."

"Well if they haven't calmed him by now, they won't." Millie said. "I know how badly those nightmares can take him sometimes…" She bit her lip and hesitated as she realised what she'd said. Well, her mother did know about her and Jess. She'd turned a blind eye when Jess had stayed at the boarding house once. But they'd never talked about it openly.

"Oh, Millie…" Peggy said in a mildly amused tone. "You can take that guilty look off your face. I wasn't born yesterday. You and Jess have been together a long time and you're over 21 now. It's up to you what you do with your life. Besides, I approve of Jess." She chuckled to herself. "I just wish I could find an older version. Now get along with you, if you're going… I'll stay here, unless I'm needed. There'll be enough folks stirrin' out there without me addin' to the confusion."

Millie went into the darkened living room to find Daisy just about to knock on their door. She was dressed but looked as if she'd just woken up.

"Millie dear, Jess is having one of those dreadful nightmares and we just can't seem to get through to him."

Mort was sitting sleepily up on the couch as Daisy led Millie into the room shared by Slim and Jess. Slim was trying, with difficulty, to restrain Jess without hurting his injured shoulder and Doc was talking soothingly to him, trying to reach through the nightmare to his conscious mind but Jess fought them both. His eyes were open but fixed on another reality and there was no recognition in them of his friends. He was calling Millie's name and seemed to be in some pain, arching his back as he cried out.

"He seems to be dreaming about you and Cal Danby dear. He had a similar nightmare the night before he left and he dreamt that you had left him for that awful man. He dreamt that Abe had taken a bull whip to him too. He's becoming more distressed by the minute and he's going to tear his stitches if we can't calm him down. See if you can reach him Millie.

Millie hesitated, confused. She turned to Daisy. "But… how could he think…?"

Daisy urged her toward the bed. "He doesn't Millie… he doesn't think it at all dear. But his fever is up a little and after all that has happened everything is jumbled up in his mind. Please go to him Millie…"

Doc stepped back as Millie came up to the bedside and took hold of the hand that Jess was trying to push Slim away with. She tried to hold it still but he wrenched it from her grasp and tried to push her away as well.

"Jess… Jess honey… It's Millie. I'm here Jess. Wake up… It's just a bad dream…"

"No! No… Don't…! A-ah… Stop! Augh! Leave me be… Millie…. Millie don't go… He's gonna hurt ya… Millie…!" Jess's voice rose as he called out Millie's name.

Millie had never seen him in such a state before nor found it so hard to reach him and she didn't know quite how to deal with it.

"Jess honey. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm not leavin' you. I love you… Remember Jess? Remember our kiss?" Jess quieted for a few seconds but then he began to struggle against Slim's restraint again.

Talking didn't seem to be having any effect. Ignoring the onlookers, Millie resorted to desperate measures. Leaning down impulsively and cupping Jess's face in her hands she kissed him full on lips that were hot and dry as paper. Millie's kiss smothered a wild protest on Jess's lips but Millie persevered and at the familiar touch of her lips on his, Jess conscious mind broke through the horror of the nightmare. His struggles ceased and he began to respond ardently to the touch of her lips on his.

Millie drew away, blushing a little at the intensity of the response she had aroused in Jess. There was a stunned silence in the room, save for Jess's erratic breathing and Slim relaxed his grip. He withdrew from the bed, indicating Doc and Daisy should follow him out of the room.

"Well, I'll be…" Mort said quietly from the doorway. Slim drew them all into the living room and gently closed the door on Jess and Millie.

"Trust Jess to respond to a kiss. Let's give them a few minutes of privacy."

In the bedroom, Millie took a seat by the bed as Jess's breathing began to return to normal.

He was looking a little confused. "M-Millie…? Are you really here…? I… I ain't seein' things, am I?"

Millie kissed his forehead. "No. I'm here Jess. I never went away honey."

A puzzled frown creased Jess's brow. "Was… Was I dreamin'? And did you… just kiss me?"

Millie smoothed the damp hair back off his forehead. "You _were_ dreamin' Jess. You were havin' a real bad nightmare honey. You didn't recognise any of us and we couldn't wake you up. The kiss was real though. I didn't know what else to do and it was the only way I could get through to you."

Jess reached out to her and Millie took his hand. "I kinda remember… but it's a bit hazy. You were with Cal… and Abe… Abe…" Jess hesitated unwilling to think about what Abe was doing. "You won't go, will ya Mil…? Not ever…?"

Millie pressed her lips to his hand. "I'll always be here for you, Jess. Whenever you need me…"

Jess took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Sleep was beginning to overwhelm him again and as Millie watched, his eyelids began to droop and he dropped into a deep sleep.

In the living room, Doc shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like that… not in all my years as a doctor. That was more than just fever dreams. That was something deep in his subconscious mind speaking to him. Does he often have nightmares like that Slim?"

"No, Doc. Not like that. He has a recurrin' nightmare about the fire his family died in but he only has that if he's really troubled about somethin'. But this is different. He had a dream somethin' like this the night before he left and I had a struggle to wake him then, but he did wake and he remembered the dream. I can't tell you what it was about, it would be breakin' a confidence but it left him very shaken. I'd say this dream was probably similar but it's the first time I haven't been able to wake him at all."

"I would have said fever had something to do with him bein' hard to wake, but his temperature isn't that high." Doc chuckled to himself suddenly. "Perhaps you should try Millie's method next time, Slim. I've heard of waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss…?"

"I hope you aren't serious about that Doc." Slim's expression said it all. "Somehow, I don't think it'd have the same effect. Jess'd lay me out on the deck in two seconds flat." Slim grinned at the thought.

Doc listened at the bedroom door. "It's pretty quiet in there now and I need to check those stitches after the fight he put up." He tapped softly on the door and after a brief pause, Millie opened the door and ushered them in.

"I see he's asleep again." Doc trod quietly over to the bed and laid his hand on Jess's forehead.

Millie went back to sit beside the bed again. "He was a bit confused but only for a minute. He remembered a bit about the dream but he didn't seem to want to talk about it. He fell asleep almost straight away."

Daisy patted Millie on the shoulder. "You did well, dear."

Jess was sleeping quietly now with just an occasional murmur and a movement of his head on the pillow.

Mort came into the living room and put a tray of coffee down on the table and then went over to stand in the doorway.

Millie picked up the compress from where it had fallen when Jess had struggled in his nightmare. She soaked it in the bowl of cool water by the bed dabbing Jess's face and neck gently and then placed the folded compress back on his forehead.

"I'd like to stay with him if that's all right Doc? Why don't you all get some sleep. I can call you if I need you."

Doc hesitated. "I can keep Millie company if you like" Mort said. "The rest of you just drink your coffee and go get some sleep."

Doc checked the bandages and seeing no signs of renewed bleeding he wandered out to the living room. Daisy followed him, leaving Millie and Slim with Jess.

Doc huffed. "It's a miracle anyone in this house gets any sleep at all, the amount of coffee you get through. I'm very sure it isn't good for us. I don't normally drink this much of it" Doc said pouring himself a cupful and savouring the strong brew Mort was famous for. "I swear I'm getting used to this rotgut brew you make Sheriff. You and Jess seem to run on coffee. I think you two would unwind like clock springs if you didn't get your regular dose of coffee."

Slim came out to the living room and poured out two cups for himself and Millie. "I can't get any sense out of Jess in the mornin' until he's had a couple of cups. Thanks for the offer Mort but I've had a few good hours of sleep. You have to get back to town tomorrow. You leave me and Millie to look after Jess." Mort nodded and joined Doc and Daisy at the table. Slim returned to the bedroom with the coffee and handing one of the cups to Millie he went over to the door and gently closed it.

A little moan from the bed drew their attention. Jess began to mutter in his sleep and to move around restlessly in the bed, his head turning agitatedly from side to side on the pillow. The nightmare seemed to be recurring.

Taking hold of his hand Millie spoke to him quietly. "Hush Jess. Everythin's OK." Jess continued to move around restlessly.

"Jess…" Slim gave him a little shake and Jess opened his eyes with a start and looked around a little fearfully.

"Millie? Slim? I… I musta been dreamin again… or somethin'…?

Slim sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess you were pard. More like _or somethin'_ I'd say."

Jess looked at him blankly. "I don't remember… what it was. But I know it wasn't good."

"Don't try to remember Jess. It's better forgotten. It was only a dream after all." Millie said.

"Could I have a little water?" Jess asked.

"You'll be sick honey." Millie reminded him.

"I'm gonna be sick anyway…" Jess said "so I might as well… have some water while I'm about it. I can't go without water… for two whole days, and that's how long I'm likely to be sick for."

Slim picked up the glass of water from the bedside table and handed it to Jess. He took a tiny sip, just wetting his lips. When there was no adverse reaction from his stomach after a few minutes, he risked a very small swallow of water but after another few minutes he closed his eyes briefly and swallowed hard, his face taking on a set look. He hurriedly handed the glass back to Slim. "I'm real sorry Mil… I think…"

Slim grabbed the bowl and held it ready but although Jess suffered miserably through a lengthy bout of retching, there was nothing left to come up.

"Dadgum morphine…" Jess grumbled in between heaves. "Why d'ya let him… augh… give it me Slim?"

Slim explained why and as the bout passed Jess's grumbling subsided. "Well, I guess ya didn't really… have any choice."

"Jess, I'm gonna leave you in Millie's capable hands and get some sleep. I hope you feel better in the mornin' pard and don't have any more of those bad dreams… I need my beauty sleep."

Jess grinned as Slim got up and lay down on his own bed falling asleep within minutes. He waited until he was sure Slim was asleep and then he looked up at Millie.

"Mil…?" he said softly.

"What Jess honey?" Millie whispered back.

"Is it OK to remember… the bit where you kissed me?"

"What bit was that, Jess?" Millie asked teasing him.

Jess gave her a distinctly lascivious look. "You said… not to remember the dream… but there was a bit… where you kissed me. Is it OK to remember that?"

Millie put a hand to her mouth, stifling a laugh so as not to wake Slim.

"Jess… You are in no state to be thinking along those lines and I'm surprised you can even think about it at the moment."

"Well… when a girl wheedles her way into my bedroom… when all I really wanna do… is throw up…"

"Jess! I did not wheedle my way…"

"Sure you did. Anyway, you're right… I don't feel up to anythin' right now. I feel sick and I'm hot and my shoulder hurts like hell. But it helps… to think of somethin' else… Did you kiss me, Mil? Seems too good… to be a part of that dream."

Millie put her hand to his forehead. He was a little hot, but nothing to worry over and he definitely sounded more like her Jess.

"Yes, I did kiss you Jess. I was tryin' to wake you out of that nightmare you were havin', remember? You really ought to try and get some sleep honey."

"Yeah. But it sure is hard to sleep… thinkin' about that kiss. I'm real glad… it wasn't a part of the dream Millie. It wasn't… a nice dream. Pull the chair closer sweetheart… and lay your head on my shoulder. I wanna feel you close to me… while I fall asleep."

"I'm supposed to be watchin' you Jess."

"Well, you can watch me from close up can't ya? I'll wake you up soon enough… if I get sick again."

"Well, all right but just until you fall asleep." She moved the chair closer and laid her head against Jess left shoulder. He put his arm around her and gave a deep sigh of contentment.

Slim found them like that in the morning when he got up to take an early shower. He stood looking down at them for a moment, smiling to himself and then went quietly out to the living room, careful not to wake them. He found Doc and Daisy sitting with Mort and having an early breakfast. They looked up and grinned at him.

Slim jerked his head back to the bedroom. "Have you seen those two?"

They nodded, still grinning. Doc raised his cup in a salute. "Best medicine in the world… That boy is going to be fine. Just fine…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After enjoying a cup of coffee and a good breakfast, Slim found a change of clothes in the pile of clean laundry awaiting Daisy's attention rather than risk waking Millie and Jess. He draped his clothes over one of the shower cubicle doors and after taking a shower in the adjoining cubicle, he dried himself off and dressed hurriedly.

When he returned to the cabin, he found Peggy helping Daisy in the kitchen while Mort sat talking to Doc in the living room.

Slim dumped his dirty clothes in the laundry basket in the kitchen. "Mornin' Peggy. Did you sleep well?"

Looking up at the tall rancher Peggy smiled. "I did Slim, although I woke up when Jess was havin' that nightmare. I gather Millie managed to calm him. I didn't hear much after she went out to him."

"Well, there's quite a story to that but I'll let Daisy tell you all about it." Slim said as he went back out to the living room.

As she finished putting slices of bacon into a pan on the stove, Daisy told Peggy how none of them had been able to break through Jess's nightmare until Millie's solution had solved the problem.

"Well, don't leave me guessin' Daisy. How did she do it?" Peggy asked.

Putting the pan of bacon to one side, Daisy broke eggs into another pan as she gave Peggy the details.

Peggy laughed. "Well, that sure was an original way of dealin' with it. Is she still sittin' with Jess? I haven't seen her yet this mornin'?"

Smiling happily, Daisy finished cooking the eggs. "If you open the door to Jess's room, very quietly, you'll see for yourself where Millie has got to. But mind you don't wake them. Jess will wake soon enough and I think the sleep will do him so much good."

Giving Daisy a questioning look Peggy trod quietly over to the door to Jess's room. She opened it just enough to allow her to peep through and then stood watching for a few minutes, an affectionate smile on her face. She shut the door as gently as she could.

"Oh, those two…" she said fondly as she returned to the kitchen.

Daisy piled bacon and scrambled eggs on to a plate and handed it to Peggy. "There you are Peggy, don't let it get cold. Coffee's on the table in the living room.

As Peggy sat down and poured herself a coffee Slim rubbed thoughtfully at the stubble on his chin and looked over to where Doc sat in the rocking chair.

"I need to get my shavin' gear out of there Doc. Do you think we ought to wake Jess up? With those two fallin' asleep I doubt he's had as much water as he should."

Doc shook his head. "I don't think so Slim. You'll have to get Jess to drink plenty of fluids today and hope some of it will stay down but I should leave the pair of them for now. They've both been through a lot." Doc looked at his pocket watch. "Mind you, if they haven't woken up in another half hour, I'll have to wake them. I have to get back to town soon and I need to take a look at Jess before I leave."

Mort leaned back in his chair and studied Slim. "I wouldn't worry too much about a little stubble Slim." He felt the stubble on his own chin. "We could both do with a shave but that blonde fuzz you call stubble hardly shows."

Smiling good naturedly at Mort's jibe, Slim gave his chin another rub. "It sure does itch though." Slim stood up. "I'm gonna find the Jackson boys Mort. Maybe they're over at the barn. I need to ask them if they mind Mike's company in the bunkhouse for a few days and then I'm gonna bring Mike back from the Barnes' place. I also promised Dan I'd let him know when anythin' happened and I haven't had a chance to see him since I took Mike's spare clothes over there on Sunday. Do you fancy a little company on the way back to town?"

"Be glad to have you tagging along Slim. The boys had breakfast before you were up and about and went to feed and water the stock. Jim and Zac went along to lend a hand. I guess they'll be about ready to ride back too. I'll come out to the barn with you."

Getting up from the rocking chair where he'd been sitting, Doc stretched his back to ease the stiffness. "I've been sitting in that chair too long and I need to stretch my legs a little. If you're going over to the barn, I'll walk along with you and check on old Bosun and then I'll be back to take a look at Jess. Would you mind letting me know if Jess wakes, Peggy?"

Peggy nodded her confirmation and Doc followed Slim and Mort onto the porch. "So, Slim, you're bringing Mike back?"

Slim hesitated. "If you think that's OK Doc. Daisy seems to think it'd be good for Jess to see Mike but maybe…"

Placing a hand on Slim's shoulder, Doc urged him toward the barn. "Oh, there's no problem as far as I can see Slim. In fact, I think Mrs. Cooper is perfectly right, as usual. Jess is very attached to Mike and from what Mrs. Cooper told me, it nearly broke Jess's heart to leave like that not knowing if he'd ever see the boy again. Mind, Jess isn't going to be up to much for a few days but Mike is a good boy and I'm sure he won't overtax Jess. Mrs. Cooper will see to that and she has Mrs. Johnson and Millie to help keep Mike in hand!"

Slim spotted the two brothers over at the corral and strode off in that direction, leaving Mort to amble across to the barn with Doc.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

The persistent dull ache in his injured shoulder and ribs gradually penetrated Jess's consciousness. He became aware of pressure on his stiff left shoulder and arm and he lay drowsily puzzling over it for a while, unable to remember anything other than bruises and scrapes being inflicted to that part of his anatomy. Opening his eyes and blinking at the sunlight filtering in through the lace curtain at the window he looked down to see Millie's dark head resting on his shoulder and smiled to himself. He flexed his arm trying to ease the stiffness without waking Millie but she stirred, her soft, sweet-smelling hair tickling his face as she moved her head. He looked over at Slim's bed but it was empty.

Jess bent his head and kissed Millie's hair. "Hey Millie? Reckon we'll get a ballin' out, sleepin' together like this?"

"Hmmmm?" Millie mumbled sleepily. "What's up honey?" She eased herself out from under Jess's arm, sitting up yawning and then realised where she was. "Oh! I was supposed to be watchin' you Jess! I shouldn't have fallen asleep! Whatever will Daisy and Slim think…"

Jess carefully worked his shoulder muscle, amused by the worried look on Millie's face. "I'm just teasin' Mil. They'll think we was just too tired to stay awake, is all."

Standing up, Millie smoothed out the creases in her skirt and ran her hands through her hair to tidy it. "How are you feelin' this mornin' Jess?" She laid the back of her hand on Jess's forehead. "You feel a little warm. Do you still feel sick?"

"Some. But I feel a whole lot better'n yesterday, that's for sure." Jess cautiously eased his position in the bed. "I got a good few aches and pains but they ain't too bad. Could you find Slim or Mort for me Millie? I could do with a little assistance."

Millie looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh! Well, there's a pot under the bed. Do you want me to…?"

"No Millie! I sure as heck don't… Just find Slim for me would ya?"

The living room was empty as Millie opened the door but Peggy and Daisy were busy in the kitchen. Daisy looked over as she heard the bedroom door open.

"Good morning Millie. There's coffee still hot if you want some. How's Jess this morning?"

Millie decided it was best to act as if nothing had happened. Well, nothing had happened really. They'd just fallen asleep.

"I'd love a coffee Daisy but Jess needs some help from Slim. Do you know where I can find him?"

Daisy pushed her hair back with a flour-covered hand. "He's over by the corral dear, just talking to Will and Jim. I think Doctor Ellis and Mort are in the barn. They'll be back in a minute. Doctor Ellis wants to check Jess over before he goes back to town."

Millie went over to the door. "I'd better fetch Slim I think. I'll be back in a minute." She stepped out onto the porch to see Slim just returning to the cabin and walked across to meet him.

"Jess needs a little assistance Slim and it isn't something he wants to accept my help with."

Slim gave her an amused look. "Don't tell me you offered, Millie?"

"Well, I did have a little brother when I was at home Slim."

Slim's smile widened as he paused in the doorway to the cabin. "Yeah, but Jess doesn't see himself as your little brother Millie. I'll bet that went down real well with him. I'd better get in there and give him a hand."

An hour later, Doctor Ellis took his leave after changing the dressings on Jess's wounds and pronouncing himself satisfied with his progress. Jess was still running a slight fever and he admitted to feeling a little dizzy. Doc put the dizziness down to the effects of the morphine and slight dehydration but told Daisy that provided Jess drank as much as he could that day it was nothing that they should be overly worried about. Doc promised to return the next morning to check on his patient.

Slim left shortly after Doc with Mort and the other two posse members, Jim and Zac. He accompanied them as far as Dan and Annie Barnes' small ranch. Mike was overjoyed to see Slim and to hear that Jess was safe. Slim didn't want Mike to hear all the grim details and he was sent outside to play with his two friends while Slim brought the couple up to date with the latest news on Jess and Millie. Mike could hardly restrain his impatience to get home and was only too pleased when it was time to thank his hosts politely for looking after him and be on his way back to the ranch with Slim.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Daisy had prepared beef tea that morning and managed to get Jess to drink a half cup of it before the inevitable reaction set in. He succeeded in keeping some of it down and was in the process of recovering from the bout of sickness, with Millie in attendance, when Slim arrived back at the ranch with Mike. Daisy heard the sound of the horses and intercepted them on the porch. She gave Mike a long hug.

"I am so glad to have you back home Mike dear. I'm afraid you will have to sleep in the bunkhouse with Will and Jim for a while as Millie and her mother are using your room while they are here. I'm sure you won't mind though, will you? You are such a big boy now. Why don't you help Slim with the horses Mike and maybe then you can see Jess for a little while?"

Mike looked up at Daisy with his customary earnest expression. "Gee Aunt Daisy! I don't mind sleepin' in the bunkhouse! It'll be real good fun! But can't I go and see Jess now? I can help Slim with the horses after."

"Jess isn't feeling too good at the moment Mike. Doctor Ellis had to give him something to ease the pain and make him sleep while he treated his injuries and you know how it affects him."

"Oh… Is Jess feelin' real sick then?" Mike wrinkled his face up in sympathy.

"I'm afraid he is Mike. We have to make sure he has plenty to drink and he just had some beef tea. That's why he isn't feeling so good right now. I'm sure he'll feel much better by the time you've tended to the horses." Daisy had explained this as much for Slim's benefit as Mike's as he had reacted to Daisy's first comment with a worried frown.

Slim hustled Mike off to the barn to take care of the horses and Daisy went back in to check on Jess.

He was laying back on his pillows with his eyes closed, looking more than a little pale and feeling very sorry for himself. Jess would put up with any amount of pain without making too much complaint but he hated throwing up and having to drink sufficient fluid to compensate for what came back up again was a miserable necessity.

Millie was trying to keep his mind off how he was feeling but she wasn't having much success and Jess was uncommunicative, concentrating hard on keeping the rest of the beef tea where it belonged. Millie started to get up as Daisy entered but was waved back down again.

"Don't get up Millie. I'm sure Jess would rather have you here. Jess dear, try taking some deep breaths. It usually helps with nausea."

Jess opened his eyes and gave Daisy a look filled with abject misery.

"That ain't so easy Daisy. My ribs are a mite sore right now… and gettin' sick ain't helpin' 'em much."

"Doctor Ellis said you needed to take deeper breaths. We don't want you getting a chest infection to add to the rest of your woes."

"Aw Daisy. Just leave me be, would ya? It'll wear off if I just lay quiet for a while… until I have another drink of that beef tea, anyways."

"Well you kept most of it down Jess. You ought to be able to keep a few sips of water down. Why don't you try it dear? It _will_ help. It isn't just the morphine Jess. Not having enough water will make you feel sick and dizzy too."

Jess lips tightened to a thin line and he swallowed hard. "Daisy, I'm tryin' real hard right now not to chuck up the rest of that tea so please… don't keep talkin' about it. It ain't helpin' any."

Giving Jess a sympathetic smile, Daisy went over to the door. "I'll leave you in peace for a while then. Oh, by the way, Mike is back."

Jess was distracted from his misery for a few minutes. "Mike? Well, where is he?"

"Oh, he's helping Slim with the horses. He's very excited at being back home and he can't wait to see you but I didn't think you'd feel up to having Mike jump all over you at the moment."

Jess smiled grimly. "Yeah, I guess you're right Daisy but I'll be OK in a little while. Let him come in when he's finished helpin' Slim would ya?"

Daisy opened the bedroom door to go out. "I'll do that Jess. I'll leave the door ajar so you can hear what's going on in the living room. Millie, I know Jess would like to have you sit with him but I'm sure he will be all right on his own for a few minutes if you want to get some fresh air. He can call out if he wants anything, can't you Jess?"

Jess gave Millie an apologetic look. "Yeah, sure I can. Millie, why don't you take a break. It can't be much fun… sittin' here with me complainin' about feelin' sick all the time. I'll be fine."

Millie gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't be silly Jess. It's no chore, really it isn't. I'll keep you company until Mike comes back."

"Thanks Mil. It's good to know you're here." He closed his eyes and after a while, the set look on his face began to relax. He opened his eyes to find Millie watching him, an affectionate smile on her face. "I ain't feelin' so sick now Millie. Maybe I'll have a sip of water, like Daisy said."

Millie handed Jess the glass and he took a sip. To his surprise and relief, it had no ill effect and he took a few more sips before handing the glass back to Millie. "Mil, I've been thinkin'… We ought to have a few days in Cheyenne when I'm back on my feet. We could stay in your Ma's boardin' house. What d'ya reckon?"

A bright smile lit up Millie's face. "Oh Jess. That's a lovely idea. Ma said she'd be goin' home in a few days and I think I ought to go back to the saloon. But I'm sure Tom would let me have some time off when you're fit again. I…"

Millie hesitated, distracted by the sudden commotion as Mike charged onto the porch and burst in through the outside door. "We gave the horses a real good rub down Aunt Daisy! And I gave Trav a rub down too and a sugar lump! I know where Jess keeps 'em. Trav was real glad to see me. Gee, Aunt Daisy. Are you makin' apple pie?"

Daisy laughed as Mike cannoned in through the door. "I should think Trav _would_ be glad to see you if you keep spoiling him with sugar lumps. But quietly now Mike, don't disturb Jess. I left the bedroom door ajar so he could hear us all out here but I don't think he wants to hear you yelling at the top of your voice."

Mike looked apologetically toward the open door. "Gee, I'm sorry Aunt Daisy" he said in a near-whisper. Can I see him now or is he still feelin' sick?"

Jess and Millie had exchanged an amused look as Mike's feet thundered over the wooden planks of the porch and his voice drifted in all too clearly. "Shall I send him in?" Millie asked quietly.

Jess eased his position in the bed. "I reckon you'd better. Daisy won't get any peace until you do. I'm OK now but you don't have to go Millie. Mike'll be real glad to see you too and you can help me fend off all his questions. We'll talk about the Cheyenne trip later."

Millie went over to the door and called out to Mike to come in and he charged in through the bedroom door, Daisy enjoining him to be careful and not to jump up on the bed. He skidded to a halt, resisting the temptation to throw himself into Jess's arms.

Jess gave him a wide smile, holding out his left arm. "Come on then, Tiger. Aren't you gonna give me a hug? Mind my ribs though. They're a bit sore."

Mike moved to the other side of the bed and threw his arms around Jess, careful not to lean on him too much. "Gee Jess, I sure missed ya! I missed everyone! Are ya feelin' any better? Aunt Daisy said you were feelin' real sick." He wrinkled his nose in sympathy. "I hate feelin' sick."

Jess ruffled the young boy's blond hair. "I reckon we all do Tiger, but I'm OK. I feel a lot better and I'll be up and about in no time."

For the next ten minutes Mike bombarded Jess and Millie with questions and they gave him a carefully edited account of how they'd been rescued, hoping Mike would be content with that and wouldn't ask too many questions about what had happened prior to their rescue.

Millie noticed that Jess was looking tired. Mike was sitting on the side of the bed and leaning against Jess's good side but every time he shifted position Jess winced at the pain caused by the movement.

"Hey Jess! Guess what! I'm sleepin' in the bunkhouse with Will and Jim! Aunt Daisy said as I was a big boy and… Gee Jess, are you OK?" Mike asked with a worried frown, as Jess failed to smother a little gasp of pain. "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Jess ruffled Mike's hair again. "Nah, Tiger. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Just a mite tired is all."

Daisy came in with a tray and a large cup full of a steaming liquid. "I think Jess could do with a little rest now Mike. Why don't you find Slim and the Jackson boys and tell them dinner will be ready soon?"

Mike jumped up. "Sure Aunt Daisy. I'll come back and see you later Jess." He charged out of the room and they heard the slamming of the outer door and the thunder of Mike's feet on the boards of the porch.

Daisy laughed. "I wish I had that much energy. That boy never goes anywhere slowly."

"Oh, I don't know Daisy. He takes his time when he has to go to school or to bed" Jess reminded her. "Is that more beef tea?"

Daisy laughed. "Well, yes, he does drag his heels a little then… and yes, it is beef tea and I expect you to drink it all, Jess Harper. Just take your time and drink it slowly." Daisy set the tray down on the bedside table. "It's a little hot right now. Millie can give it to you when it's cool. I have to finish getting dinner ready. You're looking very tired Jess. I should have known Mike would be a bit too much for you to cope with. Perhaps you can have a little nap when you've finished that and Millie can eat dinner with us."

"I'm fine Daisy. I enjoyed havin' Mike sittin' there chattin' ten to the dozen. A few days ago, I wasn't sure I'd ever get to see him again." Jess leaned his head back on the pillow. "I'll see what I can do with that beef tea but I can't promise to drink it all."

"Well, you just manage what you can. But do try Jess. You need to get your strength back." The elderly housekeeper bustled out to the kitchen and Millie and Jess heard the renewed rattle of pots and pans as Daisy continued with her preparations for dinner.

Half an hour later, Millie had joined everyone at the table. Jess had persevered with the beef tea, managing to drink most of it and although he felt wretchedly sick for a while, he had managed to fight off the nausea and had eventually fallen asleep. Millie left the door ajar in case he should need her but not even the conversation around the table woke him and he slept until late afternoon. Millie helped with the clearing up and then she sat and talked with Peggy on the porch.

"Ma, do you remember that dressmaker in Cheyenne who made my red dress?"

Peggy nodded as she rocked back and forth in the sun. "I sure do Millie. She still has her little shop three doors down from the jail. Are you thinkin' of askin' her to make you somethin'?"

Millie looked thoughtful. "Do you think she might be able to make me another dress just like it?"

Peggy stopped rocking for a moment. "I believe she makes a pattern block for each client and I'm sure she makes a pattern for the dress too, so I don't see why not. As long as she can get the same, or at least a similar, material. Might have to be a different lace though. I still have the old dress Millie. I wondered if you might want to try and get another made so I washed it for you. I'll take it in to the dressmaker and see if she can get the same material."

Millie leaned over and gave Peggy a hug. "Thanks Ma." She told her mother about the planned trip to Cheyenne. "I don't expect it'll be for a couple of weeks at least. And probably not until after the trial but would you mind puttin' in an order for me? I could have a fittin' when me and Jess get there. I don't want Jess to know about it but I'm sure I could slip away from him for a little while. I can take the dress back with me and wear it at the next dance we go to. He'll be so surprised. He loved to see me wearin' that dress."

Peggy willingly agreed and continued rocking, smiling indulgently to herself at the thought of Jess when he saw Millie in that red dress.

The household returned to near normal over the next week and although Jess's fever was a little erratic and slow to abate, it wasn't severe. By Thursday, Jess's temperature was back to normal and Doc pronounced him fit to get out of bed for the first time. Seeing that Daisy's extra workload was about to ease off, Peggy announced her intention to return to Cheyenne the next day as her sister would be needing her help with the boarding house. Millie had driven into town with Daisy on a shopping trip to pick up supplies and called into the saloon to see Tom and the girls while Daisy transacted her business. She arranged to be back at the saloon by Saturday evening. Tom was looking forward to having Millie back but he was happy to agree a few days off for her when Jess was recovered enough for the trip to Cheyenne.

Slim offered to take Millie into Laramie in the buckboard on Saturday morning. She refused at first, knowing Slim had to get back to looking after the ranch but he said he wanted to see Lucy and have a word with Mort and so Millie gladly accepted the offer.

Jess sat on the porch with Millie while she waited for Slim to bring the buckboard round. She knelt down by Jess's chair and kissed him soundly, giving him a last hug before saying goodbye. "I'll see you when Doc says you can ride into town so make sure you do what Daisy tells you and get well quickly. You do want to be fit for our trip to Cheyenne don't you honey? It isn't worth messing things up so you just look after yourself and be nice to Daisy. She's only tryin' to make sure you get well again."

Jess held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I'm always nice to Daisy!" he protested.

"Not when you get impatient to be up and about and insist on ignorin' Doc's orders. You can be a real grouch then. I have to go honey, Slim's waitin'. You take care, you hear?"

Jess waved them off and watched somewhat despondently as the buckboard disappeared from view. He'd enjoyed spending so much time with Millie. After what they'd been through he was reluctant to let her out of his sight but he knew things had to get back to normal. He was still sitting on the porch when the morning stage arrived. There were no passengers on that run and Mose sat drinking coffee with Jess and passing on the latest news and gossip while the Jackson boys changed the teams.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A week later, the Saturday morning stage had just been driven out leaving a cloud of dust behind it. Jess was healing well, although the muscles in his right shoulder were still weak and sore. He was sitting out on the porch in the sun making repairs to one of the harnesses when Mort rode up. Jess put down the harness and got up to meet him. Mort swung down out of the saddle and hitched the reins around the porch rail.

He gave Jess a long, considering look. "Well son, you look a whole lot better than when I last saw you."

"I've had two weeks to heal Mort and I _feel_ a whole lot better. I'm startin' to get a mite restless now though. What brings you out here on a Saturday mornin'? Not that you ain't welcome to visit anytime."

Mort stepped up onto the porch. "Well, I've got some news for you Jess. Is Slim around? He and Daisy will want to hear this too."

"Sure, Mort. The stage hasn't long gone through and Slim's around here somewhere. I'll get Mike to find him for you." Jess eased himself carefully up from the rocking chair. "Ben and the Jackson boys are still helpin' us out but I guess that won't be for much longer. I reckon Doc'll give me the go ahead to get back to work soon. Come on in and we'll see if Daisy has any coffee and pie left."

Mort doubted very much Jess would be allowed anything but light duties for a while but that was Jess for you. If you told him he was fit enough to take three steps, he'd take ten.

Mike found Slim in the barn and once they were all seated around the table Mort took some papers from his vest pocket. He unfolded them and passed them to Jess to read.

Jess scanned the papers and handed them over to Slim. "It's the date for the trial" he said. "It's set for next Tuesday. Ain't Doc comin' to check me out on Tuesday, Daisy?"

Daisy shook her head. "Oh no, dear. That is on Monday and you are going into town to see Doctor Ellis. He told me it was OK for you to ride in on the buckboard but you are _not_ allowed to ride Traveler yet."

Jess looked aggrieved. "Hey Daisy! That ain't fair. Doc was here two days ago. Why didn't you tell me!"

Slim grinned at the embarrassed expression on Daisy's face. Daisy had said nothing to him either.

"Oh, well now, Jess. If I'd told you Doctor Ellis said you could ride into town in the buckboard, you'd have been wanting to drive it yourself, or ride Traveler in and that you _cannot_ do yet. That shoulder needs a lot more healing. And speaking of your shoulder, where's your sling?"

It was Jess's turn to look embarrassed. "Aw Daisy, I don't need a sling. I was only sittin' on the porch mendin' some harness."

Jess was subjected to Daisy's best admonitory stare. "Doctor Ellis said you were to wear that sling unless you were resting Jess. Now go and get it."

"Heck Daisy, I ain't no kid…"

"Well, stop behaving like one." Daisy interjected. "Don't you want that shoulder to heal Jess?"

"Sure I do but I was just sittin' on the porch is all."

"But you weren't resting your shoulder. You were repairing harness. Mike go into the bedroom and fetch Jess's sling."

Mike gave Jess an apologetic look and got up to do Daisy's bidding.

Slim exchanged an amused look with Mort and then turned to Jess.

"You oughta know by now Jess. You can't argue with Daisy. She'll always get the better of you."

Jess grumbled but he took the sling Mike brought out and putting it over his head he slipped his right arm into the loop.

Jess glared at the elderly housekeeper. "Are you satisfied, Daisy? I'd a used my arm the same way repairin' the harness, whether it was in the sling or not."

Daisy looked back at him steadily, quite unperturbed by his show of temper. "Well, if that is the case young man, may I suggest that you shouldn't be mending harness at all."

Jess ignored her reply. He knew when he was beaten. "Slim, if I can ride into town in the buckboard, how's about we go back to town with Mort? I could do with a visit to the saloon and I need to arrange that trip to Cheyenne with Millie. I'll treat ya both to dinner."

"It won't be a problem for me, we still have Will and Jim to help out. Ben too. Is it OK with you, Daisy?" Slim ignored Jess's indignant look as he conferred with Daisy.

Daisy shook her head. "Don't look like that Jess. Slim isn't asking for my permission in regard to your health. He's just wondering if anything I'd already prepared would go to waste, aren't you Slim?"

Slim grinned at the expression on Jess's face. "Sure I am Daisy. Well, will it?"

"Not at all. I had already started to prepare dinner but Ben and the two boys are still here and Mike too. We'll give Buttons your share. I'm sure he won't object. I think it'll do Jess good to have a change of scenery and it'll get him out from under my feet for a while. But don't you let him overdo it and see he wears that sling."

Jess reflected that for such a sweet-looking old lady, Daisy could sure pack a punch when she had a mind to.

They arrived in town two and a half hours later and Mort went straight back to the jail promising to meet them at Molly's for dinner at 1 o'clock. Jess leaned against the bar of the Stockman's Palace enjoying a beer with Slim and receiving a great deal of attention. It was the first time he'd been in the saloon since the unpleasant business with Ethan Maddox on the Monday night and he'd been missed by the regulars. The saloon was quiet at that time of day but as most of the customers were gathered around Jess Millie stood back, content to wait until the curiosity of the group around Jess had been appeased. After a barrage of questions, Slim suggested to everyone that they should attend the trial on Tuesday where they'd hear a great deal more than Jess could tell them in a short space of time.

When the group around Jess had drifted reluctantly away, Millie came around to the front of the bar and placed a demure little kiss on his cheek. Slim tactfully withdrew from the bar and sat down at one of the tables.

"That ain't no way to greet me after you ain't seen me for a whole week, Millie" Jess said, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her long and hard. A little murmur of amusement rippled around the saloon, but the company refrained from making their usual comments.

When Jess finally released Millie, he told her about the trial being set for Tuesday. "It's set to start at 9 o'clock. You'll have to attend Millie but as it ain't a murder trial I reckon it'll be over and done with by the afternoon. What do you say we go to Cheyenne on Wednesday? I'd like to get away from here after Abe and Billy have been sentenced. It's gonna bring it all back for both of us, havin' to answer questions in court. I have to come into town to see Doc on Monday afternoon so me and Slim are stayin' over. Should I get a room in the hotel or what?"

"I guess I'd rather it was "or what" Jess but I'm not sure that would be wise the night before the trial. Perhaps we shouldn't advertise the fact you stay over sometimes. Why don't you go and sit with Slim? I'll have a word with Tom about takin' a few days' leave and ask if I can join you for a few minutes now. It isn't that busy and I'll go and get Lucy too; she's upstairs."

Tom agreed Millie could take a half hour off and told her he'd check whether Ruby and the other girls were willing to cover for Saturday, so he'd be able to let her know how long she could stay in Cheyenne with Jess. Millie said she was going upstairs to get Lucy and Tom asked her to see if Ruby wouldn't mind coming down to the saloon for a while.

Millie returned with Lucy a few minutes later, followed by Ruby. While Millie and Lucy sat talking with Jess and Slim, Tom was having a discussion with Susie and Ruby behind the bar. Susie wasn't looking too happy but Ruby was nodding agreeably with her usual brilliant smile.

Lucy looked over to the bar where Tom was talking to the two girls. "Susie doesn't look too happy. I don't mind standing in for you on Saturday Millie. It would be a shame to go all that way and have to come back for the weekend."

"Don't jump in too soon Lucy." Slim told her with a smile. "Don't you want to go to the dance with me on Saturday? Susie's got some makin' up to do with Millie and Jess. Don't go deprivin' her of the opportunity."

"Well, you have to be fair to her Slim" Lucy said. "She's had to do a few extra shifts while Millie's been away."

Jess got up to get a couple more beers. "I'm willin' to bet you and Ruby have too, so it doesn't count. Do you two girls want a drink?"

Millie and Lucy asked for coffee and Jess went over to the bar. Tom told him to go back over and sit down and Susie would bring their drinks over.

Jess sat down at the table to find Slim and the two girls discussing Monday night.

"There isn't any need for either of you to go to the expense of booking a hotel room" Lucy was saying. "You can stay over with us here. Tom doesn't need to know and he wouldn't mind anyway."

Slim looked a little awkward. "Well, I don't know Lucy. Daisy won't want to miss the trial and she might even have to testify too, so I guess we'll all be in town on Monday night. Mike'll be at school on Tuesday. He's a little mad about missin' the trial but I don't think they'll allow any children of his age to attend and there's no way I want him hearin' about what happened."

"Nor do I Slim" Jess said "but we have to face the fact that Mike is gonna hear about it whether we want him to or not. There'll be some parents attending the trial that aren't too bothered what they let their kids hear and it'll be the main topic of conversation at school on Wednesday."

Slim sighed. "I guess you're right Jess but it doesn't make pretty hearin' for a boy Mike's age."

"There ain't nothin' we can do about that Slim. But you gotta be prepared to answer all his questions. Maybe I should put off goin' to Cheyenne."

Slim shook his head emphatically. "No, Jess. If Tom agrees to let Millie off for a few days, you and Millie should go. Mike'll have me and Daisy to talk to. I guess I should stay in the hotel on Monday though. I'm sorry Lucy."

"That's OK Slim. Maybe on Saturday?" she asked mischievously.

Slim gave her one of his beaming smiles. "Maybe…"

Susie came over to the table with the tray of drinks, all smiles. "I guess I don't need to ask who's havin' the beers" she said, as she placed the two coffees in front of Millie and Lucy. "Tom said to tell you Millie that if you're goin' to Cheyenne on Wednesday after the trial, to take a week off and be back for the next Wednesday evening. It's OK with me and Ruby and I'm sure Lucy won't mind, will you Luce?"

"Of course not, but don't you really mind Susie?" Lucy asked her. If Susie did mind she wasn't admitting it.

"No, not really. I did go to the last dance after all and it hasn't been too busy lately anyway. We've managed OK between the three of us, haven't we? I reckon Millie deserves a little fun after what she's been through. You too, Jess. You know how sorry I am about what I said to that Abe Jenkins. I can't wait to see him get what he deserves. Lucy, Ruby said to tell you she isn't bothered about the dance on Saturday. Me and Ruby'll cover the shifts so you can go to the dance with Slim. You haven't had a chance to see much of each other since the last dance with all that's happened. I'll see you later. I need to get back to the bar."

Slim looked after the departing girl, a look of total astonishment on his face. "Well, that's some changed girl. I can't believe what I've just heard."

"Susie's OK Slim." Jess said. "She spent some time with me when I was usin' Millie's room and she apologised to me then. She was genuinely sorry about what happened and I reckon it's made her think. She's certainly lost that attitude she always seemed to carry around with her."

Slim looked at the clock over the bar. "Time we were gettin' over to Mollie's Jess."

"Yes, and it's time I got back to work" Millie said. "I'll see you on Monday Jess but if you think you should stay at the hotel on Monday night, it's OK. We'll have the whole week in Cheyenne, won't we?"

"What about your Ma, Millie?" Jess asked.

"Don't worry about Ma. We have an understandin' about that. She told me she approves of you Jess. As long as we keep Auntie Betty in the dark it's OK".


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Over the next few days Jess surprised Daisy and Slim with his willingness to adhere to all Doc's instructions. Daisy thought it could only be Jess's determination to be pronounced fit for the trip to Cheyenne but even so, it was unusual enough to provoke a comment from Slim.

"Are you feelin' OK Jess?" he asked at supper on Sunday evening.

Jess paused, a portion of Daisy's delectable chicken halfway to his mouth. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked defensively.

"No particular reason but we're just not used to you followin' Doc's orders. Me and Daisy wondered if you were sickenin' for somethin'." He ducked the mock swipe that Jess took at him and grinned back at his partner. "Well, I guess you're OK at that."

Jess consumed the forkful of chicken with enthusiasm. "Sure I'm OK. I just wanna get that trial out of the way and enjoy a few days in Cheyenne with Millie."

"Jess? Mike asked with a thoughtful frown. "Will they hang those two men?"

Jess looked a little concerned at the question. "No Tiger. They might go to jail for a long time but they won't hang. What made you ask that?"

Mikes frown deepened as he pushed the one remaining piece of chicken around his plate. "Johnny Browne's Pa said they woulda killed you if the posse hadn't got there in time. He told Johnny attempted murder was just as bad as murder and they should hang 'em for it."

"But the posse did get there in time Tiger and I wasn't killed. I ain't never heard of anyone being sentenced to hang for attempted murder by a proper court of law." Jess could see that something was still worrying Mike. "What's really on your mind Tiger? Come on, you can tell us. What's troublin' ya?" Jess urged.

"Well, that other man… the one that got killed… when he got out of prison with Billy Aiken, they all came after you. Won't the two men on trial come after you again? When they get outta prison next time?"

Jess got up and went around to where Mike was sitting. He knelt down on the floor next to him and put his arm around Mike's shoulders. "The man that got killed wasn't right in the head Tiger and he won't be hurtin' anyone ever again. Those two men on trial are real sorry for what they done and they helped Slim and Mort get me out. They won't be comin' after me, I promise you Tiger. It'll be all over and done with once the trial's ended."

"Honest Jess?"

"Honest Tiger. Are you OK now?" Jess hoped he was right about Abe and Billy and that they wouldn't be coming after him but Mike looked a little happier and that was the important thing.

Mike gave the piece of chicken another poke. "Yeah, I guess. But why can't _I_ go to the trial?"

"They won't allow you in under a certain age Mike, unless you have to testify." Slim explained. "That means to give evidence" he added, seeing the puzzled frown on Mike's face.

"Well, I'd sure like to tesi… t-testi… tesifly against 'em after what they did to Jess and Millie." Mike said fiercely.

Daisy hid her smile at Mike's mispronunciation. Jess got up hurriedly from where he was kneeling on the floor, turning his back on Mike to hide his amusement. He went back to his seat, avoiding looking at Daisy's quivering lips. Only Slim managed to keep a straight face.

"The word is testify Mike. And you can't do that unless you actually witnessed what happened."

"I guess I can't testify against 'em then." Mike finished off the last of the chicken on his plate and his face brightened suddenly. "Have you finished that chicken yet Jess? We got apple pie for desert!"

Jess laughed at the mercurial change of subject. "Sure I've finished Tiger and I can't wait for a slice of Daisy's apple pie. What are we waitin' for Daisy?"

"It would do you both good to wait awhile and let the chicken and dumplings settle before you start on desert" Daisy scolded but she was already collecting the dirty plates. "Take these out to the kitchen for me Mike and I'll fetch the pie."

When the apple pie had been disposed of, Mike helped clear the dishes and then went to collect his school books together so that Daisy could check the homework he'd been given. While Daisy was occupied with Mike's schoolbooks Jess and Slim washed and dried the dishes and stacked them away.

Slim came back into the living room and placed a tray of coffee and a glass of hot milk on the table. Closing the last of the schoolbooks and stacking them together Daisy handed them back to Mike. "Well, your homework looks just fine Mike. Drink your milk and then it's time you got to bed."

"Aw, can't I stay up a little while longer Aunt Daisy? That apple pie hasn't gone down yet."

Jess was standing in front of the fireplace. "Nice try Mike but it's past your bed time and if that apple pie ain't gone down by the time you've drunk your milk, you'll just have to sleep sittin' up tonight. Now you do as your Aunt Daisy says."

Mike had the grace to look a little sheepish. "All right Jess. Can we have a game of checkers while I drink my milk?"

Jess got up from the rocking chair and taking the checker board from the chest of drawers he put it on the table and sat down across from Mike.

"Come on then, Tiger. Best of three…"

Mike won two of the games and went to bed feeling pleased with himself. Jess went to tuck him in and then he and Slim sat out on the porch talking for a while until Slim admitted to feeling tired and turned in for the night. Jess went out to the barn for his usual visit with the horses. He was looking forward to riding Trav again and hoped it wouldn't be too long before Doc pronounced him fit.

By the time Jess returned to the cabin and finished locking up, Slim was asleep. Jess stripped down to his shorts and climbed wearily into bed but despite being tired, he lay awake for some time worrying about the trial. He wasn't looking forward to having his personal life raked over in public but there was no way to avoid it. The defence was bound to try and make something of his former reputation. They always did. But there was nothing that could excuse what Abe and Billy had done, whatever Jess's reputation had been in the past. He just hoped they weren't going to try the same approach with Millie. He could maybe keep his temper if it was just him under fire, but if the defence attacked Millie…

When Jess woke in the morning, Slim had already had breakfast and gone to help Will and Jim with the stock and to leave his instructions for the next couple of days. Jess had his usual shot of coffee and then got himself washed and shaved before packing what he needed for his trip to Cheyenne. He packed his Sunday best as carefully as he could to avoid creasing it too much. He'd need it for the trial as well as the trip to Cheyenne but he decided he could always get it pressed in Laramie, after he'd seen Doc Ellis.

Jess's appointment with Doc Ellis was for the early afternoon and Jess, Slim and Daisy were to have dinner in town. Daisy reminded Mike that morning that he was to go to the hotel after school instead of taking the stage back to the relay station. She had prepared all that was needed for Ben and the Jackson boys to cook their own meals over the next couple of days and when Slim returned, they set out for Laramie, Daisy driving Jess in the buckboard, while Slim rode beside them on Alamo.

Slim had booked rooms for them at the hotel when he and Jess had been in town on the previous Saturday. As soon as they arrived Daisy unpacked their clothes for the trial and after checking them to make sure they hadn't become creased she hung them up ready for the morning. To her surprise, Jess had elected to stay at the hotel, he and Millie having decided it might be prudent to exercise a little discretion the night before the trial. Further, as the trial was due to begin by 9 o'clock, they could breakfast together early, get Mike off to school and meet Millie at the courthouse in good time for the trial. It had been a real treat for Daisy to sit down for dinner with Slim and Jess without having to cook it first and she was able to enjoy a long chat with Deirdre Robison at the hotel while Slim and Jess went over to see Mort.

By 2 o'clock, Jess was sitting alone in Doc's outer office having refused to allow Slim or Daisy to accompany him. He could hear the muffled tones of Doc's voice talking to one of his patients. After a few minutes his ears were assaulted by the high-pitched shrieks of a small child suffering from either severe pain, abject terror or possibly just a temper tantrum. The shrieks issued from Doc's treatment room and were accompanied by a woman's voice, scolding loud enough to be heard over the screams. Every now and again Doc's calm voice broke through the fracas. Suddenly, the screams reached a crescendo and then abruptly ceased but the scolding continued. Shortly after the cessation of the screams the door to Doc's treatment room burst open and a large and extremely angry-looking woman sailed forth dragging a small, red-faced and equally angry-looking child by the hand. Doc appeared in the doorway to his treatment room looking somewhat harassed.

"What the heck was all that caterwauling about Doc?" Jess asked as the door slammed behind the departing woman and child.

"Come in Jess." Doc stood to one side as Jess walked into the treatment room. "And I thought you were my most difficult patient" he said as he closed the door of the treatment room. "Promise me Jess… that if you should have children of your own, don't ever let them get hold of dried peas, or anything of a similar size or shape. I have just spent over an hour extracting not just one, but _three_ dried peas from that child's nasal passages. Just what the fascination is with sticking peas up one's own nostrils I cannot begin to imagine."

The image conjured up in Jess's mind by Doc's words was so utterly ridiculous that he was seized by a sudden fit of uncontrollable laughter. He leaned against the wall, tears streaming down his face while he clutched at his sore ribs and tried to catch his breath. Doc looked on amused as Jess slid gracefully down the wall until he was sitting on the floor gasping for breath. Doc rarely laughed at jokes finding most of them as puerile as the people that told them but he found the sight of Jess Harper, a man with a reputation as a dangerous gunfighter, helpless in the throes of hysterical laughter so irresistibly funny that before long both men were hooting with laughter.

After several minutes, they began to calm down. Jess wiped his streaming eyes with the back of his hand. "I read somethin' once… someone said somethin' about laughter bein' good medicine…"

Doc took a deep breath. "Henry Ward Beecher… _Mirth is God's best medicine_ … And it is… But not if you happen to have a bad heart… or a weak bladder." Doc began to chuckle again.

Jess hugged his right arm around his sore ribs and gave a grimace of pain. "Well… it ain't true… not if ya got cracked ribs… Please… don't start me off again, Doc."

Gradually sanity began to reassert itself in both men. Doc began picking up the instruments of torture he'd used earlier, putting them in a pan to await sterilisation and breaking into an occasional chuckle. "Would you like some coffee Jess?"

"Nah Doc, I just had a cup of Mort's brew. That'll hold me for a while."

"As you like son." Doc heaved a shaky sigh and forced himself to be serious. "Now… let us get down to business… How have you been? Have you had much pain?"

Jess flexed his injured shoulder experimentally. "Some, but it's easin' off a little every day now. My shoulder's still real stiff though and the scar's a mite painful."

"Take off your jacket and shirt Jess and let me have a look at your shoulder. Have you been doing the exercises I gave you?"

"Sure Doc. Daisy makes certain of that." Jess removed both articles of clothing and Doc began to probe the area around the scar with deft fingers. "Ouch!"

"Sorry son. Hmmm, that scar is still very tender, isn't it? It's a little tight too. We could do with some of Jonesy's special ointment here. That scar needs to be stretched a little more but it also needs to have some softening oil rubbed into it on a regular basis. Jonesy's concoction didn't smell too good but it did wonders for scars."

"Don't ask me to rub anything too foul into it Doc. I'm off to Cheyenne with Millie on Wednesday. We're stayin' for a week and I don't wanna smell of anythin' like Jonesy's ointment for a whole week. Millie's likely to lock me out."

Doc chuckled again. "I can see that would be a problem. That scar needs a little massaging with some sort of emollient though. I'll give you a light cream that I make up for the ladies' dry skin problems. It has rose water in it and smells very nice. I don't think Millie will object to that. But perhaps it would be better if you didn't use it until after the trial. We don't want you wafting rose water around when you take the stand." Another burst of wheezy chuckles escaped him.

Jess hoped he'd have forgotten about this by the time the trial started tomorrow. He had a sudden vision of catching Doc's eye and breaking down in front of the judge.

"When can I get back to ridin' Trav and normal work Doc?"

Doc puffed out his cheeks and fixed Jess with a long and thoughtful stare. "Well now Jess. If you rub the cream in regularly and keep on with those exercises, it'll help to stretch the scar. But if you _overstretch_ it you could tear it and the resulting scar tissue will be even thicker and harder to flex. I think a lot of the stiffness you're experiencing is caused by the scarring. There's probably a lot of internal scar tissue around the muscle too and that is always weaker and less flexible than the actual muscle. It's going to require a lot of patience on your part. Get Millie to massage the scar and that shoulder muscle while you're away. You can use most light oils. I'd recommend almond oil, or the emollient cream I'll give you. Do plenty of light exercise, but don't lift anything heavy. Let someone else carry your bags and no saddling up Trav yet. Come and see me when you get back and I'll have another look at it then. You can leave the sling off now but keep it handy in case that shoulder gives you trouble. I'd recommend you wear the sling for the trial though. It won't make much difference to your shoulder but it'll look good in front of the judge."

"Thanks Doc. I reckon I'll have to be patient a while longer. It ain't easy for me. I've had worse injuries than this in the past but none of them took as long to heal."

"It was the twisting of the knife as it was pulled out that did the worst damage. It created a rather messy tear in the muscle. It will heal but it's going to take time and you may or may not regain as much strength in that shoulder as you had before. Sorry I can't give you better news Jess. Be assured I shall include this in my professional testimony tomorrow."

"Doc, this was the work of Cal Danby, not the two on trial tomorrow."

Doc raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. "And did they try to stop him?"

"Well no, they didn't. Cal made sure Abe and Billy gave me a good beatin' and then after I went for Danby with the knife I keep in my boot, Abe crushed my wrist under his foot so I couldn't hold the knife in my right hand when Danby forced me into a fight with him."

"While you were recovering from the surgery Millie told us something of what had happened but I don't remember hearing about that. I think you should let Sheriff Cory know."

"He already knows Doc. I reckon I've taken up enough of your time. Thanks for all your help. I'll see you in court tomorrow."

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Supper that evening was a very sociable affair requiring two tables to be put together in order to accommodate everyone. Millie, as a major witness was required to testify at the trial the next day but Lucy as well as Tom and the other two girls had also been ordered to attend having made statements relating to the attack in the alley. Monday was usually a quiet night at the Stockman's Palace and Tom had decided to close the saloon early that evening until after the trial had finished. He'd also given Millie and Lucy the afternoon and evening off and Jess and Slim took advantage of the opportunity to spend the evening in the company of their girls. They'd invited Millie and Lucy to join them all for supper that night and Molly had just finished arranging the tables for them when Mort came in for his supper and was persuaded to join the party.

After supper, Jess took a great deal of delight in relating his visit to Doc Ellis's surgery that afternoon. He described the rather large and florid woman and the very vocal child he'd seen coming out of Doc's treatment room.

"That sounds like Mrs. Baines and her five-year old son" Daisy said. "They call him Sonny but I don't know if that's his real name. He is a very noisy child."

"Well, this one sure was noisy." Jess continued with his story and was in danger of succumbing to another session of uncontrolled mirth.

His laughter was so infectious that everyone at the table was in fits of laughter over the incident and they attracted considerable attention from the rest of the diners.

Mike was storing up the details to share at school the next day. "How did Doc get the dried peas out of his nose, Jess?"

Jess pulled a wry face. "I ain't got no idea Mike and I sure don't wanna think about it too much. Doc had some pretty grim-lookin' instruments on his table when I went in. And don't you go tryin' it just so's you can find out."

Mike wrinkled his nose. "Aw Jess… I wouldn't do anythin' as stupid as that."

"You'd better not Tiger. You're on your own if you do…"

Slim was still chuckling over the story. "I can't remember seein' Doc even laughin' at a joke. Are you sure you aren't exaggeratin' Jess?"

Jess shook his head. "I ain't exaggeratin' Slim. If you don't believe me, you can ask Doc when you see him tomorrow. I was laughin' so much I couldn't stand up and Doc wasn't much better'n I was."

"It certainly is hard to picture Doctor Ellis in that state. He's always such a dignified man." Daisy glanced up at the clock on the wall behind the counter. "Goodness! It's way past Mike's bedtime! I'd better get you to bed Mike or you won't wake up in time for school tomorrow and we have to be at the hall for the trial by 9 o'clock." Daisy got up from the table and stood waiting for a reluctant Mike. "Come on Mike…"

Mort got up from his own chair. "I'll see you back to the hotel Daisy. Why don't you all come over to the jail in the morning, say about 8:30. I'd like to get you all over at the hall by 8:45 so I can make sure you get settled in the right seats before the crowd comes in."

Daisy thanked him. "I'll make sure we're all up in time Mort. Goodnight girls. I'll see you all in the morning. It will be a relief to get this trial out of the way so we can forget about the whole miserable business."

Mort hesitated. "Now, don't you four stay up too late. You'll need your wits about you tomorrow. I hear Samuel Lowell is the public defence. He's an ambitious young lawyer from Cheyenne who's fresh out of law school and looking to build a reputation for himself."

"I was wonderin' whether the defence might try and make somethin' of my reputation" Jess said. "I don't reckon there's anythin' he can gain by it though. It ain't me an' Millie that's on trial tomorrow."

"Let's hope Samuel Lowell remembers that…" Picking up his hat, Mort jammed it on his head and tipping it to Millie and Lucy he escorted Daisy and Mike back to the hotel.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The members of the Sherman ranch household were all up and about early on Tuesday morning; Daisy had made certain of that. Miss Davies, the young school teacher always had the schoolhouse open before 8:30 and after an early breakfast at Molly's, where they were again joined by Millie and Lucy, Mike was hustled off to school.

When they arrived at the jail Lon was standing by the stove with a cup of coffee in his hand while Mort was talking to a tall, distinguished-looking man with greying hair.

Mort stood up and offered his seat to Daisy. "Glad to see you managed to get those two up on time Daisy. May I introduce Mr. Martin Walden, the county public prosecutor."

Martin Walden stood and offered his hand to each of them in turn as Mort introduced them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a pleasant deep voice. "I am sorry not to have had the chance to meet you previously to discuss the matter with you but I have had plenty of time to read through all of your statements and Sheriff Cory here, has been a great help in correlating all the facts of the case. It has made shocking reading and although I am most nearly concerned with the experiences of Mr. Harper and Miss Johnson, it must have been very distressing for all of you."

"Thank you Mr. Walden." Daisy said. "It has been a dreadful experience and I am sure we shall all be glad to have the trial over and done with."

"Well, Mrs. Cooper, the trial oughtn't to be much more than a formality as the defendants have already admitted their guilt but there is the matter of the public defence attorney." The prosecutor took a few steps over to the window before turning back to them all. "I have met Mr. Lowell before and there is no doubt that he will eventually become a very clever attorney. Unfortunately, his ambition is at present unmatched by his experience and he has a tendency to try and make a little too much of his opportunities. Mort tells me the defendants intend to plead guilty to all but one of the charges and there is not much doubt about the outcome of the matter, except perhaps for the charge of attempted murder. I believe Mr. Lowell will try to influence the judge for a more lenient sentence by attempting to discredit the evidence presented by the victims. There are too many witnesses to the results of the ill-treatment of Mr. Harper for there to be any doubt about the veracity of that but as to who committed those acts of abuse… Well, there are of course no witnesses except for Miss Johnson. However, in mitigation of that, we do have the statements of the defendants. May I impress upon you all the importance of maintaining a calm front in face of hostile questioning. Particularly, you Mr. Harper and of course Miss Johnson."

Jess looked up sharply at that and his brows drew together. Mort raised his eyebrows as he fixed Jess with an intense look. "Do you hear that Jess?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Jess said. "But ain't there rules about the sorta questions he can ask? Me and Millie ain't the ones on trial."

Walden inclined his head in confirmation. "You are absolutely right Mr. Harper. There are rules, and rest assured if Lowell oversteps the mark I will intervene but if I appear to be letting him get away occasionally with his line of questioning please do not allow your temper to get the better of you. He has a tendency to get carried away by his own grandiloquence and if his questions get a little, shall we say, too personal, I believe they may just turn the judge against him. Sheriff Cory tells me that the judge for this session is Judge Henry. I believe he has a favourable opinion of both you and Mr. Sherman?"

The frown that had been creasing Jess's brow lifted. "Hey Slim! Ain't that the judge who granted us custody of Mike?"

"It sure is Jess and we couldn't have a better judge for this case." Slim looked up at the clock on the wall. "Time's gettin' on Mort. Shouldn't we be makin' our way over to the hall now?"

Mort glanced up at the clock. "We're all right for time but it may be as well to make a start. Lon, Jim will be here in about ten minutes to help you with Abe and Billy. Have those two ready, will you? And make sure you get 'em to the hall before 9 o'clock." Lon nodded and Mort stood up and made his way to the door, holding it open for everyone to pass through.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

When they arrived at the hall, it was empty but for the tables and chairs set out ready for the trial. There were two tables, one on either side of the hall, facing the large central table set aside for Judge Henry. The first two rows of seats on either side of the room were set slightly forward of the other rows. Mort indicated the right-hand table.

"Jess and Millie. If you would like to sit here with Mr. Walden. The rest of you please take seats in the front row on this side of the court."

The door at the back of the hall opened and Tom came in with Ruby and Susie. In the next few minutes Hal and Zac arrived followed by the twelve members of the jury. The last of the witnesses to arrive were old Burt and Jeb Sanders, Jim's brother.

By 9:50, Samuel Lowell, the public defence attorney had made a rather self-important entrance and he sat down in sole possession of the left-hand table. The hall was full by this time and the arrival of the judge and the defendants were all that was needed before the trial could begin. A restless rustle of activity and the murmur of voices permeated the hall. Judge Henry made his entrance five minutes later and Mort escorted him to the table facing the rest of the court. Lon and Jim brought in the two handcuffed defendants and as soon as they were seated at the left-hand table next to the public defence attorney, Judge Henry banged sharply on the block with his gavel silencing every voice in the room.

"Court is now in session" he intoned gaining the undivided attention of the audience. "The defendants will stand. You may read out the charges Sheriff Cory."

Mort picked up his notes. "Abe Jenkins and Billy Aiken you are charged with assault against the person of Jess Harper and with the abduction and duress of Millie Johnson. You are also charged with complicity in the attempted murder of Jess Harper." Mort put down his notes.

Judge Henry asked how the defendants pleaded to the charges of assault and abduction and both men answered. "Guilty." When asked how they pleaded against the charge of complicity in attempted murder they both responded "Not guilty."

Martin Walden was invited to set out the case for the prosecution. He did so in an economic but effective statement and began to call his witnesses one by one. Walden made a thorough job of questioning the witnesses, bringing up each point of the statement and allowing sufficient time for the witness to answer in their own words, intervening only when he felt a point needed to be given particular attention. The audience listened in silence until Jess and Millie were questioned and the details of their ordeal which had been heretofore undisclosed created a considerable stir and elicited many gasps of shock. The young public defence attorney listened intently whilst making copious notes but declined to cross-question the witnesses at this point.

By 11 o'clock, Samuel Lowell began to call the witnesses for questioning. He started by bringing Burt to the stand. Burt wasn't the most attentive witness but he'd had some time to think about what he'd seen that night and he stubbornly refused to be shaken by the somewhat aggressive way the questions were put to him by what he considered to be some pompous, wet-behind-the-ears young whippersnapper.

Jeb Sanders was called next and Lowell attempted to draw him into elaborating on how willing Millie appeared to be whilst being escorted in the direction of the livery stable by Abe Jenkins. Sanders answered his questions truthfully but insisted he could not honestly say whether Millie appeared willing or not, accentuating the point that it was Jenkins who appeared to be doing all the talking and that Millie had her head down and he had not heard her answer.

Lowell turned his attention to Slim next and then Lucy, Tom, Ruby and Susie. Susie was questioned about her conversation with Abe Jenkins in the saloon and in the course of that, was forced into revealing that Jess sometimes spent the night in Millie's room. There was a little ripple of comment amongst the womenfolk in the audience and this was quickly silenced by Mort. Daisy was questioned as to the extent of Jess's injuries and the distress he had been subjected to by Millie's abduction. Having promised Jess that she would keep silent about his tearful emotional outburst, Daisy was restricted in what she could say, but a promise was a promise.

Doc took the stand next and was thoroughly grilled by Lowell but he proved himself more than adequate against the young defence attorney and left the stand feeling that he had managed to place a greater emphasis on Jess's injuries and the emotional pressure brought to bear on both victims.

Lowell then turned his attention to Millie.

"Miss Johnson, I believe you work in The Stockman's Palace saloon?"

Millie was feeling very nervous but she gazed at him steadily. "Yes" she answered shortly.

"Do you like your work?"

Again, Millie answered shortly wondering where this was going to lead. "Yes."

"I understand the alley where Mr. Harper was assaulted runs alongside that saloon?"

"Yes."

"I believe that Mr. Harper is a man with, shall we say… an eventful… past?"

Millie eyed him as she would a large spider. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean by eventful."

Lowell eyed her back. "I should have thought that was perfectly clear to you Miss Johnson. I believe you have known Mr. Harper for some years and have… a very close… relationship with him."

Millie could see where this line of questioning was leading to. "I have known Jess Harper since my childhood. We grew up as friends and we've been close friends since meetin' up again after the war. As far as… eventful… is concerned, many men, Jess included, had eventful lives durin' the war and while tryin' to make some sort of life for themselves after. Jess has worked hard and he's made a good life for himself in Laramie. He often acts as Deputy when Sheriff Cory is absent."

Jess smiled to himself at her answer. Millie was on prime form.

Lowell continued. "Thank you Miss Johnson. Would you say, that as a man who acts as Deputy for the Sheriff, Mr. Harper is able to defend himself?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well then, for a man who is well able to defend himself, is it not strange that he should have allowed himself to be overcome in such a way on the Saturday night in question?"

Millie deliberately paused as if she were carefully considering the question. "No, I don't think so. It was dark in the alley, there was a lot of noise from the saloon and we were talkin'. Jess was distracted."

"Do you not think the alley was a strange place in which to hold a conversation?"

"Not at all" Millie answered. "I intended to go back to my room up the back stairs and not through the saloon."

"It is my understanding that Mr. Harper intended to accompany you back to your room. I suppose as a saloon girl, there are aspects of your job that require a more… intimate… relationship with your clients?"

Millie blushed and tried to keep her voice steady. "Jess is my friend, he's not my client. I don't have any… clients…"

Jess half stood but was pushed back down by Martin Walden as he rose to address Judge Henry. "The prosecution objects to the defence's line of questioning your honour. It is quite likely that Mr. Harper was intending to enjoy a cup of coffee with Miss Johnson before retiring to the room he had booked at the hotel. In any case your honour, Miss Johnson is not on trial here and I believe this unwarranted innuendo to be irrelevant."

Judge Henry looked at Samuel Lowell with little favour. "Objection sustained. Please modify your line of questioning Mr. Lowell."

Lowell looked discomfited. "Very well your honour."

Lowell resumed his questioning of Millie. "Miss Johnson. Why did you go so willingly to the livery stable with Mr. Jenkins?" This question was met by a lot of murmuring in the audience. The judge banged his gavel for silence and the murmurs ceased.

"I didn't. I was forced to go with him."

"In what way were you forced? I understand you were arm-in-arm with Mr. Jenkins and in close conversation with him. Why could you not have called out for help when you passed Mr. Sanders?"

Jess looked furious and again he would have risen to defend Millie but Walden held him back. "Don't rise to the bait Mr. Harper" he said quietly. "That is what Lowell wants. He won't hurt Miss Johnson with this line of questioning. He's merely looking to fluster her and maybe shake her into making an error. Miss Johnson is doing fine."

Millie's temper began to assert itself over her nervousness. "First off, I wasn't in conversation with Mr. Jenkins. He was talkin' to me but I wasn't talkin' to him. Second, he was a lot stronger than me and he was holdin' me close up against him. Lastly, Cal Danby said he'd hurt Jess real bad if I didn't go with Mr. Jenkins, or if I called for help and I was very afraid he meant to do just that. He told Mr. Jenkins that he wanted me to be seen with him, just so's people would believe I was willin' to go with him."

"I see. Of course, we only have your word on that…"

Jess gritted his teeth and Walden stood to object again. "Your honour, I object. We have considerably more than Miss Johnson's word. The facts have already been established in a statement by Mr. Jenkins."

"Objection sustained."

Millie endured another fifteen minutes of questioning as to what had happened in the cave. She could see Jess getting angrier by the minute and was dreading him getting to breaking point but she was let off the hook as Lowell turned his attention to Jess.

Lowell eyed Jess with a smile. "I have no more questions for Miss Johnson your honour. I would like to call Mr. Harper."

Millie stepped down and as she sat back down at the table next to Jess she whispered to him not to let his temper get the better of him. Jess sat in the chair next to the judge's table and Lowell prowled ostentatiously around in front of him before turning to him suddenly and firing his first question.

"I understand you have something of a reputation Mr. Harper."

Jess forced himself to calm down before answering. "I've lived in Laramie for a good few years now and I believe the folks of Laramie have come to trust me."

Lowell smiled at him and then turned to look at the audience briefly to gauge their reaction to Jess's reply. "That wasn't exactly the reputation I was referring to Mr. Harper. I believe you have a reputation as a fast gun for hire. You are reputed to have killed a great many men and served a prison sentence before you came to Laramie."

Jess smiled back but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "As you say, that was before I came to Laramie. I never hired out my gun to the highest bidder and I only ever fought for what I thought was right. I never shot anyone who didn't draw first and as for the prison sentence, I wasn't guilty. I was cleared and released after two years."

Lowell ignored his answer. He felt he'd made his point. "Let's go back to the night of the attack in the alley, Mr. Harper. I still find it hard to believe that a man with your past experience would be so distracted by the incidental sounds around him that he failed to be aware of the presence of his attackers."

"As Miss Johnson said, it was dark and we were talkin'."

"You said in your statement that you were kissing Miss Johnson at the time you were assaulted. If that was the case, why hold back the truth now."

"I ain't holdin' back the truth" Jess said in a voice like gravel. "We was talkin' when we first went into the alley, which is why I wasn't aware of anyone hidin' behind the empty barrels and crates. We were kissin' when I was hit from behind but you didn't ask me that and if you knew it was in my statement why ask me?"

"For the benefit of the Court Mr. Harper. Why else would I ask you?"

The audience, who had gasped in horror at the description of Jess's treatment at the hands of Cal Danby and the two defendants, now muttered angrily at the questioning of Millie and Jess. Mort gestured for silence and after pacing around for a few moments, Lowell continued his questioning.

"Miss Johnson states that you are friends. It sounds as though you are a little more than friends Mr. Harper."

Jess made no reply.

"Well, Mr. Harper?"

"I was under the impression you were expressin' an opinion not askin' a question. What is it you want to know?" Jess asked with a polite enquiring expression on his face. He was almost beginning to enjoy this.

A light whisper of amusement rippled through the audience. They had taken an immense dislike to this Samuel Lowell and Jess's response delighted them. Mort hushed them yet again.

"I suppose I'm wondering why a man who has become a respected member of the community and a staunch ally of the law would have such a close relationship with a saloon girl. Or are you a regular client as well as a friend, Mr. Harper?" Shocked gasps reverberated around the room and Millie looked as if she would cry. Slim was looking extremely angry and Daisy leaned forward and put a comforting hand on Millie's shoulder. Why on earth didn't Mr. Walden intervene, she wondered.

Jess's polite expression was replaced with one of pure venom and he answered in a tight, dangerous voice. "Miss Johnson told you we grew up together, we've been friends ever since and now we have an understandin'. Is that clear enough for ya?" At his mention of an understanding between himself and Millie, a lot of surprised looks and whispers were exchanged around the audience. There would be some interesting gossip to be passed around later.

Lowell feigned shocked surprise. "An understanding, Mr. Harper? With a saloon girl?"

Jess was almost at the end of his self-control but he forced himself to calm down, remembering Walden's words. "You make it sound as if bein' a saloon girl is somethin' dirty. Well, maybe you're used to less respectable saloons than the one Millie works in. Millie and the other girls who work at The Stockmen's Palace serve drinks in the saloon and talk to the customers and that's all. Millie ain't a workin' girl and she never has been."

"Not that you are aware of perhaps, Mr. Harper."

Walden stood up as an outraged uproar rose from the audience. "Objection your honour! Defence goes too far. I repeat, Miss Johnson is not on trial here and nor is her reputation. Furthermore, defence's comments with regard to Miss Johnson are extremely bigoted and border on slander."

Judge Henry banged on the block with his gavel and the audience slowly quieted down. "Objection sustained. Mr. Lowell" Judge Henry said in a quiet and carefully measured tone "may I remind you of the purpose of this trial. Mr. Harper and Miss Johnson have been the victims of a vicious assault and abduction. Mr. Harper is also the victim of attempted murder, which attempt was very nearly successful. Both defendants have admitted their guilt to two of the charges. It is accepted that as defence for this case, you have a certain licence by which to cross-examine the witnesses in order to shake their evidence but you, sir, go too far. I have heard all I wish to of your method of questioning. Please save it for the type of trial that warrants it. If, that is, you should ever be called upon to serve at such a trial. Which, in my opinion, is doubtful. Now, sir, if you persist in harassing Mr. Harper and Miss Johnson and attempting to tarnish their reputations in this way I will hold you in contempt of Court. Do you understand, Mr. Lowell?"

A loud explosion of approval met the judge's words and the audience all but clapped. Mort did his best to silence them but a low muttering persisted.

Samuel Lowell looked more than a little discomposed by Judge Henry's reaction.

"Yes your honour" he said tightly. "I have no further questions for Mr. Harper."

"Good. I think an adjournment is in order to allow everyone to calm down. Please step down Mr. Harper. Court will adjourn until 2:30."

The rush for the door was accompanied by a babble of voices. Jess sat down on the empty chair next to Millie shaking with anger. Slim put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Jess. You did well pard and so did you Millie. I think the audience were only too pleased to see him put in his place. He's done no damage to either of you."

"He darn nearly tried me past what I could stand. I need a stiff drink Slim. Are you OK, Millie?"

Daisy, Tom and his girls gathered around Millie offering her their support.

"I'm not about to open the saloon until after the trial" Tom said "but we got a couple of hours before the trial resumes and if all of you witnesses and Sheriff Cory would care to join me at the saloon, I'll provide some sandwiches and coffee on the house. Just for you folks of course. If anyone wants something stronger, well, you can have that on the house too. Follow me round to the back door and I'll let you all in." He slapped Jess's back. "That young attorney sure did put you and Millie through it but he didn't achieve anything except to make a fool of himself."

While Lon and Jim took the defendants back to the jail, the judge went back to the hotel with the two attorneys and Mort joined the party in the saloon.

Jess calmed down over the course of the next half hour. He broke away from the group by the bar and put an arm around Millie's shoulders as she sat talking to Daisy. "Hey Mil. I reckon the trial should be finished in a coupla hours. I don't reckon the defence'll be askin' any more questions now. There's only the summin' up and the jury's verdict is nothin' more than a formality. I'm goin' over to the Overland office to book our tickets to Cheyenne. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Millie looked up and nodded. She was feeling better now she was surrounded by her friends. The last comments made about her by Samuel Lowell had made her feel almost sick but the indignant reaction of the audience on her behalf had gone a long way to relieve her feelings.

"That's a good idea Jess. I'll feel a whole lot better knowin' that we have that to look forward to."

Jess gave her shoulder a squeeze and planted a kiss on her cheek before striding through the back room of the saloon to the alley.

He came back ten minutes later and waved the tickets under Millie's nose drawing a laugh from her. He tucked the tickets into his vest pocket and sat down to chat until it was time for the trial to resume.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

The trial resumed promptly at 2:30.

Judge Henry brought the Court to order. "Does the prosecution or the defence wish to question the witnesses further." Both parties confirmed that they had no further questions. "Then the prosecution may now present his summary to the Court."

Martin Walden was an extremely good orator and had the guilt of the defendants been in doubt at the start of the trial, no one in the Court could have remained in any doubt that they were guilty as charged after he'd finished speaking.

Samuel Lowell's own summary was something of an anti-climax. He was considerably subdued after Judge Henry's scathing remarks and had been forced to revise much of what he had planned to say. Unable to discredit Jess and Millie there wasn't really a lot he could say and he had to concentrate on gaining as much sympathy for the defendants as he could, attempting to present them as gullible victims of Danby's violent methods of persuasion. There was precious little evidence that the audience felt any sympathy for them and after having applauded Martin Walden's brilliant summary the audience sat in stony silence at the conclusion of Lowell's.

Judge Henry had been scribbling notes during the recitation of the two summaries and he looked solemnly at the jury before beginning.

"Before I begin my summing up I would like to briefly discuss Cal Danby. Mr. Danby does not stand on trial here today having deliberately chosen to meet his death whilst resisting arrest, rather than to accept the sentencing of a court of law. You have all heard the highly qualified opinion of the good Doctor Ellis and of Sheriff Cory, that the balance of Cal Danby's mind was seriously disturbed. That opinion is supported by the detailed reports of the warden of the Colorado territorial prison. The warden strongly recommended that Cal Danby's mental state should be investigated before he was released but was unable to present sufficient evidence to bring this about. Prior to his imprisonment, Cal Danby had already conceived an unreasonable hatred for Mr. Harper going back many years and based on Mr. Harper's refusal to join Danby when he and his brother stepped beyond the law. By the time he was released from his prison sentence he was a man with a dangerous obsession and if not actually insane, he was certainly on the very verge of it. You may ask what this has to do with today's trial proceedings. To sum up then. On the one hand, defence has painted a picture of two young men who were unwittingly drawn into Cal Danby's plans because of the resentment they felt against Mr. Harper for his part in the death of Danny Jenkins and the imprisonment of Billy Aiken. He would have you believe that Cal Danby was the main instigator of these vicious acts against Mr. Harper and Miss Johnson. On the other hand, prosecution has suggested that Abe Jenkins was the main instigator of the plan. That he was well aware of Cal Danby's hatred for Mr. Harper as well as the unstable state of his mind and that he knew of the wild rages to which Cal Danby was subject. Prosecution also suggests that Abe Jenkins was all too well aware of Danby's tendency to blame his imprisonment on Mr. Harper and that he deliberately provoked Cal Danby into one of his irrational rages by bribing a prison guard to inform him of the desertion of the woman he considered to be his own. And yet, Mr. Jenkins has stated that he felt sorry for this woman because of the way she was treated by Cal Danby. If this was indeed the case, is it not strange that he should have ensured that Danby became aware of her desertion? In order to fully consider the charge of attempted murder against the two defendants the jury must decide whether Abe Jenkins deliberately used the obsessive hatred which Cal Danby had for Jess Harper to achieve his own ends or whether he and Billy Aiken were unwittingly drawn into the plans to bring about Mr. Harper's death. The jury must also consider the defendants' assaults on Mr. Harper in the cave and whether they were calculated to render him incapable of defending himself against Cal Danby's later assault, thus aiding the attempt to murder him."

Judge Henry asked if the jury had any questions. When the foreman replied that they had no questions, he reminded them that the defendants' guilt in regard to the assault on Jess Harper and the abduction of Millie Johnson had been admitted by the defendants and that the jury were to consider their actions mainly in the light of the charge of complicity in the attempted murder of Jess Harper. Mort escorted the jury to a room set aside for them at the hotel and stood outside the door to await the signal that they had come to a decision.

The audience filtered out on to the street to await the verdict and Abe and Billy were taken back to the jail. The judge indicated that the witnesses were free to wait in the hall. He said he had no intention of leaving the hall as he felt the jury would not be long in their decision and asked if coffee could be served while they waited. As it happened, the jury were thorough in their discussion of the evidence. Consequently, it was over an hour before they were led back into the hall by Mort Cory.

When the audience had settled, the judge looked over at the jury. Mort gave a brief nod to the foreman and he stood up looking ill at ease.

Judge Henry fixed his attention on the nervous foreman. "What is the finding of the jury in relation to the charges of assault and abduction?"

"We find both defendants guilty as charged, your honour."

"And what is the jury's finding in relation to the charge of complicity in the attempted murder of Mr. Harper?"

"The jury finds both defendants guilty as charged your honour."

Abe and Billy exchanged a worried look as the judge dismissed the foreman of the jury. As the judge started to make his closing speech before giving judgement, Jess raised his hand. "Your honour? If it please the judge, may I say somethin' before you pass sentence?"

Judge Henry looked surprised. "It is not a usual part of the proceedings Mr. Harper. The evidence has been heard and the verdict given but you may proceed."

Jess stood and looked in the direction of Abe Jenkins and Billy Aiken. The audience were expecting to hear Jess ask for the maximum possible sentence for the two men but they were rocked by Jess's next words.

"Your honour. I ain't likely to forget or forgive what Abe Jenkins and Billy Aiken put me and Millie through and I reckon it's true that Abe took advantage of Danby's state of mind to get the payback he wanted against me. But regardless of that, both of 'em could have made things a whole lot worse for Millie. She said that they neither of 'em treated her badly after she was abducted and they both had a hand in persuadin' Cal Danby to let her go. If it hadn't been for that I reckon it would've been a whole lot harder for Sheriff Cory and Slim to get me outta there. I don't reckon Abe or Billy's reasons for wantin' revenge against me was justified but I know it's hard losin' kin no matter what the reason and I reckon those two years sharin' a cell with Danby couldn't a been easy for Billy. Your honour, I don't want either of 'em turnin' even more resentful and hostile to the law than they already are and maybe gettin' all twisted up inside like Danby. I'd be real obliged if you could see your way to givin' 'em a lighter sentence. That's all I gotta say." Jess sat down as the sound of shocked voices rose from the audience.

Millie put a hand on Jess's arm as he sat down next to her. "Jess honey. I'm real proud of you…" Jess ducked his head keeping his eyes down but he put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze.

Judge Henry was looking very thoughtful. "Miss Johnson. May I ask how you feel about Mr. Harper's plea for lenience?"

Millie stood up and faced the judge. "I agree with everythin' he said, your honour."

The judge let the room settle before passing any comment. Mort Cory urged Abe and Billy to stand. Judge Henry studied the two men for a long moment.

"Do the defendants have anything to say before I pass sentence."

Billy Aiken stared at the floor and said nothing but Abe Jenkins looked steadily at Jess. "I'd like to say somethin' your honour, sir."

"Please proceed Mr. Jenkins."

Abe cleared his throat nervously. "I told Millie, er, Miss Johnson that is, that I wasn't sorry for what I done to Harper and I reckon that still stands. I know my brother Danny done wrong but I couldn't see him restin' in peace until I got payback for him. But whatever I had against Harper for Danny dyin' I swear it ended in that cave. I'm real grateful for what he tried to do for me and Billy today and I want Harper to know I won't be seekin' any sort of revenge when I get out of prison. I'll see to it that Billy don't neither." He turned to Billy. "Billy?" He nudged the younger man with his elbow and Billy looked up, sullenly. It was a long time before he answered. Abe nudged him again "You better swear it too Billy." Billy turned his gaze directly at Jess.

"All right, I swear. It ends here Harper."

Abe nodded. "I'll see he sticks to that."

Jess stared hard at Abe while he made his statement. He said nothing in response but he nodded at the man and Abe seemed content with that.

Judge Henry resumed his consideration of the defendants.

"Very well, Mr. Jenkins if neither of you have anything more to say, I will pass sentence. I am frankly astonished that Mr. Harper and Miss Johnson can find sufficient compassion in their hearts to ask for lenience in this case after what they both have suffered over the six days following the assault on Mr. Harper and the abduction of Miss Johnson. I have rarely heard of such a vicious and unprovoked attack in a premeditated crime and I am not minded to be lenient. I am of the opinion that they should be sentenced to at least ten years' imprisonment with no consideration for parole. Having said that, I commend Mr. Harper's reasons for his attempt to mitigate their punishment and in deference to his plea on their behalf I will revise my opinion. I hereby sentence Abe Jenkins and Billy Aiken to at least eight years' imprisonment, their release to be subject to a review of their behaviour at the end of this period."

The Court exploded in a tumult of excited conversation from the audience and Mort's attempt to silence them was only partially successful. A low murmur continued as the Judge dismissed the Court and rose to leave. The prisoners were taken back to the jail and Jess and Millie were surrounded by the well-meaning citizens of Laramie.

As the commotion went on around them, Jess and Millie sat in an island of calm, aware only of each other. The noise of the crowd receded into the background and when they were finally brought back to the awareness of the room around them it was empty of all but their friends.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The week in Cheyenne seemed to pass all too quickly. For both Jess and Millie, now that the trial was over, just being in each other's company was all that either of them needed to complete the healing process. Millie's presence always made Jess feel more at ease. It had been that way even when they were children but that week the time they spent together in Cheyenne found Jess more at peace with himself than he could remember.

Millie's room was at the other end of the large guesthouse from her Aunt Betty's room. This was fortuitous in Peggy's reckoning and she gave Jess the room next to Millie. This was something that Aunt Betty found hard to understand but when Peggy told her that Jess was a very restless sleeper and subject to nightmares, Betty was content to accept this. Peggy told Jess that as Betty was probably the most likely person to tidy his room for him, he'd better make sure his sheets were at least a little mussed up as she'd told Betty he was a restless sleeper. Jess had the grace to colour up a little but Peggy just grinned and told him to call her Ma.

The first thing Jess arranged when they got there was a visit to the photographer. By Wednesday afternoon, they'd had their photographs taken individually and together and when the photographs had been developed from the glass plate negative, they agreed the results were far superior to that taken by the itinerant photographer in the saloon in Laramie. Despite that, Millie still missed that photograph. She'd always loved it and Jess gave her the copy he kept in his wallet.

Millie announced on Thursday morning that she wanted to go out shopping to replace the petticoat that had been ruined in the cave and asked Jess if he would accompany her. Jess looked horror struck. "Heck Mil. I ain't gettin' dragged into no women's lingerie shop."

This was exactly the reaction that Millie had hoped for as she was planning on making a visit to the dressmaker. "I didn't think you'd want to come with me Jess. Why don't you go and see Doug and have a chat with him? I expect I'll be a couple of hours."

Jess agreed whole-heartedly but when Millie had gone out he revealed to Peggy his intention to buy Millie a new locket. Peggy offered to go with him and help him choose while Millie was out shopping for the petticoat. She did not reveal that Millie was visiting the dressmaker in the main street for a fitting of the replacement red dress.

The size of the locket had to be carefully judged. Jess had asked the photographer to make three large copies of the photograph for framing and had arranged to pick up a small copy the next day to take with him when he went out to buy a locket for Millie. None of the lockets that Peggy and Jess picked out were large enough to take the photograph but the jeweller agreed to have one made to the correct dimensions. This, he said would take a few weeks and Peggy promised to have it sent on to Jess at the relay station via Mose.

Millie was delighted to discover that the dressmaker had indeed kept a copy of the pattern for the dress. The material she'd chosen was very nearly the same shade and texture as the original material and Millie could hardly tell the difference. The lace was different but Millie liked the look of it. The fit was perfect as Millie's figure had not changed since the original dress had been made. Jess and Millie were leaving Cheyenne on Monday morning as they wanted to have a little time with Daisy and Slim at the ranch before Millie went back to work in the saloon on Wednesday evening. The dressmaker promised to have the dress finished and sent over to the guesthouse in time for them to catch the morning stage to Laramie. Millie thanked her and went off to buy a new petticoat.

Peggy loved having the two of them staying with her and was relieved to see that there appeared to be no long-lasting effects from their ordeal, apart from the continuing weakness in Jess's shoulder. Peggy was thrilled with the framed photographic portrait they presented to her. She was sad at the thought of them leaving but promised to visit in Laramie before too long and on the Monday morning she waved farewell to them as the stage pulled away toward Laramie.

As Millie removed her hat, Jess looked across at the large pink candy-striped box on the seat opposite. "So what's in the box Millie? You got a new dress?"

"Oh, it's just a replacement for that petticoat I tore up when you got hurt Jess. It was my best silk one. It was red, to go with my red dress." Millie wasn't lying, she'd bought a new petticoat to go with the new red dress. She just didn't mention the dress.

Jess eyed the box. "It's kinda large for a petticoat ain't it?"

"Oh, there's something else in there too… I had to order it, that's why it was delivered at the last minute" Millie hoped he wouldn't ask what it was.

"I'm sure gonna miss that dress Millie. It was my favourite. You know you always look beautiful to me…" They were alone on the stage that morning and Jess leaned over and gave her a long kiss. "But you looked real special in that red dress. Couldn't you try and get another one made?"

"I don't know Jess. I'd have to get that red material matched up, as well as the lace and I don't have that any more. The dress got torn too and isn't really worth fixin' so I guess I'll have to throw it away."

Sighing, Jess put his arm around Millie, nestling his cheek against her soft hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed cuddled up against each other until the stage pulled in at the relay station.

Jess had sent word to Slim via Mose that they would be returning on the Monday morning stage and Mike had been excitedly awaiting their arrival, school having broken up for the summer at the end of the previous week. Daisy grabbed hold of him before he could dash from the porch.

"The stage hasn't even stopped yet Mike. Please wait here until it has. And please give Jess and Millie a chance to get down before you go charging over to them."

"Aw Aunt Daisy. I ain't seen Jess for a whole week." Mike squirmed in her grasp.

"Haven't Mike, not ain't." Daisy remonstrated.

"Sorry Aunt Daisy" Mike said as she released him from her grip.

The stage came to a halt and Jess jumped out first, handing Millie carefully down. Ben was taking care of changing the team with one of the Jackson boys while Mose unloaded their travelling bags and a large, strangely shaped flat package covered in brown paper. Instead of throwing them down to Jess, he pointedly handed them down to Will Jackson, who carried them over to the porch, along with the candy-striped box that Millie asked him to pick up from the seat of the stage. Jess and Millie were on their way over to greet Daisy when Mike hurtled toward them cannoning into Jess. Jess caught him around the waist with one arm and swinging him up and tucking him under his left arm he carried him over to the porch, wriggling and kicking.

"Mike!" Daisy exclaimed. "Please be careful of Jess's shoulder."

Mike stopped wriggling as Jess lowered him onto the porch. "There you go Tiger."

"Gee, I'm sorry Jess. I forgot. I didn't hurt ya, did I?" Mike had such an earnest expression on his face that Millie couldn't help laughing.

"Nah, Tiger, I'm mendin' just fine. Have you been lookin' after Trav for me?"

"Oh sure Jess. I give him an extra fussin' every afternoon when I come home from school but I ain't… er… I haven't any school now until Fall so I can brush him every mornin' for you. He has his sugar lump every night and I give one to Alamo too and I talk to all the other horses just like you do, so's they don't miss ya too much."

"Sounds like you've done a real good job Tiger. I'm proud of ya" Jess said ruffling the young boy's hair.

Mike turned to Millie. "Guess what! You can have my room again. I'm stayin' in the bunkhouse for a coupla nights with Will and Jim. We have some real fun in there."

"Thank you Mike, that's very kind of you" Millie said. "I bet Will and Jim just love havin' you stay over with them."

"That's enough now Mike." Daisy had stood back while the excited boy greeted Jess and Millie. "Let them come in and sit down." She led the way into the cabin and Mike picked up one of the heavy bags and lugged it through the door into the living room.

"Hey Tiger" Jess said. "That's way too heavy for you. Leave the bags; I'll bring 'em in later."

Mike put the bag down and went back for the other. "I can manage it Jess. Will says I'm real strong."

Millie laughed and took the bag from him. "Of course you are Mike. But that one's mine and I need something from it so I'll take it." She handed Mike the dress box. "Could you carry that into the bedroom for me?"

As Mike took the box from Millie, Mose came in looking for coffee and Daisy hurried into the kitchen to bring the coffee pot and a plate of apple pie. She placed it on the table and Mose sat down to enjoy his treat.

Millie opened her bag and searched under a few things before finding a small rectangular package wrapped in pink flowery paper and tied with silver tinselled string. A delightful fragrance wafted up from the package.

"This is for you Daisy. Ma showed us this shop that sells lots of things made in Paris. I hope you like it."

Inhaling deeply, Daisy expressed her delight as she untied the silver string carefully and unwrapped the package, careful not to tear the pretty paper. A delicate lace handkerchief was wrapped around a bar of deliciously perfumed soap. "Oh, my! What a lovely handkerchief. And I can't wait to use this soap in the bath. Peggy showed me the soap she brought from Cheyenne for you and I was quite jealous. What a lovely thought! Thank you so much, both of you."

Jess gave Daisy a hug. "Thanks for all you do for us Daisy. That's hardly enough to say how much we appreciate it."

Daisy patted his cheek gently. "Oh, now… You don't have to thank me. It's wonderful just having you both here again."

"Where's Slim, Daisy? Jess asked.

"Slim is over at the north pasture with Jim Jackson. There was a section of fence that needed some repair. He should be back in time for dinner. He said to tell you he didn't intend to be out for long. Sit down you two and have some coffee. It's a long journey from Cheyenne." Daisy picked up the wrapping paper and string, smoothing it out carefully and tucked it away in one of the drawers for future use. "Did you get any soap for Slim?" she asked chuckling.

"As it happens, Daisy we did but it don't smell like yours." Jess checked in his own bag and pulled out a package. "Here it is. Smells just like pine sap and somethin' else. I think the shopkeeper said it was Cedar and Sandalwood. It's real nice and I think Lucy'll appreciate it too. We brought somethin' back for Mort and Tom and the girls too. Even old Doc." He pulled out another package. "This is for you Mose."

Mose looked up startled. "Fer me? You two got me a present?"

"Sure we did Mose. We couldn't leave you out. Don't worry, it ain't smelly soap."

Giving the little package an exploratory poke, Mose wrinkled his nose and blinked furiously. "It don't feel like soap. Too soft fer that. I'm kinda relieved though. Folks'd start talkin' about me if I went about smellin' of that Frenchie perfume." He undid the little parcel and his eyes lit up as he unfolded a red paisley-patterned silk bandana. "I don't know what to say…'cept… thanks. This is real nice of ya Jess, Millie. It's my favourite colour… and silk too."

"No need to say anythin' Mose. Why don't ya put it on? That's from France too…" Jess grinned at the old stage driver's pleasure.

Shaking his head, Mose carefully folded up the bandana and wrapped the paper around it again. "Heck no Jess. This is the nicest bandana I ever had. This one's gonna be fer Sunday best and Christmas only. I ain't wearin' it over no dusty old trail. Thanks again." He tucked the package into his vest pocket and patted it.

"Well this cabin is going to smell like a French perfume shop, with everyone bathing with this wonderful soap." Daisy went out to the kitchen. "I'm going to get dinner ready."

Jess grinned at Millie. He secretly thought the cabin might smell like a French pleasure house but he kept that to himself. He liked the smell of the soap on Millie and he'd even bought himself a bar of the soap he'd got for Slim.

Mike had been watching the gift-giving with an anxious frown. "Didn't ya bring somethin' back for me Jess?"

"Hey, I'm real sorry Tiger. You was so quiet over there I kinda forgot about you for a minute. 'Course we got ya a present."

"I don't have to bath with that smelly soap, do I?" Mike wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"No, Mike you don't but you mustn't say anythin' to Slim about the soap when he comes in. It'll spoil the surprise." Millie said. "We've got a special present for you. Mose, did you see a large flat package done up in brown paper?"

"That funny shaped one?" Millie nodded. "I sure did Miss Millie, it's on the porch." Mose said. He finished up his coffee. "I oughta to be goin' now but I'd sure like to see what Mike's present is."

Mike rushed out onto the porch and brought in the package. "Is this it?"

"Sure is Tiger. Go ahead and open it." Mike was struggling with the string so Jess cut through it for him with his pocket knife. "Mose wants to see what you got before he takes the stage out."

Tearing at the paper excitedly, Mike gasped with surprise as he uncovered a brightly coloured kite with a long tail. "Gee thanks, Jess! Thanks, Millie! I've always wanted one like this. Can I fly it behind the buckboard when we go into town Aunt Daisy?"

Daisy had come from the kitchen to watch as Mike opened his present. Ruffling the boy's hair, she laughed. "Of course you can Mike. But I'm not sure when I'll be going into town again."

Mose admired the kite. "I sure wish I'd had a kite like that when I was a young'un. Come to think of it, I could fly one off the back of the stage if I'd a mind. You're a real lucky boy Mike." He tipped his hat to Millie and Daisy. "Thanks for the coffee and pie Miss Daisy but I have to go or I'll be runnin' late. Still, I got an empty stage now and it'll be a lot lighter without all them packages, I can gee 'em along a bit now. Good to have you back Jess, Millie."

After waving Mose off, Jess gathered up the torn and scattered paper. "I'll be drivin' Millie into town on Wednesday mornin' Tiger. How about you come with us and you can fly your kite then but you'll have to be up real early."

"Aw Jess, do I have to wait 'til then? Wednesday's ages away…"

"Come with me Tiger." Jess marched over to the door of the cabin and opening it he stepped on to the porch, Mike following. "There ain't a breath of wind out. Ain't no way you can fly that kite today. If a bit of wind gets up, later today, or maybe tomorrow, Millie and me'll walk up to the ridge with ya. That's the best place to fly that kite from. Otherwise, I reckon you'll have to be patient and hope there's enough wind on Wednesday mornin'. Why don't you come over to the barn with me while I go see Trav?"

Mike looked a little disappointed but realised there was nothing he could do about it and he trotted happily off to the barn with Jess.

When Slim came back with Will Jackson, Millie and Jess had unpacked their things. Jess was sitting on the porch and Millie was chatting about the trip to Cheyenne while she helped Daisy in the kitchen.

Slim brushed the dust off his clothes. "Good to have you back Jess. Is Millie inside?"

"Yeah, Slim. She's helpin' Daisy. I reckon dinner'll be ready in just a few minutes." Jess stood up and accompanied Slim into the cabin.

The two women looked up as they entered. Millie was setting the table ready for dinner. "You're just in time. Why don't you go and fetch Ben and the Jackson boys Jess?"

"Gettin' real bossy ain't she Slim? I reckon she's learnin' bad habits from Daisy." Jess ducked a swipe round the head from Daisy. "OK! I'm goin', I'm goin'…"

Slim greeted Millie with a hug. "I hope you enjoyed your trip to Cheyenne Millie. I'm just gonna wash off some of this dust. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When they were all seated around the table, Daisy brought out a dish of fried chicken and dumplings. "I thought we'd have a treat to welcome Jess and Millie home."

"Those chickens been gettin' in Mose's way again, Daisy?" Jess asked.

"No Jess, I am afraid they got sacrificed to satisfy your appetite for chicken and dumplings" Daisy told him.

"That ole rooster had better get busy. We're gonna be runnin' out of chickens at this rate" Slim said. "What with Mose runnin' 'em down and you eatin' 'em."

"Stop complainin' or you won't get your present." At Slim's surprised look, Jess got up from the table and disappeared into the bedroom. He came back after a minute or two and brought out four small packages. He handed them around the table and sat back down to enjoy his meal.

"What's this for Jess?" Slim said as he sniffed at the package with an appreciative smile.

"Does it have to be for anythin'?" Jess asked. "Millie and I just wanted to say thanks to y'all for what you done for us. And for all the help we've had from Ben and the boys here. Come on, open it up why don't ya?"

Slim tore away the paper wrapped around his parcel. A large white handkerchief was wrapped around the bar of soap. "Thanks you two. This soap is just what I need before the dance on Saturday night." He held up the handkerchief. "And this'll come in handy next time I have to mend a broken axle."

Ben had unwrapped a pouch of his favourite tobacco and Will and Jim were admiring the silk bandanas, all three men expressing their thanks.

Mike had found it hard to keep quiet about the presents but now they'd been opened he couldn't suppress it any longer.

"I got a present too! Can I show 'em Aunt Daisy?" Mike was half out of his chair.

"You can show them after dinner Mike. Sit down and eat first."

"Aw Aunt Daisy!" Mike sat down reluctantly.

"Can't you just tell us what you got Mike? Then we can all see it after dinner" Slim said. "Did you get some soap too?"

"Heck no Slim. I gotta kite. It's red and yellow and blue and green and it's got a real long tail. There isn't any wind so we couldn't fly it yet but Jess says we can fly it behind the buckboard on Wednesday when he takes Millie into town. Do you think…" Mike couldn't get the words out fast enough.

"Whoa there, Tiger" Jess laughed. "You'll get indigestion if ya don't slow down a bit. Give us time to eat and we'll talk about it after dinner."

"OK Jess." Mike tried to curb his impatience. "But d'ya think there might be enough wind to fly it later?"

"I reckon it might blow up some, Mike" Will said. "Come evenin' there could be quite a strong wind. How about Jim and me walk up to the ridge with you. We might be able to fly it a little before the sun goes down. What d'ya reckon Jim?"

Jim looked across at his brother and then at Mike. "I reckon Will could be right Mike. There was a bit of a breeze as we came in to dinner. 'Course, we ain't experts and you'll have to show us how it's done."

"Gee! Thanks, Will, thanks, Jim! That'd be great!" Mike ate as fast as he could so he could bring out his kite to show them all.

"Maybe we'll all go up on the ridge before supper. We can watch the first flight and Mike can show us how well he can fly it." Millie said.

Daisy asked Millie a question about the trip to Cheyenne and the rest of dinner was taken up with talk of the shops in Cheyenne and of how they'd spent their time.

The conversation reminded Millie about something. "Oh! Jess, we forgot somethin' didn't we?" Millie mimed a square shape but seeing Jess's puzzled expression, she prompted him. "You know, honey… the picture?"

Jess's face lit up as he realised what she meant. He got up from the table again. "Sure Millie. I'll get it." He went back into the bedroom and came out with a flat, rectangular parcel and handed it to Daisy. "This is for you and Slim. Well, Mike too… all of us really…"

Daisy opened the parcel and uncovered the framed photograph they'd had taken in Cheyenne. "Oh! What a lovely picture of you both. I'm so glad you had another taken. Look Slim." She turned the frame to show him the photograph and Slim smiled in appreciation.

"That's a real nice picture. We'll hang it on the wall. Maybe I'll take Lucy to Cheyenne and get our picture taken too. Hey, how about we all go in and get some family pictures taken."

Daisy, clapped her hands delightedly. "Oh Slim! What a lovely idea. We don't have any pictures of Mike. To have a picture of us all together would be wonderful. Could we manage a trip to Cheyenne? All of us? Wouldn't that be difficult?"

"I don't want my picture taken…" Mike complained. "I ain't… aren't standin' around for no photo… photogr… for no picture."

"It isn't that bad Tiger. Heck, if I can do it, you sure can" Jess said. "Wouldn't you like to have a picture of us all on the wall in here? You could stick a sprig of mistletoe over the frame at Christmas. That'd look real good, wouldn't it? Do it for me and Slim and Daisy, huh?"

"Aw… I guess…." Mike wasn't too enthusiastic but he capitulated. "If we go to Cheyenne, can we go in the shop where you got my kite?"

Slim looked across at Mike with an amused grin. "We can Mike but it don't mean you get another present. Not until Christmas, anyway." He turned to Daisy. "I could manage it while the boys are still here. How about it you two? Can you manage another week?"

The boys exchanged a meaningful glance. "Be glad to Slim" Jim said. "Me and Will have learned a lot while we've been here. It's gonna stand us in good stead when Pa let's us take over some of the runnin' of our ranch. We got a lot of ideas to pass on to Pa too. We were hopin' to get a little trainin' up in mustang breakin' while we were here but I don't reckon Jess is up to it yet."

"I don't have to get up on a horse to show you how to handle 'em." Jess looked across at them and grinned. "The ropin' and ridin' part ain't hard. You just need to know how to handle a rope and you can do that already. Learnin' how to hang on while the horse is tryin' his best to throw ya or brush ya up against the fence is trial and error. You gotta learn how to feel the horse under ya and guess what he's gonna do next. The real hard part is how to get the horse to trust ya. You gotta do that before you can do anythin' else. It's a slow and gentle process and I won't break a horse any other way. I don't hold with breakin' his spirit. You don't want a horse as'll do what you want out of fear. It's gotta be a partnership. Took me a long time to get Trav to trust me. He wasn't havin' none of any of the hands who tried to break him and they was gonna shoot him. But I took my time and just let him know that nothin' I did was gonna hurt him. Trav's gotten used to me over the years. He can guess what I want and he'll do it because he trusts me. I can show you that easy enough. It takes time and patience is all."

"Aunt Daisy. Can I get my kite now?" Mike asked.

Daisy stood up to clear the table. "Help me clear the dishes and then you can get it."

Millie began to stack the dishes. "I'll help you Daisy. Let Mike get his kite. He's been real patient."

"Oh go along with you Mike. And mind you thank Millie. She's a guest you know and she shouldn't have to clear the dishes. That's one of your jobs."

Mike thanked Millie and rushed off to get his kite. After much admiration of the brightly coloured toy, Slim suggested Jim and Will took Mike off to see if there was enough of a breeze to fly it.

"I reckon me and Ben can change the team on the afternoon stage and the rest of it can wait until tomorrow. But if there ain't enough of a breeze, you two had better finish off what me and Jim started this mornin'."

The much-needed breeze failed to materialise and Mike had to wait until Wednesday to fly his kite. The morning was bright and sunny but it was quite windy and Mike climbed into the buckboard with enthusiasm. Slim and Daisy waved them off and Mike managed to get the kite aloft and keep it in the air most of the way to Laramie.

When they arrived, Millie offered to look after Mike.

"I don't have to work until this evening and you have to go and see Doc for that check-up. Did you bring the presents?"

Jess assured Millie he had and went off to see if Doc had time to check him over. Doc's surgery was quiet that morning. He gave Jess a thorough check up and then gave him the all clear to do light work around the ranch. "You can ride Trav but no horse breaking. And be careful how you saddle up. If you feel any excessive strain on that shoulder, you'll have to get someone else to do it for you. No chopping wood yet either but keep up with the exercises and just tackle anything you do with a little care. You need to use that arm and shoulder, but try not to _overuse_ it. I'm not too sure you should be driving the buckboard all the way to town and back so just make sure you rest that arm when you get back."

Doc was very touched by the gift of the soft Irish linen handkerchiefs that Jess and Millie had brought him from the merchant in Cheyenne and promised Jess he wouldn't use them to staunch any bleeding.

After visiting Mort and the saloon and handing over the rest of the presents, Jess took his leave of Millie and drove back to the ranch with Mike trailing his kite along in the stiff breeze.

Slim and Jess arranged the two-day trip to Cheyenne and it was accomplished with few problems. They all stayed at the boarding house run by Peggy and her sister Betty. Daisy was delighted with the resultant photographs. They all had their photographs taken individually and even Mike had been persuaded to sit for a separate photograph as well as one of them all together. They had the group photograph hand-coloured but they had to arrange for that to be sent on to them as it was a lengthy and painstaking process. The photographs were all portrait size and were set in frames matching the one that Jess and Millie had chosen for their own portrait. Mike visited the fancy emporium where his kite had been purchased and Jess had a hard job dragging him away. Mike expressed a wish that they had a store like it in Laramie but Slim later remarked that he hoped it would be a long time before they did. Jess bought a set of dominoes and saved it as a surprise for Mike when they got home. The game had become popular years before and the domino set joined the checkers board as a favourite pastime to while away a cold, dark Winter's evening.

Life at the ranch returned to normal over the next few weeks and although Jess still had to be careful how he used his right shoulder he had almost regained the strength he'd had prior to the injury. Ben stayed on to help them out for a while but the Jackson boys returned to their own ranch eager to pass on to their father what they'd learned from Slim and Jess and to try out some of the horse gentling techniques Jess had taught them.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

One very hot Saturday afternoon in mid-August after a particularly early start to their working day Slim and Jess had washed away the sweat and accumulated dust with cold showers in the outdoor cubicles Slim had installed for use over the summer months. The stock had been fed and watered, the rest of the chores were finished and the last stage of the day had been seen safely on its way. At last they were able to relax and to look forward to the dance in Laramie that evening, with Millie and Lucy.

With all the demanding work at the ranch over the last few weeks neither Slim nor Jess had been able to spend much time with their respective girls. Jess in particular was missing Millie's warmth and affection considerably. He'd wanted to make this night special and was taking Millie to supper at the hotel and then on to the dance afterward. Millie was looking forward to going to the dance with Jess that night. She was supposed to work until 8 o'clock and was unaware that Jess had arranged with Tom for her to finish work at 6 o'clock that night. He'd booked a table at the hotel and had sworn Tom, Lucy and the other saloon girls to secrecy. Millie knew of course that Jess would be coming into town a little early. He always did that and then kept company with her at the saloon until she was allowed off work but she didn't know that tonight was to be different. Jess had at last received the locket he'd chosen from the store in Cheyenne some weeks before and he planned to give it to Millie at supper that night. Daisy had expressed her approval of the locket but thought the box it had arrived in was a little dull. She rummaged around in her room and found a pretty little cardboard box covered with coloured silver foil in a pattern of little pink roses. She'd given it to Jess to put the locket in, along with a piece of padded purple velvet to lay it on.

After cleaning off the grime of their hard labours and enjoying a late dinner the two men were in the room they shared. Slim was bare to the waist and had just finished shaving at the mirror over the wash stand while Jess, now fully dressed was sitting on the edge of his bed giving a final polish to his best boots.

Slim held the little silver paper decorated box in his hand and admired the gold locket which nestled snugly inside on the purple velvet. "Millie's really gonna love this Jess."

Jess looked up. "Yeah, I sure hope so Slim. There were so many to choose from and they were all so dadgum pretty I had a job makin' up my mind but Millie's Ma helped me out. We had to pick one the right size for the photographs too."

Slim closed the little box and placed it carefully down on the bed beside Jess. "You know pard, you'd better be careful when you give this to Millie. She might think it's a proposal. It's just about the right size box for a ring ya know."

Jess grinned. "Aw Slim. You know Millie ain't any more in favour of gettin' hitched at the moment than I am. We're both just happy as things are. After all that happened when Millie got abducted, we did talk about it and it was so good havin' nearly a whole week in Cheyenne with Millie that I didn't wanna let her outta my sight for a while. But Millie said as how it was a whole lot different havin' a week in Cheyenne and no work to go to than bein' together the whole time and havin' to work as well. I reckon she was right. Anyway, Millie ain't quite ready to settle to bein' a rancher's wife yet Slim and I have to give her room. We're thinkin' about it though."

Jess went back to polishing his boots but after dwelling on what Slim had said he looked up again, the inner corners of his eyebrows drawing up a little.

"Hey Slim? You don't think…? I mean… You don't reckon Millie would change her mind if she thought I was proposin' do ya? I ain't sure I…"

"Jess…" Slim broke in "I ain't never heard of anyone gettin' engaged with a gold locket before…"

Jess stared at him for a brief moment and then broke into a wide grin, realising he was being teased. Slim turned away smothering a smile at having got Jess to rise to his bait, even if very briefly.

Making a final inspection of his now gleaming boots and satisfied with the result, Jess pulled them on and picking up the little box went out to the living room to see Daisy. She was sitting by the table mending a tear in one of Mike's shirts and looked up with a fond smile for her favourite substitute son.

"Oh Jess, you look so smart and handsome I almost wish it was me you were taking to the dance!"

Jess looked down at her, an affectionate smile on his face. "Daisy, you know if I wasn't taking Millie, I would be proud to have you for a partner. Thanks for findin' this box for the locket. I sure hope Millie likes it."

Daisy returned his smile. "Millie will just love that locket Jess, and I am certain it really wouldn't have mattered which one you decided to purchase for her. Would you like me to tie a nice bow around the box for you? That will make it look _really_ special and the box won't come undone accidentally. You wouldn't want to lose the locket before you had a chance to give it to her would you dear?"

Jess walked around the table to where Daisy sat and putting his arm around the little silver-haired woman's shoulders, bent over to place a kiss on her cheek. "Sure Daisy, that'd be just great."

Daisy gave a delighted little laugh and putting down her mending opened up her workbox. "I have just the thing." She pulled out some narrow purple ribbon. "I bought it to trim my best hat with but it was too narrow. It's just the right size for this box and it will be a perfect match for the velvet."

Jess gave Daisy that crooked little smile that she loved so much and handed over the box. He watched as she tied the bow with her nimble fingers and then picking up the box admired the result. "Thanks, Daisy" he said in his dark, husky voice. "No way I could get my fingers around doin' somethin' like that! It'd end up lookin' like a herd of buffalo had stampeded over it."

Daisy dimpled and patted Jess's arm. "Well dear, your hands are more used to the heavier work around here and you do just fine at breaking the horses and wiring the fences. I may be able to tie a neat bow but I couldn't do the sort of work you and Slim have to. And speaking of bows…" She looked up at Jess and scrutinised the narrow black neck tie that he was wearing and reaching up, carefully adjusted it. "That's better dear. Now, would you like some fresh coffee before you go, I have some ready?"

Jess pocketed the little parcel and checked the silver pocket watch that Slim and Andy had given him. "Thanks Daisy, but no... I reckon I'd better go. Millie's expectin' me early and I got a table booked an' all. Don't wanna have to ride ole' Trav too hard into town and get all mussed up and I sure as heck don't wanna be late."

Mike came running out of his bedroom where he'd been tussling with a composition for school. Buttons, his dog followed close on his heels. He'd heard Jess comment on the time. "Gee Jess, you're not goin' already? I wanted to ask you some questions about the Indians. I'm writin' about 'em but I ain't doing so good and I got stuck."

Daisy aimed a small disapproving frown in Mike's direction. "I _am not_ doing so good, Mike" she remonstrated.

"Sure Daisy, I ain't either and I wanted Jess to help me out" he complained.

Jess caught Daisy's eye and stifling a laugh tousled Mike's hair. "Sorry Tiger. I'll help ya some when I get back tomorrow, OK? But right now, I gotta go. Why are ya writin' 'bout the Indians anyways?"

Mike stood back from Jess a little as if seeing him for the first time and gave him a considering look. He observed Jess with some disgust. "Gee, you sure are done up all smart Jess. Why do you and Slim always have to get all dressed up just to go and see girls?"

Jess put his hands on Mike's shoulders, giving him a little lopsided grin. "Well, Tiger. I know you don't like hearin' this, but you'll understand when you get a bit older."

"Aw Jess," came the exasperated reply. "You always say that and so does Slim." He looked up at Jess, an anxious expression on his face. "You _will_ come back in time to help me tomorrow, won't you? It's for school. We've been learnin' about all sorts of different people, like Africans, Chinese and Indians an' all and we gotta write about a different cul… cul… er…" He struggled with the unfamiliar word and looked over at Daisy for assistance.

"Culture, Mike?" Daisy suggested.

"Yeah, that's it… anyway, I want to write somethin' like you said once about the Indians you lived with, like…" He screwed up his face in thought for a second or two "well, like just because some people's ways are different, it don't mean to say they're not as good as us, or that what they believe is wrong, it's just different. They're just people same as us after all, they just look and think a little different is all. That's right ain't it Jess?"

Daisy clucked again, exasperatedly "Isn't it, Mike, isn't it…?"

"Aw Aunt Daisy, it's what I said, ain't it?"

Daisy threw up her hands in surrender at this response.

Jess couldn't stifle his laugh this time and said "Yeah, sure Tiger, that's right." And then in an undertone to Daisy. "I'd quit while I was ahead Daisy, if I was you. You just ain't…Gee sorry Daisy! _aren't_ gettin' through ya know." Daisy laughed good-naturedly at this.

Slim came out to the living room and sat down on a chair at the table. He leant over towards the tow-headed Mike and pulling him gently towards him put a firm arm around him while Buttons jumped up excitedly to put his paws on Slim's knees. "You causin' trouble again Mike?"

Mike wriggled in Slim's grasp and tried to pull away as Buttons took the opportunity to lick his hand. "I'm not causin' trouble Slim, honest. I just wanted to ask Jess somethin' about the Indians."

Slim loosened his grip on Mike a little and pushed Buttons down off his good trousers. "Well, I guess it'll just have to wait until tomorrow now." Slim looked Jess carefully

up and down. "Mike's right you know Jess, you do look _real_ smart! So, you off to town now? I hope your supper date goes well and Millie don't get the wrong idea." He ducked his head to dodge a swipe from Jess and said "OK… I'm sorry Pard. I'll see you at the dance a little later, huh?"

Daisy put down her mending and getting up from her chair said "Oh now Slim, don't tease poor Jess. It'll be fine Jess; don't you worry now. Just have a good time dear and give Millie my love." She stood on tiptoe to plant a goodbye kiss on his cheek, smoothing back the lock of hair that always drifted down onto his forehead.

Jess gave Daisy a little goodbye hug and taking his gun belt from a hook over by the door buckled it around his lean hips. Picking up his best hat, he placed it firmly on his head and gave it a characteristic tug down over his eyes. "See ya later Slim. I'll be back tomorrow mornin' Daisy." He walked out onto the porch having saddled Traveller a little earlier to avoid messing up his finery. The big bay was waiting patiently at the porch rail for him and Jess fondly scratched his old friend behind the ears and then with his usual hop up to the stirrup he mounted up into the saddle and turning Trav around he began to ride away. After a few yards, he gave a little backward glance and seeing his friends watching him from the porch he gave a quick wave and then continued his ride towards town.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Jess settled Traveller into the livery stable as soon as he arrived in town, making the usual arrangements for Trav's extra little bit of pampering. When he arrived at The Stockman's Palace, Millie was serving a customer from behind the bar. Jess stared at what he could see of the red dress she was wearing as he made his way over to the bar, returning the various greetings he received from the other customers.

Millie came around the bar as Jess walked up. "What is it honey? Don't you like my new dress?"

"Ain't that…? Nah… It can't be… You said you was gonna throw that dress away, didn't ya?" Jess put out his hand and fingered the lace at the plunging neckline of the dress. "That ain't the same lace. Did ya get it fixed? You sure look good in it Mil. I always did love to see ya wearin' that colour."

Millie stood on tiptoe and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before stepping back out of reach. "I got this dress made in Cheyenne honey. I didn't tell you the whole truth about what was in that box on the seat of the stage. I've been waitin' to surprise you with it and I figured this was as good a night as any."

"It's a real nice surprise sweetheart and you couldn't have picked a better night for it. I'll have a beer while I wait for ya."

Millie went back behind the bar and they stood and chatted while Jess drank his beer, Millie serving the occasional early customer to the saloon. As the time moved closer to 6 o'clock Jess checked his silver pocket watch and decided it was nearly time to make a move over to the hotel.

Millie picked up on the gesture "Are you bored already, Jess?"

Jess looked up, surprised. "Why would I be bored Millie?"

She returned his gaze. "I don't know, but with you checkin' your watch an' all, I just wondered."

Jess reached out and took her small hands in his. "Millie, I couldn't ever be bored with you for company. I sure been missin' you these last coupla weeks. Me and Slim… well, we've been so busy at the ranch the only time I've been into town is for supplies."

Millie gave him a fond smile. "I missed you too honey. I was just teasin' you."

Jess gave her hands a little kiss. "You ain't the only one that's been plannin' a little surprise tonight sweetheart. _You_ are gettin' out from behind that bar right now and _we_ are goin' over to the hotel for supper. So, you ready? Or you gotta go freshen up or whatever it is you ladies like to do. Though you sure look good to me."

Millie shot him a surprised look and pulled her hands away. "But Jess… honey… I don't get away 'til 8 o'clock and Tom…"

Tom called over "Well, that's where you're wrong Millie. It's all been arranged. Off you go, and have a good time." He smiled over at the couple and wondered what this was all about.

"Oh Jess!" exclaimed Millie "You're a sly one… I had no idea. None of the girls said anythin' and they must've known."

Jess grinned and nodded his head over at Tom. "Tom promised me he wouldn't let on and we made the girls promise not to either. Thanks, Tom. You all kept the secret real good."

Ruby and Susie were watching from the other end of the bar. "Well, why don't you get goin' Millie?" Susie called out. "Don't waste time, just git…"

Millie went around to the front of the bar and held out her arm. "I'm ready right now Jess, honey. Let's go."

Jess took her proffered arm and led her towards the batwing doors to the main street accompanied by whistles and comments from the regulars at the bar.

Tom watched them leave and shook his head. _Jess is pulling out the stops tonight._ He thought to himself. _I wonder if he's about to propose?_ Ever since Jess had admitted at the trial that he and Millie had an understanding, the whole of Laramie seemed to be waiting for them to announce their formal engagement. He thought they were about perfect for each other and wondered how long it would be before he'd have to resign himself to losing his best saloon girl to wedded bliss. Millie was popular and pulled in the customers. She was always happy to chat to them but she wouldn't tolerate any advances and no more would Jess where Millie was concerned. All the regulars knew not to step on Jess's toes where Millie was concerned.

Jess and Millie chatted happily as they made their way over to the hotel. George led them over to the table Jess had reserved for them. He left the menu with them and moved a discreet distance away.

Jess took Millie's hand in his. "I don't need the menu, I'm havin' my usual steak and potatoes. What's it to be for you sweetheart?"

Millie never hesitated. "What no apple pie, honey?" She asked sweetly.

Jess gave her a mock look of shocked horror. "Hey Mil! 'Course I'm havin' apple pie! It goes without sayin' is all."

Millie laughed at his comical expression. "Well, I thought it'd be a little odd, Jess Harper forgettin' about his apple pie. Thought you might be sickenin' for somethin', honey. I'll just have the same as you, oh, and a coffee to go with it."

Jess called George over and made his order and the waiter came back in a few minutes with two coffees.

As Jess and Millie sat quietly chatting over a last cup of coffee before going off to the dance, Jess commented on the loss of the little locket that had been destroyed by Cal Danby. "It looked so good with that red dress Millie."

"I really miss that locket. Ma gave it to me when I was sixteen. I suppose I'll have to find one to replace it." She put her hand up to her neck. "I wore it all the time and I keep feelin' for it. It's sort of a reflex action and I can't get used to the fact that it's gone."

"Yeah, Millie I know" Jess replied "It was real pretty. The thing is Millie, your Ma helped me pick this out when we were in Cheyenne but I had to have it specially made and it only just arrived a week ago and I've been savin' it to give to you tonight…" He put his hand in his pocket and drew out the little box. Taking hold of her hand he kissed her palm and placing the box in it closed her fingers over it. "I sure hope you like it Millie."

Millie's heart gave a little flutter and she stared into Jess's eyes. "Jess…" She hesitated for a second time that evening not knowing what to say. Jess blushed, remembering Slim's jest at his expense that afternoon. "Heck Millie, look I ain't proposin' if that's what ya think. It's just a little present." He gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Millie, I shouldn't have said it like that. You know how I feel about ya' but you told me you didn't think either of us was ready to settle down yet. And I guess you're right… but I sure am crazy 'bout ya' Millie." Jess wasn't sure whether Millie looked relieved or disappointed as with a little smile she turned her attention back to the box.

"Jess, I was just goin' to say how pretty it looks. I know you ain't proposin'. We talked about all that in Cheyenne. Did you tie the bow?" She asked mischievously, knowing full well Daisy would have done it for him.

"Aw Millie, you know I can't tie bows and things" Jess looked a little sheepish. "Daisy tied it for me. She did it real nice, didn't she? Well, ain't ya' gonna open it? It ain't just a pretty box ya' know?"

Millie untied the bow and opened the box. She drew in a sharp breath and carefully picked up the gold locket by its fine chain. "Jess, oh Jess!" she exclaimed "It's just beautiful honey."

Jess watched her face as she opened up the locket almost as if she expected to find the photographs inside. When she saw the two pictures, one on each side of the locket she turned her eyes up to Jess's face and the look he saw there was all he could have hoped for. "I swore when Danby destroyed that locket your Ma gave ya that if I got outta his little plan alive, I'd get ya another locket and the pictures to go in it. I got the photographer to make a copy small enough to fit in a locket but I couldn't find a locket I liked that would take the pictures, that's why I had to get it made special. I kinda missed the picture I kept in my wallet, so I got another small copy to replace it."

With tears in her eyes, Millie gently stroked his cheek with her hand. "Oh, honey…" She drew her hand away, and closing the locket she put it around her neck fumbling with the clasp as she tried to do it up. Jess stood up and came around behind her and fastened the clasp, kissing the back of her neck as he did so, much to the interest of George and the several other diners. For a while, Jess had been oblivious to anyone but Millie but becoming aware of the curious glances, he hastily sat down again trying not to look embarrassed.

Most of the diners looked amused knowing both Jess and Millie but one old harridan being wined and dined by a hopeful nephew looked positively scandalised.

Millie laughed. "Don't take any notice Jess. No one minds. Well, except old Mrs. Wilson and she's just jealous. I bet no one ever kissed her neck like that!" She took a last sip of her coffee. "Come on, honey. Let's go over to the dance now."

Jess went over to pay the bill. When he came back he took Millie's hand helping her to rise from her seat and taking her arm he led her out of the hotel.

The moon was up as they left the saloon and Millie slid her arm around Jess's waist as she walked along beside him. "You know Jess, you make me feel like a real lady, the way you treat me."

Jess stopped and drew her to him. "You're every bit a lady as anyone I ever met Millie" he said as he tenderly kissed her. They carried on walking and he said. "Just because you ain't had no fancy education and don't wear expensive clothes and jewellery Millie, don't mean you ain't as good as anyone else."

Millie planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're a good man Jess Harper. The best, as far as I'm concerned."

As they made their way through the grove of trees to the clearing where the dances were held, the moonlight filtered down through the leaves, leaving little dappled patches of light on the ground. The dance was already in full swing and they could hear the sound of music mingled with happy voices. The boards for the dance floor had been set up in the centre of the clearing and at intervals spaced around the edge of the floor, lanterns were hung on poles. These lent a gentle golden light to the area which, with the light from the full moon, was just enough for the dancing couples.

Tables were arranged around the periphery of the dance floor and these were lit by candles, the whole area twinkling with the flickering light of the flames. Jess put an arm around Millie's trim waist and planted a kiss on the top of her head. It was a beautiful, clear, warm night and the dance was well attended.

"How are we going to find Slim and Lucy in this crowd Jess?" Millie asked.

"Easy sweetheart, we'll just skirt around the edge 'til we spot 'em" He guided her forward around the outside of the dance floor as the band played a lively country dance tune. The dancers were going through their paces with a great deal of joyful enthusiasm and as the dance came to an end with two triumphant chords from the fiddles and other instruments, the groups of dancers broke up, some of them leaving the floor. Jess came to an abrupt halt pulling Millie against him protectively as one couple nearly cannoned into them. The tall man turned to apologise only then recognising Jess and Millie.

"Hey, Jess, Millie. Sorry Millie, are you OK?" Slim asked giving her a friendly hug as Jess released her from his protective hold. "About time you two got here. We thought you weren't comin' it was gettin' so late." 

Jess ignored his comment and put a friendly arm around Lucy's shoulders. "How are your feet Lucy? Are they still intact after dancing with this great galoot?"

Lucy leaned against Jess enjoying the hug. "My feet are just fine thanks. No bruises yet but it's quite a squeeze on the dance floor tonight you know and it's not too easy to avoid the other dancers. I don't think I've ever seen it so well attended before."

Jess studied the dance floor and expressed a hope that there were still some vacant seats at the tables.

"Oh, don't worry about that Jess" Slim said "We've got a table saved and I don't think anyone will have stolen our seats while we've been dancin'. Jim Jackson and his girl were sittin' this one out and said they'd keep an eye on our seats for us."

Lucy darted away from Jess and gave Millie a fond hug. "Come and sit down Millie. We're way over the other side I'm afraid." She turned to Jess and Slim. "How about you boys get us some refreshment" she said and tugged Millie in the direction of their table as Jess and Slim went to do her bidding. "How was supper Millie?" She glanced at the locket Millie was wearing. "I haven't seen that one before, have I?" she asked inquisitively.

Millie put her hand up to touch the locket resting on her breast. "No Lucy, it's new. Jess gave it to me tonight. It's pretty, isn't it? I put it on straight away."

Lucy cast another quick glance at it as they reached their table. "Here we are Millie. Let's sit down and have a good gossip before Slim and Jess get here. To be honest, Slim told me all about the surprise Jess had planned but he swore me to secrecy." Once they were seated she took a good look at the pretty little locket. "He has good taste Millie, it's real nice and just the right size."

Millie gave her a little grin. "Ma helped him choose it when we were in Cheyenne. It was in such a beautiful box Lucy and all tied up with a purple bow. Jess told me Daisy gave him the box and tied the bow for him." She giggled. "He did up the clasp for me in the hotel dining room and he kissed the back of my neck." She laughed remembering the moment.

"Millie, don't laugh" said Lucy, enthralled. "That is so romantic and I am truly jealous." Millie leant a little closer to her friend. "Yes, but Lucy there were quite a few other people in the dining room and they all noticed. Jess just seemed to forget anyone else was there and when he realised they were lookin' at us he blushed positively pink and sat down real quick."

"No!" exclaimed Lucy. "How embarrassing for you."

Millie giggled again. "Well, I wasn't at all embarrassed but Jess sure was. I don't know why. No one was bothered. They were all smiling. Oh, except for that old Mrs. Wilson of course. She was being wined and dined by that slimy nephew of hers. She's real well off you know and he's tryin' to get into her good books. She looked like she'd just bitten into a piece of bad meat."

Lucy clapped her hands together delighted at that. "I wish I could have seen her face" she said, and then added mischievously. "Well, come on Mil, what did he say when he gave it to you?" she prompted.

"He didn't really say a lot, Lucy." Millie was suddenly reluctant to talk any more about Jess's gesture and what he'd told her. It was special and between them alone. "He didn't need to say anything'. He didn't propose if that's what you want to know. We're happy just the way we are."

Lucy smiled at her friend. "I'm being too inquisitive aren't I Millie? I guess it's a little too special and you'd rather keep it to yourself. I understand."

"It's all right Lucy. Jess wanted to replace the locket and the picture that Cal Danby destroyed, that's all." She looked around and saw Jess and Slim on their way back to the table. "Hush now Lucy. They're comin' over."

The two couples sat chatting for a while and then got up to enjoy the dancing. It was a warm night and after a few dances, Jess guided Millie off the dance floor so they could cool down for a while. As they walked in the grove of trees Jess noticed Millie looking around a little nervously. "What's up Millie?"

Coming to a halt and putting her arms around his neck Millie looked up at him, inviting a kiss. Jess obliged and then he took hold of her hands and removing them from around his neck he held them to his chest. "Somethin's wrong Millie. What is it?"

"I don't want to spoil the evenin' talkin' about it Jess."

Jess's voice was husky with concern. "It'll spoil my evenin' if you don't talk about what's worryin' you sweetheart. Come on, Mill, what is it?"

As Millie leaned in close to Jess for comfort he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Millie rested her head on his shoulder. "I suppose it's just a hangover from the last Saturday night dance we went to. It seems so long ago now. I know it's all over and done with but I can't seem to put it behind me. I'm so happy tonight Jess but I keep feelin' as if somethin's goin' to happen. Especially bein' out here with you and no one else in sight. It's so pretty out here in the moonlight but I keep wonderin' if there's someone out there in the shadows. I guess I'm just bein' silly."

"Heck sweetheart, it ain't bein' silly. Not after what happened last time. At least I had Slim and Daisy lookin' after me. Mort and Doc too. You were alone with those three and you didn't have anyone to turn to. I reckon it was far worse for you. You must've been terrified."

"I was very afraid Jess. But I was mostly afraid for you honey. Don't let's talk about it now. We've talked it all out so many times since then and I've just got to put it behind me. I'm only jumpin' at shadows."

"I should've thought about it before walkin' you through the trees Millie. Let's go back to the dance."

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

An hour later, the dance was beginning to wind down. Jess and Millie looked around for Slim and Lucy but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like they've pulled our trick Millie" Jess put his arm around her shoulders. "Are you ready to go back now?"

"Sure honey. But let's go through the saloon tonight. I'm a little bit nervous about that alley and since the trial, the whole town knows you stay over. I guess its time we stopped hidin' it."

"I ain't apologisin' to anyone for what we do Millie. It's our business after all." Jess hugged her tightly rubbing his cheek against her soft, sweet-smelling hair. He smiled as he recognised the scent of the perfumed soap. "But I ain't walkin' you up the stairs with the whole darn saloon lookin' on and makin' comments. It ain't right. You just go on up and then let me in the back way."

"All right Jess. I guess you're right but please be careful. I can't help worryin' about you."

Jess's voice was husky as he breathed in the perfume of her hair. "There ain't anythin' to worry about Mil. No one's gonna be waitin' in that alley tonight. Anyway, if you ain't there with me, I won't get so distracted. I promise I'll wait for you at the top of the stairs."

They walked arm-in-arm through the grove of trees and along the main street until they reached the saloon. Jess gave Millie a long kiss and watched as she went through the batwing doors and then he turned into the alley and ran up the flight of stairs to wait for Millie. The door opened and Millie grabbed his arm and pulled him inside with a little giggle as she closed and bolted the door. She leaned against him and he felt her heart hammering against her ribs, through the thin red fabric of the dress.

"You're not still frightened are you Millie?" he asked.

"Can you feel my heart beatin' real hard honey? It isn't fear, Jess. It's beatin' for you…" She put her hand against his chest. "I can feel yours too." Keeping hold of his arm, she drew him along the hallway and into her room, closing the door softly behind them.

Jess removed his jacket and gun belt and hung them on the hook at the back of the door. He removed his boots and left them by the door. They stood holding hands and just looking at each other for a long moment and then Jess drew Millie down to lay beside him on the leather sofa. It wasn't so long ago he'd lain on this sofa thinking he might never get to see her again.

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. "I know we had that week in Cheyenne sweetheart but somehow, it still seems real important to me to finish what we started that night. I made a down-payment to ya when Slim and Mort got me outta that cave. But now I wanna pay what I owe you, in full…"

Jess leaned down and kissed Millie long and hard. She slid her arm around his neck returning his kiss. Jess pulled away, his breath quickening as he gazed at her, his eyes flickering to her hair, to her eyes and then back to her beautiful full, red lips.

Millie's heart beat even faster as she pulled him down toward her, melting into his embrace. "Now I know it's over, honey."

Epilogue

Abe lay on his bunk and stared into the darkness. Billy was asleep in the bunk below his, snoring gently. An assortment of snores, grunts, groans and mutterings from the other men sharing the cell, mingled with Billy's.

This was the worst time, Abe thought, when there was no light by which to see and nothing else to occupy his mind. The unalleviated darkness made the pictures in his head so much clearer. He thought about his brother Danny and about the past months, from the time he'd first hatched the plan to harness Cal's crazy grudges and use the man to get his payback from Jess Harper to the present time; to the dark cell where he lay awake. What the hell had he gained by any of it. Nothing; except a lot of unjustified hurt to two innocent people and a jail sentence for himself and Billy. Cal was dead and that was probably for the best. He'd been a loose cannon; a danger to anyone he got mixed up with.

Abe had lived on the fringes of the law since he was sixteen. He'd stormed out of the family homestead after yet another row with his Pa. His Pa had been right of course, and he'd known it, even then. He hadn't been pulling his weight and he shouldn't have expected to be given a free ride but at the time he couldn't tolerate having the truth waved in front of him. They were hard times even before the war. He'd ventured over the line without getting caught many times since then but he'd never been a man who enjoyed inflicting violence on others. Maybe that's why he'd thought of using Cal. Easier to get someone else to do the dirty work for you.

Danny had idolised Abe and thought his way of life more exciting than scraping a living from the tired soil of his parents' small homestead; maybe, Abe thought, he'd felt guilty in the same way that Cal had over Frankie's death; because he was responsible for it. Come to think of it, Abe was just as responsible for Frankie getting killed as Cal had been. Maybe, that's why he'd wanted to punish Jess; so he didn't have to punish himself. He supposed he was every bit as bad as Cal – blaming Jess to escape his own guilt. Maybe he was worse. At least Cal had the excuse of being crazy.

Well, he couldn't turn the clock back. He and Billy would just have to do their time. He hadn't expected Harper to speak up for them the way he had. Maybe, if he'd taken the trouble to find out what sort of man Harper was, none of this would have happened. A man like Harper would've been a good friend to have. And Millie would be a good girl for any man. But Millie wasn't interested in anyone but Harper. He sure was lucky.

Abe took a deep breath. Time to stop brooding or he'd end up like Cal. Maybe he could do some good with the time he had left. Billy wasn't a bright kid but maybe he could help him make a better life for himself when they got out. Maybe he could make a better life for himself too. Harper hadn't had any more chances in life than he and Billy but he'd made good. Perhaps it was better to think on that than brood about the past. Well, only another seven years and ten months to go… He was done with revenge and dodging the law. He'd make a good impression on the warden and he'd see Billy did too. Once they were out, maybe he could get them both jobs on a small spread. He had a few ranching skills. Yeah, better to think on that. He turned over in the narrow bunk, feeling a little more optimistic and before long his snores joined those of Billy's.

*** End ***


End file.
